I Want My Mommy!
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: What will happen if Roy founds out that Riza has a son? The LAST CHAPTER and EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1:An ordinary day…or is it?

**A/N:** My first RoyxRiza fic. Please pardon my poor English grammar. It's been a long time since I've written a fic. I think it's been two years now. Ha-ha. Well, I've been busy and my PC got busted so I don't have my own PC until now. So after reading your published works here in fanfiction, I got inspired to write again. I hope you will like this one. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner of FMA.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I Want My Mommy!!!**

**Chapter 1: An ordinary day…or is it?**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. It's a beautiful morning indeed and Riza Hawkeye is quite glad because of this peaceful day. Well, this peaceful moment, that will soon be shattered the moment she sets foot in their HQ office. Being the only girl to work under Colonel Roy Mustang, going to work requires a lot of sacrifice. With a bunch of wacky male co-workers plus a lazy, slack off superior; anything can go wrong.

It's not that she's weak or anything, she is known to be fierce and strict. Riza is a kind of military girl that people shouldn't be underestimating. Her officemates are quite afraid of her so whenever she's around they never tried to get her pissed.

And so, another ordinary day is here and Riza is ready to go into the battlefield, I mean in their office. There are lots of work to do, some paper to be signed, sorted and reviewed and some colonel to be watched upon. She is to make sure that Colonel Roy Mustang does his everyday work.

"Good morning Lieutenant" greeted Havoc as she enters their room.

"Good morning" she returned the greeting.

She sat down on her chair glancing upon everyone. The others are so busy in their work and as usual the Colonel is busy speaking on the phone.

"Of course. I will pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow ok? So where do you want to go?" said the colonel over the phone, then he laughs. "Come on, the opera? I'll take you to a place much better than that. Yes, somewhere we could have _real_ fun" then he laughs again.

Riza can't believe it. He is using the military phone again for his personal escapades and he's displaying his perverted manner in their office…again. Well, thinking that immediate action should be done, she took a hold of her gun and clicks off its safety. She made sure that the colonel hears it.

As expected, the colonel turned pale and he abruptly says goodbye to that someone telling her that he has so many things to do. He hangs up and without looking at Riza, he continues or what it seems started his work. Riza sighs and she continues her work too. There are times that she could feel that the colonel is staring at her for some few seconds. She just brushes it off but sometimes she would glance at Roy too. He's really handsome indeed, that's why many woman falls for him and because of that charm of his, he got the title of being called a 'Playboy', 'Womanizer, 'Girlfriend stealer' and such things.

Yes, many women falls for him well, except her. She can't fall for someone like that.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza looks up to see Roy Mustang looking at her.

"Yes sir?"

"Its break time and I guess you'll like to have lunch with me… I mean us" he said with that smile on his face that took every woman's heart.

"No sir, I'm still busy and I guess you shouldn't be having a break." Riza stated while looking at the pile of documents and papers on the colonel's desk.

Then, she heard someone whistle behind her colonel.

"What is this? Is Chief asking Lieutenant Hawkeye out?" teases Havoc. He's grinning wide but his emotion suddenly changed to fear when he saw Riza glared at him.

"No, you're mistaken. I just thought that Lieutenant Hawkeye here…"

"I'm not hungry sir. So you can go have your break now. Just be sure to continue your work after your break or _else_" Riza said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yes, of course." Said the colonel fear is obvious on his voice. He left with Falman, Havoc and Breda. She looked at Feury and asks "You're not going?"

"No. I want to finish my work so I can go home early." Feury answered. "My cousin's wife just had their baby this morning and I really want to see it today" he said while smiling sheepishly.

"You like kids?" asks Riza, amused of the new information she's having about one of her subordinates.

"Well, you can say that…" Feury said, embarrassed.

Riza just smiled. She loves kids too. When she was young and living with his father, she used to baby-sit their neighbors babies and kids. Outside, she looks very strict and stoic but deep inside; she really has a soft side. And Hayate is the only one who can see that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Mustang's group is having different conversations over lunch. They are seated in the middle of the military's cafeteria. As usual, the place is very crowded and noisy with some military boys goofing around.

Havoc, Breda and Falman are having an animated conversation on the types of girls they like to date and like to have someday as a _wife. _Roy never knew how the conversation of his subordinate came down to that. He's not paying too much attention to them and Havoc noticed it. He knew that their chief was acting strange the past few days.

"So, Chief, how about you?" asks Havoc talking about the conversation they are having.

"Huh?" Roy just said finally looking at the three.

"We want to know what type of girl you like." Breda said this time.

"My type of girl huh…hmmm…you should know what type of girl I like. Just look at those girls whom I've been dating!" said Roy then he began to laugh.

"Yeah right." Said Havoc, remembering the girls who dumped him just because of the so-called charismatic flame alchemist.

"Come on Havoc, you can still find other girls…just be sure they are not going to fall for me once they saw me." Roy said boasting again as usual.

Havoc grinned "well, yeah, I'm thinking about that…hmm… I might ask the lieutenant if she want to go out sometime"

At that moment, Roy choked on the coffee he's drinking. Falman who is sitting beside him pats his back while Havoc and Breda break out into peals of laughter.

Roy clears his throat before facing Havoc. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, lieutenant Hawkeye seems that she will never be interested in you and you just said I should look for a girl who will not fall for you. So I guess…" said Havoc in a matter of fact tone.

Roy fell silent for a while. That's when Havoc eyed the other two, a playful grin forming on his face.

They knew he was only bluffing about Lieutenant Hawkeye, he was just teasing the colonel and he want to see what he's reaction's going to be. The four of them (including Feury) knew about their colonel's problem and the reason why he was acting strange the past few days. They are wondering if the colonel is just full of pride, dating all the pretty girls he laid his eyes upon on, despite the fact that the person he really like is always with him.

Their break time finished after a while and they made sure that their chief returns to their office on time or _else._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the very long day at work, Riza is a bit glad that the day is over. She's so tired and all she want is to have a hot shower and lie down on her bed. But he still has to feed Hayate and clean some of his mess. She decided to walk on her way home tonight instead of taking a car. The night sky is full stars and the moon is so bright and she love glancing at those twinkling stars. As a child, she always accompany her mother whenever she goes stargazing. She remembers that they always name the constellation they knew. She smiles, reminiscing those moments then she feels a bittersweet feeling. Looking again at the start studded dark sky, she search for those constellations.

She suddenly heard some noise behind her, without warning, she drew out her gun and aim at that someone who made the noise.

"Whoa. Easy there lieutenant." Said Roy Mustang putting both his arms up.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" she asks, lowering her gun.

"I'm on my way home. It's a surprise to see you here." Her colonel answered.

"Oh… I'm on my way home too"

"Can I join you?" asks Roy.

"Sure" said Riza and they start walking.

They are having such a very silent and awkward moment. Riza can't even glance at her Colonel's side. Looking back, Roy Mustang is acting really weird today. Always glancing at her during work hours, inviting her to lunch and now this. A very long moment later Roy decided to break up the tension…

"I saw you looking at the sky a while ago." _and you looked so beautiful with that smile on your face_ he wanted to add but refrain from doing so.

"Ah. So you saw that. Well, I'm just looking at the stars sir." Said Riza, she looks at the starry sky again.

"You like stars?" asks Roy.

"What's there not to like?" said Riza absent mindedly. Roy just stared. She's really beautiful especially under the moonlight.

He can't seem to forget the words Havoc said to him before. Havoc? Asking the Lieutenant for a date? That would be impossible. He should know his limits. He wouldn't like to be shot by the lieutenant right? But Roy knew that he felt a twinge of rage when he saw how serious Havoc is when he explains why he chose Riza. Did he felt jealous? No that can't be... fine… he was jealous and it makes him angry whenever someone is planning to hit on Riza.

He knew to himself that he likes his Lieutenant, maybe _loves_ her. He's just using his playboy image so no one would know and maybe, just maybe, that will make her jealous. But it's pretty obvious that she's not affected at all. He looks at the starry night too. What if… no, that would be dangerous but he wouldn't like to see her with other men, especially one of his subordinates. Just one question wouldn't hurt, right?

He continues to fight with his mind until they arrived a little later on Riza's apartment.

"Well, here's my stop, sir." She said

"Yes, I know." Roy said then he looked at her intently "Uhm… Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"Y-yes sir?" Riza asked feeling a little startled of Roy's actions.

But before Roy Mustang can muster some words to say, they hear some footsteps and someone shout:

"MOMMY!!!"

And then a small creature embraces Riza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** There, the 1st chapter is finished! Thanks for reading! Please Review. I'm aiming for 3 to 5 reviews. That will determine if I'm good enough to post chapter 2. Thanks again! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: MOMMY?

**A/N:** I'm back and I'm bringing chapter 2. Sorry for the very late response. I've been busy these past few days. I just celebrated my 18th birthday (yay! XD) and I made a bad move and I think my laptop is in trouble. That's why this fic is kinda rushed (I really wanted to finish it!). I will edit it after I get Toshi (my laptop's name. XD) to the PC doctor. Well, here it is, Chapter 2 of I Want My Mommy. Enjoy reading!

**Thank you to:**

**Little miss clueless** (here's the 2nd chapter. ^^)

**Royai fanatic** (thanks for liking the story, and thanks to you, I'm having ideas about putting havoc between Riza and Roy. XD)

**Lindtchoco** (you'll know soon. XD)

**Deniece** (thanks for the advice. ^^)

**Shyj** (hehe, here's the next chapter. ^^)

**Athena's Heart** (I will definitely continuing it. XD)

**Aithne** (thanks! ^^)

**YourLifeInWords** (hehe, thanks for liking it. ^^ and thanks for the offer. ^^)

Thanks for reviewing my story peeps!!! ^^

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 2: MOMMY!?**

It's like the whole world had frozen for Roy Mustang. Hearing that word, that one word from the child that clings on Riza, his heart seemed to skip a beat from shock. The only thing he can do is stare at the scene.

"Mommy!" the child said again then he began to cry.

Riza is quite surprised too. She looked at her colonel. It's pretty obvious that he was taken aback by the scene before him. She opens her mouth to explain but the colonel slowly turns away and walks forward

"S-sir! Wait! Let me explain! "

"Don't worry Riza, I will not tell anyone." Said Roy without looking at her then he starts walking again.

He couldn't stay longer anymore. He might suffer from heart attack if Riza confirmed that she has a son. The child is Riza's child. He looks like her. Even for a glance, he recognized the resemblance. How long did Riza kept the child from them?

He went home that night looking dazed.

Back at Riza, she started looking at the child beside her. What the hell is happening? When did she ever have a child? The child wails loudly this time. She's so confused that she doesn't know what to do. The child is still clinging to her.

"Mommy! I finally found you!" said the child.

"Wait, you got it wrong, I'm not your mom." Said Riza trying to get the child off her gently.

"You're my mommy! I'm sure of it!" the child said and he holds her tightly then he looks at her. The child's tearful eyes are very familiar even his face is familiar. She felt something deep inside her. Is it pity?

Riza doesn't have a choice, so before anyone can see her in the streets with this child, she decided to let the child in her apartment. Hayate is there to greet her.

"Later Hayate, I've got something to do." Riza could only say while she goes to her room with the child. Hayate whimpers while he followed his master to the room then he sat down on the corner staring at his master and the boy.

Riza let the boy sit on her bed then she sat beside him. "There, stop crying now little boy. Tell me. What's your name?"

"You don't know my name mommy? I'm Jun and I've been looking for you." said the boy between sobs.

"Please stop crying" said Riza in a soothing voice. She doesn't know how she would explain to this boy that she's not his mom.

She stares at the boy again. The boy has dirty blonde hair and redish brown eyes, he looks descent enough due to the clean clothes he's wearing, and she also noticed that the boy is carrying a bag with him. His face, even covered in tears, looks so cute.

"Tell me Jun, how old are you?" asks Riza not taking her eyes away from him.

"I'm five years old." Said Jun, sobbing again.

Five? He's so young to be traveling especially at this hour of the night. It's a good thing nothing bad happened to him

"Can you tell me where did you came from? I mean what place did you came from?" asks Riza again.

"I came from the south. But mommy, why are you asking me this?" the child said looking at her face.

She looks back and gaze on those redish brown eyes. Wait a minute… his eyes… are very similar to her eyes! Are they related? Riza rubs her temples, she can't take this any longer. She's very tired and she's very bewildered by what's happening and there's the issue about her colonel. How will she explain this to him?

"What's wrong mommy?" asks the child. He stopped crying now and he's looking at her with worried eyes.

"No, there's nothing wrong with me" she said smiling at him. The child smiled too then he hugged her.

The little boy's action surprised her. It's been a long time since someone hugged her. She wants to insist to the boy that he's mistaken and that she's not his real mom but after seeing that worried face and this intimate action from the boy, she felt some pity over him. He looked so happy despite the tears on his face.

After a while, she heard the boy's tummy grumbled. She smiled at the boy.

"Oh, are you hungry? Come, I'll fix some dinner so we can eat." She said. The boy nod then he holds Riza's hand as they walk out of the room. Well, there's still tomorrow. The child looks so exhausted and she wants him to have dinner and a good rest. She will continue inquiring him tomorrow.

After the dinner, she starts washing the plates and cleaning the table. Jun didn't leave her side. He just stood there beside her, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You know what mommy, you're so beautiful." Jun said after a while,

Riza looks at him then she smiled. "Thank you" she said. When did the last time someone made a comment about her looks? This child is really making her feel good despite the fact that the child is her problem now.

After doing her work, she noticed that Jun looks so sleepy.

"I think that you should have a shower first before going to bed." She told Jun.

"Sure mommy!" said Jun. she show him the way to her bathroom. Riza helped him take his bath then after that, she rummaged Jun's bag for a pair of sleeping clothes and she help him wear it too.

"Please stay beside me mommy." said Jun; he's lying on Riza's bed now.

"Yes, I will stay." Said Riza. Jun holds her hand until he slowly drifted to sleep.

Riza lets out a sigh of relief after seeing the boy fast asleep. She went to her bathroom to have a shower. While inside, she starts thinking about the boy. He's face is really familiar and their eyes are the same color. They could be related but how did the boy assumed that she's her real mom and how did he knew her place? Could it be that the child…no, she shouldn't be thinking that. besides, Hayate should have reacted when he saw the boy.

After taking a shower, she prepared for bed. She looked at the boy again. Well, there's no choice, she has to sleep beside the boy. She's starting to feel dizzy and she's having a slight headache. Being called "Mommy" by a child she doesn't know is very..._bothering._

"I think I have to call the office tomorrow. I can't go to work like this…" she said as she drifts off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

THE NEXT DAY…

Roy stood at the door of their office. He's later than usual. Thanks to what he saw, he couldn't get too much sleep that night. He's also worried. How is he going to face Riza now? Wait, it's Riza who's supposed to be worried. He sighs. He walks toward his desk and he started yawning. He doesn't even return the salutation his subordinates showed him. He's still so sleepy. But he needs to do his work. He doesn't want to be held on gunpoint. His gaze drifted to the lieutenant's desk and he's surprised she's not there. Well, he should have noticed that when he went inside because no annoyed woman's voice greeted him.

"Officer Falman, did you know where Lieutenant Hawkeye is?" he asks Falman who is busy working on some reports.

"She called a little while ago. She said she's going to have a week off from work. She'll just send you the permission letter later." Said Falman.

Roy sat back on his chair and closed his eyes. Is it because he discovered something about her? Maybe she's too embarrassed to come because of that. He made a mental note to visit her that afternoon. It doesn't matter if she really has a child. He went to do his work quietly and diligently to the surprise of his subordinates.

"Hey. Did you noticed something about chief?" Feury whispers to the others as they are walking to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, he's more serious today. And he's doing his paperwork without complain! Man! That's so new!" commented Breda.

"And he's actually _doing_ his work! That _is_ so new!"" said Falman.

"Maybe he's just troubled by something." Havoc said as they enter the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" asks Feury.

"He's so serious today, he didn't fooled around nor call anyone, or any girl. And he's not here with us. He's busy doing he's work." Havoc explained.

"Is it because of the Lieutenant's absence?" asks Falman.

Havoc just smiled at his companions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza woke up that morning thinking about the dream she had, what a weird dream. She dreamt that she had a son, well, a boy claiming that' she's he's mother. She shifted her position so she's facing her right side of the bed, her eyes are still closed. Her head still aching a little bit but she has to go to work. Theres so many things to do. She slowly opens her eyes and she almost screamed when she saw a child looking at her.

"I-it's not a dream?!" said Riza as she scrambled up from bed. Hayate suddenly woke up because of the commotion.

The boy is surprised by her sudden outburst and he's about to cry.

"W-what's wrong mommy?" he asks as he looked at Riza.

"It's not a dream…" said Riza in an undertone. Then she grabbed the phone and called the HQ telling Falman that she can't go to work that she'll just sent a letter of permission to be absent for a week. She need to do something about this.

And now, she's out in her backyard, drying her mattress under the sun and some of her blankets. Behind her is little Jun, crying out loud. He hasn't stopped crying since Riza discovered that he peed on her bed.

Riza went beside him and she hold her head.

"Its okay Jun." said Riza while smiling.

"But you're mad at me" said Jun as tears trickled down his face. he was thinking that the reason why his _mommy_ shouted that morning is because of him peeing on the bed.

"No, I'm not mad. don't worry about this." Said Riza in a warm voice. Well, that's true. She's not really mad but the surprise she got from this experience is overwhelming her. "I think you need to clean yourself up." Riza said as she looked at Jun's condition. And she needs to fix them some breakfast. Because of what happened, she forgot to cook some foods.

After taking his bath, Riza looked inside his bag again for some clothes, that's when she saw an envelope. Inside it are some documents and a calling card from a certain orphanage somewhere in the south of Amestris. She decided to give it a call later that afternoon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** whew! Chapter 2 is finished! Hehe. Please **REVIEW**! I need your comments! I'm aiming again for 3 to 5 reviews before posting Chapter 3. Thanks a lot for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Acceptance

**A/N:** And here's chapter 3! I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm so distracted! Whenever I open my PC, I will instantly surf the net and watch anime or read manga and other fanfictions, listen to music and watch videos. I can't concentrate enough. It's a good thing I actually finished it. I am also having a hard time processing the ideas flowing in my head into words. =_= Enjoy reading! ^^

Thanks to:

**YourLifeInWords, Athena's Heart, Wolfborg007, Deniece **and** MoonStarDuchess**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! *hugs***

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 3: Explanations, Reasons and Acceptance**

Riza found herself staring at some papers she got from Jun's bag. Well, she knew that it's bad to be snooping around other people's things but she got curious when she saw a calling card from an orphanage.

"Mommy!" Jun calls at her from the bathroom. She quickly grabbed some clothes after she put the envelope back in his bag. But she kept the calling card in her pocket. She went back to the bathroom to dress Jun up.

"Mommy, don't you have work today?" asks Jun while they are in the living room. They just finished their breakfast.

"Uhm, yes, I need to be off from work for a week." Riza answered.

"It is because of me, mommy? I'm sorry." Said Jun in a sad voice.

"It's okay Jun. I just want to spend some time with you." said Riza. _And I want to know more about you, too._

Jun smiled at her. This child got charms, thought Riza as she smiled back at him. But she's very curious about him. Why the heck did he keep on calling her his mom? And because she knew that she will never get straight answers from the boy the moment she questions him, she'll just look for answers herself.

"Jun, I know it's kind of boring here…"

"No, it's not mommy. You're here beside me and I'm okay with that." Jun said while smiling at her.

"Uhm, well, I've got something to do, Hayate can keep you company." Said Riza while she stands up.

"Are you going to be busy?"

"For a while. But I'll come back to you as soon as I finished doing it."

"Is it work related mommy?" Jun asked again, obviously curious.

"Yes...it is." Said Riza shortly.

"Okay mommy. I'll wait until you finish." Said Jun with that cute smile on his face again.

Riza went in her room and she closed the door. Good thing her phone is inside her bedroom. But before that, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her drawer and she wrote a permission letter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist is here." Said Feury. He just bumped to Edward a while ago when he was out on an errand for the colonel.

"Okay. Let the Shorty in." said Mustang.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?!?!" said Edward as he barged inside and looks at the colonel angrily while his brother tries to stop him from attacking the colonel.

"What is it Fullmetal? Can't you see I'm busy?" Roy Mustang said in an uninterested tone not even glancing at the angry boy.

That stopped Edward for a moment. He's quite surprised to hear the colonel say those words. Then he laughed. "Yeah right, Colonel bastard!" he said.

"Why Fullmetal? Do I look like I'm joking? Can't understand simple words like that eh? Was your brain getting smaller too?" Mustang asks as he finally looks at Edward, smirking.

"YOU-!" Edward is about to leap on Roy when Alphonse stopped him.

"Brother, be polite." Alphonse said as he holds his brother back.

"Yes, you're brother is right Fullmetal. You should learn from him." Mustang said, only fueling Edward's anger.

"I'm going to teach you what it's like to be polite!"Shouts Edward.

Roy Mustang stood up fully facing Edward. "Seriously Fullmetal, what is it that you want?"

"Well, I'm here to get some information about certain things…" said Edward while sitting down on the couch.

"And what certain things are those?" asks the colonel.

Edward looks around the office. No one is there except for him, Al, the colonel and Feury who is on his desk, scribbling down some notes. "Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asks.

"She's not here. She will be absent for a week. That's what she said." answered Roy, looking at Riza's empty desk.

"Why?"

"Because of personal reasons. Why are you asking anyway, Fullmetal?"

"Well, actually, she's the one I need to see, not you." Said Edward as he stands up. "Come on Al, let's go."

"Wait Fullmetal, what do you need from Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asks Roy as he sat down on his chair.

"It's none of your business." Edward said.

Just then as he is about to leave, the door opened and Havoc, Falman and Breda came in.

"Oh, the Pipsqueak is here." Said Havoc the moment he saw Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!?!?!" said a very angry Edward, ready to launch at Havoc but as usual Al is there to stop him.

"Brother" said Al.

The three just laughed.

"Let's go Al! There's no use staying here."

"Where are you going?"Asks Breda, while munching on some bread.

"Lt. Hawkeye is not here, so I'm thinking about visiting her house" answered Edward.

Roy Mustang suddenly stood up "No! You can't do that!" he said. The six men in that room, including Feury who stopped doing his work, looked at him, bewildered.

"No one will visit Lt. Hawkeye's house for the meantime! That's an order!" said Mustang in a serious tone.

His four men straightened up and saluted "Yes, Sir!"

Edward and Al just looked at him. "Whatever colonel." Said Edward.

"I'm warning you Edward" said Mustang in a voice his subordinates knew.

Edward looked at Roy again and yeah, he's dead serious.

"Alright! I won't go!" said Edward.

"Be sure of that Fullmetal" Roy said eyeing him intently.

The tension is still thick after the Fullmetal left the room. No one seems to be breathing and it is obvious that the four of them are afraid to speak. It's been a long time since they saw him get angry like that. They slowly went to their respected desks when they saw their colonel turn his back on them.

Roy sighs. He didn't know why he felt so angry a while ago or maybe he's just so worried; worried that anyone else will know Riza's secret. He wants to keep it that way, until he had a talk with Riza. He swiveled his chair to face his subordinates. The moment he did that, he caught a glimpse of his subordinates looking at him intently then turned their head on the papers on their desks as he fully faced them.

"What's the matter with all of you?" he asks innocently although he knew that they are acting like that because of him.

The four of them looked at each other then they averted their gaze at him.

"We should be the one asking you that" commented Havoc, before putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it with his lighter.

"Yeah, chief. You really scared us back there." Feury said rubbing his nape.

"Oh…Sorry about that." Said Roy as he laughed.

"By the way chief, why you are forbidding the Fullmetal Alchemist to visit Lt. Riza Hawkeye's house?" asks Falman.

"I want to know, too, chief. I'm planning to visit her too; I need some files that are still with her." Breda said.

_Oh shoot._ Roy muttered in his mind. How is he going to explain it to them? Then he remembered the letter sent to him a while ago. He scanned it to find the reason why she was absent.

"She's sick." Roy answered. "Very sick. It's so contagious that she's quarantined in the surroundings of her house."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza can't believe she's leaving work for a week. A whole week without her looking out for the colonel and his subordinates. They are surely taking advantage of it. She looked at the child sitting beside her. Jun was looking outside the window, amused of the views around him. It's obvious that it's the first time he got to be in a city. They are riding a cab going downtown. She sat back and closed her eyes. The conversation she just had a while ago is playing in her mind.

"_Hello? South Amestris Orphanage. How may I help you?" asks a woman's voice on the other side of the line._

"_Hello. I'm just here to inform you about a boy named Jun." said Riza._

"_Oh, you got him? Thank God! His guardian, the one that was with him when they went to Central said that he's been missing for two days now." The woman said gleefully._

"_Yes, well, about that. Is there any way that I can hand him over to you?" asks Riza quite glad that she contacted the right place._

"_Oh yes, at this moment, little Jun's guardian is staying in a hotel somewhere in Central. You're in Central right?" _

"_Yes, I'm in Central. I found Jun outside my apartment last night" Riza said. _

_After that the woman gave Riza the location and the name of the hotel where Jun's guardian was staying. She even gave her the hotel's number and the guardian's name. Diana Jance. After hanging up, she called the hotel and asked for a girl named Diana. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello is this Diana Jance?"Asks Riza._

"_Yes. Who is this?" asks the woman. Riza noticed that the woman's voice is slightly trembling, and it sounds that she's about to cry or she just cried._

"_I'm here to inform you about a boy named Jun. He-"but before Riza could continue, the woman shrieked and she has to get the phone out of her ear._

"_Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought I will never see him again! Is he okay? He's not hurt right?" said the woman obviously happy._

"_He's okay and very well." answered Riza when it's safe to put the phone by her ear again. "I want to meet with you. I'm bringing Jun." _

"_Sure, sure. You can come to the hotel where I'm staying." Diana said._

And here she is sitting with Jun inside a cab. Jun asked a lot when she told him that they are going somewhere. She just told him that they were visiting a friend of hers.

They finally arrived at their destination. She carried Jun off the cab and they went inside. She walks towards the reception area to ask for room 301. She said that she had an appointment with the person occupying that room. She's very careful not to speak of Diana Jance's name.

"Are you Ms. Hawkeye?" she nodded. "Very well, Ms. Jance is waiting for you in her room." Said the receptionist. Hearing the name Ms. Jance, she felt Jun's hand tightened around hers. They continue walking and Jun never speak a word. She's sensing that he knew who they are going to meet.

She knocked on room 301 and it opened, a girl in her mid 20's appear in front of her. The girl's face looked surprised when she saw Riza but she smiled widely when she looked at Jun.

"Jun! I thought I will never see you again!" said Diana tears swelling in her eyes. She's about to hug Jun but he hid behind Riza.

"No! You're not taking me back!" cried Jun. "I told you I'm going to find her! And see, I found her!"

"Jun." Riza said. Diana looked at her again.

"I think we should continue our conversation inside." she said opening the door wider.

Riza agreed. She came inside almost dragging Jun.

"Jun." started Diana. "I'm just going to talk to your mom. Don't worry okay? So stay here." Said Diana motioning Jun into the couch. "Be a good boy ok?" said Diana. Riza looked at her, astonished. What did she just call her? Clearly, she's very mistaken.

Diana dragged her inside her bedroom locking the door behind them.

Riza began speaking "Excuse me, but you're mistaken. I'm not-"

"Yes I know." Said Diana, facing her. "My, she really looked like you. When I first saw you, I thought she was you, but that can't be."

"Huh?" said Riza.

Diana went to the desk behind her bed. She grabbed something inside her purse. "You can sit down Miss Hawkeye." Diana said with a smile. Riza sat on one of the chairs. Diana went to her side and shows her something. It was a photo of a blonde woman with white complexion and reddish brown eyes.

"What the…" muttered Riza, surprised is all over her face. The photo contains a young woman that if you will casually glance at her you will mistake her for Riza. The only difference is the woman's face is much gentle than Riza and her hair is much lighter in color. She looked at Diana, her face asking for explanations.

"That's Lisa. Lisa Blythe. Jun's mother." Diana said with a smile on her face.

"But…how can that be…she really…" Riza mumbled,

"That's why Jun thought you were his mom." Said Diana. Riza was looking at her again her eyes are still full of questions. Diana sighs and she proceed on explaining more.

"Lisa got pregnant at when she was 19. You see, she was...it was during the war in the south 5 years ago. Lisa lives in the orphanage and she helps us take care of children and such. She came to us a few years before that without a memory of her own. All she knew is her name was Lisa Blythe. " Diana said as she walks toward the window. "Jun was conceived during the war and he was born shortly after the war. We didn't know who the father is and we don't ever want to know."

Risa is surprised to know that. _Poor girl. _"So where is she now?" asks Riza.

"We…we don't know. She went missing after giving birth. We don't even know if she's still alive. after what happened to her, she...she became a different person. it's a miracle she survived after giving birth to her child." Said Diana.

Riza felt sad after hearing that. How could a mother leave her child? She heard Diana continue her story.

"During Jun's course of growing up, we introduced him to the stories her mother told us. We never speak of his father though. So he knew that she was still alive. We went here to have a vacation. But the moment we set foot on this place, he went missing. "

"So, he went to look out for her mother and then she found me, the exact replica of her mother." Riza said, thinking about last night.

"Precisely." Said Diana as she fully faced her, she noticed Riza's sad look and she remembered her long lost friend. Maybe it's wrong to ask her but…

"Miss Hawkeye?" asks Diana, Riza looked up.

"Please. Please be Jun's mother from now on."

"What?!" said Riza, shocked at what the woman said.

"Please Miss Hawkeye. Please take care of him just like your real child."

"But I can't do that! And I can't lie to a child!" Riza explained.

"It's the first time I saw Jun so determined, he's determined not to lose her mother anymore."

"But-"

"Please Miss Hawkeye. Jun…Jun was always bullied back at the orphanage. He's a weak child, and cries a lot. But what I saw a while ago is a very different Jun. His eyes are so fired up. I know he'll do well in your care. We love Jun so much and we want him to be happy. And I know we can make him happy through this." Diana pleads.

Riza closed her eyes and sigh. She remembered Jun's smiling face the night before and that morning. She felt pity again for the boy. Because of the attachments she had with children before, her heart always softens when children are involved especially a child with a sad history like that. Her thoughts wandered into its depths, and she suddenly saw herself during the Ishbal War. She remembered the children who are killed during the process, innocent children who will never see the clear blue sky anymore. Come to think of it, Jun is a child of war. It's very lucky for him to survive the ugliness of it. She slowly opened her eyes, remembering those ugly days always make her remember the guilt too. She can't do anything for those innocent people, those children and woman specially. She saw herself again during that time when she was burying a child's body just after the war ceased.

Well, helping a child wouldn't be that bad, and taking care of one should be no sweat… _I guess…_ she said in her mind.

"But Miss Diana, we should know about the consequences that might come. You see, I work in the military." Said Riza.

"The military? Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never guessed that you'll be working in the military. Well, beautiful women like you should have been married and have kids by now." Said Diana.

Riza smiled. That phrase is not new to her.

"Is it a bother for you if ever you'll keep Jun?" asks Diana.

Riza think about it. It could be, but just as what she said a while ago, she'll face the consequences.

"Not at all." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on brother. Colonel Mustang said that we shouldn't be visiting Lieutenant Hawkeye's house." Alphonse said as he followed his brother. They are walking in the street where Riza's house is situated.

"He would never know. Besides, we really need to talk to the Lieutenant. We don't want Winry to be angry right?" said Edward.

"What do you mean by 'we'? It's your fault you lose to her, and I don't want my armor to have bullet holes!" Alphonse said his voice trembling.

"Don't be afraid Al! Let's face her gun bravely!" said Edward but it's obvious that his knees are trembling too. He just remembered that Lieutenant Hawkeye is very skilled and she could always hold you at gunpoint once you made a wrong move or ask her the wrong question.

_Darn Winry. Why did it turned like this? She could ask anything for my punishment after losing to our bet. Stupid bet anyway, why did I agree on that?_ Edward said to himself. Just the week before, they visit Winry and her grandmother in Resembool. Just then, Den's dog-_girlfriend_ gave birth. But during labor, he and Winry had a bet. They will guess how many puppies the dog will have. Yes it sounds so childish but he obliged. She guessed 6 while he guessed 5. If anyone of them loses, the winner will ask the loser to do something for him or her. That night, he thought he'll be the winner but after a few minutes, the dog went into labor again and finally giving birth to the 6th and last puppy. And now for punishment, Winry asked him once he goes to central, he should ask Lt. Hawkeye her true feelings about a certain Colonel and he felt more stupid after he agreed on that (the truth is he's curious too). Why the heck Winry would like to know that. He knew that she and the Lieutenant are in good terms and are friends already. So why not ask the Lieutenant herself? He could lie, but Winry is good at knowing if a person is lying or not. He shuddered again at that thought.

They turned in a corner and as Riza's house came to view, they saw someone else standing in front of her house.

"Colonel Mustang?" said Alphonse.

Roy turned his head at them.

"Fullmetal? I thought I ordered you not to go here?" said Mustang seriously.

"Well, how about you? What are you doing here?" asks Edward.

Just then, a cab stop just before them and they saw a certain blonde woman get off while holding a child. They are all surprised when they saw each other.

The child beside the blonde tugged her blouse. "Mommy…who are those people?" he asks while pointing at the three people before him.

_Oh no…_said Mustang to himself then he looked at the two boys beside him. Edward's jaw dropped as he heard the term the child use to the Lieutenant while Al is obviously dumbfounded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Finally! It's finished! Hahaha. I had a lot of hard time writing this one. I hope you like it. It's much longer than expected. Please REVIEW!!! Thanks a lot for reading! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy Riza

A/N: I'm back again! And here is chapter 4! ^^ GAH. Sorry for the delay. I've been wanting to finish this and post it here, but just like my reason in my chappy 3, I am always distracted and I'm kind of suffering from the so called 'writer's block'. So pardon me if this chapter is not that good. ^^ well, enjoy reading. ^^

**Thanks for the reviews**:

**Athena's Heart** (hehe, i know you've waited for so long. here it is. ^^)

**Little Miss Clueless** (here it is! i hope you'll like it. ^^)

**YourLifeInWords **(wow. thanks for the heartwarming compliment. ^^)

**silver starlight serpant**

**Ashley**

**Thank you to all of you! ^^**

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 4: Mommy Riza**

Riza was staring at the face of the boy beside her, the boy that is now her _son._ She fully accepted the responsibility of being a mom a while ago. She can't believe that at first but after seeing Diana and Jun's happy faces, she felt happiness surging inside her too. She remembered waking Jun after her conversation with Diana. They found out that he fell asleep on the couch.

"_Mommy? Are you going to leave me again?" asks Jun after waking up._

"_No, we will stay together from now on." Riza said putting her hand on Jun's head._

_Jun smiled so sweetly and she was hugged again by the small child. _

She promised to take care of Jun and she will keep that promise as long as she live. She will make him happy and she'll make sure that he will be loved. But she has to keep the fact that Jun is not really her child a secret, especially from Jun himself. She knew there would be consequences and that it will not be easy but she's ready. She wanted to help and make someone happy.

Jun is clutching her arm that time and a smile was plastered on his face. He's been quiet for a while now. It's like he's too happy to speak. Riza smiled at this sight. Well, there's still a week to relax and have time with him. She'll worry about her work after that.

They finally arrived at her compound. She paid the driver then she descends the cab before helping Jun out. That's when she noticed something. People are staring at her. She turned to see Colonel Roy Mustang and the Elric brothers looking at her. Jun noticed them too, and then she felt him tugging her blouse.

"Mommy, who are those people?" he asked innocently while pointing at them.

And hearing that word, she already expected what she was seeing now. Edward's jaw dropped as he looked at her while Al was obviously dumbfounded. She looked at the Colonel too; she can't describe his emotion though.

Then, the Elric brothers looked at Roy's face. Roy looked back at them. _Why are they looking at me like that?_ He asked to himself.

"Mommy…" they heard the boy said again. That's when they snapped back.

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing you! We are about to go anyway. Right Al? Let's go!" said Edward then he dragged his brother away from that place. The adults will never know what ideas are running inside their heads that time.

"W-wait! Edward!" Riza called back but Edward is already gone. Why is this always happening? She then remembered that the colonel is still there.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at Roy.

"I-I'm just checking out on you, I-if you're okay or what." Roy said looking a little embarrassed.

_What? Did she hear it right? Is the Colonel worried about her?_

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine sir." She said formally.

"Y-yeah… I can really see that." He said again, still feeling embarrassed. _Ah! What's wrong with me?!_ He said in his mind when silence rules the atmosphere again. He noticed that the child is looking at him.

"Who is he, your son?" he asked casually not taking his eyes away from the boy.

"Yes. He _is_ my son." Riza said with that serious tone again.

Roy's facial expression changed abruptly, it's looked like shocked and pain ruled his emotion but he tried his best to hide it. It's like a hundred bullets are fired on him when he heard that sentence from Riza. It's a good thing Riza is not paying that much attention because her _son _starts complaining about getting cold.

"Well sir, thank you for your concern. Please excuse us." Riza said as she and her son walk toward the apartment gate. Roy was left outside, still in the state of whatsoever state he's in.

Hayate greeted them when she opened the door. Jun greeted the dog happily.

"We're back Hayate! And guess what, I'm staying with mommy from now on!" he said to the dog

Hayate barks twice and jumps around Jun. It's obvious Hayate is happy too.

During dinner, Jun interrogated her again about the people they saw outside. "They are co-workers." She answered curtly.

Night time came; Jun is now fast asleep on their bed. Riza was sitting on her chair, reading some documents about Jun that Diana gave her before she left the hotel.

"Jun Vincent Lewenhart…what a fancy name for a child." Commented Riza, then he looked at Jun's surname. _Blythe._ Well, after some documents are processed, he will earn her last name. She heard Jun stirred.

"Mommy…I love you mommy…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Riza looked at him. She can't stop feeling sad. Although he was saying these words to her, there's still the truth that she's not his real mom.

She went over the bed to cover Jun with their blanket, she watch him sleep again. Jun is a really cute child and she just discovered that Jun got a dimple on his right cheek. She loves children with dimples. She remembered those days when she was still young. She loves to take care of small children; dreaming that she'll have her own baby too. She blushed on that last thought. She pushed it away from her mind, it's such a childish dream and she's kind of embarrassed whenever she thinks of that.

She resumed on reading the documents again and after a while, she decided to go to sleep. She kept the documents in her drawer and locked it. Then she lied down on their bed. She knew she wanted to sleep but every time she closes her eyes, she will see the expression of Colonel Mustang when she said that Jun is her son. She knew she shouldn't be worried but she felt guilty for lying to her superior.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Al…"

"What brother? I thought you were asleep."

Edward moved to his right to face his brother who was sitting in a corner.

"Who is that child?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The boy called Lieutenant Hawkeye "mommy" so he's the lieutenant's son." Answered Al.

"But why, when and how?" Edward said as he sat up.

"I don't know brother."

Edward became silent for a while. He was thinking deeply of some possibilities.

"But, I know we were thinking the same thing when we looked at Colonel Mustang." Al said as he thought about the scene that afternoon.

"Yeah…he could be the father…" Edward said then he grinned.

"I know that grin brother. What are you planning?" Al asked.

"Don't worry Al, it's nothing serious. I will call Winry tomorrow." Said Edward, that impish grin still plastered on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy has been staring on his table lamp for almost an hour now. He wanted to sleep but he can't. His thoughts are always wandering on that certain woman and her _son _whenever he closes his eyes. There are too many things he wanted to ask her during that time. But she seems to be so pre occupied by that child. How did she ever hide the boy from them, especially from him? He never thought that Riza could have a child at the moment. She was always there for him as one of his loyal subordinates, never leaving his side during work and when he needs to accomplish such things.

But of course, there are times that he can't be with Riza. He made a calculation in his mind; the child looks like he's about five of six years old. So 5 years ago, Riza was with him during the Ishbal war. Wait, that doesn't make sense. How can Riza get pregnant during that time? He began to think again. Can it be that Riza got pregnant back home before she joined the military? Then she left the child to work for the military. That makes sense.

He sighs as he shifted his position on his bed. This is giving him a headache _and heartache too…_

Well, he already got the answer to his question if the boy is really her son. Now a new question is surfacing in his mind… WHO IS THE CHILD'S FATHER?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jun woke up early that morning. The moment he opened his eyes, a smile formed in his face. He looked at her mother who was fast asleep beside him. How many times did he wished to wake up like this with his mommy beside him? He's very glad he's with his mommy now. He will surely miss Aunt Diana and his few friends in the orphanage, but this is what he wanted ever since. He doesn't want to be separated from his mommy since that night he saw her. Well, that night is not the first time he saw her; it was that day when he and Aunt Diana came in Central. He caught a glimpse of his mommy when she was going out her apartment, wearing that blue uniform. That's why he sneaked out of the hotel to look for her again. And he finally saw her. He kept crying that night because he's so relieved that he finally found his mommy. Now, there's no reason to be afraid anymore.

He heard his mommy murmured something in her sleep. He smiled when he heard his name. He cuddled beside her mom until he falls asleep again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oversleeping has never been in the vocabulary of Riza well, except that morning. She can't believe she overslept! Usually, she would wake up at 7 am or earlier than that then she would do her morning routine but this time she woke up at 10 am. She had to cook breakfast quickly because she'll take Jun shopping with her. Well, she really slept late last night just because someone kept reappearing in her mind whenever she tried to drift off to sleep.

And now, she's here in the shopping area with Jun holding her right hand. She planned to buy things and items that a child definitely need. First stop is the children clothes section. She let Jun choose what kind of clothes he would like.

"Jun, why do you keep picking blue colored clothes?" she asked after she noticed the shirts that Jun has been picking.

"So it could match up with your uniform mommy." explained Jun.

Riza smiled at him. _Well, it's his choice._

After getting it fitted on him, she paid the cashier then they went to the shoes section. Jun needs at least 2 pairs of shoes. This time, she helped him pick a nice pair of shoes. They left the store after paying the cashier. They also went to the toy section where Jun picked all the toy cars he wants and then Riza remembered to go to the medicine store. Diana also said that Jun is prone to sickness that's why she decided to buy some vitamins for Jun.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Jun complained after a little while. Riza looked at her watch. It's 12:30 pm.

"Okay. Let's eat." Riza said.

"Yay!" exclaimed Jun happily.

They went into a restaurant nearby. It is a bit crowded and it took time before they got a table. She ordered for herself and then she asked Jun what he wants to eat.

"Mommy, can I eat this ice cream and these brownies?" Jun asked as he points on some pictures on the menu.

"No Jun." she disagreed. Diana mentioned that Jun loves eating sweets but Riza knows better. She wants to take care of Jun's health too.

"But mommy…"

"Jun, you need to eat a decent lunch." she said gently but firmly. Jun pouts but he doesn't want to get his mommy angry, so he picked another food.

The waiter told them to wait for a while then he proceed to another table a few feet away from where Riza and Jun are sitting.

"What will be your order, sir?" he asked the man wearing white gloves.

"I'll order later." The gloved man said while not looking away from the newspaper he was reading.

"Okay sir. Just call us if you want to order." Said the waiter then he walked away.

After the waiter left, Roy Mustang proceeds on watching the mother-son pair secretly. He didn't know that in a certain table, not far away from him, two people are doing the same thing.

"I can't believe it!" Winry said in the nth time. She arrived at Central a few hours after Ed called her. She was told that it was a very important information. She never knew that the very important information is this scene.

"See Winry, the boy really looked like her."Edward said.

"Yeah! And his eyes are her eyes! And the way she cared for the little boy!" Winry said still in the state of disbelief.

They have been following her since they saw her in the department store. They left Al so they won't attract attention. With a 6 foot armor, they would definitely be spotted soon.

After a while, Roy saw the mother-son pair stood up and walk out the restaurant. He stood up too and starts walking. Winry and Ed did the same thing too, not taking their eyes away from Riza and his son. The three of them are walking so fast to keep track on where Riza and his son are going that's why they are startled when they bumped to each other.

Ed and Winry fell down on the floor while Roy staggered because of the impact.

"That hurts!" exclaimed Ed as he stands up then he looked at the person they bumped in to.

"Colonel?!" said Edward t the same time Roy Mustang said "Fullmetal?!" while pointing at each other.

"What are you doing here?!" they said in unison.

"Of course I'm here to eat!" they said again together.

"Will you stop that!" cried Winry. "Look Ed, we lost them!"

"Oh shoot." Said Edward, annoyed.

"What exactly are you doing here, Fullmetal?" asked Roy as he looked at Ed suspiciously.

"It's none of your business!" he said then he dragged Winry out.

Roy just sighed as he watches them go out the restaurant. "What a waste…" he uttered thinking about the trouble he went through so he can just be here to observe Riza. His thoughts strayed to his subordinates back at the headquarters who are probably losing their minds right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After eating, Riza and Jun went to the grocery area to buy some foods. She picked some milk, bread, canned goods, meat and vegetables, yeah, she have to buy a lot of vegetables from now on. Jun was patiently waiting for her to finish. That's when he caught a glimpse of the Sweets section. He looked at his mommy again, she seemed busy. Well, it wouldn't hurt if he just take a peek at the sweets right? And maybe he could get his mommy to buy him some.

He slowly moved to the aisle where the sweets are displayed. He gazed at the candies, lollipops and cookies. Then he noticed a little girl was also there looking at the sweets too. She was trying to get something on a shelf but she can't get it because it's a little too high.

"What is it that you want?" he asked her. The girl looked at her with a questioning look then she said "That one, beside the cookies." She pointed at the plastic full of assorted candies.

He gets it from that shelf and she hand it over to her. The girl smiled. "Thank you!" she said happily.

Jun smiled too. "What's your name?" he asked but before the girl could answer, a tall woman with short light-brown hair appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Elicia!" the woman said as she walks towards the little girl. "How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me before coming here?" she said then she hugged the little girl.

"I'm sorry mommy. But look! That boy helped me get this candy." Elicia said while pointing at Jun. the woman looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said while looking at her eyes. "You know what, you resemble someone I knew."

"Jun!" called Riza. "What are you doing there?" she asked, worry is visible on her face.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" the woman said as she stands up.

"Oh. Mrs. Gracia Hughes." Riza said.

Jun walks towards her "I'm sorry Mommy. I'm just looking around."

"He's your son?" asked Gracia.

"Y-yeah. He is." Riza answered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, that's what happened…" said Gracia after she took a sip on her tea cup. After meeting each other at the grocery, Riza invited her to have tea at her place. It's been a long time since they saw each other and she thought that inviting her over would be fine. When they started talking, Gracia immediately asked about her son. Of course, she can't tell the truth. She just told her that she got pregnant in her teens and she has to leave his son and join the military to support all his needs. She's just waiting for the right time to get him and that time is now.

"I'm glad for that Lieutenant." Gracia said while smiling at her. Riza smiled back then she looked at the two children who were busy chatting with each other.

"So…who is the boy's father?" Gracia finally asked. Riza looked at her. She quickly searched for an answer in her mind. _The father? Wait, who is the father? Diana never mentioned him to me. I knew she hated the man because Lisa was assaulted by him. So what should I answer?_

"I…I don't want to talk about him." Riza could only say as she looked away.

Gracia smiled. "I understand." She said as she took another sip on her cup then she looked at her wristwatch. "I think it's time for us to go. Thank you for inviting us." She said then she called Elicia.

"You're welcome Mrs. Hughes." Riza said as she stood up to walk them to her door.

"You can call me 'Gracia'."

"And you can call me 'Riza'" Riza replied while smiling at the woman.

"Bye bye Jun. let's play again next time." Elicia said as she waved her goodbye.

"Sure! See you next time" replied Jun.

"Bye Gracia." Riza said.

"Thank you again for having us. If you need any help you can always call me." Gracia told her as she waved her goodbye.

"Sure." Riza said as she smiled again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** There. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Please **REVIEW!** Hehe. ^^

Gah. In 2 weeks, school will start soon. I hope it wouldn't interfere with my fanfic writing. And it's been raining a lot here. (well, it's quite fine for me coz it reminds me of Roy Mustang. XD)

Thanks again for reading! I will do my best for chappy 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Back To Work, More Troubles?

**A/N:** And… I'm back! I'm bringing chapter 5! XD Sorry for the very long delay. I just waited for royai day to post this chapter alongside my other new fics. Well, I want to say Happy RoyAi day!!! ^^ Enjoy reading!

**THANKS TO:**

**Athena's Heart**

**Yourlifeinwords**

**Wolfborg007**

**Ramenwriter 15**

**Kannami**

**little miss clueless**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ^^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 5: Back To Work, More Troubles?**

A week had passed since Riza became a 'mom'. Starting tomorrow, she will get back to work. This past week has been fine. She never had troubles with Jun except when she's trying to get him drink his vitamins and eat his vegetables. Why do kids hate those stuffs? Well, at least he didn't hate milk. But all in all, his son has been a good boy. She's starting love him more, anyway, how can Riza not love the boy? Jun is a very sweet and lovable kid.

She woke up that morning at her usual waking hour. Jun is still asleep, covered by his blanket and it's blue with little black stars. He has really taken a liking to the color blue. She started preparing breakfast after taking her morning shower. Jun is now already awake by that time. They eat their breakfast as usual and after that, Riza made Jun drink his vitamins again.

"Mommy, I don't want to! It tastes so yucky!" Jun complained staring glumly at the bottle of "castor oil".

"You need this Jun." Riza said as she put some amount on the spoon then she turned to Jun.

Jun was still looking at it with that glum look. "Come on, Jun. Please?" Riza plead as she looks at Jun.

Jun gulps then he starts taking it in his mouth. His face shows how disgusting it tasted.

"It's not that disgusting." She said remembering the times when her mother made her drink this kind of vitamins too.

"Yes it is." Jun said while pouting. Riza smiled at him.

"Well, because you've been a good boy, I will buy you some cookies you want before I go home later." She stated. Jun started to light up. "Really?! Yay!" exclaimed Jun happily.

She smiled again then she looked at her wall clock. "I need to get ready for work. Just stay here and wait for me okay?" Riza said as she left Jun in the living room.

She put on her blue military uniform, her gun on its holster that was hanging on her pants and she clips her hair in its usual style when she's working. She went out to find Jun playing with his toy cars on the floor. She was thinking on leaving him home alone but she can't really do that despite the fact that Hayate is a good guard. Then some idea popped inside her head.

"Jun, time to put your toys away, we're going out."

Jun looked up to see her mom in her uniform and her hairstyle.

"Does it mean that I'll be wearing my blue shirt too?" Jun suddenly asked.

"Uh, Sure…"Riza said

After a while, they left her apartment. Jun as usual holds her hand as they walk. Riza led the way until they arrived in a huge house. She pushed the doorbell button then she wait. She heard some footsteps then the door opened and Elicia came out.

"Hi Aunt Riza! Hi Jun!" Elicia said after seeing them.

"Hi Elicia. Can I talk with your mother?" Riza asked.

"Sure, come on inside." Elicia said then she turned inside to call her mom. They went to the living room to wait for Gracia.

"Oh, hello Riza. What can I do for you?" Gracia asked when she saw them waiting for her. Elicia was behind her, smiling at Jun.

"Hi Gracia. Sorry for the sudden intrusion, I'm here to ask if I can leave Jun here for the day. I need to go to work, you see. It's just for the day."

"Sure, you can." Gracia said, smiling at her and at Jun. "It's quite lonely here as you can see there are just me and Elicia, Jun can make a good playmate for Elicia."

"Thank you." Riza said then she faced Jun. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Jun was looking at her like he was going to cry. "B-but why mommy?" he asked, his eyes brimming.

"I'm going to get you after my work, so don't worry." Riza said

"But I thought I'm going with you in your work…" Jun said again in his sad voice.

"I'm sorry Jun but I can't take you there. I'm going to be busy. I promise I'll bring those cookies you want." Riza said as he comforted Jun.

Jun still has that pout but he nodded in agreement. Riza smiled at him as he caress is face.

"Thank you again Gracia"

"Don't worry about it."Gracia replied.

"Be good okay? See you later, Jun." Riza said to Jun then she turns away but before she could get outside, Jun called her.

"Mommy, wait!" She heard Jun called as he run towards her.

"What is it Jun?" she asked.

"Lean over, mommy." Jun said, she did and Jun kissed her on the cheek.

"That's a goodbye kiss, mommy."Jun said, smiling brightly at her.

Riza smiled back, she's surprised when did Jun that, but it made her smile widely.

"Thank you, Jun."

"Don't forget to pick me up and my cookies mommy, don't forget it. See you later." Jun said then he runs inside again.

Riza feels so happy when she went out. Jun was really full of surprises.

When she arrived at the doors of their office, she took a deep breath and put her stoic manner in display. She went inside and the moment her officemates saw her, they scrambled at the farthest corner of the room then saluted at her.

Riza looked at them with that confused look on her face. "What exactly are you doing?" she voiced out.

"We are just taking some precautions." 2nd Lieutenant Breda replied.

"Precaution for what?" she asked again.

"Colonel Mustang said that you've caught a disease and you have to be quarantined in your home. We are just making sure if you're okay now." Officer Falman said.

"The colonel said that?!" she said then she turned to look at the colonel's desk but he wasn't there. Why the heck did he said that? She walked to her desk briskly, without saying a word to the others.

"Don't you have work to do?" she ask sternly, giving each of them a death glare.

"Yes ma'am!" the four soldiers said as they get back to their seat.

Riza starts working, and silence filled the room, only the scribble of their moving pen can be heard.

"Goodbye to enjoyment, welcome again gun fires and bullet holes." The four soldiers said to themselves with hint of fear on their minds.

"He's dead. He's so dead." Riza said to herself as he pictures the colonel in her mind.

Two hours later, Colonel Roy Mustang arrived, looking so cheery and that smirk is on his face. His subordinates greeted him as he walked towards his desk.

"Good morning, Colonel." He heard someone said in an icy tone.

He slowly turned at Riza's desk. _"She's here!" _he said to himself, shocked to see that she's finally back. "Oh, hello there Lieutenant! So, you're finally back! I didn't know that you'll be back today. Well, welcome back!" he said, laughing nervously.

"_As if you're really happy that I'm finally back." _Riza said in her mind. "You better do your work now sir." She said sternly.

"But…"

"No but's sir. You don't want to get into trouble right? You're late for 2 hours and I knew those paper works are due today or tomorrow." she said as she looked at the unfinished paperwork piled up on the colonel's desk.

Roy is about to hesitate but he heard the click of her gun. "Fine, I will!" he said, slightly annoyed.

The others continued working until break time. Feury, Breda and Falman gave Havoc a look as they stand up. Breda grinned as he looked at the female Lieutenant then to Havoc. Havoc returned the grin then he went to Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he started.

"What is it, Lieutenant Havoc?" she asked not taking her eyes away from her work.

"Would you like to go to dinner with _me _later? There's this new restaurant in town and you see, I want to go there…with you." Havoc said to her with that smiling face but deep inside, he's really hoping that she will not drew out her gun and shot him.

At that time, all of the people in the room are looking at them including their colonel. Roy Mustang can't believe that Havoc is asking her out on a date. He looked at Riza to see her reaction, hoping that she'll reject the offer.

Riza looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I…just want to know if you want to go out-" Havoc said but he was cut off by Riza.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked with that irritated look on her face.

"Well…"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Havoc but I'm busy and I don't have time for that. You can find another girl." Riza said stoically as she starts working again.

Havoc was surprised that despite her annoyance, she didn't shot him. He's very thankful for that. He's risking his life by just doing this for the sake of entertainment. He and his three friends has been talking about this for some time now. They wanted to see what will be the colonel's reaction if he will ask the Lieutenant out and he think that the result was a success. The colonel's expression was priceless.

He left the room keeping that dazed look on his face while Breda, Feury and Falman were patting his back, saying that there's still next time but once they are outside, they started snickering and talking about the colonel's expression when Havoc asked the Lieutenant.

"_Ha! In your face, Havoc!"_ Roy said to himself and he smirked as Havoc exited the room. He was glad although he knew from the start that it's impossible for the Lieutenant to accept his offer.

"What are you smiling at, sir?" he heard her asked as she glared at him.

"N-nothing, Lieutenant." He answered and he begins his paper works again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Break time was almost over but the Colonel is still working on his papers under the stern eyes of his Lieutenant. She won't allow him to go out for just a little break.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, sir." Riza Hawkeye said as she stands up. "Don't you dare stop working."

He nodded then she finally went out. He let out a loud sigh and he relaxed his stance. "My hands feel so stiff!" he said as he looked at his right hand. "Why did she have to be so strict."

He rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes a little bit but he was startled by a sudden knock on his office door. The sound is very familiar to him; it's the sound of metal against wood.

"Come in Fullmetal." He said loudly.

Edward came in with a grin on his face. "Hello Colonel."

Roy looked at him then smirked. "What brings you here, shorty?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN BE SQUISHED BY THE TIP OF A PEN?!" Edward said angrily.

Roy just laughed. "You always bring humor to me Fullmetal. So how's your date with your girlfriend at that restaurant last week?" he asked, thinking about the incident that happened a week ago.

Hearing that word, Edward's face turned red. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Really… well, looking at the two of you back then…" he grinned again as he looked at the boy whose face is still blushing red.

"Well, how about you? Aren't you with your lieutenant that time?" Edward said.

Roy shot him a look full of suspicions. "So, you did see her. Are you spying on her back then?"

"No. we're not spying on her!" answered Edward.

"But you still know that she's there right?" he asked again.

"I want to know something colonel…" Edward said as he looked at the colonel, ignoring his question.

"If it's about the child, I don't know anything about it. If you want to know more about it, ask the Lieutenant yourself." He said seriously.

"Fine. Maybe we'll ask her and maybe we'll know more about someone's _secrets._" He said then he starts walking towards the door.

"Fullmetal." Roy called before Edward could turn the door knob.

"What?" he asked turning to look at him.

"A piece of advice, don't come here if you'll just ask stupid questions. You're just wasting my time." Roy said as he continued his paperwork.

"Yeah, right. As if you're really doing your work." Mumbled Edward before he went out.

Once outside, he was surprise that Lieutenant Hawkeye is standing beside the door. She looked at him grimly. "I heard that there's something you want to ask me, Edward. What is it?" she asked.

Edward felt fear as he looked at her eyes. "W-well.. Uhm… it's nothing Lieutenant." He said slightly shaking. There's something dark on the way the lLeutenant looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she said again, her eyebrow kinda twitching.

"Yes...Well...got to go!" Edward said as he ran away. He can't take that kind of look. He knew something bad will happen if he stayed longer.

Riza sighed then she gets the snacks and the coffee she got in the cafeteria for the colonel and she entered his office. She saw some slight movement in the corner of her eyes and when she fully saw the colonel, he's scribbling on the paper and his face is so serious.

"_What a good actor."_ She said to herself as she put the cup of coffee on the colonel's desk.

Roy looked up at her and he smiled. "Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"You're welcome Colonel." Riza said then she proceeds on her desk. "And colonel…"

Roy looked at her then he slightly jump when he saw her gun then without any warning, she fired it at him...it missed by mere inches from his head.

"W-what are you doing?!" the scared colonel asked as he gripped tightly on his desk, trembling from fear.

"The next time I learned that you're spying on me and you're saying some wrong things about me, I will shoot you straight in the head and I'll make sure it will not miss." He heard Riza said. "Now, do your work!"

"Yes!" said the colonel and he continued writing without stopping and looking at his Lieutenant. He didn't expect that Riza would hear his conversation with Fullmetal. His hand was still trembling because of what happened.

A moment later, his subordinates entered the room and they were not surprised when they saw the new bullet hole on the wall behind the colonel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking from his deep slumber, Jun looked around him to see that he's in a different room. He remembered that he was playing with Elicia when they suddenly felt sleepy. He slowly climbs down from the bed then he caught a glimpse of the wall clock. He was surprised to see that it's almost 5 o'clock pm. He was alarmed that his mommy wasn't here yet. She said it was only for the 'day'. He was feeling scared again. What if…no, it can't be. As he stand there, he started thinking about going to where his mommy is. He grabbed a crayon and he write on some paper in his childish handwriting that he's going to his mommy then he left it on the bed. He silently went downstairs and once he's outside, he ran as fast as he could. He arrived in her mommy's house glad that he could still remember the way there. He called Hayate from the outside, and Hayate came out from the door flap.

"Hayate, I need your help. I want to see mommy." He pleads as he looks down at Hayate. He heard a bark and Hayate starts walking away. He followed the dog until he reached the military headquarters. He looked up at the huge building, admiring it's façade. It's the first time he saw a building like this. Hayate starts walking behind the building and he followed him again. There, he saw a door which is unlock. He pats Hayate's head thanking him before he entered the building. He arrived in a carpeted hallway after a long walk. There's door everywhere and he didn't know what to open first so he kept on walking until he saw some stairs, he ascends and he starts walking again, searching for the familiar face of his mom.

When he arrived at the 3rd floor, he started seeing people in the hallway. He didn't know what to do when a man noticed him. He has a cigarette between his lips and he has a weird two toned hair color.

"Are you lost, little boy? Kids are not allowed to roam this area, you know." He heard the man said as he looked down on him.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm just looking for my mommy…" he stated as his eyes started tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry." Said the tall man to him as he starts sobbing. "I'll help you find your mommy, so stop crying okay?"

Jun nods his head then he followed the man. They arrived in the end of the hallway and the man opened the door and ushered him inside.

Meanwhile, Riza was just returning from the archive room in the other building. Colonel Mustang needs those data and she volunteered to get it. As she was walking on the military grounds, he caught a glimpse of Hayate running around, chasing some butterfly.

"Hayate!"

The dog recognized her voice and he starts running towards her.

Riza knelt down to pat Hayate's head. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Hayate answered him with a bark then he starts circling around. Riza sighed then she went inside the main building with Hayate trailing behind her. Seeing Hayate made her remember Jun. She's worried that he'll be waiting for him the whole night. She need to finish her paperwork and that means she has to stay until late at night. Well, she'll just call Gracia and tell her that she'll be late.

Back to the office, Falman and Breda are fixing their stuffs, they are just waiting for Feury so they could go home. They are surprised when they saw Havoc entered the room with a kid.

"Who's the kid?" Breda asked while he looked at the child.

"Dunno, I think he was lost." Havoc said.

The door suddenly opened and Feury went inside. "I'm back. Hey, whose kid is that?" he asked as he points at Jun.

"We don't know, Kain. I just saw him roaming the hallway a while ago and he said he was looking for his mommy." Havoc said then he turned to the child to ask him some questions when the door suddenly opened and colonel mustang entered.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home already." Roy said as he looked at his subordinates. That's when he noticed the little boy beside Havoc.

"_Oh no…"_ he said to himself, his mouth was hanging open.

"What's the matter chief?" Havoc asked. The door opened again and they saw Lieutenant Hawkeye entered, followed by Hayate. At that moment, the little child ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Mommy!" Jun cried as he hugs Riza.

"Jun?! What are you doing here?" Riza asked as she hugged him back.

But he didn't answer because he kept on crying so hard. She realized that everyone in the room was looking at her.

"That boy…is your son?" Kain asked after a long silence.

Riza looked at them then she whispered "Yes…"

Havoc's cigarette fell down as he opened his mouth. Falman, Breda and Feury looked at her then to the child then to her again, disbelief was etched on their face.

"WHAT?!" the four soldiers said, voicing out their late reaction. Then they looked at the colonel.

"_Why are they looking at me like that? Why do I have the feeling that I've seen that look before?"_ the colonel said to himself as he looked back at his subordinate's face. _De ja vu? _

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like it... (CROWD: AND THAT'S YOUR SO CALLED "I'LL DO MY BEST!"?!) WAH! I'm sorry! Well, i'm having a little break from writing (School will start in four days... T_T) but once I get back, I'll be bringing chapter 6 and other fanfics. ^^ **Thanks everyone for reading my fics and for the support.** 'till then! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Rumors, The Higher ups

**A/N: **Weeeeeh! I'm back with another chapter! ^^ I'm sorry if you've waited for so long. ^^ the first week of school is kinda…the same as usual. XD and I'm glad I'm still able to write every day. So, here it is. Enjoy reading!!! ^^

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Athena's Heart **(thanks so much for saying that the last chapter is great. XD hahaha, you have to wait for some updates… =p)

**YourLifeInWords **(Eh? The last chapter was long? Hahaha I thought it's a little shorter than the others. Thanks for loving it. ^^)

**Kannami **(sorry for the long wait. Here it is. ^^)

**Littlemissclueless **(hahaha, thanks for liking it. XD I hope you'll like this chapter too. ^^ and by the way, you're welcome. ^^)

**Ramenwriter15 **(aww, thanks for the heartwarming compliment. ^^)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ^^ **

And also, I want to thank those who reads, favorites and puts my story on their alert list. Arigatou Gozaimasu miina-san! ^^

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 6: Stupid Rumors and the Higher-ups**

Riza never expected that things would turn out this way. Of course she knew that there could be a possibility that they will know about her 'current status' but she didn't know that they would find out soon. The room became silent from any movement except from Jun's occasional sobs. The four men are still gaping at their colonel, she's waiting for them to freak out again but they remained silent, their faces still full of questions and shock.

She looked at Jun who's still crying and hugging her tightly. She's wondering how Jun knew this place then she realized the reason why Hayate is here. So, why is Jun here?

"Jun, mommy wants to know what are you doing here." she said as she looks down at the boy.

Jun looked up at her with tears still rolling down his cheeks "I thought you're going to leave me again."

Riza sighed then she looked at the four men who are now looking at her.

"If you don't have anything to do anymore, you can go home now. Please keep what you see and heard in this room to yourself for the meantime." She requested, looking at their still surprised faces. She knew they really wanted to ask some questions but they are just so surprised and maybe they are just afraid. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury didn't move, they are still standing at their places unable to move.

"You heard her men! Now beat it!" said an angry Roy Mustang after some moments of awkward silence. He can't take their looks anymore and he knew that Riza is in big trouble now. The four men were startled by his sudden change of emotion so they saluted and they scrambled out of the door. Riza, then, glared at the colonel.

"What?" Roy asked after he realized that Riza was looking at him.

"Nothing, sir. I just thought that that's a very wrong move. We don't know what could be running inside their heads right now." She answered as she walked towards the couch. She let Jun sit there comforting him with words of assurance that she will never leave him. Roy was just watching them, quite surprised of Riza's actions towards the boy…towards her _son_. She looked so motherly…and it felt weird to see her like that, well, if _weird _would be the right word to describe it.

"But you said it's only for the 'day' mommy." the boy said, still crying.

_Riza surely had a cry-baby for a son._ Roy mused to himself surely Riza would kill him if he voiced that out loud.

"Yes, but you should have known that mommy is working and that means she could stay later than the required time." she explained again. Her son stopped crying but he's still looking down.

"Do you trust mommy? Do you believe in everything I said?" Riza said after a while.

The boy nods. "Then you should know that mommy will never ever leave you again." Riza said as she touch the boy's cheeks and dry the traces of tears there. "I promised you that didn't I?"

Her son nods again and he hugs her tight. Riza hugs him back. "I'm sorry mommy." the boy said.

"It's alright. Now, wait here okay? We need to finish our work for today and I think I need to call Gracia tonight." Riza told him then she stands up and faced the colonel who's been watching them.

"Get back to work sir." She said in a serious tone. She knew that he's been watching them or her with great amusement.

"What?! But I thought-"

"No, we are not going home until we finished the paper works that are due tomorrow morning."

"But how about-"

"He could stay here, right?" she said with in a tone that made Roy agree with her.

"Now, go to work." She said again before she went to the other side of the room where the phones are located.

Roy went to his desk reluctantly and he starts signing papers. He heard Riza tell someone on the phone that her son is here with her and she apologized for the trouble his son made. After that, she returned to her desk and gathered some stack of papers and she walk towards him, handing him the papers.

"You have to sign this sir." She said

"What? More paper works?!" he exclaimed, there are already three piles of paper works on his desk.

"Stop complaining sir. Please just do it." Riza said as she sat down on her desk and started working. Jun, sensing that her mom doesn't want to be disturbed, starts playing with Hayate and Roy start doing his work too. Silence ruled the atmosphere of the room but deep inside their heads, such tumult was taking place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you sir but you don't have to." Riza said for the nth time as they stand outside the building. She's carrying Jun, who fell asleep a while ago, while they are waiting for a cab. It's already 10:00 PM, and she doesn't want to disturb Jun's sleep so she kept on waiting but Colonel Mustang stayed by her side and he kept on insisting that he wanted to accompany her to their home.

"But danger is always lurking around the corner, especially this late at night." Roy said

"I can always protect myself…and him." Riza told him as she looked at the sleeping boy in her arms. _When will he ever give up?_

Roy sighed. _Well, she's not really going to give in._

Finally a cab arrived and Roy, seeing that she'll have difficulty in opening the car's door, went to the cab's side and he opened its door for her.

Riza thanked him formally as usual and the cab sped off, leaving Roy behind.

He sighed again as he walks away. He doesn't know how to describe what he's feeling right now. Riza has a kid, like it's a big deal. Yes! It's a big deal for him! He wanted to ask so many questions but it's not like him to ask things about her. It made him confused and that deep inside of him; he knew he can't accept that. Riza had a child which means she had a man before, thinking about that made his blood boil but that night, he saw a new side of Riza that he haven't seen before, he saw how she comforted the child, he saw that look on her face… it's like the stoic, calm, cool and sort of cold-hearted Lieutenant Hawkeye never existed before. He wished to see more of that side of hers, it made him like her more, correction, _love_ her more. Roy smiled sheepishly to himself; thinking about his lieutenant really eases the bitterness of his life. _Well, I still could wait._

Meanwhile in a bar somewhere in Central city; Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman are having a conversation on how Riza had a child.

"It really could be the colonel's son!" Breda stated before drinking his mug of beer.

"That's what we've been discussing, Breda." Havoc said.

"But there's still the possibility that he isn't the father." Falman said.

"Still, you should have seen his face and the way he dismissed us! They are definitely hiding something from all of us." Feury concluded.

"Yeah, they should have been discussing some things right now; I'm wondering what kind of reasons they are going to say to us tomorrow." Havoc said as he light another cigarette, and then an idea struck his mind.

"Wanna have a bet?" he asked, his lips forming into a smile.

The three agreed and they listened to what Havoc has to say.

THE NEXT DAY…

Riza Hawkeye, as usual, did her morning routines. From fixing breakfast, taking care of Jun and Hayate, and preparing for work. The only problem is she doesn't know what she's going to do with Jun again. Gracia just called that morning that they will stay with her mother for a few weeks. She's thinking about bringing him to the HQ but it's still risky. She was planning of calling for another leave for just a day but that's not a good option either. She was in deep thought when she heard someone knocking outside her door. Wondering who could that be, she opened it and she was surprised to see Winry Rockbell standing before her.

"Good morning Riza!" Winry greeted her with a sweet smile, a suspicious sweet smile.

"G-good morning Winry. It's a surprised to see you here, specially this early in the morning." Riza said, returning the girl's smile.

"Well, I'm walking nearby so I decided to pay you a visit." Winry replied.

"That's so nice of you but I'm going to work in a few minutes and…" Riza stopped speaking then she looked at Winry intently.

"R-Riza?" Winry asked, confused by her sudden change.

"On second thought, you arrived on the right time Winry." Riza said as she ushered the girl inside her apartment.

She didn't know that in a corner; a few steps from her apartment, a small boy and a big armor were watching them. They are quite surprised when they saw Riza pulled Winry inside.

"Brother, she went inside…" Al said as he peeked behind a wall, Edward is behind him, also taking a peek at the scene not far from them.

"Let's wait for her, I hope she had some answers when she came out." Edward replied, still looking at the closed door of Riza's apartment.

They waited and waited until they saw the door opened and Riza went out clad in her office uniform followed by Black Hayate.

"Huh? Is she going to work now? Where's Winry?" Edward stands up and also Al when they can't see the Lieutenant anymore. They made their way towards her apartment. That's when the door opened again and they saw Winry.

"Al, Ed, come in here." they heard Winry said. They followed her inside and they saw Riza's _son_, staring back at them.

"H-Hello…" Al greeted the boy who was looking at him strangely.

"So this is the Lieutenant's son." Edward stated as he looked down at the boy.

"Oh, you're that big person I saw last week!" Jun stated as he points at Al, his face brightening up as he finally remembered them then he looks at Ed. "And you're that small person!"

Ed's face darkens when he heard what he said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S SMALLER THAN YOU!?" he shouted as Al stops him from throwing more rants.

Jun stared at him with that scared look then his lips started quivering. "Now look at what you did!"Winry said as she hit Edward with her fist. If only she got her toolbox, she will hit him with a wrench instead.

Ed holds his head as he glared at Winry.

"There, there, don't cry Jun. He didn't mean to shout at you." Winry reassured Jun.

"So, his name is Jun?" Ed said as he gaze at the boy's face.

"Yes, and he's really Riza's son." Winry replied.

"So, what are we doing here anyway?"

"You see, Riza asked me to baby sit Jun today." Winry stated, earning a surprised look from Ed (and Al if that's possible)

The three of them gazed at the child again. They never had an experience with a child before and the two wonders why did Winry accepted the lieutenant's offer.

"But why did you agreed on baby-sitting him?" Al finally asked. Winry gave them a wide smile and with twinkling eyes, she said "It's because he's so adorable!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riza arrived at the Central HQ on time as usual. She went inside the building (after leaving Black Hayate in the military grounds) wearing her usual cool façade, greeting those soldiers who greeted her as well, but then she keep seeing them whispering with each other as she passed by or after they greeted her, some even points at her. She just keep on walking, ignoring those strange activities by those people until she arrived on the colonel's office. Opening the room's door, she was greeted by a very silent atmosphere. The men are working diligently and it seems that they didn't see her came inside _or they are just pretending that they didn't see her._ She went to her desk and starts working. The colonel hasn't arrived yet, as usual he's late again. After a long silence, a knock was heard on their office door.

"Come in." Riza said and a soldier came inside.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, the Military Council wants to talk to you." The soldier said after he saluted.

Confusion registered on Riza's face as she stood up and followed the soldier out of the room and into the council's office. Once the door was closed, the four men look at each other.

"How did that kind of rumor started?" Falman asked the three.

"Someone said that a couple of soldiers saw them together last night, and Lieutenant Hawkeye was carrying a child." Feury told them as he recall the conversation some of the soldiers are having in the locker room a while ago.

"And the men are the one who spread that rumor? It's so…gay!" Breda commented, "It's really weird to hear men, _grown up men_, gossiping around about someone's private life."

"This is sure a big trouble if the higher-ups are involved." Havoc said before lighting up another cigarette, the three just nods in agreement.

The soldier and Riza arrived at the conference room where the Military Council is.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is here, sirs." The soldier said as he saluted then he left the room. Riza saluted too before she looked around her. On the long table before her sat five men, she has seen them before, usually following the Fuhrer whenever he went into important meetings and then she saw someone else. She was startled when she saw the man sitting across the higher-ups. His back was turned from him but she knew him very well. What is Colonel Roy Mustang doing here?

"Well, have a seat Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." The man in the middle said.

Riza moved herself forward, sitting on the chair beside her colonel. She was able to glance at Roy and she saw a deep frown etched on his face. She looked back at the council that's looking at them sternly. The man in the right starts clearing his throat. "We called you to discuss some serious things." He looked at Riza then to Roy. "Well, I think you've already heard the rumors that are circulating the military headquarters right now."

_What rumors? _Riza said as she looks at them confusedly. Roy's frown deepens when he heard that.

"If you haven't know about that, Lieutenant Hawkeye, there are some rumors saying that you have a child…is that true?"

Riza looked down at the hands on her lap. _Should I tell?_

"Well?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I have a son." She confessed, her hands on her lap were clasped together and they were slightly trembling. _How did they know that?_ _Did a lot of people saw Jun yesterday? _She said to herself, unable to look up at the questioning faces of the men in front of her.

Roy looked at her and he noticed her hands, he wanted to reach and grab them but that will make these old men more suspicious of them.

"And the other rumor is the one that is disturbing us the most." The man on the center said this time.

Riza looked at them she was completely bothered and lost by what they are saying.

"Colonel Mustang is here because he was involved. Someone said that _he _is the father of your child."

Riza this time looked at them then to Roy with bewildered eyes.

"B-but that's not true. That can't be." Riza stated to the men before them.

"We need proof Lieutenant Hawkeye." The man in the middle said again as she look at her.

"This is a very serious matter. You know about the Anti-Fraternization Law right? That a subordinate and his or her commanding officer cannot develop a relationship with each other for it will only interfere with your work. "

"How about you Colonel Roy Mustang, what can you say about this matter?" the man on the far left asked.

"I don't have anything to say because that last rumor is not true. There's nothing going on with me and the Lieutenant." Roy said curtly. _What's with this people? That's just a rumor!_ Roy said to himself, his frown deepens as he recalls the way they talk to him a while ago.

The five men start talking with each other in a low voice. Roy glanced at Riza again and he can see that she's trying hard to act calm and tough. But he could see in the seriousness in her eyes that she wanted to go out now and shoot whoever started that rumor.

After a short conversation with each other, the five men faced them again.

"We will be investigating this matter. So-" but the old man in the middle was interrupted when the door flung open and the Fuhrer Bradley steps in.

The five men stood up and Roy and Riza followed, they saluted at the Fuhrer, showing their respect.

"At ease, everyone." The Fuhrer said as he chuckled. He looked at Roy and Riza then to the council.

"I guess you don't have to do what you are planning to do." He said while smiling at them.

"But your Excellency-"

"It's okay. I trust these people here and they are just rumors anyway."

"But how about the fact that Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye has a child and we all know that she has a single status?" the man still argued as he looked at Riza then to the Fuhrer.

"Now, now General Holt, it's not like us to be nosy in our military personnel's private life right?" the Fuhrer told the man who was obviously taken aback by the Fuhrer's word.

The Fuhrer looked at them again and he gave them a smile. "You can go now Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. But Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need to know some more information about this child of yours, not that I'm being nosy or anything." He told them as he chuckled again.

"Yes, your Excellency." Riza said as she saluted, Roy saluted the Fuhrer too.

Fuhrer Bradley nodded at them and they started making their way out of the room. Once outside, Riza started sighing loudly then she looked at her Colonel. "Sorry about that, sir." she told him.

Roy looked at her "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because you got involved in this mess."

"It's nothing, Lieutenant. Those people got nerve for starting that kind of rumor." Then he smirked.

"This is not a laughing matter, sir." She said sternly.

"Anyway, do you think those four have something to do with this?"

"You mean Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Breda, Sergeant Feury and Officer Falman? I guess not. they are not those type of person… I think."

"Well, let's see about that." the Colonel said with that smirk sketched on his face again as he opened the door of his office.

The four men looked at them as they went inside, and the two of them looked back at them seriously. Breda gulped and the others tried not to gaze at their superiors. The tension in the room became so thick then…

"We didn't do it! We didn't spread that rumor!"

"Please don't kill us!"

"Have mercy! We are innocent!"

"We didn't do anything wrong!"

They all said as they throw themselves on the floor, kneeling and looking at their subordinates with beseeching eyes. Roy and Riza looked at each other, then to their subordinates who are now on their knees, begging.

Roy sighed then he looked at the four men "Stand up. We need to talk to you." he looked at Riza then she nodded. "I think I need to explain this to all of you..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at Riza's apartment, Jun was having a blast as he played with Al, Winry and a very reluctant Edward. They are having so much fun until Jun started feeling tired and sleepy. He looked at Winry with those sleepy eyes. Winry smiled at him then she carried him to Riza's room.

"Please stay with me until I fell asleep and until mommy came back." Jun said as he grabbed her hand.

"I will not go, Jun so go have your nap." Winry told him. A moment later, Jun finally fell asleep. Winry stared at him with a smile on her face. She can't believe that she would encounter a child like this. He's so charming and full of childish mirth. This child really captured her heart the first time she talked with him. Smiling again, she finally stood up and went back to the living room.

She looked around the room to see that Jun's toys and coloring books and crayons are scattered on the floor. "Hey, you two, help me clean this up."

"What? More work? Can't we have a little rest?" Edward said as he sat down on the couch.

"Stop bickering and help me clean before Riza came back." Winry said in an irritated tone. Ed sighed then he stood up to clean the room while mumbling incoherently. After cleaning the room, they started sitting on the couch. Al and Ed started having a conversation until the blonde boy started yawning.

"I think I'm going to have a little nap too." Ed said as he lie down on the couch.

Al noticed that Winry is getting sleepy too. "You better rest too Winry." He said. Winry gave him a small smile as she rested her head on the couch's side then her eyes closed slowly.

Hours later, Al heard the door creaked open and Riza came in with Black Hayate, carrying some plastic bag. She noticed him too and then she gazed at the sleeping form of Winry and Edward.

"M-Ms. Riza…" Al said. He was about to wake the two up but Riza stop him.

"You don't have too. Let them sleep." She said then she went to the kitchen to put the foods she bought on the dining table. Al followed her to offer some help. "I hope those two would love to eat beef stew." She said while she smiled at Al.

* * *

**A/N:** There! It's finished. I hope you like it. ^^ Please **REVIEW**!!! By the way, as you can see, I tweaked the Anti-Fraternization a little saying that only the subordinates and their commanding officers are the only one who can't develop a relationship and I make Winry and Riza good friends here so I dropped off the formalities when they talk and about the Military Council, I dunno if there's such thing. XD Hmm… and yeah! **Please visit my profile if you want to see Jun. Just click the link I posted there. XD My best friend made a drawing of him and I want you to see it. Please comment on it too!** XD THANKS A LOT FOR READING! ^^

**P.S.** THANK YOU SO MUCH **DARKNESS4ICHI** FOR DRAWING JUN! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Jealous Much?

**A/N: **I'm back once again! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I'm getting too distracted again lately. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep and I'm still having the "moody blues". I hope you're still eager to read this chapter. ENJOY READING EVERYONE!

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Darkness4Ichi **(thank you so much for your drawing of Jun! XD I'm so glad you like the last chapter. And thank you so much for the help. ^^)

**Lindtchoco **(I'm glad you liked the drawing of Jun. ^^)

**Ramenwriter15 **(thank you so much for the compliments! i really appreciate it! ^^)

**MoonStarDuchess **(I'm happy you liked the last chapter too. ^^)

**Athena's Heart **(Sorry for the very late update! Here it is. I hope you'll like it too. ^^)

**Ksiarsauke **(Here is the next one. ^^)

**Kannami **(I'm sorry for the long wait. Here it is, enjoy reading! ^^)

**Yourlifeinwords **(aww... I'm so glad you love it. ^^)

**Littlemissclueless **(kyah! I'm so so happy! Thank you for saying that! XD)

**Noney2008 **(Thank you so much for telling me that. Here is the next chapter. ^^)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! MY HEART IS ALREADY SWELLING BECAUSE ALL OF YOUR HEARTWARMING COMPLIMENTS! XD

And I'm so happy that you loved the image of Jun! ^^

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 7: Jealous Much?**

"Thank you so much for having us for dinner." Edward told Riza as they stood outside her apartment.

Riza smiled at him "No problem. You're always welcome here."

"And we're sorry if we did something that offended you. We understand your situation now." Winry said this time as she looked at Jun who was peering behind Riza, smiling at them as well.

"It's okay Winry." Riza said.

"Let's play again next time, okay?" Jun said to them.

"Sure!" Winry said as he leans over Jun to ruffle his hair.

"We'll be visiting you again, right brother?" Al told Jun before looking at his brother.

Jun looked at Edward too then he smiled at him. Edward flushed a little as he returned the boy's smile. "Okay."

"Yay!" Jun said happily.

After a while, the three teenagers left. Riza closed her door as they went inside. Jun started telling her the things he did together with his 'new friends' that afternoon. Jun was really happy and it made Riza happy too.

That afternoon became such a hustle as she explained her so-called situation to her subordinates and colonel. As usual she told them that Jun is really her son but she doesn't want to talk about the father because of a deep personal reason. Then she asked them why the heck they think that the colonel is her son's father. All they did was stare at her then glance at their colonel again then they muttered that it's because they've known each other for so long and there's this thing that they can't really say. She's not just sure what it is. The same thing happened a while ago as she explained it to Winry, Edward and Alphonse. The moment she asked why did they think that Roy was Jun's father, they started looking at each other then they became uneasy as they looked at her again.

_What's up with them?_ Riza thought as she sat down on their bed. She just took a shower and just preparing for bed. She looked at Jun who was already lying on their bed but his eyes are still wide open.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she lied down beside him.

"Mommy, tell me a story." Jun said as he looked at her.

"What story? Do you want me to read to you some books again?"

"No, mommy. Tell me a different story this time. Your own story mommy." Jun requested as he smiled at her.

"Okay." Riza said as her mind wandered into different stories she knew until suddenly a thought came to her.

"A long time ago, there was this little boy. He got black hair and onyx eyes." Riza began. Jun embraced her, eager to hear her story. "This boy, he has a good heart, he wanted to help his country and its people so he went to this place where a man was eager to teach him the basics of alchemy."

"What's alchemy mommy?" Jun asked.

"Well, it's an advanced science in which objects can be created from raw materials" Riza looked at Jun, then she continued her story. "There, he met a girl, his teacher's daughter. Well, they didn't get to talk that much because the boy was really busy studying. His teacher wanted to teach him the basics first before teaching him more serious things. Well, that boy became a strong young man. He left his teacher's place for a while to study for the Military Academy and then after he graduated, he went back to his teacher. But something happened, his teacher was gone and he left him the secrets of the fire alchemy."

"Fire alchemy?" Jun asked again.

"Yes, it's a kind of alchemy where a person can create fire." Riza answered him.

"Then what happened next?"

"Well, his teacher told him where the notes of fire alchemy were. It's with her teacher's daughter. So he studied it and after that, he went back to the military to take the state alchemist exam."

"State alchemist? What's that mommy?"

"It's an alchemist that works for the military." She answered again. Jun nodded at her answer.

"After that…he encountered a lot of hardship." Riza said. "He was put into so much pain. He has to use his alchemy for some bad purposes it's not that he really wanted to but there are just people in the military that told him to do it."

"Poor Mr. Firey…" Jun said sleepily. Riza looked at him, his eyes are starting to close. She smiled as she heard the nickname he gave to the protagonist of her story.

"So, after that predicament, he vow to himself that he'll slowly but surely climb up to the top so he won't take any orders like that anymore, that he will become a great leader of his country…" she looked at Jun again who was now asleep. She gaze at his angelic face, it became a habit of hers to just watch him sleep so peacefully every night. She really loved this boy so much.

"Goodnight Jun sweet dreams." Riza whispered to her _son_ before kissing him on the forehead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good morning Fuhrer." Riza said as she saluted before President King Bradley.

A few days had passed since the 'rumors' started but she knew it will died down as soon as she show the 'proof' the higher ups needs.

"At ease lieutenant Hawkeye." The Fuhrer said with a smile.

"Sir, I think this would help you and those in the higher-ups understand my situation." Riza said as she held out an envelope to the Fuhrer.

Fuhrer Bradley opened the envelope and he started reading the papers where pieces of information about Jun and Lieutenant Hawkeye were stated.

As soon as the Fuhrer started reading the documents, Riza seemed to stopped breathing. She called Diana the day after she was confronted by the higher-ups and Diana decided to mail her the documents that will state that she was the real mother of Jun but the father will not be stated. That's what making her nervous but as usual, she's putting her stoic façade in show.

"Hmm…interesting." The Fuhrer said after a while.

_Here it comes._ Riza said to herself thinking about what the Fuhrer will ask her.

"Don't worry Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'll show this to them." Fuhrer Bradley told him as he put the documents back in the envelope.

_Huh? That's all? _"Yes, your Excellency. Thank you for your time." Riza said, quite confused but relieved that the Fuhrer didn't questioned her.

"Is there anything else, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Well, I just want to request, if I could bring my son here. It's just that I can't seem to find someone who could baby-sit him every day when I go to work. Don't worry your Excellency, he's a good child and he won't bring any trouble." Riza said praying hard that the Fuhrer would agree.

"Of course you can Lieutenant Hawkeye. I think this is the time to enlighten the mood of the military. I could bring Selim here too. It's summer vacation anyway and Selim was getting bored. I think it's better that he could have some playmate." The Fuhrer replied while smiling at her.

"Thank you so much your Excellency." Riza said as she saluted him. She's so glad that the Fuhrer agreed. Now she won't have any problem about where will he leave Jun.

"It's nothing Lieutenant. I'm glad I could help." The Fuhrer replied.

And so, after that conversation with the Fuhrer, Riza really started bringing her son to work to someone's dismay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good morning Lieutenant." Greeted a soldier as Riza passed in the hallway.

"Good morning." Riza replied. The soldier stopped at his tracks as he saw someone was trailing behind the Lieutenant. It's not only Hayate this time. _"Is this the rumored boy the whole military was talking about?"_

Riza opened the door of her colonel's office and she went inside, followed by Jun and Hayate.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman said in unison then they stare at the little boy beside Riza. Feeling the odd stares the grown-ups were giving him, Jun started hiding behind Riza.

"Go back to work, everyone." Riza said as she moved toward her desk. Jun followed her before taking a look at the grown-ups. These are the people who helped him find his mommy the other day. He noticed the guy with glasses and black hair was looking at him too, then the guy smiled at him. He smiled back, thinking that he should thank them later.

After a while, Colonel Roy Mustang arrived, late again as usual. His subordinates greeted him and after hearing Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice, he expected to hear some of her lectures and maybe a clicking sound after but he was surprised that he didn't hear any words from his 1st Lieutenant. What he heard is a child's voice asking her something. He glanced at her desk and he saw her lieutenant's son sitting on her lap as she did her work at the same time.

_W-what is this? _Roy said to himself. He made his way to his desk that is already full of paper works. He sat down then he cleared his throat. "I think this conduct of yours might bring trouble to you Lieutenant Hawkeye." He commented as he started his work.

"What conduct sir?" Riza asked as she looked at him.

"That." Colonel Mustang said as he gazed at the little boy on her lap.

"Don't worry sir, I got permission from the top." Riza answered, making him fidget when he heard that. _The top? That means Fuhrer Bradley…What's up with him?_ Roy said once again to himself, confused by the Fuhrer's actions. He looked at his subordinates who keep on giving their female lieutenant some curious glances.

Roy sighed as he continued working. He couldn't stop glancing at his lieutenant too, who was busy doing her work and talking to her son. He now looked at her son who was happily sitting on her mother's lap while drawing something on a piece of paper. The sight of that surely brings him some indescribable feelings deep inside. Ah, when was the last time he felt this feeling? He was sure it's when he started having deep feelings for his Lieutenant. After reading and signing the 10th paper on his desk, he leaned back on his chair sighing loudly, thinking if Riza would hear him but it seems that she doesn't.

He gets the receiver of the phone on his desk this time, he dialed some numbers and he started having a conversation with a woman he met a week ago. He talked loudly while emphasizing on some things like _dating_, having so much_ fun_, that she should wear something that would _catch his eyes_. He was aware of the frightened look his subordinates were giving Riza but Riza seemed so oblivious of what's happening around her. She was seriously doing her work, giving her son a small smile when he starts talking to her.

Roy frowned inwardly, this is so new… Riza should have been glaring at him or threatening him with her gun by now. _Is it because of…_

He looked at the child on her lap again after he hung up the phone. A twinge of annoyance was starting to build in him. He remembered the last time he felt this. It's when Riza started taking care of Black Hayate. He knows it's so absurd to get jealous of a dog, but whenever he saw Black Hayate trailing behind his lieutenant, whenever he saw how he seems to be happy just being around her, he will start imagining how Riza is really a caring and loving person. That someday, she'll show how she cared for him too. Things are getting a little better, the feelings of loathing he had for Hayate has been gradually faltering until another problem came.

He admits, he's so jealous of her son. He knew how Riza loves the boy. He remembered that night the boy came to his office. He saw how she comforted the boy, how she assured that she will never leave him. That struck his inner feelings. When will Riza tell those things to him? He sighed again as he looked at Riza. Oh, how much he wanted to pull her down to sit on his lap and kiss her fully on the lips.

Roy smiled at that thought but he stopped himself from thinking more about it. Shame on him for thinking about his lovely lieutenant like that.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jun stated as he looked up at his mom.

"Okay, let's go eat lunch." Riza said as she stood up, placing Jun gently down on the floor. She's halfway done with her work and it's exactly break time.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Havoc called her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want me to get your lunch?"

Hearing this, Roy looked up at them from his desk as he was also preparing to go to the cafeteria. Oh, how can he forget his other problem. 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Ever since Havoc mentioned that maybe he'll ask the Lieutenant Hawkeye out, he will always became uneasy whenever he approaches her. _But doesn't Riza already turned him down? He really got some nerve._

Roy thought about that. that's what he was lacking. He doesn't have the guts and the nerve to ask her out. Well, there's this thing with the cursed Anti-fraternity Law but that shouldn't be an excuse. Maybe, that's why he was feeling annoyed whenever Havoc was asking Riza.

Well, he was quite relieved when he saw Riza shook her head, saying that she's thankful but she can do it on her own. His subordinates started filing out of his office but before Riza went out of the door (Jun was ahead of her), she looked at the colonel with one of her death glare. "Finish your work first, sir." She said before closing the door between them. All Roy could do was sit down on his chair and start his work frantically.

Yes, he really admits that he's jealous…he's envious…and he's afraid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza got the chance to go home early. The colonel seems to be so eager to finish his work for that day so there's no need for staying out late to help him. She's glad that her acquaintances in the military didn't believe the stupid rumor that some people in the military started though Rebecca has been teasing her about it. She was very aware of the curious glances the other soldiers are giving her and Jun when they came inside the cafeteria but she doesn't care anyway. Her friends are there to met her and as expected, Maria Ross, Rebecca and Schiezka tackled Jun to their hearts content.

That afternoon, she decided to visit Gracia who just came back from her visit to her parent's place. Gracia and Elicia were very glad to see them again as they ushered them inside. Elicia and Jun had gone to the girl's room to show the latter some stuffs her grandparents gave her while Riza and Gracia started having their own conversation.

Once they were inside Elicia's room, Jun started looking around while Elicia was busy getting the stuffs on her bag. Something on Elicia's table caught his eyes, it's a bunch of picture frames. He walked towards the table and he saw in every photo beside Elicia's mother, is a tall man with glasses. In some pictures he was carrying Elicia.

"Elicia, who is this guy?" he suddenly asked. Elicia stopped burrowing in her bag as she turned towards Jun.

"Oh, that's my daddy!" Elicia said with a wide, warm smile.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"But where is he? I haven't seen him around." Jun stated, not taking his eyes away from the photos.

"He's not here anymore. Mommy said he's watching us from heaven." Elicia answered.

Jun started thinking deeply. "How did you got a daddy?"

"Huh? Uhm, it's because mommy and daddy found each other."Elicia answered innocently.

"They found each other?"

"Yes." Elicia said as she smiled again.

Jun didn't questioned her anymore and they started playing and telling each other some stories again but deep inside, Jun has started to arrive to some conclusion that will make him plan some things.

* * *

**A/N:** There... So... How was it? Is it still okay or is it already loosing some touch? Please **REVIEW**! Well, I might not update that soon enough because of school and my other fics. I need to get a lot of sleep too. I hope you're still willing to wait. ^^ Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, and for the FAVORITES and the ALERTS. ^^ Thank you so much for supporting me. 'till then! ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Go Look For A Daddy!

**A/N:** Wah! I'm back once again and I'm finally bringing Chapter 8!!! I'm very sorry for the very long wait! I've just been so busy. I hope your still willing to read this. ^^ ENJOY READING EVERYONE!!!

By the way... **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO**:

**Athena's Heart**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**RoyxRiza**

**little miss clueless**

**ramenwriter 15**

**Sozin~Assault**

**ksiarsauke**

**Yotzie**

**noney2008**

**YourLifeInWords**

**Midnight Hikari**

**itachi-was-mine**

**The Misty Forest**

**Kannami**

GAH! I can't believe the last chapter got that many reviews!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! This chapter is for all of you! ^^ Thank you once again!

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 8: "Let's Go Look For A Daddy!"**

The sun is starting to rise in the eastern sky. For his mommy, it's a new day of work but for Jun Hawkeye it's the day he will finally do what he's been planning since he talked with Elicia. It's been a whole week since he was musing and planning this and now he's definitely going to take some course of action. He woke up with full determination. He even ate all the vegetables on his plate and he drank his vitamins without complaint, to his mom's surprise.

Today is the day and he has to be strong. This is a mission he has to do not only for him but also for his mommy.

Once his mommy went to the bathroom, he looked at Hayate and he scoot down as he pat the dog's head. "Hayate, this is the day we will find a daddy for our mommy."

At exactly 8 am, he and his mom set off to his mom's working place. As usual, he holds her right hand while Hayate is following them from behind. He already knew some 'grown-ups' in his mommy's working place. All he has to do is observe them and ask some questions. It's that easy right? _Right?_

They finally arrived in the tall stone building. Jun knew the rules his mommy told him some weeks ago. He shouldn't be making any trouble or getting into other's way. He wasn't also allowed to pester the people there and he shouldn't touch some things belonging to the place. He was allowed to roam the place though. He almost knew all the places in this building but there's one place he was not allowed, he wasn't sure what place it is but it is where his mommy go every afternoon before they go home.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye." a soldier greeted his mom. It was always like that. People there always call his mommy "Lieutenant". He once asked what it means and his mommy said it is her rank in her work.

"Good morning." his mom replied in her serious tone. He was always wondering why she was like that when she goes to work. When they go back home she will turn into her normal self, always smiling and very sweet. Well, he'll just ask his mommy later.

His mommy opened the door in the room where she works. The people there started greeting her mommy and him too. He was glad that they are very nice people specially the man that wears glasses who always give him cookies. Just then, the man with glasses gave him his bag of cookies.

"You're spoiling him too much, Feury." He heard his mommy said.

"But he really likes them. Don't worry those cookies are good for him." Feury said.

His mommy just sighed.

"Thank you mister Feury." He said while smiling.

As her mommy started working, he looked around him. The grown-ups there are also busy working. Well, all he has to do first is observe. He starts sitting down on the couch near the grown-up's desk, putting down his head on his arms as he look at them with curious eyes. The first person he starts observing is the big man. He remember his name is Heymans Breda, he is a lieutenant too but second only to his mommy. He wonders how did he became big like that but he thinks otherwise that it's because he eats a lot. He usually sees him with many foods every time they were taking a break from work.

"_He's a nice man but…"_ he looked at Hayate who's sleeping on the floor _"He's afraid of Hayate…"_ Then he looked at his mommy who's busy writing something then to the man again. _"And they don't look good together."_

The next one is the silver-haired man. He describes him as a serious guy but he's nice too. His name is Vato Falman and is a 'Warrant Officer'. He knew that he's very intelligent because sometimes when he asks some questions, the man will give long answers that sometimes he can't understand.

"_Well, he's kind enough…"_ he looked at his mommy again. _"But he's too serious…"_

Next is the very kind man with spectacles. He really liked this man because he's so kind to him and he always talk to him and the cookies he always give to him is delicious. Talking of the cookies, he started eating them as he observed the man named "Kain Feury". He knew that he likes tinkering radios and other technical things and he likes Hayate too. He learned that Mr. Feury is the one who found and rescued Hayate a long time ago.

He really likes this man but as he looked at his mommy again, there are still some things that are not right.

"_He looked so young for my mommy…"_

The last man there is the man who had a strange hair color. He's the one who found and brought him here where he found his mommy some weeks ago. His name is Jean Havoc. He used to have a stick hanging between his lips but since the day he asked what that is, the man stopped showing in the room with that stick between his lips. He wonders why though, thinking that he said something wrong but the man said it's nothing. Mr. Havoc is nice too, he always talk to him and tour him around the building when his mommy is busy doing something in the room he's forbidden to go to.

Yes, he's nice…just like what daddies should be like…

Jun looked at his mommy then to Mr. Havoc then to his mommy again. He is about to say they looked good together when suddenly the door opened and a black haired and onyx eyed man came in. just like always, the men there including his mommy greeted him. He greeted them back.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot about this man. This is Colonel Roy Mustang, the person his mommy works for. As his gaze followed 'Mr. Colonel', he heard his mommy said "Your late again, Colonel." in her serious tone. Then he saw his mommy give Mr. Colonel some papers telling him also, to sign them right away. He noticed the annoyed look Mr. Colonel gave the papers as he starts working too.

This man looks so serious always, more serious that Mr. Falman. He seldom smiles except when he's talking to his friends, the other men here. Sometimes he would see him look at his mommy, no, _stare_ at his mommy when she's not looking. He doesn't know why though.

He continued staring at Mr. Colonel until he noticed that he's looking at him. He was ignored though so he keeps staring; observing Mr. Colonel's every move.

This is the only co-worker of his mommy who never talked to him, well, in an indirect way. There are times he would talk to him through his mommy, asking some things about him. Questions that the only answers are 'yes' and 'no'. Finally, Mr. Colonel looked at him with curiosity visible in his eyes. He stared back, wondering what he would do then he heard him speak.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir?" his mommy asked.

"Could you tell your son to stop staring at me?" Mr. Colonel said in an annoyed tone.

Is he mad? Oh no, he didn't mean to, he was just observing!

His mommy looked at him wondering what he is doing. That's when he shifted his position and he was finally sitting on the couch, not visible from his mommy and Mr. Colonel's eyes. He was feeling embarrassed and afraid at the same time. Fortunately, someone knocked on their office door then it opened and a black haired boy peeked inside, searching for something. Behind him are two people, obviously the little boy's body guards.

"Jun, let's go!" the little boy said as he saw him sitting on the couch.

He smiled at the boy then he went to his mommy. "Mommy, I'm just going to play with Selim."

"Sure. Just be back before lunch okay?" His mommy said. He said yes then he kissed his mommy before going out with his new friend.

He liked this new friend of him. Selim Bradley is the Fuhrer's son. He was introduced to him by the Fuhrer himself, a few days after he was allowed to go with her mommy to work. Selim is a really nice kid unlike the other kids from the orphanage who keeps on bullying him. Selim and him became friends just after a few minutes of talking to each other. Since then, they always play together and share some stories about each other. But sometimes there are times he would feel something strange whenever Selim talks about his daddy. Well, he'll have a daddy too, once he found one. He knew he's going to find one.

As they walk to the military grounds to the other building, Selim started talking about his daddy again. He told him that his daddy just gave him some toys and they are really good. Jun nods at this as Selim kept on talking about his daddy.

"Selim" he suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Your daddy…is he really nice?" he asks.

"Yes, he's very nice and he's the best daddy in the world!" Selim exclaimed proudly.

Jun kept silence as he digests Selim's answer.

"How about you? I haven't heard about your daddy." Selim this time asked him.

Jun looked at him, unable to answer. Instead he asked him back. "How…How did you have a daddy?"

"Of course my daddy and my mommy met each other some time ago. Then they got me." Selim smiled as he answered him.

"So, you're mommy and daddy found each other first?"

"Yes." Selim answered again.

Jun smiled again. So he was just right. He just got to find a daddy.

They arrived on the other building and they walk towards Selim's room. This room is given to him so whenever he visits his father; he could stay here and play. After some few hours, one of Selim's bodyguard stated that it's almost lunch time and he got to eat.

"Want to join me on eating lunch?" Selim asked him as they stood up.

"No. my mommy wants me to be back in their office before lunch." He replied.

"Okay. Let's play again next time." Selim said as he bid him goodbye. One of his bodyguard suggested that he would accompany him back but Jun kindly refused. He went out the room to go back to his mommy.

As he arrived in the room, he saw his mommy is still busy on her work. It's almost lunch time and he's feeling hungry every second that passed by.

"Mommy, are you not finished yet?" he asked as he walk beside her. His mommy's co-workers are starting to get out of the room. His mommy looked at him with worried eyes.

"I think I can't go to lunch with you Jun, I need to finish this first." His mommy said sadly.

"But…" Jun said.

"I think you should go with your son to lunch. I could finish your paper work for you." Mr. Colonel suddenly suggested as the man look at them.

His mommy sighed then she looked at Mr. Colonel.

"I doubt it sir. You can't even finish your own." She said as she glanced at the piles of paper on Mr. Colonel's desk.

The man looked embarrassed for a second then he resumed what he was doing. His mommy looked at him this time then to her co-workers.

"Sergeant Feury, could you take Jun to the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Mr. Feury agreed.

"I'll be joining you later okay?" his mommy said as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

He was about to hesitate but he remembered something. "Okay mommy." he replied fast as he kissed her cheeks. He joined his mommy's co-workers afterwards.

The men's group starts having a conversation while Mr. Feury talks to him. they arrived at the cafeteria that is already full of military people and as usual some of the people there started staring again. He looked around to find some potential candidates as his mommy's co-workers order their foods. After ordering, they went to an empty table and Mr. Feury handed him his meal.

They started eating, of course he can already eat on his own. He was still looking around as he eat. That's when he remembered the other reason he was here. he looked at the men before him who was busy eating their food.

"Mr. Havoc..." he said in a small voice.

"Yes?" Mr. Havoc said as he starts drinking his coffee.

"Do you want to be a daddy?"

Mr. Havoc starts coughing as he puts down his cup of coffee, obviously, he was surprised of his question. the other men looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why did you asked Jun?"

"Nothing, I just want to know." He said as he looked at him intently.

"Okay." Mr. havoc said as he starts drinking his coffee again.

"What do you think of my mommy then?"

Mr. Havoc choked on his coffee again as he stared at him strangely. He was wondering what's wrong with him.

"The question here is why are you asking those questions?"

"I told you I just want to know." He said again.

Mr. Havoc stared at him again before he resumed eating. He didn't bother to answer him and it made him feel a little annoyed.

"Well?" he heard Mr. Breda spoke.

"Well what?" asked Mr. Havoc.

"What are your answers?"

"Breda, not you, too!" Mr. Havoc said, annoyed and at the same time embarrassed.

The others started laughing and he wonders what's so funny. He's still feeling disappointed that Mr. Havoc didn't answered his questions. He also resumed eating and didn't asked questions anymore.

They went back to Mr. Colonel's office after realizing that his mommy won't be joining them. They entered the room, his pout was not still leaving his face. The reasons are first, his mommy didn't join him for lunch and the second is, well, Mr. Havoc didn't answer all his questions and he thought they were making fun of him. When something disappointed him, he will stay like that until he was distracted by something, that is one characteristic of his.

He walk slowly to his mommy and his eyes met with his mommy's eyes that suddenly filled with worry.

"What's the matter, Jun?" his mommy asked.

He didn't answer as he climbed on his mommy's lap. He then felt his mommy's glare on the four men.

"We didn't do anything!" they said in unison, fear was visible in their voices and face.

He heard his mommy sighed. "Will you tell mommy what's bothering you?" she heard him asked again.

He shook his head but he knew his mommy would feel bothered so he just said "It's because you didn't join me while I ate my lunch."

"I'm sorry Jun, it's just I got busy. I will join you next time when I'm not busy anymore." His mommy answered softly.

"Okay." He said as he finally smiled. He knew his mommy always keep her promise and it comforted him as he heard his mommy's assuring voice.

His mommy resumed working and after some few minutes spending some time on her lap, he felt sleepy. His mommy carried him on the couch until he fell on a very deep slumber. He didn't want to sleep because he still want to go out and roam the place so he could find another potential men to be his daddy but the drowsiness is beating him until he fell asleep.

He was awoken up by hushed voices. He heard someone was arguing about something. He heard his mommy's voice and Mr. Colonel's voice but he was still sleepy so he continued sleeping. He finally woke after a few hours. It was already afternoon. He found his mommy was already cleaning her desk and arranging her things on her bag.

"Already awake?" he heard her asked.

He nodded while rubbing the sleepiness of his eyes. Then he looked at his mommy. She was smiling but something was not right.

Mr. Colonel is not there as he walked towards his mommy.

"Are we going to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes Jun." his mommy said then they leave the office.

As they are walking home, Jun kept on glancing up at his mom. His mommy's face is very serious and there is a hint of anger in her eyes. He was starting to get worried. He knew something was wrong. Her mommy didn't even went to that room where he is forbidden to enter.

They reached their home and Hayate was the one who first went inside then him. His mommy followed him in their bedroom and as she closed the door of their room he faced him with worried eyes.

"Jun?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

His mommy looked at him inquisitively.

"You looked angry a while ago."

"I'm not angry Jun." his mommy said.

"Yes you are…" he argued. He hold his mommy's hand and he lead her on the bed. Then he motioned her to sit down. He sit down beside her and he touched her face.

"It looked so stiff here, mommy, a while ago. So I know you were angry." He explained as he touches his mommy's cheeks.

After a moment, his mommy started smiling and she touched his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with mommy, Jun. I am just so tired, so stop worrying now okay?" she said and she suddenly hugged him. "Nothing is really wrong."

He smiled as he felt his mommy's warm hug. He's so glad he had the best mommy in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it??? Please **REVIEW!** I'm starting to get nervous after I received those many reviews (thank you once again!) for the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading XD I hope you still like this one. I really did my best, but obviously it's still full of gramatical errors, I am just so excited to show this to you. Yeah, I know, I just said on my last fic that I will post it next week after my prelims is finished but the idea for this chapter just won't leave my head! so, here it is, finally. I'm really sorry for the very long wait. ^^ I hope it's worth waiting for. **If you have some questions or suggestions or if there are things that you don't understand just let me now, 'kay? ^^** Now, I'm off to bed. XD (it's already 3 A.M. here. XD)


	9. Chapter 9: Failure

**A/N: **I"m back!!! That means Chapter 9 is also here! XD Anyway, sorry for the very long wait. Uhm, I want to explain more but better read the A/N below. ^^

Once again, **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO:**

**Midnight Hikari** ( I'm so sorry if I'm not that sure of my answer. XD Just read this chapter and it will answer your other question)

**Sozin~Assault** (Thank you so much for liking the last chapter. ^^ Just read this chapter to find out. ^^)

**Dark-Lady-Hell** (Just read this chapter too.^^ And thank you!)

**itachi-was-mine** (Haha! Yeah, Jun is really a cutie!!! XD I'm glad you still found the last chapter cute. ^^)

**Darkness4Ichi **(Thanks for the review and I'm glad we are in good terms again. ^^ hope you like this one.^^)

**gaiawolf** (Thanks you for saying that. ^^)

**noney2008** (Hello! Finally the next chapter is here. ^^ I hope you will like this one too. ^^)

**little miss clueless** (Aww... Thank you!!! I'm flattered. XD I hope you will continue your fic too.)

**YourLifeInWords** (I'm glad you like the last chapter. ^^ and also, thank you for liking Jun. ^^)

**Yotzie** (Thank you. Here is the next chapter. ^^)

**The Misty Forest** (Wah. I'm so flattered to know that. XD)

**Kannami** (Your welcome! And thank you so much for the fanart of Jun! I really love that pic! XD)

**RoyxRiza** (and here is the next chapter. XD)

**ramenwriter15 **(I hope you will also like this chapter and thank you once again for saying that the last chapter is great. ^^)

**ksiarsauke** (thank you and here is the next chapter. ^^)

**Athena's Heart** (Eh? What is your guess??? *wants to know* anyway, thank you for the review. ^^)

WAH!!! I can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews I got from all of you! And I'm very happy that you like Jun! Really, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (This also goes for those people who **reads**, **favorites** and put my story in their **alert list**! Thank you so much to all of you! ^_^)

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 9: Failure**

Riza hugs Jun gently before kissing his forehead. She was touched by the child's actions. Jun was really quick at noticing things around him and he'll do anything to make things better, especially for her. _"Nothing is really wrong."_ Those words rang in her mind. She knew she was lying when she said that but Jun really made her feel better so maybe nothing is going to be wrong. Maybe.

"Let's change your clothes now okay? Then mommy will prepare dinner." She said and Jun nodded as a response.

After preparing dinner for them and for Black Hayate, they started eating. Jun was munching on his food rather quietly. Riza looked at him, usually at this time Jun will start talking about what happened to him the whole day. But now, he was so quiet and he's contently eating his food putting the bits of vegetables on the side of his plate.

"So Jun how is your day today?" she asked as he looked at the little boy. Jun looked back and it took time before he answered her.

"It's fine mommy, I had a nice time with Selim. He got these new awesome toys his daddy gave him and we played some games." He replied cheerfully then he resumed eating.

"Okay." Riza said as she continues eating her food too. Jun is really behaving oddly today. Even her co-workers hinted that.

"What are you up to Jun?" she suddenly asked.

Jun slightly jumped at his mommy's question. Why? Did she realize what he was doing the whole day? His mommy stared back at him then he saw her sighed.

"Never mind Jun" Riza said realizing the boy's hesitance to answer.

Jun looked down on his plate then he looked back at his mommy again.

"I'm not doing anything bad mommy." he said. He definitely can't tell his mommy what he's doing.

Riza smiled at him "Just stay out of trouble okay?"

"Yes mommy." Jun replied.

"Now eat your vegetables." She said as she looked at Jun's plate.

"But mommy…" Jun said as he pouts and look at the vegetables with utter disgust.

Riza merely laughed at this sight and it make Jun pouts more.

"Sorry, please eat them Jun, it would make you healthier and stronger." Riza said with a smile.

"They also taste yucky!" Jun said as he make a face full of disgust.

"What if I will buy you you favorite cookies if you eat your vegetables for a whole week?" Riza asks, so sure that Jun will accept the offer.

Jun thinks for a while then he smiled. "Sure mommy!" he said with joy then he started eating the vegetables on his plate.

_"Works all the time."_ Riza said to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lying down on their bed, Riza looked at his son's sleeping figure. She just told him the Flame Alchemist's story, which is becoming the boy's favorite. Of course, she needs to tweak some events in the story. Unknown to the boy that is her and the colonel's story, a story that doesn't have a real ending yet. Thinking about the Colonel, she remembered what they were talking about that afternoon. She closed her eyes and she can hear their voices, arguing.

"_Listen everyone." The colonel said after entering their room. "The general just gave me a mission, well, a mission for us." He just arrived from a small meeting with some of the higher-ups and from the look of seriousness in his face they already know that this is going to be a difficult mission. "It's about the missing children in a certain Playhouse where parties and other children's activities are held. Every time an activity was held there, a children or a couple of children will gone missing and the police don't have any clue where to find them. This incident started some few weeks ago. Therefore the general asks us to investigate this and catch the culprit no matter what." _

"_But how can we do that chief? Any plans?" Havoc asked as he prop himself up on his chair, looking interested on the mission._

"_My plan is we will have to disguise ourselves, well, some of us. We don't want to grab some attention while having our investigation right?" The Colonel said._

"_But don't we need a kid to enter the place?" Falman asked._

"_Well, about that…" the colonel started looking at her. She was confused at first on why he was looking at her like that but it sunk into her suddenly as she realized what they are talking about. _

"_No. No way, sir." She said, glaring at his superior._

"_But Lieutenant, this is the only way."_

"_I can't let you do the sir."_

"_Why not, Lieutenant? It can help us a lot."_

"_How can you say that, sir, without feeling anything?" she said her voice slightly rising. She then heard Jun stirred on his sleep._

"_I know it's quite risky but come on Lieutenant," Roy said in a low tone, realizing that they could awaken the child if they talked loudly._

"_No sir. I can't let you endanger his life." She argued once again. _

_She saw Roy sighed. "I'll give you some time to think Lieutenant. I hope you'll cooperate with this mission." That's all and he resumed working._

Now, she's wondering if Roy was really a heartless man or he's just up to some good things. But she can't let him use Jun for their mission.

Riza looked at the ceiling, arguing with her mind. Half of her says that she shouldn't agree but the other half says that she should trust Roy and let him handle things. She exhaled loudly before burying her face on Jun's head. That night, she came up with a decision.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Lieutenant, are you finally agreeing with my idea?" Colonel Mustang asked her as he looked up at her.

"Yes, sir. Just tell us the plan." Riza replied. Yes, she has to trust Roy. Even though there's still a little fear that is brewing up inside her heart, she has to. This is her colonel and she knew he will never do anything that can harm everyone.

"Okay." Roy said and he stood up, facing his subordinates. "The plan is this. We will disguise a family among us. Obviously, Jun would be the son and Lieutenant Hawkeye would be his mom. You're okay with that, right Lieutenant?" he asked Riza, making sure of everything.

"Yes, sir." Riza said.

"And the father would be…would be…" Roy trailed off as he looked at his men. _"Wait a minute…If I volunteered myself, I would be Riza's husband for a day or at least during the time we are investigating." _He smiled inwardly just thinking about that. He and Riza, husband and wife even if it's just an act. "The father would be…"

"Sir I think Havoc would do the part well." Feury suddenly suggested. Roy felt shocked when he heard that.

"It's fine with me." Riza said. That put him in a deeper shock.

"I think he is perfect to be disguised as the father sir, he also got blonde hair." Falman said, agreeing on Feury and Riza's idea.

"Well, if you insist." Havoc said, scratching the back of his head. "Well chief…chief?"

They looked at Roy's dazed face, wondering why he was looking like that.

"Sir?" Riza called him, a little loud this time.

"Ah, yes. Of course, Havoc would be perfect." Roy suddenly said, he cleared his throat and gain his composure before facing them seriously again. "Moving on…we will do this on Saturday, which would be the day when the Playhouse will hold a huge party for the kids. Sergeant Kain Feury, we will need some walkie-talkie in this mission, Officer Vato Falman, we need you to know all the streets and corners surrounding the Playhouse, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, you will accompany me in guarding the outside while Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc will stay in the inside and watch the events happening there. Remember to look for suspicious people and activities. Also, don't forget to be careful, understood?"

"Yes sir!" his subordinates said as they stand straight and saluted him.

Later that afternoon, Jun returned to the colonel's office. He was humming a tune Selim taught him. Selim, being the Fuhrer's son, he got to attend private tutorial classes in his own home. But because it's vacation, the tutor will just come once a week so Selim will not be left behind in his studies. It was quite a catchy tune and he wants his mommy to hear it later.

"Mommy, I'm back." Jun said as he entered the room. But he was not greeted back by his mommy. The people including his mommy are standing in a corner where the wide desk was placed, there was a huge paper spread on it that looks exactly like a map. They were busily discussing something in low voices. Hayate, noticing him, walk towards him. He pats the dog's head then he went to the couch and sit there with Hayate lying down, his head on Jun's lap.

It took a moment until his mommy noticed him there.

"Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" his mommy said as she walked towards him.

"It's okay mommy, I don't want to disturb you." Jun replied.

"Well, you are all dismissed." Colonel Mustang said as he walked towards his desk. His men started cleaning the things on their desks, ready to leave.

Riza looked at his desk and it was still full of paper works. She also noticed that their colonel has a tired look on his face. "Sir, do you want me to help you on your work?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Roy just looked at her, with a tired smile. "It's okay Lieutenant, you should go home early. You need a lot of rest for our mission this weekend."

"Just be sure to finish them all tonight sir and you should rest as soon as you finished all of them." Riza said as she cleaned her desk too.

"We're going now chief." Havoc said and they all exited the room.

Roy sighed heavily as he heard the door closed. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk but he ignored them. He stood up and he went to the window. He looked at the scene outside, his feelings deep inside are in turmoil. How could they suggest that Havoc is perfect to be the dad and how could Riza agreed with it? Could it be…? Nah, that couldn't be. She rejected him many times… But still…

Roy returned on his desk again and he started reading and signing his paper works, the look of dejection never leaving his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun's rays are already turning orange as it slowly engulfs the western sky. Jun is holding her mommy's hand as he looks at the orange-purplish sky. In a few minutes, it will turn dark and the stars will show themselves. He remembered the stories his mommy told him about the stars and how she loved watching them as a child. He smiled then he started singing the song Selim taught him. He was singing it in a low voice but Riza could still hear it.

"What a beautiful song Jun." she commented.

Jun looked at him with an embarrassed smile. He didn't know that his mommy heard him singing, but isn't that what he wanted?

"What song is that Jun?" Riza asked again.

"Selim taught me this song a while ago. Want to hear it mommy?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Sure Jun." Riza said then she felt Jun grasped her hand.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are? Looking at your magic light, watching over us tonight. Before my dreams take me away, I kneel beside my bed and pray for all the children in the dark. 'Till tomorrow, twinkle little star. Promise me you'll twinkle, little star, Cause everybody needs a little star." Jun finished the song while looking at the sky.

"That was great Jun." Riza said, smiling widely at her son. Jun smiled back, with face flushing a bit. He's glad he made his mommy happy. "That song is for you, mommy." Jun told her just before they turn the corner where their home is.

"Thank you Jun." Risa said again, and then she carried Jun in her arms and hugs him tight. She can't afford to lose this boy and she will never forgive herself if ever something bad happened to him.

The day of the mission finally came. She already informed Jun that they will go out today, she can't tell him the real reason though because he might not understand. She put on a blouse and a long pencil-cut skirt and she let her hair down. Jun was on his usual white polo shirt and blue vest. He looked so happy that they are going out today that he can't stop talking and asking what they are going to do to the place where they are going. Riza just smiled and told him to wait.

They arrived shortly in the Playhouse after riding a cab. Her co-workers are already there, waiting for them. The moment she descends from the car, she felt eyes are staring at her. She looked around her and she received some admiring looks from the men, specially from the colonel. She needs to clear her throat to make them stop what they are doing.

"Okay men, we'll proceed with the plan. The event will start in a few minutes. 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Havoc, you have to act as a family once you enter the building." Colonel Mustang said as Feury starts giving them small walkie-talkies.

"As what I said before, 2nd Lieutenant Breda and I will surround the two streets outside. Officer Falman will take guard in the other street and lastly, Feury will guard the last street that is connected to this place." Roy said once again. "Be careful everyone."

"Yes sir!" his subordinates said. Jun just look at them quizzically. He is about to ask his mommy but he was interrupted by some cheering nearby

They hear the children are happily cheering as they see the door of the Playhouse opens and some families already are coming inside. Riza holds Jun's hand and she looked at Havoc, telling him to do the same. Havoc reluctantly, at first, holds Jun's left hand. The boy looks at him, his eyes full of questions. "Just hold Uncle Havoc's hand for a while Jun." Riza said as she noticed Jun.

"Okay mommy." he replied and he hold Mr. Havoc's hand firmly. They started walking towards the building as they comrades took their posts. Unknown to them, the colonel has been watching them with a jealous look.

"Uh sir…Aren't you going to your place yet?" Asked Breda as he noticed the colonel's look.

"Yes, I will Lieutenant." Roy said in an annoyed tone as he stormed away, leaving Breda be confused of his sudden action.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once inside, Havoc and Riza started looking around for any suspicious actions and people. They circled the room, still holding into Jun. then, after a moment, the partying begins. Some children starts playing on the other side of the room and the adults mingle with each other. Jun was looking at the happy children but Riza just can't let him go. After a while, two clowns appeared on the stage and they told all the children to gather in the stage. Jun looked at his mommy with a pleading look. Riza sighed and she let him join the children, he can't be stuck with them all the time while investigating.

Riza watched him run towards the children who are now watching the two clowns performing some tricks.

"Are you sure about this Lieutenant?" Havoc whispered in her ear.

"Well, we just need to have a close look on the kids now." She said.

An hour had passed now and they have been contacted by those in the outside a countless time already but they still can't see any suspicious activities. They are still watching a kid when another two clowns appeared beside them, they started calling the adults. Well, all of the adults including them started looking at the two clowns who are now started chatting and with all of them. They are asking questions if they are enjoying their time and many more that it made them distracted for a while from watching the kids. The clowns stayed with them for a while until they started drifting off from parents to another parents.

Riza and Havoc looked at each other quizzically then they started watching the kids again but Riza noticed something and it made her heart beat fast.

"Jun… Where is Jun?" she said then she made her way to the crowd towards the children. Jun is nowhere to be found. Havoc followed her and he started searching too.

"Where is he?!" Havoc said. He looked at Riza's pale face. He knew she was already panicking inside but as usual, she was keeping her cool façade.

"What is the situation there, Lieutenant?" they heard the colonel's voice cackled in the walkie-talkie. The device is set in a low volume so they are the only one who could hear it.

"We have some problem sir." Havoc whispered on the device as he looked around.

"What problem?" the colonel said but before they can answer, the hosts of the party started speaking.

"That's all folks! Thank you so much for your time! Until next time kids!"

"Hey, wait!" Riza said as she advanced forward the stage but the clown disappeared behind the curtains and the people are already walking outside. She felt Havoc's arms on her shoulder.

"Let's go out Lieutenant. We don't have to blow our cover. We need to discuss this with the others." Havoc whispered in his ears. Riza agreed with him and they walked out of the room. they went to an alleyway where Roy is standing guard.

"Well?" Roy said the moment he saw the two.

"Sir…Jun…Jun disappeared." Riza said almost in a whisper.

"What?! But how can that be?" Roy said quizzically. "Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"He needs to mingle with the other children sir. We will start attracting attention if we always keep him beside us." Havoc explained.

"But how did he disappeared?"

"I remember now. Those clowns inside, they started talking to us and to the other adults. I think they just want to distract us so they could kidnap Jun." Riza explained this time. How can she be so stupid? She should have known that those clowns are planning something when they started doing their stunts. She is such a failure!

"So the culprits are the own hosts of the playhouse?" Roy asked again.

"We are not yet sure sir." Riza replied.

Roy started calling the others and they arrived shortly afterwards. He discussed what happened to them.

"What now sir?" Breda said as he looked at the colonel.

Roy started thinking deeply then he looked around him. "Our suspects now are the owner or hosts of this playhouse. All we need to do is wait for night time to fall." He said to them.

"But sir," Riza hesitated but he was silenced by the look in Roy's eyes. They are filled with worry and at the same time reassurance.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, we will surely take him back."

* * *

A/N: Wah! Sorry if it's such a cliff-hanger! Really, I don't have the intention to end it like that. I just realized that if I continued the other half, then this chapter would be so long and I won't have anything to put in the next chapter. That's why I will put what's going to happen in chapter 10. I already know what's going to happen next so I might write, finish and post it soon but if I failed to do so, please understand that I got sick this week and I missed two of my exams so I have to get a special exam on monday. Please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. ^^ Please **REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. **If you want to hear the song Jun sang in this chapter please go to my profile and look for the link there. ^^ **Disclaimer**: I absolutely don't own that song! It is titled: "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Declan's Prayer) sang by Declan Galbraith."

**P.S. 2:** I HATE CLOWNS (no offense)


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2: Fear and Comfort

**A/N:** YAY! Our examinations are already finished! *I'm just waiting for the results though… and two or three more reports to go. =_=* and here is chapter 10!!! ^_^ Well, I have some mixed emotions while I'm writing this. I got a little depressed in the past few days (I'm okay now though) and I learned that some people are comparing Jun *Darkness4Ichi's drawing* to some anime character. Okay. To those people (if you'll ever read this), on behalf of Ichi, Jun is an original character and she didn't base his image to other anime character except Riza Hawkeye. So please, stop saying that Jun is that anime character. =_= Anyway, stopping my ranting it's time for me to thank the following people:

**Ramenwriter15**

**Athena's Heart**

**The Misty Forest**

**itachi-was-mine**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**Sozin~Assault**

**Midnight Hikari**

**noney 2008**

**JgirlJfan03**

**Kannami**

**RoyxRiza**

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! ^_^ I also want to thank the people who **read** the last chapter and put my story to their **favorites **and **alert** list! Thank you, Thank you so much! ^_^ I hope you'll like this chapter too. Enjoy reading everyone!!! ^_^

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 9 (Part 2): Fear and Comfort**

It's very dark and stinky. A faint sound of running water can be heard nearby but in their place, the sound of crying children is what he can hear the most.

"Shut up! Shut your big mouth you cry babies!" A man said as he peered on a chamber-like prison where the children are kept. The children cringed when they heard the man's voice. Jun hugged his knees as tears started flowing on his cheeks. His body was trembling from fright and from the cold night.

He didn't know what happened all he remembered is that he was having fun with other children as they watch the clowns do some tricks. Then a clown called him on stage and said if he could help him in doing a disappearing trick. The events after that happened so fast. He was discarded below the stage and there, he saw a big man who immediately covered her mouth and dragged him in this dark cellar. Here, he saw some kids who are crying and looks like they haven't eaten properly for days. They haven't got the chance to talk much though because of the fear of those men who are guarding them and snarling at them the moment they made some noise.

He closed his eyes and he bowed his head as he started humming the song that he sang for his mommy. He was already missing his mommy and he's starting to have the feeling that he'll never see her again. A new fresh tear rolled down his cheeks again as he thinks about that, no, he doesn't want that. He wanted to stay with his mommy forever.

"You there! Stop that noise or I'll bash your mouth!" the big man shouted at him. He didn't know that the man was able to hear him humming that tune. He immediately stopped humming and he stayed in his place, unable to move. The man went inside and he winced when he touches his chin roughly and he tilted his face so he could look at his eyes.

"Hmm, what a nice looking child, you look like you're from a wealthy family. Heh, we should get a large amount of money from your parents." The man said with an evil grin on his face. He, then, let go of Jun and he went outside again, locking the cellar behind him. Jun started crying silently once again. He was so afraid.

_Mommy… Please save me…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, outside the building, Mustang's team started to infiltrate the building. But only four of them would enter it, Feury and Falman will stay guard outside while Riza, Roy, Havoc and Breda will go inside.

Riza was starting to get worried…well; she's been worried the whole day. She knew Jun hates dark places and he must be so scared right now. Before entering the building, she sets up her guns in their respected holsters. Their colonel repeated to them that plan again and then, they set off. Because Falman already knew the building's entrances and exits, they were able to infiltrate it inside through a vent system just behind the building. Yeah, it's a very uncomfortable way to get inside but they are already getting desperate. Once inside, they started hiding behind the pillars. They knew that the bad guys might be exploring the area.

"The sewer entrance might just be here somewhere. Just keep on looking quietly." Roy ordered them in a whisper. Through the darkness and silence of the place, they could still make each other's faces. Roy, Breda and Havoc had a serious look, while Riza's trying hard not to let the worry show on her face. She started breathing deeply as she advances forward the stage. She had a strange feeling as she look at it. This is where she last saw Jun, happily watching the clowns who are their main suspects now.

Ignoring the whispered protest from his superior, she climbed the stage and she search for some trap hole on the wooden floor. After a few seconds of stomping the floor, she heard a shallow sound. Crouching down, she reached for a metal handle that she slowly slides sideway, and there, she found a hole. She now imagines that Jun fell on this trap hole and he was carried to the sewer that is rumored to be just under this building.

"Sir, I just found a trap hole." She said, not taking her eyes away from the dark hole. She heard some swift movements and her three comrades are now standing beside her.

"Let's find out what inside this." She heard Roy said as he started getting down the trap hole.

"Sir, be careful." Riza said as she followed him. Breda and Havoc followed them immediately. They heard the colonel talk on his walkie-talkie, asking the others what's been happening outside, as they followed the path that is dimly lit by some small candles on the side of the path. Havoc even commented that this place maybe a place where cult members stays and do their rituals. He just earned a glare from her for saying those things.

After a few walk, they reached a closed metal gate that leads to another path; they could hear a slight sound of running water. They finally arrived in the sewer place.

"Once we enter this place, ready your guns. I think we should split up too. 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and Breda, go to the right side. I and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye will go to the left side." Roy said as he started to melt the lock on the gate.

_"So the suspects just guard the place inside."_ Riza said to herself. She followed the colonel as he walked towards the path on their left. Breda and Havoc had their walkie-talkie too so they could contact each other.

The two of them quietly but alertly roam the place. She was eager to see Jun again, but she needs to keep her cool. She was looking over the stinky water that is running like a river on the middle of the sewage. Roy was so quiet too, he was thinking of some strategies once they see the children and how they would rescue them without harming any of them. That's when they heard a sound of footsteps coming their way. The two of them started hiding behind one of the concrete pillars, waiting for that someone to walk on their place. Once they see the person, Riza started attacking him with her swift move; she gets the gun on the guy's hand and she push him down while trapping the guy's arms on his back.

"Where are the children?" she asked in her serious tone. Mustang stared at her with awe. He was surprised to see how, er, deadly Riza is tonight.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The guy shouted. Riza tightened her grip on the guy's arms.

"Tell us now, where are you hiding the children?!" She asked again, her temper rising to the point that she wanted to shoot this guy instead. He can't lie. She remembered his face clearly even though the last time she saw him is he was wearing a clown's make up.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, easy…"Roy said as he touched her shoulder. "Let me take care of this." he said again as Riza looked at his eyes. He saw a determined spirit through those eyes with a little hint of worry and fear.

Riza stood aside, not letting go of the guy's arms. Roy looks at him seriously and he snapped his fingers, creating a spark of fire.

"Have you ever heard of the Flame Alchemist?" Roy asked the man who was slightly trembling. "Do you know that I could roast you instantly by just snapping my fingers?"

The man shake his head as he look at Roy with fright. "If you don't want to be roasted, tell us where are you keeping the children?" Roy said in a menacing tone.

"I-I don't k-know…" The guy stuttered.

"Still not admitting huh." Roy said as he started snapping his fingers again. The effect is what they didn't expect. The guy passed out from fright. Riza looked at the guy then to the colonel who was also surprised to see the guy fainted.

Roy was about to laugh but Riza glared at him. "It's not a laughing matter sir. Now, we can't know where they could be hiding the children."

Before Roy could answer, he heard Havoc's voice over the walkie-talkie.

"Sir, we caught two of the suspects."

"Good. We caught up one here too." Roy replied.

"Seriously, they aren't that strong and deadly." They heard Breda commented.

"So, there is only one left. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Havoc answered.

"Let's go look for the place where they are hiding the children. Contact Falman and Feury outside; tell them that they could come inside now. They should help with finding the children, there's only one left so it would be easy for us." Roy explained to Havoc.

"Yes sir.' Havoc said and the line went dead.

"Come on, Lieutenant." Roy said as he started walking again after they tied the man on the metal railing that separates them from the running water on the middle.

They just followed the source of the running water and as they walk further, they could hear a faint sound of crying children. They continued on walking until they could hear them clearly.

"Sir, I think this is the place." Riza whispered as she takes a peek behind the pillar where they were hiding. She saw a big man standing in front of the cellar-like prison and he was scolding the poor children.

She heard Roy contact the others saying that they found the place. Riza looked at the place again and she finally saw the person she really need to rescue. Jun was huddled in a corner; his face was full of tears. At that instance, she felt pity towards her son and anger towards the kidnappers. She wanted to attack the guy right now but as if he noticed it, the colonel holds her shoulder again, his looking at her seriously.

"Calm down Lieutenant. We will get him back." Roy said as he looked Riza straight in the eyes. Riza nodded then she looked back at the children again.

Their comrades including Falman and Feury arrived at the scene quietly.

"What should we do?" Feury asked as he took a peek too.

"Colonel, may I suggest that we should distract the man, you know, get him to leave his post." Havoc said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. Okay, here's the plan. Once I distract him, you will let the children escape. Lieutenant Hawkeye, take your son out immediately once you get him." The colonel explained as he looks at the man.

"But sir, how about you?" Riza asked.

"I'll be fine." Roy replied with a smirk.

Before Riza could protest any longer, Roy stepped out from their hiding place and he faces the man. He was still busy shouting at the kids so he didn't notice Roy standing there, the man slowly opened the door that's when Roy started speaking.

"So, here is your hiding place." Roy said as he slowly moves forward.

The man looked startled at first but he remained calm as the colonel advances forward.

"Hmm, so that's why my men haven't been here yet." The man said as he faced Roy with a confident look.

"We've busted you already so let the children go out now." Roy said

"What if I don't want to?"

"You want to be burned?" Roy said as he moved his gloved hand upward.

"Oh, so you're the Flame Alchemist, Ohh… I'm so scared." The man said with a heavy sarcasm in his voice which pissed Roy a little.

The man grinned and he looked behind him. The children are cowering in fright then he opened the metal gate wide open. The children, taking that as a signal, started running out as fast as they could. Roy, who was slightly surprised, started calling his men to get the children and they went out of their hiding place to get the children. Riza runs toward Jun who was about to get out of the cellar but the man grabbed the boy and started locking him on his left arm. The man grinned evilly as he gets a knife from his side and he points it to Jun's neck.

"Jun!" Riza said as she looked at Jun's frightened face.

"Mommy!" Jun said as he saw his mom. He started struggling off the man's arm but the man tightened his grip on him.

"You, release him this instant!" Roy said as he advanced forward, ready to snap his fingers.

"I burned and he gets burned too." The man said. Roy and Riza stayed on their place. The man then started running away,

"Stop!" Riza said as she followed the man.

Roy ordered his men to accompany the children out of this place and he also said that they should contact the base to get some back-up. After that, he went and followed the man too.

The man was quick but just like the rest of his men he was an idiot too. Roy and Riza thought that they would be given a hard time because it's the man's base so they thought that he knew the place well, but the man met a dead end.

"You're surrounded now." Roy said as he advanced forward.

"You come closer and the kid's dead!" the man said. Riza looked at Jun who was slightly struggling and it looks like he can't breathe well.

She wanted to shoot the man but she can't, not in front of Jun.

"Why don't you just give up?" Roy said again.

The man looked at them angrily then he gaze to his side then as if seeing something important, he looked back at them and he grinned, then he throw Jun aside who was attended by Riza immediately. Then the man jumped over the metal railing and on the water. Roy followed him instantly, he must have forgotten that he'll be useless once he became wet and Riza doesn't have the time to remind him that because of her son. She wanted to shoot him there so he would stop but no, it's too late.

The man looked at Roy and then he started splashing the knee deep water to Roy, soaking his gloves. Roy cursed loudly as he stood there, helpless. Then the guy pulled out a gun from his pocket. Riza stared in shock, as the evil man points his gun towards Roy, who was unable to create his weapon of destruction simply because of his soaked gloves. In that split second, she came into a decision, she looked at Jun then hugs him tightly then she points her gun towards the man's gun and she shoots it. She felt Jun flinched in her arms.

The man shouted as he dropped the gun and clutched his hand, Roy took this opportunity to attack him and knock him out. Then they heard some soldiers coming towards them. They saluted as soon as they saw Roy. He commended them to get the guy he knocked out and carry him outside.

Jun was still crying as Riza hugged him.

"Mommy…" he said as he continued sobbing.

"I'm here Jun, Mommy's here." she said as she rocked Jun gently.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, we got the bad guy." Roy said as he walks towards them.

Riza said nothing; she just looked at her son who was still crying.

"Is he okay?" Roy said but Riza didn't answer him. She stood up, carrying the crying boy in her arms.

"I think we need to go now Colonel." Riza said. Roy just nodded, wondering what's wrong with her, and then he commanded that soldier to get the man out now. They will go back to the HQ immediately.

Once they were outside, a few military cars are there, the three goons whom they caught earlier were already in the big car and their leader was just being put inside. The children are on the other car. Their parents would be called later.

"Lieutenant," The colonel called her. She looked at him and she could see worry in his eyes. "I think you and your son should go home now."

"But sir, there's so much work to do." Riza said in a cool tone.

"Well, if that's the case, I order you to go home now."

Roy said then he called another soldier saying that he will accompany lieutenant Hawkeye to her apartment. The soldier agreed and Riza can't do anything but to follow her superior's "order".

Riza was starting to get worried of Jun. he hasn't stopped crying ever since she got the chance to hold him.

"Hush Jun… Please stop…" She said as she pries her away from her gently to look at his face and to wipe his tears on his cheeks. They are now sitting on the back side of the car and the soldier started the engine so they could go home.

"You're okay now Jun. Please stop crying." Riza said again as she looked at her son's eyes that are starting to brim with tears again. He must been so afraid, he was still slightly trembling and he has been hugging her tightly.

Jun started sniffing and a little tremble followed and he hugged his mommy again but he finally stopped crying. He feels warm on his mommy's arms. It helped soothe the coldness he felt some hours ago. It feels good too to be with her again. In her arms, he felt safe and loved. Everything is alright now. He is saved.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah. I know it's kinda short…Well, just think of this chapter as a part two of chapter 9. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations! T_T. (I just don't know how to write a fic with action parts). Okay, as compensation, I will tell you a little summary of the next chapter: CENSORED will be CENSORED and CENSORED is going to be CENSORED and CENSORED by CENSORED. XD (Sorry guys, but I can't. XP) All I can say is be patient and you will know it soon. *excited to write the next chapter* But Please **REVIEW!!!** I want to know what is your opinion or suggestion for this chapter. **Thanks a lot for reading!** See you on the next chapter. ^_^


	11. Chapter 10: Way To Go

**A/N:** Okay. I'm back! And here is Chapter 10!!! ^_^ Yes, I know, I shouldn't be procrastinating...but...you know me, once I get inspired I won't be able to stop writing! (Just got a high score in our news writing subject) XD Thank you for waiting patiently! Enjoy reading eveyone! ^^ I also want to thank the following:

**Thanks you so much to:**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Ksiarsauke**

**Athena's Heart**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**Emma Mustang**

**JgirlJfan03**

**The Misty Forest**

**noney2008**

**ramenwriter15**

**Kannami**

**Yotzie**

**little miss clueless**

**RoyxRiza**

**MoonStarDutchess**

**YourLifeInWords**

I can't believe it when my story reached it's 100th review! Thank you so much for the **reviews**! It made me so happy! Thank you also for those who **read**, **favorites** and put my story to their **alert** list! You know who you are, thank you so much everyone!!! ^_^

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 10: Way to Go**

It was already 10 pm when Riza and Jun arrived in their apartment. Riza thanked the soldier who accompanied them before going inside. Hayate who has been waiting for them the whole day started barking as soon as he saw them.

"I'm sorry Hayate; I'll prepare our dinner in a moment." Riza said then she put Jun on the couch. Jun hesitated first from letting his mommy go.

"Jun, I'll just prepare some dinner, you're hungry right?"

Jun nodded his head. Riza smiled and she kissed his forehead then she went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. She's almost finish when she heard some movement. She turned around and she saw Jun seating on one of the chairs there. She put the beef stew, Jun's favorite food, on a bowl then she also prepared warm milk for him. She also gave Hayate his food. Jun ate eagerly, a sure sign that he was really hungry. Riza looked at her son and she felt sorry for him. She sat beside him, running her hands on his hair gently. She was feeling different kind of emotions right now, relief and joy that she was finally reunited with Jun and he was okay, anger towards the men who kidnapped him and guilt…yes, she was guilty for letting all of this happen.

That guilt overwhelms her more when she bathes Jun that night. She saw a huge bruise on his arm; he might get it when he fell on the floor with so much force when the evil guy threw him.

"Does your bruise hurt so much?" She asked as she dressed him on his blue pajamas.

"Not much mommy." Jun answered. His eyes looked so tired and he started yawning. Riza turned off the lights and she hugged Jun. "Mommy, those clowns…are they gone now?" Jun asked in a soft tone.

"Yes. They are going to be put in a place where they couldn't escape."Riza answered.

"I'm afraid they are going to get me again." the boy said again.

"No, Jun. They won't hurt you again. Mommy won't permit it." Riza said.

"You won't leave me right, mommy?"

"Of course, not. Mommy will always be here with you." Riza reassured the little boy.

Jun didn't speak anymore and in a few seconds, she heard his steady breathing, his arm that is holding her tightly a while ago started to loosen. Riza gazed at the boy,

"I'm sorry Jun. I'm so sorry." Riza whispered as she held the boy in her arms.

The next morning, Riza became more worried as she discovered Jun has a fever. He has having the chills and he's so hot. She quickly gets a fever medicine and she wrapped him in a warm blanket because he's complaining that he's feeling so cold. She nursed him for some hours until he looked okay in a few minutes. His fever went down but she's still worried. As Riza stayed on the bed, while looking at Jun's sleeping form, she started hearing some knocks on her apartment door. She wonders who it is but she's got a feeling that she knew who the person is.

And she was right when she opened the door and she saw Winry smiling at her.

"Good morning Riza! How are you and Jun?" the young girl asked, enthusiastically.

Riza looked down for a while and Winry noticed her sad look.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Winry asked.

"Well…" Riza uttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza explained everything to Winry and now, she's trudging the road to the military HQ. The young girl was really angry when she learned what happened. She also explained to her that it was partially her fault that the reason it happened is because she agreed.

Winry willingly agreed to take care of Jun for a while; she told her what to do if ever Jun's temperature will get high. She left Jun sleeping on their bedroom, not bothering to wake him up; Winry will explain everything to him once he wakes up. Riza wanted to stay and take care of Jun herself but she really need to get to work so she could file a leave and she also want to know what happened to the evil guy and to the children.

Riza arrived in the office, a little late than her usual arriving time. She received some odd glances from her officemates.

"Good morning." She said as she went to her desk.

"Good morning" The others said.

After a while of arranging her things on her desk, she went out to get the paper works they need to work upon. Roy, as usual arrived an hour later. He saw a new pile of paper on his desk and he glared on it as he sat down on his chair.

"The papers will not move and work on its own, colonel." Riza said, not taking her eyes away from her work.

Roy looked at her, slightly astonished that she was there. He thought that because of the incident yesterday, she would be absent again. He started working too, slowly scribbling some writings on the paper. But as he was doing his work, he can't stop but glance at his lieutenant. She has her usual stoic feature but there's a mix of anger and worry in her eyes.

A little while later, he commanded Falman and Havoc to run some errands for him then after that, he made Feury and Breda to help them. Finally, he was alone with his lieutenant. He really wants to talk to her but before he could utter a thing, the woman stood up and left him in the room. She came back a little later with another pile of paper and she dumped it on his desk.

"What is this?" he asked, surprise was obvious in his voice.

"You're paper work sir, I'm sorry I almost forgot about them. They are due tomorrow and I hope you'll finish them on time." she said in an unusual cold tone and she went to her desk.

Roy looked at her again, wondering the real reason behind her odd behavior.

"By the way, Lieutenant, the criminals' identity had been identified. They had been in their dirty business for months now and their leader, Alfred Dale, was a former member of the eastern military but he was kicked out when the higher-ups learned his collaboration with some criminals." Roy said after a long silence. He knew that Riza wants to know about this.

"Well, that's good." Riza said shortly. Roy sighed, after that long sentence, that's all she's going to say?

"Lieutenant is there a problem?" he finally asked. He can't take this any longer.

He heard Riza sighed loudly then she looked at him. "What do you think sir?"

Roy was taken aback, she never talk back like that to him. He cleared his throat before talking to her."Then what is this problem of yours? I think it's better to talk about them Lieutenant. Is it-"

"I'm just wondering how you could be so useless when things like that happen." Riza finally snapped. It's already too late when she realized what she said. It's because Roy has been getting into her nerves lately. "I'm sorry sir." She said as she stood up. She made her way toward the door, leaving Roy staring at her, dumbstruck. But before she could open the door, she stopped and she looked back at him. "By the way sir, I want to file a few days leave."

"Why is that?" Roy finally said. He was starting to like the silent deadly Hawkeye more, than the raging deadly Hawkeye. She's much scarier when she's like this.

"My son is sick sir. I think he's been through so much of what happened last night." And she finally left the room. Roy looked at the closed door, still processing in his mind the words his lieutenant told him. Her son is sick…and it's his fault.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_It's my fault…"_ Riza told herself as she trudge her way to the sniping area. She needs to relax and she knew that place will give her the peace of mind she need. She was thinking of Roy's reaction when she told him those things. Yeah, she was so annoyed of him but there's a big reason why and it's not only because of what happened to Jun.

When she turned the corner, she almost bumped to Edward and Alphonse who are busy talking to each other.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Edward said as he stopped in a halt, surprise was visible on his face as he realized that he almost collide with the woman.

"Hello Edward." she said. "Going to the colonel's office?"

"Yes, we need to give him our report for the mission he sent us last time." Edward explained

They stayed standing there for a while, looking at each other. They seemed to see something in each other's eyes. They knew that both of them have a problem.

"Is there something wrong?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Sorry," Edward said as he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay Edward." she replied "Well, I need to go now." And she continued walking.

Edward stared at the departing Lieutenant then he turned to Al.

"Let's go Al. Let's face Colonel bastard already." Ed said as they continued walking too.

They arrived in the almost empty office, the colonel is the only one left there and he seemed busy…staring out the window.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard!" Edward said loudly as he sits on the couch.

Al waited for the Colonel's response, hoping that he would not tease his brother today; he knew that Edward has been in a foul mood the other day and it would be a complete disaster again if the colonel would annoy him more.

"Oh Fullmetal. You're here." the colonel said as he finally faced them. He was looking at them with a lazy look then he returned to his chair. "What brings you here?"

Al and Edward looked at him, astonished. Wait, is this the colonel? Supposedly, he would start throwing some comments about how 'short' Edward is then, of course, Ed will start shouting and ranting right now.

But no 'bad word' came from the colonel's mouth this time. Al really got what he was hoping for.

"Well?" the colonel asked again.

"We are here to give our report colonel bastard." Ed said as he stood up and he walked towards the colonel and he put the report on his desk.

The colonel started reading it while giving some side comments on how great and interesting it is.

"Colonel Bastard, I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye a while ago…is she okay?" Edward started.

It took time before the colonel answered. "Female are complicated beings." He said as he put the report down.

"Tell me about it." Edward told him as he sat down on the couch again, a slight annoyed look on his face.

Al looked at them, unable to speak. If he still has his human body, his jaw would have dropped on the floor now. This can't be happening right? The colonel and his brother, agreeing on something? Has the world gone mad?

Edward and Colonel started talking about the female species and how they complicate things. Al just stood there, listening to their rants. He was sure that even though they don't say names, they are pertaining to Winry (on Edward's side) and Lieutenant Hawkeye (on the colonel's side).

They left a little later, not a single argument erupted from the two. Yeah, it's such a miracle. Al was still amazed as they made their way back to the Inn they were staying.

Riza and the others returned in the office and Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman knew there's something wrong with their superiors. There's this cold atmosphere hanging around them and they don't know what's the matter with them but they decided to close their mouths, they don't want to be involved in this kind of conflict.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mommy."

Riza heard Jun's voice as soon as she opened her apartment door. She saw that Winry was carrying him and Jun was reaching out to her.

"Welcome back." Winry said as she smiled at her. Riza smiled back and she took Jun from her. Black Hayate greeted him too with a joyful bark.

"Thanks so much for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't much of a bother to you." Riza said to Winry.

"No, he's not. He's been a good kid really. It's just he's been asking for you every time." Winry said. Riza smiled again and then she feel Jun's forehead.

"I did everything you said, his fever just went down and I think he's feeling okay now." Winry told her.

"I think you've been good at handling children, Winry." Riza complimented the girl as they walk in the bedroom. Jun doesn't utter any word as he put his head on his mom's shoulder.

"I just followed your advice. I know you're better than me." Winry said with an embarrassed smile. "Did you ever take care of kids before?"

"Well, yeah, I used to babysit a couple of my neighbor's kid and I also used to take care of my dad when he is sick…" Riza replied. _"and of course, some certain kid too."_ she said to herself, thinking of the black haired boy she knew.

"That's nice." Winry replied.

Riza put Jun on the bed, sensing that he was getting sleepy.

"Jun already ate his dinner. I put yours on the table." Winry told her.

Riza looked at the girl, a little amazed that she could cook.

"Sure. I'll just change then let's eat. I know you haven't eaten yet too." Riza said. Winry nodded in agreement.

When Riza finished changing, they sat on the kitchen and talked about anything as they eat. It was only a little later when Riza realized the time.

"Winry, aren't you going back to the hotel you're staying? It's getting late." she asked. Winry gave her a sad look, yet there's a hint of disappointment there.

"I…I don't want to go back yet..." the girl replied with a sad look on her face.

Riza looked at her, "Why, is there any problem? Did you and Edward have an argument again?"

"Well, yeah. It's something like that." Winry said with a scowl then she gave a loud sigh. "Why do men have to be like that? They always complicate things, they could be insensitive too, and they think that women are just their toys. Then they always keep things and made us worried!"

"Tell me about it." Riza replied before she sipped on her cup of tea.

They talk about Winry's problem after that. Riza learned that Edward's arrogance and the way he keeps everything from her made her snap. She can't understand him and she thinks that he doesn't want to be understood. It's just she wasn't able to keep up with him, she thinks she was losing him.

Riza was surprised when Winry's voice starts cracking and she starts sobbing too.

"It's just so unfair…Why can't they realize…that…that I am here. I am willing to help them…I've been reaching out towards them but…but…they keep on pushing me away." Winry said between sobs.

Riza felt sympathy towards the young girl. Yes, it's very painful when you show your care towards a person but he or she doesn't value it. She was reminded of an old ache in her heart that she learned to shun once it tries to resurface.

"Don't worry Winry, maybe Edward doesn't like you to be involved in the dangerous life their living. Yeah, Edward could be arrogant and rude but I know he is a kind boy deep inside. he cares for you, I know that. It's just he can't show it properly." Riza told Winry.

"But still…"

"Just trust them Winry." Riza said, Winry looked at her then she smiled. Winry smiled back then she wipes the tears on her face. "I'm sorry for crying." Winry said, her face flushing a little.

"It's okay." Riza told her.

After a while of silence, they heard someone knocking on the door. Hayate started barking on it, a sure indication that the person outside is a stranger.

Riza stood up to open the door and she was surprised to see Edward there.

"Good evening Lieutenant, I just want to ask if Winry is with you." Edward said, a faint blush creeping on his face.

"Yes, she is here. I think you need to talk to her." Riza told the boy.

Edward looked away as he scratch the back if his head. He was about to say something when they heard a voice behind Riza.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Winry asked.

"W-Well…Uhm, Al…Yes, Al is worried about you! Don't you know what time it is already?!" Edward said in his annoyed voice but Riza knew that he's just worried.

Winry glared at the blonde boy. "So?! As if you really cared! It's none of your business, whatever I'm doing!"

"What are you saying?! I've been worried for you and this is what you are going to say?!" Edward said, his voice is full of anger now that he didn't realize the things he said. Winry stared at him, her mouth, shaping an 'o'. she can't believe what she heard. Edward… worried of her?

"What did you just said?" Winry asked.

Edward stiffened as he finally realized what he said.

Riza just stood there by the doorway, watching them while trying hard not to show the great amusement she's been feeling.

"Well?" Winry asked again. Edward just scratched his head again, then she grabbed Winry's arm and pulled her away.

"Let's just go back to the Inn!" Edward said.

Winry tried jerking her arm away but Edward was just so strong. She looked back at Riza who was smiling at them while she waves her hand. Winry nodded as she blushed and she mouthed 'Thank you' before turning away.

Riza was still smiling as she goes back inside. It made her forget the worry she was feeling a while ago. She went inside their room where Jun was sleeping peacefully. It's good he wasn't awakened by the noise outside. She started thinking of the two teens again, hoping that they would solve their problem soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days passed by and Colonel Roy Mustang's office, without the Lieutenant's son and the Lieutenant herself, has been quiet. It seems that all of his men are so bored and as usual, he's been slacking off but miraculously he could finish them just in the brink of time.

It seems that his mind is always occupied by the lieutenant and the reason why she was so angry with him. He was feeling guilty because of what he did. Well. he didn't know that it will turn out this way, he was confident that the Lieutenant's son wouldn't get hurt but he's wrong. Even though he was now in his home and night has come, he can't still shrug off that feeling, and he doesn't want his lieutenant to be angry with him. he sighed loudly, a glass of whiskey is on his hand. His eyes wander on the things on his table. Alchemy books, pens and papers and two picture frames adorned his desk. His eyes fell upon those two picture frames. It was his favorite so far. On the first photo, it is the picture of his subordinates with Maes and Armstrong, Riza was standing beside him in that photo. The next one is the photo of Maes and him, Maes is grinning broadly while he is so serious looking. Yeah, he was always like that in photos. As he gazed on his best friend's face, he was reminded of the words or 'advice' he always gave him.

"_Roy, go get yourself a wife!"_ Maes' voice boomed in his mind. He slightly winced, thinking about the times he was pissed off because of his best friend's persistence of him on finally settling down. Since Maes was gone, he's been missing the phone calls he always received from him in the office, the photos of his daughter being shoved on his face and just everything. If only he could get him back, he will definitely give everything just to hear him again.

He closed his eyes and breaths deeply, trying to shrug off the pain that was slowly gripping his chest. He took a sip from his glass and as he did that, he heard Maes' advice again. He smiled a sad smile then he looked at the photo where Riza was beside him. He gazed longingly at her face.

"Even though I want to, Maes, I can't get her that easily." He whispered in the silent room. But the idea that he's been playing in his mind which is to seek reconciliation with his lieutenant has been making him determined to see her. That night, he came into a decision.

And so, the next evening, he was finally standing on Riza's apartment door, trying to look cool. He has been practicing on what he's going to say once they had the chance to talk. He doesn't mind the coldness of the night as he stood there. He wants everything to be okay this time. he also heard from Fullmetal that the lieutenant's son is okay now.

He was about to knock but he hesitated. A lot of "What if's" started to fill his head until he got annoyed with himself.

_"Come on Roy! It's just a 'hi' and an 'I'm sorry' and you're off!"_ he said to himself as he raised his hand to knock again but it seems that his body which was telling him to stop was stronger than his mind. He sighed, frustrated and looking so annoyed. What the heck is wrong with him?

That's when he heard someone speak from the other side of the door.

"What's the matter Hayate? Is there someone outside?" a voice so familiar asked then he heard someone turning the knob.

Roy wanted to run but he was rooted to the spot as soon as he sees the door swung open and he came face to face with Riza.

"Colonel?" Riza said as she stared at Roy's face, she was also surprised to see him there.

Roy smiled sheepishly as she looked at her.

"G-Goodevening." He said.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Riza asked. he could see Black Hayate, standing there beside his master, his tail was wagging to and fro.

"Uhm…" but before he can speak, a cold breeze passed by and it made Roy grip his coat over him.

"I think it's better if we talk inside." Riza said as she opened the door wider. Roy went inside, feeling embarrassed. It's the first time he saw Riza's house inside. It's very neat indeed.

As they walk further inside, to the living room, he heard a small voice talking. Finally, he saw Jun sprawled on the carpeted floor, reading aloud the passages from a book. Black Hayate went to the side of the boy and he lay there. The boy noticed him there and he looked up.

"Oh, we had a visitor. Hello Mr. Colonel!" Jun greeted him with a smile.

Roy reluctantly smiled back, feeling a little uneasy.

"You could sit down colonel, I'll just fix some snack for you and Jun." Riza said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." Roy said but Riza was already inside the kitchen. He sits on the couch there, trying to relax his mind. He looked at Riza's son who was busy reading loudly but he stopped, as he looked at the book seriously. He stayed like that for a few seconds then he looked at him. Roy was slightly taken aback as the boy trudge his way towards him.

"Mr. Colonel, how do you read this word?" Jun asked as he pointed on the word.

Roy looked at where the pointing at and he read the word "essential". He then read it aloud.

"What does it mean?" Jun asks again.

"It is something very important" Roy replied.

"Thank you Mr. Colonel." Jun replied but instead of going back to his spot on the carpet a while ago, he sits beside Roy as he continued reading aloud.

"It is only with one's heart that one can see clearly. What is essential is…Mr. Colonel, how about this word?" Jun asked again.

Roy looked at the word and he said 'invisible' "It is something that cannot be seen."

"Thank you." Jun said. "What is essential is invisible to the eye." He continued then he stopped again. Roy thought that he was going to ask something again but he was wrong. Jun just sit there and it looks like he was thinking deeply, then, the little boy smiled. He looked at the book the little boy was reading. It seems familiar with him, given that passage and the pictures on the book. He was in deep though too when Riza arrived with a platter full of cookies and a glass of milk for Jun and a plate with two croissants and a hot coffee for him.

"Yay! Cookies!" Jun exclaimed as he walk towards his small table where his mommy put his cookies and milk. That is when Roy got a glimpse of the title of the book then he smiled as a memory of long ago went over him.

Riza went to him and he put his snack on the coffee table just beside the couch.

"'The Little Prince' huh?" Roy said, unable to stop himself as he asked about the book Riza's son was reading.

"Oh. Well, he really liked that book so I let him read it." Riza replied.

"Can he understand it?" Roy asked again.

Riza gave him a look before sitting down on the other couch, "Children have their own world sir. They could understand a book as long as it shows that it could belong to their world." Riza explained as he looked at his son who was eating his cookies joyfully. She really liked that book and she was glad Jun loves it too.

Roy felt ashamed again. He wasn't saying that it's because her son is dumb or something, it's because of the child's age. Well, he can't understand the essence of the book, that's a fact. When he was still training with Riza's father, he would always see Riza reading that book and he could see that Riza was really enjoying it. So he tried borrowing her book and as he read it, he couldn't find the reason why it seems so amusing and for him, it doesn't make any sense, so he returned the book to Riza not bothering to finish reading it.

"It's a good thing he could read." Roy just said after a long silence.

"Yes, He has been thought before and I'm just teaching him to read some other words." Riza said again.

Another uneasy silence followed until Riza broke it.

"So…What could I do for you sir?" she asked.

Roy almost choked on the croissant he was eating. He drinks his coffee afterwards. The heck, how could he forget the reason he was here?

"Well, I just… I just…" Roy stammered. He cursed himself in his mind as he saw Riza looking at him.

"Ijustwanttosaysorry!" Roy blurted out so fast that Riza didn't catch it.

"Pardon?" Riza said.

Roy ran a hand over his hair then he looked at her again.

"I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that because of me, your son got hurt and sick too. I'm really, really sorry." Roy finally said as he looked at Riza's eyes.

Riza felt sincerity on his voice and the way he was looking at her. So he's been feeling guilty too and he was also blaming himself just as she was blaming herself.

She looked away for a while before looking back at him again.

"It's okay, sir. It's my fault too." Riza told him.

"But I'm the reason why you had to agree." Roy told her, "And I'm really sorry. I know I deserved your anger."

"There's another reason why I got so angry with you sir." Riza said. She decided to come clean after the colonel's apology.

"Huh?"

"It's because of your recklessness sir. Don't you know that it made me worried when that guy splashed water on you, soaking your glove and when he pointed his gun to you? Next time sir, be careful. You should study your environment first before jumping to your decisions." Riza speak this firmly but gently.

Roy just looked at her, perplexed. He couldn't forget the sentence 'it made me worried' that came out from Riza's mouth. Riza? admitted that she was worried of him? Wow…

It took a long time before Roy could adjust his inner self.

"About that, I'm sorry too." Roy replied.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too sir." Riza said.

"For what?" Roy asked, trying to remember if Riza did something wrong.

"For what I did a few days ago, I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Riza answered.

Roy finally remembered what she was talking about. Funny, he almost forgot that incident. He smiled at Riza before saying his reply.

"You're forgiven, Riza." Roy said. Riza stiffened a little after hearing her name straight from the colonel's mouth. Come to think of it, it's been a long time since they were able to talk to each other like this. It's so odd to see them like this, talking comfortably with each other. Odd, but nice in a way. Roy seemed surprised too that he called her in her first name.

Roy finished his snack and Riza stood to get the tray and put them to the sink.

"Let me help you." Roy said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Don't worry sir, I can do this on my own." Riza replied as she put the tray first on the dining table.

Roy smirked as he looked at her. "Come on, we're not in work anymore. You can call me on my first name."

Riza didn't make any reply as she walk away from the table. Roy followed him but he stepped onto something, one of Jun's toy cars, and he slipped, towards Riza. He didn't why or how it happened. But when he fell, he felt a warm, soft body below him and his lips landed on something moist and warm. He opened his eyes and he saw Riza's eyes, wide open and looking at him too.

It took a long time before he realized what's happening. His lips landed on Riza's lips and the two of them seemed so shock to move. His heart was thumping so hard and he can't seem to breath.

"What are you doing with my mommy?!" a startled small voice suddenly asked. That's when Roy started standing and he stood a little farther from Riza. Riza did the same way too. They looked at the little boy who was looking at them, with bewildered eyes. He then started running towards his mommy and he hugs her.

"L-Lieutenant, w-well…" Roy stammered again, as he looks down. He was unable to look at Riza and it seems that Riza can't do the same thing too.

"I-I think I need to go now. S-See you." Roy said. Not waiting for her reply, and he made his way outside the kitchen and outside Riza's apartment. He closed the door and he stood there first. He can't believe what he did. How could he be so stupid? He just apologized and now he did something stupid again. Roy really wanted to kick himself.

He started walking away as his breath and his heart go back to their normal condition.

"_Way to go Roy. Way to go."_ He said to himself sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N:** There. How was it? I know it's a very long chapter. I just want to do something for the error I made last time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please **REVIEW!!!** Thanks for reading! ^_^ (Yay! I'm glad I'm able to include a major Royai scene in this chapter! *squeal!* XD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the book "The Little Prince". It was written by Antoine De Saint-Exupery. For the children and children at heart like me, it's a must read. ^^ (An adult who wants to read this must have a sense of humor to understand what it really means. ^^)

**P.S.** **Darkness4Ichi:** That little EdxWinry moment in this story is for you.


	12. Chapter 11: Confusion

**A/N: **I'm finally back and here is chapter 11!!! I'm really, really sorry for making you wait. I just became so busy (and I'll become more busier next week. T_T). I hope you're still willing to read this one.

**I want to thank these people:**

**Athena's Heart**

**MoonStarDutchess**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**little miss clueless**

**Emma Mustang**

**ksiarsauke**

**Midnight Hikari**

**ramenwriter15**

**The Misty Forest**

**Kannami**

**Yotzie**

**noney2008**

**YourLifeInwords**

**RoyxRiza**

**Herb3**

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!! I am so glad that you like my story. I also want to thank those people who continue reading my story. Also, thanks for the favorites and putting me and this story in your alert lists! It made me very happy! ^_^

**Enjoy reading everyone! ^^ **

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 11: Confusion**

Riza didn't know how it happened. She turned towards Roy when she heard something screech and then she saw him advance towards her. She heard a thud and next thing she knew, Roy was on top of her and his lips landed on hers.

She stared wide-eyed on Roy's eyes, which was also staring back at her. She doesn't know what to do. Her heart is thumping wildly in her chest and she can't seem to breathe properly.

"What are you doing with my mommy?!" she heard Jun's startled voice.

At that moment, she felt Roy moved and she also stood up, panic-stricken as she looked at Jun's inquiring eyes. Then she saw him ran towards her and he hugs her.

"L-Lieutenant, w-well…"she heard Roy stammered. She wasn't sure if Roy was looking at her because she can't look at the colonel right now.

"I-I think I need to go now. S-See you." Roy said then she heard him walked away, he doesn't even wait for her to reply.

She stood in that place for a while, still unable to grasp the things that happened. Her heart was still beating so fast and she's still slightly catching her breath.

"Mommy…Are you okay mommy?" she heard Jun asked.

"Y-yes, I'm okay Jun." she replied.

"What is he doing to you mommy? Is he trying to hurt you?"

"No Jun. It's an accident. He didn't mean to do it." she explained as she touched Jun's face.

Jun looks at her with his worried eyes then he hugs her again. "I don't want anyone hurting my mommy." he said almost in a whisper.

Riza smiled as he heard what he said. "Don't worry Jun, no one can hurt mommy." she assured him. Jun looks up at her and he also smiled.

Later that night, Riza looks up at the bathroom mirror as she was preparing to shower. She stared at her reflection then she started touching her lips. She could still feel the warmth of Roy's lips as he kissed her…wait…that's not a kiss! Riza blushed as she realized what she has been thinking. How could she tell herself that Roy 'kissed' her? I was an accident, Roy's lips just landed on her lips. Yes, that's what she could call it. Shaking her head, she took her shower, trying to get the images of what happened out of her head but to no avail. She would always feel Roy's lips whenever she closed her eyes then she would start blushing again. She mentally cursed herself when an image that doesn't really happened started playing in her mind. She saw herself kissing Roy back as Roy's lips move on hers. Then…then…

Riza shook her head hard, shame on her for thinking about that. It's so inappropriate and…

"_Good"_

"No it's not!"

"_Yes it is…you like it anyway…"_

"No I don't!"

Riza stared at the tiled bathroom walls. Did she just have a loud argument with herself?

This is going to be another problem. In a few days, she will return to work again. How will she face her commanding officer after what happened? Riza sighed. Well, come what may.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy is now on his way to his office. It's a good day, really. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping joyfully but still, he was late for work. He hasn't gotten any sleep lately. Well, it's been a while since he has gotten some sleep. His mind was always replaying the accident that happened. he was so embarrassed of himself because of that, especially when his mind fabricates some events that didn't really happened.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to his office and his subordinates greeted him and as usual, he was surprised to hear his female subordinate's voice. He looked over her and he can't stop himself from blushing as the images started playing in his mind again. Riza looks like she saw the same thing because she quickly looked away and he could see a faint blush on her cheeks as she started working on her paper works. He walked towards his desk and he started working too. He didn't dare complain as he looked at the two piles of papers on his desk.

Havoc, Falman, Feury and Breda started working too. They could feel that there's something wrong again with the two but they could feel that this is different. They could feel the awkwardness in the air as the two of them works silently not even taking a glance from each other which the two of them normally do (they have been watching the two of them for a long time now to notice their usual habits in the office). They wanted to find out what's the matter but as usual, they would rather mind their own business this time.

After a few hours of working, someone knocked on the door and a soldier came in. he said that the Fuhrer and some of the Higher-ups wanted to see the colonel and he should proceed to the meeting room in the fourth floor immediately. Roy stood up and Riza automatically did the same thing too but the soldier said that they only wanted the colonel. Riza looked at Roy who was halfway on the door. "Are you sure you don't need to be accompanied sir?" she asked.

"Yes, no need to be worried Lieutenant, it's just a meeting anyway." Roy answered then he gave her a smile. "See you later." He said then he walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Riza sighed. There's nothing to worry about anyway…

She returned to her desk and she continued working as usual. All of her co-workers are done with their works and they are just waiting for lunch break to come. Feury is fixing the radio Breda accidentally knocked down the other day. Falman is busy reading a book while havoc is smoking again and Breda is chatting with Havoc.

"Finally, it's done!" a happy Feury exclaimed as he turned the radio on.

"Turn it on a music station" Havoc suggested.

"Sure." Feury said then in a few seconds, a song was heard in the room. the men started having conversations while Riza's mind started wandering off as soon as the song started.

"_Woke up this morning, just sat in my bed._

_8 am first thing in my head_

_Is a certain someone who's always on my mind"_

Her mind started drifting to a certain colonel. come to think of it, she's been thinking about the colonel ever since that morning. it's strange that he's always been in her mind since the incident happened. Now, her mind is preoccupied with that man again.

"_He treats me like a lady, in every way_

_His smile warms me throughout the day"_

No, he never treats her like a lady, well, that's what she thinks. She's just his lieutenant and him, her colonel. It's just a subordinate thing and definitely his smiles have no effects on her… or does it? Suddenly, the smile the colonel gave him a while ago started flashing in her mind and she felt her face become hot.

"_Should I tell him "I love you?"_

_Wish I knew what to say."_

Now, why would she tell the colonel she loves him? She's not in love with him and she doesn't have anything to say to him!

"_Could this be love that I feel._

_So strong so deep and so real._

_If I lost you would I ever heal?_

_Could this be love that I feel?"_

She stopped writing, still oblivious that the song is really from the radio and not from her mind.

No…this couldn't be love. It's not strong, it's not deep and it's not real! This can't be right, it's not true because he's just her superior… and…

Suddenly, she doesn't want to think of what's she's going to say next. She doesn't know why but something deep inside her mind and heart stops her,

"_The way he looks so deep in my eyes_

_Our hearts so warm, I just wanna cry."_

She definitely doesn't feel anything whenever the colonel looks at her. It's just a simple look and nothing else…

Suddenly, the colonel's mind started flashing in her mind _again_ and the way he looked at her when he accidentally landed on her some few days ago…Just that and she felt her face turn warm again.

_W-what? What is that? _

She slightly shook her head to shrug off the image.

"_Then he's so hardworking_

_He wants to be someone"_

That's not so true. Colonel Mustang is a procrastinator and she knew he hasn't been working hard these past few days. Always slacking off and flirting with those women…but he definitely want to be someone. He wanted to be a Fuhrer someday…and she swear she would follow him until he reached that goal of him.

"_Should I tell him that I love you,  
What if he doesn't say it too,  
I'm getting so nervous,  
What should I do?"_

Riza's heart, after hearing that, started beating fast. Why the hell should she tell she loves him? She doesn't love him! And why the heck is she getting nervous? It's nothing like that. She's not in love… she really isn't!

"_Could this be love that I feel,  
So strong, so deep and so real,  
If I lost you would I ever heal,  
Could this be love that I feel?"_

But if ever she lost the colonel, she knew she will be hurt, it's like she will also lose a part of her. Well, he is very important to him. she stays loyal and devoted to him because they share the same insights and dream…the dream of making this world a better place.

After a while of thinking about the colonel, she felt a warm feeling in her heart. it's like she wanted to see him face to face right now and tell him that…tell him that…

Riza blushed crimson and she started sitting straight. No… this can't be… this isn't happening.

When she heard the song play again, she knew by that time that something is wrong. She looked around her and she saw the source of the music. She didn't know why but she felt anger as the song keeps on playing.

"_Could this be love that I feel? So strong-"_

_-bang!- -bang!-_

Gunshots resonated inside the office and next thing they knew, the radio Feury just fixed a while ago shattered as the bullets hit it. The four men looked at her, their mouths hanging open. She was still holding her gun as she points to the already destroyed radio.

Realizing what she did, she stood up, put the gun in her holster and she walks outside the room. She didn't even take a look at the four men as their eyes followed her. It's a good thing Jun wasn't in the office right now. Riza bit her lips. What did just happened? Why the hell did she do that? More importantly, what drove her to do that? Poor Feury, she knew the young man put a lot of effort just to fix that radio.

She started thinking of the things she just said in her mind a while ago. has she gone insane? That can't be right?

Sighing loudly, she decided to go to the sniping area. She knew it would make her nerves relax and maybe it could give her mind some peace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Roy was already walking back to his office. He just came from the meeting room and he's feeling so overwhelmed right now. The Fuhrer called him for an important meeting and their conversation just played and played in his mind.

"_Well, I called you here to congratulate you for the excellent work." The Fuhrer said as they started the meeting._

_Roy saluted first before giving his reply. "Thank you, your Excellency." _

_The Fuhrer smiled and he motioned him to sit down. They started talking about the mission and some important things. The Higher-ups are just listening and they seldomly talk. They are looking at him with their usual inquiring eyes._

"_And by the way, I called you here also because of a very important announcement. I think it's better to let you hear it first." The Fuhrer suddenly said._

_The Fuhrer looked up at him and he smiled. "I am now abolishing The Anti-Fraternization Law."_

_He didn't know why but he suddenly stood up, surprise of what he just heard. He felt some of the higher-ups fidgeted on their seats but he didn't pay them any attention. He was looking at the Fuhrer who is smiling widely at him._

_He wanted to ask why he was doing this but because of the surprise he's feeling, he can't seem to find his voice. _

"_Well, I think it's time to finish this meeting. I will announce this to the whole Amestris Military by next week. Thank you for being here Colonel Mustang." The Fuhrer said as he saluted._

_He saluted back, trying to gain his composure. He can't still process the things the Fuhrer said in his mind._

Roy's mind came back to the present as he saw a small figure passed by him. He saw a blonde little boy running towards the direction of his office.

"Jun." he called and he stopped walking as the boy looks back at him with surprised eyes. He was also surprised. It's the first time he called the little boy in his name.

"Hi Mr. Colonel." Jun said, smiling at him.

"Hello." He answered curtly and they started walking towards the colonel's office. Jun is the one who excitedly opened the door. He looks around but he suddenly frowns when he noticed that his mommy wasn't there.

"Where is mommy?" He asked as he walked towards the group of men in the table.

"We don't know Jun. She went out a little while ago." Falman answered.

"What's the matter with that radio?" Roy asked as he saw the thing in the middle of his men's table. It is mangled and as he looked closely he could see some bullet holes on it.

"Did…" he started saying but before he could complete the sentence, he saw his men nodding their head.

"I want to eat…" Jun suddenly said. They all looked at the little boy's sad face. Roy realized that it's almost lunch time.

"Well, I guess we could have our break now. Let's go to the cafeteria to eat." Roy said.

"But sir, I thought you have a lot of things to do." Breda said as he looked at the colonel's desk that is still full of papers to be read.

"And we just have a little snack anyway." Havoc told him.

Roy looks at the paper on his desk then to his men. An idea came into his mind and he smirked.

"Well, I guess you could do some of my paper works for me. You said you already had your snacks." Roy told his men, that smirk of his never leaving his face.

His men gaped at him. How could he? They thought it is only Lieutenant Hawkeye's duty to do his paper works for him?

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a while. I'll just accompany the lieutenant's son to the cafeteria." He said as he lead the little boy out of the door. He just smirked as he heard his men complained as he shut the door close.

He and Jun started walking towards the cafeteria without even speaking to each other. Jun was thinking what's the matter with the colonel because the man never did anything like this before. He didn't even speak to him directly unlike now. Roy was also thinking. He feels awkward as he walk here with Riza's son. he doesn't know what to say to the little boy so he just wait for Jun to speak up first.

They arrived in the cafeteria and as soon as they entered the place, Roy could feel all the people there glanced at him and the little boy. He glanced at them too with his serious eyes. they started looking away quickly as he do that.

What's the matter with this people? Isn't the rumor over yet?

He led Jun to the counter so he could know what he wants to eat.

"I want some bacon…and some mashed potatoes, please." Jun said in a meek voice. Roy get the foods on his tray as he get how own food too. He saw Jun look at some desserts but the boy hesitated and looks away. Without even thinking, he gets a chocolate pudding and he gave it to the little boy.

Jun was surprised as he hold the container of one of his favorite desserts. He looked up and he saw the colonel smiled.

"You like eating sweet things right?" he heard him ask.

"Yes but my mommy said…"

"Don't worry, she isn't here and I won't tell her." Roy said then he leads Jun to an empty table. They sat there and eat their meals silently.

"Mr. colonel…" Jun said after a little while.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Jun said as he smiles.

Roy was taken aback but he returned the smile back.

They continued eating in silence until he saw someone he has been wanting to see after he heard the news the Fuhrer said.

Riza walks toward them and Jun greeted her happily.

"Mommy!"

Riza smiled at her son then she turned towards the colonel who was just staring at him. She did her best to keep a straight face as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble sir." She said curtly.

"No worries." Roy replied shortly too.

They didn't talk to each other as Riza ordered her meal end as she ate with them and even as they walk back towards their office. Jun is the only one who's talking his mommy.

They returned to their office and they started working again. The four men were dismissed early for a job well done (they weren't able to complain after that). As the hours ticked by, Roy keeps on looking at Riza and he suddenly keeps on fidgeting like he wanted to jump on her side and tell her everything…just everything… now the Anti-Fraternization law is finally abolished, he's having this kind of courage he never felt before.

Riza on the other hand was feeling annoyed as she felt the colonel's eyes staring at her. A while ago, he can't even look at her but now…what's the matter with him anyway? She sighed and she continued writing. She was unable to concentrate though because of the things she was thinking a while ago is bothering her, the images of what happened are still fresh on her mind and it kept playing, mocking her and an inner voice was saying that she really like what happened and the colonel seems that he really can't stop himself from staring at her.

"Sir, with all due respect, please, just please stop staring at me and just keep doing your work." Riza said firmly without looking at her superior. She heard Roy moved on his chair and then she heard the sound of a pen scratching on paper.

"_Finally." _She said to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza and Jun was finally able to go home. She felt so stressed and tired for some reasons but it didn't stop her for taking care of Jun and Black Hayate. She cooked their dinner and she was able to read some of the reports she took home with her. She even had the time to teach Jun read new words.

Later in the evening, Jun was already lying on bed but he still wasn't sleepy. Riza already read two stories to him but she knew what Jun really wanted to hear.

"Mommy, please tell me the story of Mr. Firey again."

Riza smiled. She knew he will be asking that.

She started telling him the story again. She doesn't know why but Jun really likes this story and it seems that he really admire the person he called "Mr. Firey".

After telling him the story, she saw Jun slowly closing his eyes.

"I wish Mr. Firey could be my daddy." She heard him say just before he fell into his deep slumber.

"_What?!" _Riza said, shocked at what she just heard from her already sleeping son.

* * *

**A/N:** So...how was it? Please **REVIEW!!!** And thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if it didn't met your expectations. I know I kinda messed up some things and I think I made Riza so OC here. I really wanted to show you this chapter because it's been almost two weeks since I last updated. Well, I don't know when will I update the next chapter but I will do my best to update as soon as I can. I already had the plot of this story in my head, the only problem is sometimes I don't know how to conver them into words. Well, until next time everyone! ^_^

**P.S. (1)** And I'm sorry if Jun didn't appear much in this chapter and if you want to hear the song I used here (of course, it's not mine. XD) I put a link in my profile. ^^

**P.S. (2):** Because of a misunderstanding, I changed the summary of this story again. I think I wrote a wrong sentence, therefore a reader was misguided. My deepest apologies for that. If you have any questions about this fanfic of mine, **PLEASE PM ME.**


	13. Chapter 12: Revelations

**A/N:** I'm back and here is Chapter 12! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this one. Enjoy reading everyone!

**I want to say thank you to:**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Whatever**

**RosieShiba**

**Herb3**

**Athena's Heart**

**ksiarsauke**

**YourLifeInWords**

**RoyxRiza**

**Noney2008**

**The Misty Forest**

**ramenwriter15**

**little miss clueless**

**Yotzie**

**Kannami**

**Thank you so mcuh everyone!** Thanks you so much for keeping up with me!!! As usual, I also want to thank those people who **Read, Favorites** and put my story in their **Alert** lists! ^_^

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

Gunshots after gunshots ripped through the sniper's area. Riza looked at the target she's been aiming at and she frowns as she saw the results. She hit 8 out of 10. _Only 8 out of ten!_ She walked towards the shot gun rack to put the gun she used back there then she went to a nearby table to get her bottled water. As she drank, random things started playing in her mind.

It seems that she can't still forget the thing that happened between her and the colonel…there is also this weird feeling that always make her heart skip a beat or make it beat fast whenever she caught the colonel looking at her, or rather, staring. Then there are those words that Jun told her.

"_I wish Mr. Firey could be my daddy."_

The words reverberate in her mind. What made him said that? She knew Jun really admires the person in her story but still…

Riza sighed as she put down the bottle then she looked again at the targets she's been shooting. Her thoughts are so jumbled that she can't concentrate and the result of that is this and it is very unusual for her not to hit all the target. She went to this place thinking that it could give her mind some peace even just for a little while but she's wrong. It seems that even though she's doing this, the images and feelings she's trying to shun away always come back to her. feeling a little hopeless, she grab the empty bottle to throw it to the trash can then she walk towards the door to leave the area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza arrived at the colonel's office after a while. She only found Havoc and Jun there and it seems that they just finished having a conversation.

"Mommy!" Jun happily exclaimed as she run towards her. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, Jun." she replied then she looked at Havoc. "Thank you for keeping him with you for a while.

Havoc smiled. "No problem Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza went to her desk to get her things then she noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She could see Havoc looking at her with that amused grin on his face. He's grinning like he found out something funny about her. She just shrugs it off afterwards. She said goodbye to him as she and Jun leave the office.

Meanwhile Roy Mustang was driving in the busy street of Central. He left his office a little early because of a very important task. He's going to fetch someone in the train station. He knew that this person is important and has a high rank and it made him think twice if he's going to fetch him alone or with some back-ups but this person said that he'll go in disguise.

He arrived in the central train station just at the same time the train arrived. He looked at the group of people coming out of the train and then he spotted a familiar figure, well he could easily tell that it's him because of his 'disguise'. He was wearing a long cloak which is very strange because the weather is too hot and he's also wearing a big sunglasses and hat. Roy almost laughed out loud because of General Grumman's attire.

He waved his arm to catch his attention. He saw the old general look at him and he smiled as he walks towards him.

"Hello there Colonel Mustang." General Grumman said. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been a while." Roy said as he grinned. He's careful not to tell the general's name because someone might hear them.

Once they got inside Roy's car, the general started getting rid of his cloak and sunglasses then he grabbed his large hat to fan himself with it.

"It's so hot in this place!" he complained. Roy just laughed at the general.

"Anyway, what made you come here in Central?" he asked.

General Grumman smiled. "I want to surprise my granddaughter who came to live here. It's been a long time since I saw her."

"Oh, that granddaughter of yours." Roy replied.

"Yes, the one I asked you to marry." General Grumman said in an amused tone.

Roy laughed. "I'm sorry general, but I'm still a busy man."

"Yeah, busy flirting with every woman here in central." The general joked.

"Which is I think you're also going to do once you finished you're business here." Roy joked back.

By that, the two of them started laughing.

"Ah. I wonder how Riza is doing now." General Grumman said after the merriment subsided.

Roy was a little startled when he heard the name. "Excuse me, general. Who?"

"Riza my granddaughter. Riza Hawkeye."

Roy's car skidded on the side and it almost crashed in a nearby fruit stand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza was reading aloud some passages in the book as she sat down on the carpeted floor of her living room. Jun was sprawled on the floor beside her with Black Hayate and he was listening to her intently.

They just finished their dinner and this is what they usually do after that. Jun loves listening to her and learning at the same time. As she finished the story, she heard Jun exclaimed happily.

"Yay for Mr. Turtle!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Riza smiled back. So what do you think is the lesson of the story?"

Jun starts thinking deeply as she sits up. "Uhm… don't waste time and don't belittle others. Am I right mommy?"

Riza ruffled Jun's hair as she smiled. "Very good Jun." she replied.

"Yay!" Jun said happily.

Riza laughed and she hugs Jun. she's really proud of this little boy. Only five-years-old but he could already read a lot of words and understand them. He's really a fast learner just like what Diana said in her letters.

A ring of the phone from her room interrupted her train of thoughts. She slowly gets up and she went to her room to answer it.

"Hello? Hawkeye residence."

"Hello Riza, how have you been?" said a familiar voice from the other line.

Riza's brain seemed to start thinking fast. It's been a while but still… that voice... is it…

"Grandpa?" Riza said in a surprised tone.

She heard general Grumman chuckled. "Yes. How are you? It's been a long time isn't it?"

"Yes…" Riza said curtly amazed that her grandpa is calling her.

General Grumman is Riza's grandfather in her mother side. They rarely talk and see each other ever since she's a child and even now. Her grandfather is one of the prominent people in the military and when she joined the military, her grandpa made her agreed not to let anyone know except those people they trust about their blood relations. It could be bad for their career if everyone will know because there might be a lot of people that will think badly of them. They will definitely think that the reason she was accepted is because she was related to a higher ranking officer.

"Guess where I am staying now?" her Grandpa asked.

"Don't tell me…you're here in Central?"

"Yes. I'm here in Central." Her Grandpa said then he laughed. "I hope you could visit me soon Riza. It's been a while since I saw you."

Riza smiled. Her grandpa never changed. He never failed to show her that he really cared for her whenever they got the chance to talk or see each other.

"I would love to grandpa. Just tell me where are you staying." Riza replied.

She heard him chuckled then he gave her his address and after a few conversations, she hung up the phone. She was smiling to herself she felt so glad that she will see her grandpa again. But something struck her when she arrived in her living room. She forgot one important detail, her grandpa doesn't know about Jun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy stares at his bedroom ceiling. He's been wishing for sleep to come but it seems that Mr. Sandman is still in a faraway place. Roy would never forget what happened that afternoon. He just learned from the general that his granddaughter is no other than Riza Hawkeye, his subordinate, comrade and the love of his life!

He didn't know why he was so shocked when he learned it. Maybe because he knew the general for a long time but he didn't knew it until now and maybe because Riza is the one General Grumman wanted him to marry…Oh, if he only knew! He would definitely say yes!

He looked at the clock and it reads 1:30 AM.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza is glad that today is her day-off and she will finally visit her grandfather just the day after she learned he was here. After a lot of thinking, she decided to leave Jun in Gracia's care for the day. When she told him about that, he said no. he really wanted to come with her but she explained that she has to do something important and after a while of reassuring, Jun finally said yes. And now, here she is in the front of her grandfather's mansion she never knew existed here in Central. A gardener saw her and he let her in. She went inside the big oak doors and a simple yet elegant living room greeted her. The place is sparkling white and the decorations are full of simplicity.

"Riza." a familiar voice called her.

She turned and she saw her grandfather on the foot of the stairs.

"Grandpa." Riza said as she walk towards the old man then she gave him a hug.

"It's been a long time Riza. You're really looks like your mother now. How have you been?" her grandpa asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine grandpa. I'm really glad I'm able to see you today." Riza said.

Her grandpa guides her in the white sofa and he called one of the maids to prepare some snacks for them. As they sat there, they started having conversations about the military, the things they have been doing and just about anything.

Grandpa, I didn't know that you own a place like this in Central." Riza finally told her grandpa.

General Grumman smiled. "I think I failed to tell you. Our family owned this place and it's been passed down to every man in the family. My father passed this to me and your grandmother and I live in this place and of course your mother and your aunt Eleanor, her twin sister when they are young.

Riza was surprised to hear that. "Wait, my mother has a twin?"

Yes, she didn't tell you that? They really looked so alike that we sometimes had troubles in identifying who's who. General Grumman said then he chuckled as he remembers the past.

"Well, after your grandmother died and your mother married your dad, her twin sister, Eleanor stayed here with me until she got married too. Well, I let her and his husband stay here because no one will be here if I came back to the military. After a year, just the same year you were born, she gave birth to a baby girl and guess what…" General Grumman smiled. "She looks like you."

Riza stared at her grandfather. Shock is visible in her face. But her grandfather didn't notice her expression.

"I think I still had some photos of your aunt's family here." she heard him speak the he stood up. She was left alone thinking about the information her grandpa told her. It is such a big revelation to her and some conclusions are coming in her mind but she can't be sure yet.

After a few minutes, her grandfather appeared with a small envelope in his hand. He gave it to her and she opened it. Inside are a bunch of photographs. She looks at them one by one and she gasped when she two ladies sitting side by side. They look like a mirror image of each other.

"That's your mom and your aunt. I just don't know who's who." Her grandpa said. She just nodded then she looks at the other photos.

She finally saw the family photo of her aunt. Between her and his husband is a little girl.

"And that's your cousin, Lisa. Lisa Blythe." Her grandpa said as he points at the girl in the middle.

Riza almost drop the photos. So she was right…with a shaking hand, she looked at the next one and she saw a young lady with a long blonde hair and a serene looking eyes, it's just like the Lisa Blythe in the photo Diana showed her months ago.

"Something happened to that cousin of yours. She went missing for almost two years and it's during the war. She came back but she wasn't able to speak anymore. We didn't know what happened to her. Sadly she died along with Eleanor and her father when an epidemic hit Central 5 years ago." she heard his grandpa explained in a sad tone.

Riza stared sadly at the photo. "So…She's dead…" Riza said almost in a whisper. She felt sadness not only because her family's lost but also of Jun's lost.

"Riza, are you alright? You seemed so shaken." Her grandpa asked.

"Grandpa…" She started. "There's something I've got to tell you but please keep it a secret."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days had passed since Riza's grandpa left Central. Lisa's death is really a hard blow for Riza. She felt so sad because Jun believed she's his mom not knowing that his real mom is already dead. That day she learned about Lisa, she hugged Jun a lot when she came home. But she was feeling a little glad because she finally knew that she and Lisa are cousins and that means she and Jun are blood relatives too. She was also glad that she was able to tell someone her secret. Her grandpa are surprised at first but he understood being Jun was her other granddaughter's son.

The day before he left, he met Jun and he told her that he was so happy met the adorable little boy. He was also able to show her Lisa and her parent's grave. She visited it some days ago and she uttered a small prayer and she said to Lisa that she will do her best to take care of her son and be a good mother to him.

And now, she is back in her work in the colonel's office and everyone is so busy. They just finished their lunch and Jun was on the couch, leaning on a table as he draw and color on some papers. Colonel Mustang's men are exceptionally quiet today and she always caught them looking at her. The only one who's making a noise was the colonel who was busy arguing with someone on the phone. As he slammed the phone down, he exclaimed how annoying that person is and he wanted to burn him into a crisp. With that, he lightly snapped his fingers and some sparks emitted from it.

Riza stared at the Colonel. Doesn't the colonel know that a child is inside the room? But that's not what she was worried about. She looked at Jun and she saw him looking at the colonel with a surprised look in his face. She was about to say something but Jun ran towards the colonel's table, his face suddenly filled with excitement.

"That's fire!" Jun exclaimed as he points at the colonel's hand where some sparks emitted a while ago.

"Uh...Yeah." Roy said as he stared at the little boy.

"So you're Mr. Firey! The person in my mommy's story!"

"Huh?" Roy said confused at what the little boy is saying.

"Would you be my daddy?" Jun asked with a wide smile on his face.

"What?!" He exclaimed as he stood up and he looked at the little boy, his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, there. That's a lot of revelations for everyone. XD I know it's short. But how was it? Please REVIEW!!! I admit I don't know any further info about General Grumman except that he was Riza's granpa and Roy's commanding officer and good friend. I also don't know Riza's mother's name. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes here. Thank you so much for reading! Now, I'm back to reviewing for tomorrows Midterms Exam. See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: What They Are Afraid About

**A/N: **I am back again and here is chapter 13! I hope you would like this one. Enjoy reading!!! ^_^

**Thank you so much to:**

**Rinoax**

**Shoutyourlove**

**RosieShiba**

**noney2008**

**YourLifeInwords**

**expressionist868**

**Herb3**

**Midnight Hikari**

**keyra89**

**RoyxRiza**

**The Misty Forest**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Athena's Heart**

**Kannami**

**little miss clueless**

**MoonStarDutchess**

**Solstance**

**hello9245**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**-That is so many...I feel so glad I was able to include and know new people who likes my story! I am so thankful everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing!!! Of course, I also want to say thank you to those who reads and favorites this story of mine! Thank you so so much! All of you made me smile! Thank you!!! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 13: What They Are Afraid About**

Silence…and more silence…

That's what filled the colonel's office after the sudden outburst of the colonel. No one seems to be breathing as Colonel Roy Mustang gaped on the little boy. Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury stared at the three people before them. Jun was smiling, Lieutenant Hawkeye face became so pale and the colonel was just so surprised at what he heard. Well, they are just surprised as well. Riza on the other didn't know what to do, she felt so tense when Jun started asking that question.

"Please, please Mr. Colonel. I want you to be my daddy!" Jun said eagerly, finally breaking the silence.

"B-but-" Roy stammered as he looked at the little boy.

"Please? I've been waiting for someone like you Mr. Colonel!"

"But still…"

"You love each other right?" Jun asked suddenly.

"What? How can you say that?" Roy asks, surprise that the child say that to him.

"You already kissed each other!" Jun exclaimed.

Another awkward silence follows. Riza felt cold after she heard that from Jun. How did Jun knew about kissing and the romantic side of it?

"Uncle Havoc told me!" Jun exclaimed again, that smile not leaving his face.

Riza started glaring at Havoc. So that's why they keep looking at her with inquiring and amused eyes in the past few days. Jun might told him about what happened and he has to discuss things a child shouldn't know yet and worst is he told what Jun told him to the others. Havoc cringed as he saw her glaring at him and he even felt more fear as he saw the colonel gave him a sideway glare.

"Please Mr. Colonel!"

"Stop it Jun." Riza said in the background but it seems that her son is oblivious in his surroundings.

"Look here little boy-"Roy tried to argue but he was interrupted again.

"I've been looking for you…"

"Jun, stop it." Riza said again, her patience is starting to run out.

"Yes, I heard you say that but…" Roy said but again, he was interrupted.

"I wanted to have you as my daddy ever since I heard you from my mommy's story!"

"Is that so…but still…"

"Please Mr. Colonel, I-"

"_Jun, I said stop it."_

Jun and everyone in the room started looking at Riza. The men knew that deadly tone of hers and they felt fear gripped their insides so they just keep quiet there as they watch her but it has a different effect on Jun. Riza saw his lips slightly quivered as he looked back at her, his eyes suddenly filled with fear and worry. She was about to say something but they heard someone started knocking on the door and it opened, revealing Selim Bradley.

"Jun, sorry, I just got here. Let's go and play now!" the little boy said, it seems that he was pretty oblivious of the events that are happening inside the office.

Jun looked again at her mommy then at the colonel and he slightly tensed up as he saw the man stared grimly at him, or so he thinks. He moved a step backwards then he dashed outside the door.

"Hey Jun, wait for me!" They heard Selim said as the door slammed shut.

The room became quieter and the atmosphere was still filled with dread. The four men was still staring at their superiors, not knowing what they will do or say.

"Just get back to work everyone!" Roy said in his commanding tone and the four men followed abruptly. Riza sat down on her desk and she sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. A part of her says that she should run after Jun but the other part of her tells her that she should stay and explain. But how could she explain? She can't even say anything right!

After a few hours, people started leaving the room. They are already finished with their work and they bid her goodbye (except Havoc who made a dash out of the room as soon as he was finished) which she just replied with a nod. She thought the Colonel will leave too because (miraculously) he finished his work early but he stayed on his desk and she could feel him looking at her.

She stood up to get the papers on his desk without even glancing at him then she returned to her desk to arrange the papers there. She could still feel him staring at her so to ease the tension she was feeling, she decided to talk to him.

"Sir, I'm sorry for what my son said to you. I will talk to him about it." she said while her back was still turned to him. She just can't face him yet.

"Doesn't he know about his father, lieutenant?" the colonel suddenly asked.

Riza was surprised to hear him ask that. "Well…n-no sir…I…" but she doesn't know what to say anymore. She felt nervous. How could she say the reason?

Another silence came between them. Riza was slightly glad she wasn't interrogated anymore but she can't still shrugged off the tension she's feeling. It's like something was about to happen. She went to the side of the room where the drawers are located. She started arranging the files that are needed to be passed tomorrow and when she closed the drawer shut, she heard the colonel speak again.

"You know what Lieutenant; I was quite surprised that your son mentioned if we love each other."

That's when Riza felt her heart beating fast again that it made her uneasy. She heard the colonel's chair squeak and then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"After hearing that, it made me realize a lot of things." She heard the colonel speak then she felt two arms wrapped around her from behind.

She felt her face go warm and her body became rigid as they stood there. She could feel Roy's hot breath on her neck. She knew she has to stop this, she has to but it seems she can't find the strength to do it. Her heart beats faster that she could hear it drumming in her chest and it made her hard to breathe.

"Riza…" Roy started and he tightens his embrace.

That made her feel more afraid. The tone of his voice indicates something else.

"Riza, I-"

"No…" Riza said, her voice was slight shaking. She gently pry herself away from Roy's embrace then she look directly at his eyes.

"Please…don't say it." she said firmly. She felt her eyes started to brim but she took a hold on herself.

Roy didn't say anything. He stood there with a hurt look on his face but it turned into a grim look then he walk away to go back to his desk then he walk out of the room.

Riza hold on the side the drawer because she felt her knees shaking and it might give way. This is what she's been afraid about ever since she realized a lot of things. She fear that Roy will say this thing and she might give in because…because she finally realized that she was falling in love with him but she has to stop herself, she knew it wouldn't bring her any good. She knew Roy's reputation of being a playboy and she doesn't want to trust her heart to someone like that. She trusts Roy but trusting her heart to him is different.

After a few minutes, she heard the door creak open and Jun slowly went inside. He has this sad look in his face and he was pouting. She grabbed her things on her table and she walk towards Jun.

"Let's go home now." Riza said. Jun just nodded his head.

They walk home in silence. This is the first time Jun didn't talk about anything to her. Jun was walking ahead of her and she doesn't know what to say to him. She was feeling guilty inside for what she did.

They arrive at their home and when they went inside, Riza decided to talk to her son.

"Jun, are you mad at mommy?"

"No." Jun answered, his pout still not leaving his face.

Riza didn't know why but she suddenly felt herself fighting the urge to smile. It's just Jun is so cute when he pouts like that. But she knew that this isn't a laughing matter. She needs to settle things with her son.

She walks towards the sofa and she sit there then she motioned Jun to sit beside her. Jun hesitated at first but he soon caved in and he finally sit beside her but he wasn't still looking at her. She started stroking his hair then she gently pulled him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Mommy doesn't mean to raise her voice like that." Riza explained. She waited for a response and she felt relieved when Jun started hugging her back but it disappears soon when she heard him sob.

"Jun, I'm sorry…Please forgive mommy." Riza said in a pleading tone. She must have really hurt his feelings so much.

Jun started looking at her with those tear-filled eyes that tells a lot of sorrow and Riza knew that there's another reason why he was so sad and frustrated.

"Mommy…" Jun suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad boy?" he asks.

"Of course not, you're not a bad boy. What made you say such things?" Riza said as she looks at him.

"Because it seems that no one wants to be my daddy…" Jun said as he sobs. "First Uncle Havoc then Mr. Colonel…Mr. Colonel doesn't want me too…" Jun said between sobs.

Riza stared at her son as she processed the things he told her in her mind.

"Wait Jun…What do you mean by Mr. Havoc doesn't want to be your daddy?" Riza asked.

Jun doesn't have any choice but to tell his mommy what he's been up to. He told her everything from the day he started looking for a daddy.

"…It's because Elicia told me that she had a daddy because her mommy and daddy found each other. That's why mommy." Jun explained.

Riza's heart breaks as she heard her son's explanation. Because of a slight misinterpretation, Jun embarks on a quest to 'find' someone who could be his daddy. It is so painful to know that this innocent little boy is suffering inside. She starts hugging him again as she whispers words of comfort on his ear until he stops crying. It's so wrong for an adorable, sweet and innocent boy to suffer like this just because of things he was forbidden to know.

"I really wanted Mr. Colonel to be my daddy." Jun told her. "And I also want him to be my daddy for you, mommy." Jun said.

Riza was shocked to hear that. She looks at Jun with slight bewildered eyes.

"Why mommy, don't you love him?" Jun asked.

"Well..I-I can't answer that Jun" Riza answered but she knew the answer indeed.

"But why mommy? Uncle Havoc said-"

"That's only an accident Jun. I think Mr. Havoc didn't explain it to you clearly." Riza said but she slightly wished that she didn't said that because Jun started pouting again and tears started brimming in his eyes.

"Jun, please stop crying. I'm really, really sorry…" Riza pleaded again as she wipes the tears on Jun's cheeks.

Jun just nodded his head then he hugs her again. "I'm sorry too mommy." he said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jun. Remember that mommy will always be here and I love you so much Jun." Riza said.

"I love you too mommy." Jun replied.

But he really wants to have a daddy and finally he was able to find one. He knew this is the only way. He needs to talk to that person to convince him to be his daddy and for his mommy too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Roy arrived in a bar he frequently goes to every Friday night. He sat on one of the chairs in the counter and he ordered his drink. Usually, he would bring some other woman here but tonight is a different night. He avoided a lot of women and he didn't entertain them just like what he usually did.

As his order came, he starts thinking about the events that happened that afternoon. After hearing that statement from the little boy, there's something inside him that burst out at it made him do that thing to Riza. He knew it is stupid but he felt courageous as he tried to talk his way out from the little boy's wishes. He smiled as he remembers the little boy's statement. He wants him to be his daddy. Him, a daddy. A daddy for Riza's son. At first he didn't know how to react on the boy's request but after he run away and he was left alone with Riza, and after knowing that the little boy didn't know about his father, he felt that bravery inside him. That's why he doesn't inquire any more about the father of the little boy. So without thinking about the consequences and her answer, he went to her and he was about to say what he really feels but he was rejected right away without even saying anything yet.

He sighed then he starts drinking. To be honest, he was hurt after hearing that from Riza but he knew it's his fault. He never thinks about what might happen afterwards, that he could be rejected. What made him felt bitter after that is when he saw Riza's eyes. It's full of fear and worry. Is she…afraid of him? He puts down the glass on the table and he ordered for another.

He just realized that this thing is what he fears. He fears that the love of his life might reject him. He never knew that it will be this painful and he felt so stupid and useless even if it is not raining. How can he face his lieutenant now? Just as he was thinking about his own misery, he heard some familiar voice from nearby and he felt him sit in a chair a seat apart from him. He looked at that person and he was surprised to see Havoc. Havoc was surprised to see him there too.

"Ch-Chief!" Havoc said with a slight fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Havoc, I wouldn't do anything to you." he said before drinking.

After getting his drink, Havoc transferred beside the colonel.

"So, what brings you here?" Roy asked at his other lieutenant.

"Well, I just want to wind up Chief. How about you? You look so miserable. Did any one of your girlfriends dump you?" Havoc said in a joking manner.

Roy sighed. "Worse than that…"

"What, you got rejected?! I thought that never happens to you. So who's the person?"

Roy didn't say anything. He just keeps on drinking. Havoc looked at him and then he suddenly knew the answer.

"Oh…I guess I know who could that be. Elizabeth right?" Havoc said, saying Riza's codename so people who might be eavesdropping wouldn't know who they are really taling about.

Roy looked at him again. "Is it that obvious?"

"Come on chief, we are always together in the office. We are not that dumb to notice."

"Well, I guess she likes you more Havoc. Why don't you try your luck on her."

Havoc was startled. "How can you say that chief?"

Roy just shrugged his shoulders and he ordered for another glass again.

Havoc started laughing to the surprise of Roy. He looked at his lieutenant who can't control his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked after his laughter subsided

"Chief, are you jealous? I never know that this day will come. Usually I am the one who was envious and jealous because of you." Havoc said

Roy felt annoyed but he just shrugged off Havoc's statement.

"What do you think of Elizabeth?" Roy suddenly asked after a long silence.

"Well, even though at times she was scary, I know deep inside that she is a good and caring comrade." Havoc answered.

"Just a comrade?" Roy asked.

"Of course. She's just a comrade for me chief."

"But I thought…"

"No chief. I did those things to her just to make fun of you and so we could know if you really like her."

Roy felt relieved but he realized what just Havoc said. "Hey!" he said as he glared at him

"Oops… Sorry chief." Havoc said as he smiled.

Roy sighed again. "Well, there's nothing I can do. Even though you don't have any feelings for her, she still rejected me. Hmm… maybe she's the one who likes you instead."

Havoc shook his head. "No chief, I got rejected too remember? Just try again next time. Maybe she was just surprised and there was still this anti-fraternal law, maybe she was thinking about that."

"Oh, about the anti-fraternization law… didn't Fuhrer Bradley announce some things about it yet?"

"What things sir?" Havoc asked.

"Well, I think you should wait for the Fuhrer to announce it." Roy answered.

Havoc just smiled. "Just do your best chief. Someday, you might get her heart. Remember that you got her son's approval."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am still lucky."

"And I think it's time to give us other guys a chance to have a girlfriend!" Havoc said.

Roy laughed again then it struck him. Maybe that's the reason...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following days weren't easy for Riza. She can't concentrate on her job anymore. She was trying to avoid the colonel's glances and whenever they are together, they never speak a word to each other. Well, if there are some times it is required for her to speak, she speaks in a very formal way. She still brings Jun to her work but she never made him stay in the office. Then she finally learned about the abolishment of the anti-fraternization law. Everyone was surprised to hear that. Maybe that's why the colonel has the guts to ask her out. There's no hindrance for him anymore.

Jun on the other hand didn't bother the colonel anymore…well, not yet. He was planning to have a talk with him when he was alone and he was glad that day finally came.

It was in the afternoon and his mommy has to go to the room where he was forbidden to enter. He knew that at this time, Mr. Colonel was still in the premises. He started searching for him after saying to Mr. Feury (Mr. Havoc was absent that day) that he would just go around the building alone and after saying that he'll be good and he won't do anything bad, Mr. Feury agreed and he was told to go back as soon as possible.

He started searching for Mr. Colonel and after a few minutes of peering into various rooms, he finally saw him on a room, he was alone and he was putting some things into a locker. This must be the men's locker room. He slowly went inside and he stood behind him until he finally saw him.

Roy was surprised to see the boy there and he was staring at him with determined eyes.

"Uhm, is there anything I can do for you?" he asks.

"You love my mommy right?" Jun asked.

Roy was surprised again. "Why do you say so?"

"Because I always saw you staring at my mommy and there's something in your eyes when you do that." answered Jun.

Roy stared at the kid. Well, he's sharp.

"Mommy…my mommy, she sometimes get lonely and I don't know why. But I know there's something missing. Please be my daddy Mr. Colonel…and be a daddy to my mommy too. I know she needs someone aside from me and I figured out that maybe she's lonely because we are missing a daddy. Please be that person." Jun said in a pleading tone.

Roy started kneeling down and he pats the little boy's head.

"It's not that easy Jun." he said and he could see that the little boy's eyes started shimmering. "But let's give it a try."

Jun's face started brightening up. "Thank you so much Mr. Colonel!" Jun said and he hugs him.

Roy was astonished as he felt the small arms of the boy hugging him. It made him feel warm inside. It's a new feeling for him but it made him smile.

"But first, tell me about that story your mommy always tell you where I am the main protagonist."

* * *

**A/N:** There. How was it? Please **REVIEW!!! **Thanks so much for reading! Uhm, I might not be able to update on time next time. I'm facing some problems right now and it make some difficulties for me to write while I'm having that kind of problem. Thank you for supporting this fanfic of mine! ^_^


	15. Bonus Chapter: Let's not give up!

**A/N: **Here is a little bonus chapter for all of you. It just discusses what Roy and Jun was thinking before doing what they are going to do. ^^ Enjoy reading! (more explanation on the A/N below)

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Bonus Chapter: Let's not give up!**

Jun woke up this morning with a wet feeling on his face. He looked around him and he saw that it's still dark. That's when he also felt Black Hayate's breath near his face. It seems that Black Hayate awakened him by licking his face he stirred and he faced Black Hayate.

"Hayate...It's still so early…" he said in a sleepy tone.

The night before he went to bed, he secretly told Black Hayate to wake him up early but not this early. Black Hayate licked his face again and he made a low bark. Their dog is being true to what he's ordered to do.

"Ssshhh… Don't be noisy. Mommy will hear you." Jun said in a hushed tone as he gets up.

He looked at his mommy who was sleeping soundly beside him. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Jun smiled at his mommy before crawling down slowly from their bed. Black Hayate followed him in the living room where a box full of his coloring materials, pencils and papers are located. He dug in the box and after a while, he finally saw what he was looking for-a two page paper where their plans were written.

It's been a while now since him and Mr. Colonel had a talk and ever since then, they meet and talk in secret. Sometimes they meet in the Men's locker room, sometimes in the vacant lot behind the military building. Mr. Colonel is really a nice guy. He thought he's snobbish because he's always serious and he looks like he doesn't have a sense of humor but since they became 'friends', he would always see Mr. Colonel's smiles and his laughter. The colonel always listens to him too and just like his mommy, he would sometimes see some sadness in the colonel's eyes.

That's why he was determined to get them together. For his mommy and his 'future' daddy's sake, he will do anything. He doesn't want his mommy to be lonely and Mr. Colonel too and he knew that bringing them together would make them happy. He doesn't know how or why but he could feel that the two of them really loves each other.

With the help of the light from the slowly rising sun, he read the plan that was written on the paper. He patted Black Hayate's head after he finished reading the paper.

"We will have another mission, Black Hayate. This time, we will bring mommy and Mr. Colonel together." Jun said in a determined tone.

Black Hayate barked in response.

Meanwhile, Roy Mustang who was never been an early riser was already in the kitchen fixing himself some coffee. He was baffled that he actually woke up at 5 am, it's like someone or something was urging him to wake up.

He was pouring the coffee on his mug when he suddenly thinks of Jun. He smiled to himself as he remembers all their times together. Jun is such a nice gentle boy with a very active imagination and good sense of humor; he is also very inquisitive and smart. Roy admits that his happiest time of the day is when he's with Jun. He never knew that he will actually think of wanting to be a daddy to this little boy and of course, to his mommy too.

His grin widened as he thinks this time of the boy's mother, Riza Hawkeye. The pain was still there but the fire of his love for her was never put out. He wants, no, he needs Riza more than ever. He's not going to give up. He will win her heart someday and he will prove that she's the only woman she loved. Riza is very special…much special than those girls he dated. His playboy image was just really an 'image' for the outside. Secretly, it's to disguise what he truly feels inside.

He sits on the dining chair as he drank his coffee.

_A disguise huh… _

He continued drinking his coffee until he saw the sun slowly rising on the east. He remembered Jun's bright smiles. He wanted to be the reason of his smiles. He wanted to be a part of his life, _their_ lives. He wanted them to be a whole family; Riza, Jun, him and of course, Black Hayate too. Suddenly, an image of a simple but huge house where there's a spacious garden came into his mind. He could see a hammock between two trees and Riza was sitting there while reading a book. Jun and his future little brothers and sisters are running in the garden with Black Hayate. He smiled at that image. Let some people call him delusional or what, but he won't let go of that image in his heart. He will also make sure that he will build a peaceful place for his future family and also for all the people in this country.

After a while, he's now ready to go to work. It's still early but he really wanted to go now. This is the day anyway. It's time to do what was planned.

* * *

**A/N: There... Hmm...Why am I having the feeling that I am earning some death glares from all of you... (haha, just kidding. XD) I am so sorry if this is only the chapter I can present! All the events for Chapter 14 has been jumbled in my mind. I can't write it properly. This piece is what I've only created after a week of battling some questions in my mind. About what Roy has been disguising in the inside... I think I will just leave it that way. You might kill or hate him (or me) if I told the reason. I hope you still like this lil chapter. Thank you for reading everyone!!! ^_^**

**P.S. I might update shorter chapters in the future too... (but not this short!)**


	16. Chapter 14: How Many Times?

**A/N:** Finally! Finally!!! Chapter 14 is here!!! I'm really, really sorry for the very long wait. I am hoping you still want to read this. Enjoy reading everyone!!!

**By the way I want to thank the following:**

**Rinoax**

**Emma Mustang**

**MoonStarDutchess**

**Athena's Heart**

**Tinytokirabbit7**

**noney2008**

**YourLifeInWords**

**Nekochan4eva**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Herb3**

**4cherryblossoms**

**little miss clueless**

**The Misty Forest**

**Solstance**

**PixieStixys**

**ramenwriter15**

**Halfblind-artist**

**silently doomed**

**RoyxRiza**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IN CHAPTER 13 and the Bonus Chapter! Thanks for reading them also everyone!!! Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts! I know I could never thank you enough!!! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 14: How Many times?**

It is a start of a beautiful and peaceful morning. And Riza was now on her way to the Central military headquarters. Jun was beside her, holding her hand while Black Hayate was following them from behind. She can't stop but notice Jun's happy face. The little boy has been overly cheerful these past few days.

"You look so happy Jun." she finally commented.

Jun looked at her with that adorable bright smile on his face.

"I'm really happy today, mommy." Jun replied.

Riza smiled back. Well, there's nothing to worry about. If her son is happy, she should be happy too. Even though she doesn't know the real reason behind her son's cheerfulness and even though she feels something wasn't right.

They arrived in the military building and as usual, the soldiers there greeted her, and some of them greeted Jun too. It seems that a lot of them have taken adoration to the little boy. When they turned the corner just as they ascend the stairs, she saw Fuhrer Bradley, together with his guards, walking towards them.

"Good morning your Excellency." Riza said, saluting him at the same time.

"At ease, Lieutenant Hawkeye and good morning too." Fuhrer Bradley said as he smiled at her then he starts looking at Jun who has been staring at him.

"So Lieutenant, this is your son?"

"Yes your Excellency." She replied.

Fuhrer Bradley suddenly laughed. "He really looks like you, Lieutenant. The hair, the eyes, it's like he's the male version of you."

Riza could do nothing but smile. She doesn't know what she was going to reply to that comment. On the other hand, Jun continue staring at the big man before him. He knew this man is important by just observing how his mommy interacts with this man.

He was quite surprised when the big man offered his hand to him.

"Hello there little fellow. I'm Fuhrer King Bradley, Selim's father." The big man said.

Jun looked at Fuhrer Bradley's hand then to his smiling face and it made him think that he seems so friendly and nice so he took his hand to shake it.

"My name is Jun Vincent Lewenhart Hawkeye but please call me Jun. Nice to meet you." Jun answered with a shy smile.

He heard the man chuckled then he ruffled his hair. "What a polite kid. Too bad Selim is not here to play with you today."

"Oh… It's okay." He replied. Well, he was kind of disappointed that his friend wasn't here; Selim could help him with the plan.

"Well, I need to go now. See you around Lieutenant, nice meeting you Jun." Fuhrer Bradley said.

"Yes, sir." Riza said as she saluted.

The Fuhrer just nodded and he walks away with hid gaurds.

With Black Hayate, they continued going to the Colonel's office. When Riza was about to open the door, she felt Jun let go of her hand.

"Mommy, I will just go and play with Black Hayate outside." Jun said.

"Are you sure, Jun?" Riza asked.

"Yes, mommy. I'll go back when it's lunch time." Jun replied.

"Okay then. Take care and make sure that you won't get into trouble." Riza told her son. Well, deep inside, she's really okay with Jun not spending his whole time in the Colonel's office.

"Yes, mommy and thank you!" Jun said then he started running away with Black Hayate trotting behind him.

Riza watched his son until he turned into a corner. She sighed as she proceeds on opening the door and when she gets inside, she almost dropped her bag. She can't believe her eyes…This is so surprising…This can't be true… Before could be caught staring at _him_, she quickly regained her composure and she went to her desk. There are already some papers on her desk and it seems that _he's_ the one who put it there.

As she sat there, she can't still believe that the Colonel Roy Mustang, who was known to be lazy, procrastinator and paperwork hater, was already on his desk, working upon piles and piles of papers. The colonel seems so serious on what he was doing because he never looked at her when she entered the room. After a while of working in pure silence, Havoc and the others finally arrived and just like Riza, they were surprised to see that the colonel arrived first than them and he is actually working.

An hour or two passed and Riza finally finished her first batch of her work. She's just going to read the next batch and study them. She reached for the handle of her drawer in her desk and she pulled it open to get some paper clips. But what she saw inside make her shut it quickly and the noise attracted the others' (except the colonel's) attention. She cleared her throat and she gets her papers and pretended to organize them. Once the four men resumed working, she looked at the Colonel in the corner of her eyes and she saw he's still so busy reading his work and signing some papers.

Once again, she slowly pulled open the drawer. She doesn't know how some white rose petals ended inside her drawer. In the middle is a piece of paper and it seems that there's a note written on it. She gets it then she put it flat on her desk. It reads:

"_You've been chosen! Once you start reading this, you should finish this mini game until the end. Or else, you will lose someone very important. All you have to do is follow the instruction written here. The first instruction is go to room 204 and open the first cabinet to the right."_

After reading the note, Riza suddenly has the urge to tear this paper and throw it away. Who the hell came up with this childish stuff? And how dare that person put this thing in her drawer! But because she doesn't want to attract any attention, she decided to keep quiet and throw it away later.

She doesn't know that Colonel Roy Mustang has been watching her in the corner of his eyes. Roy knew she's been surprised to see him arrived first in this office and when she saw the things in her drawer. He's just putting a lot of effort not to stare at her, crack a smile or laugh. He's been controlling himself from the start and he thinks he's doing a good job. He also painstakingly did his paper works diligently and without frowning just for the sake of the plan. He smiled inwardly when he started thinking of that. It's Jun's idea to do it this way. He started remembering the conversation they had when they were planning for this day.

"_You see, Jun, your mommy has been avoiding me…" he said to Jun._

_They were sitting on one of the bench in the empty locker room. It's late in the afternoon and his subordinates just finished their work. Even though he still has work to do, he had the time to sneak off and Jun's mommy has to go to the sniper's area to practice so the little boy was able to meet him too._

"_And I think that you already noticed your mommy doesn't want you to be inside my office often." He continued saying as he looks at Jun._

_Jun nodded his head. "We need you to talk with her right?"_

"_Well, yeah…" He answered. It seems that Jun has been thinking deeply._

"_I have an idea Mr. Colonel!"Jun suddenly said, his face brightening up with a smile._

"_Let's do what my Aunt Diana did on my birthday!"_

_Then he told him what he's thinking of. He didn't know why but he started agreeing to what the little boy said even though it's slightly…childlike. There's no way an adult would do that but he still listened and he even added some of his ideas._

They studied their plans for days until the day their going to do it finally came. Early that morning, he went to the Flower Shop of a middle-aged lady he had befriended before. He bought two dozens of white roses (Jun said his mommy love white roses more than red) and because Riza might recognize his handwriting, he asked the lady to write the notes for him. He thanked her afterwards and he went to the headquarters with the bunch of flowers on his hand. Before entering the building, he went to the vacant lot behind the building and he dropped the other bunch of flowers behind the bushes. It's a good thing it's still early and no one saw him holding some flowers except a few janitors who never paid attention to what he was doing. He did the rest of the plan then he gets the pile of his dreaded paper works and started working. He's almost halfway through when Riza arrived.

Now, he was thinking if Jun was already doing the finishing touches on their plan. Well, the plan is just like treasure hunting with clues that will lead to another clue until the person reached the treasure…

Treasure…

Roy almost laughed when he think of that. He has to bit the side of his inner cheek to suppress the smile that was threatening to form.

"Permission to leave the room sir." He heard a voice said. He looks up with his serious gaze and he saw Riza looking at her with seriousness in her eyes too.

"Permission granted." He answered and Riza started walking away.

"_Will she do it now?"_ he asked himself as the door shut closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There, Hayate. I finished my task now." Jun said as he placed the white rose with a note on the windowsill in an empty room.

He got the bunch of flowers outside in the place where the colonel said he's going to leave it and he placed the rest of the flowers on their designated place. He looked at the last flower on his hand. The colonel said that he should give it to him. Not knowing why, he went outside the room to go to the Colonel's office. That's when he saw his mommy walking towards him from the end of the hallway. He quickly told Hayate to get the flower and run to the other side of the hallway and give it to the colonel. Black Hayate did what he was told and he run away fast. Jun then walks towards his mommy and he greeted her.

"Is that Black Hayate who just ran away to that side?" his mommy asked.

"Yes mommy." Jun answered as he has his mommy a hug. "Where are you going mommy?"

"Just walking around." His mommy answered. "Do you want to eat now?"

"No mommy, I'm not yet hungry. I'm just going to find Black Hayate again. See you later mommy." he said as he ran away to the place where Black Hayate went to.

Riza sighed as she looked at her son. It looks like her son was so busy today…

She continued walking; her mind was still full of questions. A while ago, she decided to throw the paper away but a voice in the back of her mind keep saying that she should try it. But still… She kept battling with her mind until she can't take it anymore. That's why she went out of the colonel's office to wind up but it seems she doesn't know where to go. She just kept walking and walking.

She descended the stairs not knowing that she's already on the second floor, she gets the piece of paper from her pocket and she read it again. Her eyes concentrated on the words: _Or else, you will lose someone important._ She shook her head. How can she let this piece of paper threaten her? She continued walking until she passed by a door that was slightly opened. She looked at it wondering why did someone left the door open. She proceeds to close it but her eyes ran over the metal sheet that was above the doorframe. It reads: 204.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy let out a sigh of relief when he was finished with his paper works. He suddenly felt a sense of achievement overcome him. His hand and arm felt sore and stiff but he doesn't seem to mind it. He was smirking as he looked at his paper works. Who would have known he could really finish it in only half a day?

The door suddenly opened and Havoc entered the room with a pile of paper on his hands.

"Here chief, the new batch just came."

"What?! More paper works?!" Roy said in an annoyed and surprised tone.

Havoc was perplexed. He stared at his colonel's angry face. He was sure that morning that the colonel had finally decided to dedicate more of his time on doing his paper works without whining and complaining…He was wrong…

They suddenly heard a scratching sound outside and when Feury opened the door, Black Hayate came in with a white rose in his mouth. He run towards Roy, dropping the flower beside his foot then he barked. Roy noticed the flower and he picked it up.

"Mr. Colonel!" Jun said in a delighted tone as he opened the door. He ran towards him and he whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Roy asks.

"Yes. I saw her go to the direction where the first room is." Jun answered.

Roy stood up and he gets the flower on his desk.

"You four." He said, looking at his subordinates. "Take care of my work for the meantime."

"What? But sir!" the four men said in unison.

Roy was now on the door when he looked back at his men. "I'm off into a mission." He said with a smirk.

"Good luck Mr. Colonel!" Jun said.

Roy nodded at him then he left the room, and closed the door leaving the four men gaping and Jun smiling widely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza doesn't know what has gotten into her. She swears she really wanted to throw away the paper but instead she entered room 204 and she gets the clue in the drawer. The note was also surrounded by white rose petals. She read it and it says she should go into another room to get the clue. Beside the note is a white rose with another note attached to it. It has only one word written on it: "With"

After that she went to that room. She felt ridiculous. How can she be doing this thing? But curiosity got the better of her. Now, she has 5 white roses and the words she got now are: "With", "all", "mind", "soul" and "my". She knew the words don't make any sense when she tried to put it together in a sentence. That's why she's determined to finish this game. She continued going to where the clues are even though a lot of soldiers kept looking at her with a confused look because of the flowers on her hand. She was quite surprised when a clue said she should go to the sniper's area. By that time, she already got 11 white roses.

She went to the sniper's area on the ground floor and before entering, she looked at her watch first and she saw that it's already past lunch time. She remembered Jun who probably was looking for her now. Looking at the door and then to her watch, she started deciding whether she'll continue it later or just do it now.

Well, she's already here and maybe this could be the last one. She went inside and it's empty just like the other rooms. The clue from the last note said that the next clue is on the Shotgun rack. She walks towards it and she saw the notes surrounded by white petals.

It says:

"_Congratulations! You reached the final clue. Now, to know what your treasure is, gather the notes on the flower and arranged them logically. A sentence will be formed. Read it out loud after you finished arranging it." _

Riza frowns after reading it. Logically? Is this piece of paper mocking her? She starts arranging the notes in the best way possible. After some tries, she was sure she finally got it. Then she proceed reading it out loud.

"With all my heart, my mind and my soul, I am…_wait, there was still a missing word!_"She quickly thought.

"Yours." Said a voice behind her.

She suddenly felt cold…That voice was familiar…

She turned around and she saw Roy Mustang holding a white rose…the twelfth rose…and he also said the final word. They started staring at each other for a long time.

Roy was staring straight at her eyes. He was feeling nervous but he was trying his best to hide it from her. But he felt something more deep inside him. Fear. He can see something deep inside Riza's eyes and it's not something pleasant. He doesn't know what she's going to do after. Maybe he chose the wrong place for the last clue to be placed. There are a lot of guns around them and some of them-the shotguns- are just on Riza's reach.

"What is the meaning of this sir?" Riza asked in a cold tone. She tried to say it firmly but she knew her voice was slightly shaking.

"Well… Lieutenant… I was… Well…" Roy stammered. He didn't know how the hell he got tongue-tied. He practiced this for many days. He wanted to confess his undying love for her but it seems his heart went up his throat and he can't speak.

Riza continued staring at him. She was feeling mixed emotions right now. She was surprised, angry, sad and nervous. Her heart was beating so fast and she's starting to hate this kind of feeling because a kind of weakness was conquering her whole being…and she hates feeling weak.

"Riza, I just want you to know what I really feels about you." Roy finally said.

That's it...Riza felt anger ruled her heart and mind. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to hear it?!" she snapped.

Roy was surprised to hear her like that. He never saw her get angry like this. He stared at her, not knowing what to do.

Riza bit her lips. "I'm sorry sir. Please excuse me." She said and she started running away.

Roy was left there, unable to move. He wanted to run after her but it seems that he was frozen on the spot.

Riza continued running until she reached an empty comfort room. She slammed the door shut and she locked it and once inside, she went towards the sink and she turned open the faucet. She watched the water ran down on the sink until she felt her eyes get prickly and hot and her sight became blurry.

She started rinsing her face then she closed her eyes shut trying to stop her tears from flowing. She doesn't know that it could be this painful… so painful to avoid the person you really loved.

She knew it is better this way. She can't let herself give in. She can't. She just can't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jun has been waiting for the colonel in the men's locker room and he was quite getting impatient. He's been waiting for the result of their plan. He already ate his lunch and his mommy and Mr. Colonel hasn't shown themselves yet.

Finally, he heard the door open and the Colonel went inside. Jun smiled at him but his happy and excited feeling quickly disappeared when he saw the colonel's face. The colonel walk towards him with a sad smile.

"What happened?" Jun asked as the colonel sat beside him.

"Our little plan didn't work Jun. It seems that your mommy doesn't want to be involved with me." Roy said in a sad tone.

"But…but…you can't give up now…" Jun said.

Roy ruffled his hair. "I don't know Jun. Maybe we all need a little break."

"Please Mr. Colonel…please don't give up." Jun pleaded.

Roy just smiled at Jun; his mind is filled with one question: _"How many times Riza, How many times will you run away from me?"_

* * *

**A/N:** There... So, how was it? Please **REVIEW **this time!!! If you have any questions or you don't understand some things, please don't hesitate to ask (just PM me). Hmm... So what's going to happen next? What's Riza's problem? (I think I already discussed this on chapter 13 or so. XD) Can Jun persuade Roy not to give up? What would be their plan next??? Of course, in able to know that, you have to wait for the next chapter. XD **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!!! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 15: Hot and Cold

**A/N: I'm back!!! I never knew that I could really finish this chapter and I'm surprised it has so many words!!! Thank you so much to those people who made me realize that I should continue writing. ^^ Enjoy reading everyone!**

**I also want to thank this people:**

**RosieShiba**

**Halfblind-artist**

**Rinoax**

**Athena's Heart**

**Midnight Hikari**

**noney2008**

**Herb3**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**little miss clueless**

**buffybest**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**RoyxRiza**

**Thanks you so much for the reviews eveyone!!! And to those people who continue supporting this story, thank you very much!!! :)**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 15: Hot and Cold**

The morning light seeping from the window wake Riza up. The sun is already up in the sky and she knew she was going to be late but she doesn't feel like getting up. The moment she opened her eyes, the memory of the past events haunted her once again. It's always like this since she rejected Roy she can't stop herself from thinking about it. The pain was till there and it got worse when she started getting cold shoulders from Roy. He never looked or stared at her whenever she enters the room or when she stays with him. This is what she wanted…but why is she feeling guilty?

She started glancing at Jun, who was still fast asleep, beside her. The other reason why she was feeling guilty is because Jun started acting strange since that day. He seldom smiles and he was always sad and there are times he was spacing out. She tried asking him what's wrong but Jun just shook his head and he always avoided looking at her. Maybe he was also affected of what's happening between her and Roy. Jun is a sensitive child and he doesn't like witnessing such conflicts but still, she still wonders what the real reason why he was acting like that.

A shrill ring of the phone brought her mind back to the present time. She glanced at the clock and it shows that it's already 9:00 AM. The phone rings again and again and she reluctantly stood up to answer it. It is such a rare moment for her to feel lazy like this.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice.

"Hello Riza. Did I woke you up?" a familiar voice from the other line asked.

"Grandpa?" Riza asked in a surprised tone, her sleepiness and laziness slowly disappearing.

Gen. Grumman laughed. "Why is it that whenever I call you, you will always get surprise?"

Riza felt herself get embarrassed that she wasn't unable to reply.

"Anyway, I called to invite you to have a vacation in my villa here in the East. It's been a long time since your last visit here with your mother. I hope you could come. I also wanted to see my great grandson, Jun." Gen Grumman said.

"But grandpa, I still have work."

"I already sent a letter informing those people in Central HQ that I want you to come here for a mission."

"Isn't that called lying?"

"Well, a little white lie wouldn't do much harm my dear granddaughter." Gen. Grumman said in a cheerful tone.

Riza sighed.

"So, will you go and pay your lonely old grandpa a visit?"

Well, there's nothing she can't do. "Okay Grandpa. When do you want me to come there?"

"I will be glad if you can come today."

"Okay, I'm not sure what time we are going to arrive there." Riza answered.

"I'll still wait for the two of you." Gen Grumman said and Riza was sure that her grandpa was grinning widely from the other side.

After some short conversations, she finally hung up the phone. She doesn't know if she really wanted to go but she really have a soft spot when it came to her grandpa so she had to say yes.

She heard some stirring sound from the bed and she saw Jun was already awake when she turned. He was sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Good morning Jun." Riza said with a smile.

"Good morning mommy." Jun replied in his unusual lifeless tone.

Riza's smile disappears but she tried her best to look cheerful. She let Jun wash his face then she went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast and Jun was left to play with Black Hayate. She cooked Jun's favorite breakfast and when she was finished, she called Jun. The little boy went to the kitchen as Riza put his plate before him.

She also sat down as Jun stared on his food.

"Eat your breakfast Jun" Riza said as she looked at the sulking little boy.

"I don't want to eat breakfast. I also don't want to drink any more vitamins." Jun said in a sulking voice.

Riza stared at him. She didn't say anything and she just waited for him to do something but Jun continued sitting there, sulking because of things Riza didn't know. She started eating anyway but after a while, she can't take this anymore. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"If you don't want to eat, then go out and play with Black Hayate." She said in a gentle tone but Jun thought he was being scolded.

He looked at her with his sulking eyes then he ran away from the kitchen. Riza was left there, wondering what to do. During her baby sitting days, she already encountered sulking children but this is different because Jun doesn't want to tell her anything. She feels nothing but pity to the little boy. Maybe she did something and little Jun was sulking because of it. That thought made her sad and guilty again. She sighed again as she cleaned the table up. It would be hard to travel if Jun was acting up like this. She was thinking if she will cancel today's travel or she'll just let Jun's sulky mood pass.

Grabbing a book from a shelf, she looked at the clock in her living room and it shows that it's already 10 am, an hour after her work time started. Well, if her grandpa really submitted a report saying that she will go into a mission, then there's no use calling the colonel to tell him she's going to be absent today. Well, he doesn't care anymore anyway so it's fine…

That last thought brought a sudden strike in her heart. Wait, she shouldn't be feeling this way. Sighing loudly, she sat herself on the sofa and started reading, hoping that it could make her mind forget such things.

Meanwhile, Jun was in their bedroom. He had his face buried in his pillow. He was crying hard since he entered the room. Why can't his mommy understand? He knew the things that were going on between his mommy and Mr. Colonel, and he doesn't like it. There was this certain tension whenever the two of them are in the same room and it made him feel sad. His mommy was always sad too and Mr. Colonel looks like he became more serious than before. He wasn't even talking to him lately. He was already thinking that maybe Mr. Colonel hates him. He was also wondering what's wrong with his mommy. He was so sure that she will like their plan. He found it sweet and nice. But everything just went wrong and he didn't know why. Mr. Colonel said that he will try but it seems he doesn't want to anymore.

He felt Black Hayate's wet nose touch his head. He looked up and he could see Hayate's eyes which it seems like it was filled with sympathy.

He patted the dog's head. "Why mommy doesn't understand me?" he said.

Black Hayate whimpered as he sat up with him on the bed then the dog stared at him. Jun stared back and he was sure Black Hayate was telling him something. He scratched the dog behind its ear as he sniffed.

"It hurts here Hayate." Jun said as he points at his chest. "All I want for them is to be happy…am I making the wrong decision?"

Hayate pushed his nose at his face. Then he gets off the bed and he scratches the door, telling him to open it. Jun looked at him. Black Hayate started turning around in circles then he started scratching up the door again. Jun stood up and he went to Hayate then he opened the door and Black Hayate started running towards their mommy then he lied down beside his mommy's foot. His mommy noticed the dog and she gave it a pat on the head then she resumed on reading her book. Jun looked at Hayate and he could see the dog was staring at him with eyes that look like it was saying "Come. Talk to your mommy."

Jun gulped and he wipes off the tears on his face then he stared at his mommy who looks so serious. Well, maybe it's the best way. He started walking outside the door and to his mommy.

Riza who was busy reading her book was startled when Jun started walking towards her and sitting beside her. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheeks and a tight hug as he started sitting on her lap.

She puts her book down on a small table beside the sofa and she returned her son's hug.

"Mommy… I'm sorry if I'm being a bad boy lately. I didn't mean too. I just felt sad too because you're sad and my heart" – he made a pointing gesture on his chest- "aches a lot for you. I love you mommy but sometimes I get a feeling that you don't understand me…" Jun explained as he looked up at his mommy.

"What does make you say that I don't understand you Jun?" Riza asked as she held her son. She was surprised to hear that from him.

Jun averted his eyes away as if he was thinking if he's going to tell her or what. Then he looked at her again. "Because…because I want you to be happy mommy…that's why…I mean…" but it seems that he can't finish what he was trying to say.

Riza hugged him again. "Don't worry Jun; I can wait for the right moment. If you can't tell, then it's okay." Riza said as she stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry too if you think I don't understand you anymore. Mommy has been in a tight spot lately."

Jun hugs her back. "I'll be a good boy mommy but please don't be sad anymore…I want to see you always smiling. You haven't been smiling a true smile even when we're home."

"Is that so..."Riza said. So she was right…Jun was being affected too because of her mood. "I'm sorry if mommy has been like this. You've never been a bad boy. It's just because you're feeling sad. What do you think, Grandpa called a while ago and he wanted us to visit him today."

"We are going to visit grandpa?" Jun said, his face brightening up with a smile.

"Yes, if you want to." Riza said as she smiled back.

"I wanna go! I wanna go visit grandpa." Jun said in a delighted tone.

Riza laughed and Jun was glad he heard her laughter again.

"Then we'll visit grandpa but first you have to eat your breakfast and clean yourself up. You're still in your pajamas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Together with Black Hayate, they embarked into a 2 hours train trip to the East. Her grandpa's villa was located into the farthest and remote place in the countryside. It's been a while but the memory during those times she visited the place was still clear in her mind. She was now wondering why she didn't meet her aunt and cousin when she was staying there during her childhood days.

"Are we there yet?" Jun asked for the nth time.

"Not yet, Jun." Riza answered patiently.

Jun resumed looking outside the window. The scene outside was simple, full of trees and plants. Riza glanced at her watch. They've been in the train for almost an hour and a half now. Shortly, they soon arrive in the train station and Riza saw a man, his grandfather's chauffeur, walk towards them and he lead them into a car that will bring them to the villa. They have to travel for 30 minutes to reach the place.

Riza finally saw the huge gate of the Villa; she felt a sense of familiar warmth washed over her. It's like the old days when her mom brought her here. Just like Jun, she always feels excited and happy. This place is like her second home.

"Mommy, is that grandpa's house?" Jun asked, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Yes Jun." she answered.

The car honked and the huge gate was opened by the guards. The place was still the same except there are more flowers and plants in the huge garden.

"Wow…it's beautiful here mommy." Jun commented.

The driver stopped the car on the front of the huge house where Riza's grandfather was waiting.

"Grandpa!" Said Jun as soon as he got out of the car and he run towards the old man and gave him a hug.

Gen. Grumman laughed and he hugs the boy back.

"So, how is my great grandson?"

"I'm fine Grandpa." Jun answered.

Gen. Grumman then looked at Riza as the latter walk towards him.

"Nice to be back here, grandpa." Riza said as she gave her old grandpa a peck on the cheeks.

The chauffeur with the request of Gen. Grumman unloaded their things from the car and he brought it in the room in the second floor. Riza remembered it to be where she and her mother usually sleep whenever they stay here. The bed is large and the cover seems new. The curtains were drawn out and tied on each side of the huge windows and the door for the terrace was open and a cold breeze just passed by.

After thanking the chauffer as he went out, she lied on the bed, taking the scent of lavender in. The scent of the sheets was still the same just like those old days. It's really nice to be back. Memories started playing in her mind. This is where her mom always takes her whenever there are some conflicts in their home. Her fear would be lifted whenever she was here and she could see her mother's smiles and hear her laughter more often than when they where home. Well, it doesn't mean her mother didn't like her father. It's just her father can become a different kind of person and sometimes it hurts her mother to see her father act like that so to wind up, she would to this place together with her.

Riza suddenly opened her eyes and she sit up then she touched her face. She just noticed that she's been shedding some tears. It's the first time she cried because of a memory. She was in that situation when Jun went inside the room.

"Mommy, grandpa said lunch is-" but he stopped when he saw her mommy's tear stained face. "What's wrong mommy? Why are you crying?" he asked as he looked worriedly at her.

"It's nothing Jun. Mommy is okay. I just remembered some things." Riza answered as she wiped her tears and smiled at Jun.

"Are you sure mommy?" Jun asked as he gave her a hug.

"Yes Jun."

"Let's go downstairs mommy. Lunch is ready." Jun said as he held his mommy's hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the garden. The big swing that Riza cherished as a child was still there and Jun loves playing with it. She will push the swing and watch her son giggle as he went higher and higher and it made her smile too.

They were now staying on the porch and having tea when some children came running towards them. Riza was wondering how did these children got inside the villa.

"Gen. Grumman!" The three children composing of two boys and a girl said as they saluted. Gen. Grumman just laughed and the three children laughed too.

"You don't have to do that." Gen Grumman said as he looked at the three children before him.

"Who are they, Gen. Grumman?" the small girl in the group asked as she looked at Riza and Jun.

"This is Riza, my granddaughter and Jun, her son." Gen. Grumman answered.

"Oh. Is she in the military too?" The tallest and oldest boy asked.

"Yes, I'm in the military." Riza answered for her grandpa.

"Cool! What's your position miss Riza?"

"I'm just a lieutenant." Riza answered.

"That's still cool! When I grow up, I want to be in the military too!" the little girl said

"Me too!" the other two boys said in unison.

Gen Grumman laughed again then he turned to Riza. "They are the gardener's children whom I've befriended. This is Allen." He points at the tallest kid as he gave Riza a wide smile. "He's 8 years old. And this is Aleck, he's six" he points at the blue eyed boy who also gave Riza a smile. "And this is Alesa and she's 5 years old" Gen Grumman said as he pointed at the small pretty girl. "They are nice kids."

Riza smiled back at them. "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too miss Riza." The children said in unison.

"Hey, your name is Jun right?" Alesa asked as she looked at Jun. "Do you want to play with us?"

Jun who has been quiet observing the three children was surprised that one of them talked to him that he blushed shyly. He looked at his mommy who was also looking at him.

"You can go play with them Jun." Riza said as she gave him an encouraging smile.

Jun turned at the three children looking at him then he gave them a shy smile. "Sure, I want to play with you."

"Yay!" Alesa said then she pulled Jun's hand and they ran towards the other side of the garden followed by the two boys.

"Hey wait for us!" the two boys said.

Riza smiled at the sight. This is what Jun really needed, some good companions the same age as his. She returned on drinking her tea.

"So, what's up with you Riza?" Gen Grumman asked after a long silence.

"Pardon?" Riza said as she returned her grandpa's gaze.

"Did something happened? And don't make an excuse. I know you too well."

"What make you say that I have some problems, grandpa?"

Gen. Grumman let out a chuckle before answering. "Because you reminds me a lot of your mother when she was having problems. I can see it in your eyes, even though you smiled and talk gaily; I know there's something wrong. You can tell me Riza."

Riza hesitated as she looked down at her cup of tea. Her problem… her problem is the kind that shouldn't be discussed anymore…

"Is it a guy related problem?" Gen. Grumman suddenly asked.

Riza blushed as she looked at her grandfather. "O-of c-course not." Riza stammered.

Gen. Grumman laughed out loud this time and it made Riza more embarrassed.

"There's nothing funny, grandpa." Riza said in a flat tone as she drank her tea and to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Riza." Gen. Grumman said as he wiped some tears that formed on his eyes after his laughter subsided.

Another silence followed.

"So, do you love this man?"

Riza almost choked on the tea that she was drinking.

"What are you saying grandpa?" Riza said as she dabbed some clothe on her lips. She was blushing again and she knew his grandpa was trying so hard not to laugh again.

"I am right then. My beloved granddaughter is having some man problem. Ah, I just remembered your younger days, when you were just a little girl. Time really flies fast. I didn't know that you will arrive in this kind of situation someday." Gen. Grumman said in a sentimental tone.

"I'm just having man problem grandpa, you made it sound that I'm getting married." Riza said but stopped as she realized that she just admitted that she was really having a _man problem._

"Forget that I said that, grandpa." Riza said.

Gen. Grumman just smiled then he sighed.

"Well, if it really involves your heart, then it's better to follow where it will lead you. There's no point holding back. It will only make you more sad and hurt."

Riza sat there quietly. She heard what his grandfather said and she was trying to digest it in her mind.

"But your opinion is still what mattered the most in the end, so it's up to you." Gen Grumman said as he smiled at her.

Riza smiled back as she was still thinking about her so called problem.

"Oh, I almost forgot, a good friend of mine was coming over today and I also invited him to have a short vacation here in my villa." Gen Grumman said as he looked at his watch. "I think he'll be arriving soon."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here? I didn't know that you will have some guest." Riza said as she looked at her grandpa worriedly.

"No worries, Riza. I also want you to meet him. Oh, he's already here." Her grandpa said as he looked at someone behind her. "Hey there!" he waved his hand calling whoever that person is.

Riza also looked at the person behind her. From afar, she could see that the man was wearing a black coat and he has black hair. When he came nearer, Riza's heart started hammering against her chest again because of the familiar built of the man. It couldn't be…

But what her heart has been telling her was right after all. She suddenly stood up when the man went beside their table but he didn't paid any attention at her. His grandpa just smiled at the man and he stood up too and he tapped the man's right shoulder,

"I'm glad you can come here, Colonel Roy Mustang." Gen. Grumman said.

* * *

**A/N: There... I know it's another cliff hanger... but how was it? Please REVIEW!!! I want to know all your honest opinion. Is it becoming boring? Is it losing some touch? Please let me know! Thank you so much for reading it! ^^ Hmm... so what would happen next? What would Riza do and how will she cope if Roy was also staying with them? Wait for the next chapter!!! :D**

**P.S. I don't know if the title of the chapter has something to do with the events that happened in this chapter. I'll let you think about how it is related to the chapter XD**


	18. Chapter 16: The Reason

**A/N: I'm back once again and here is Chapter 16! I know, it's fast and it's shorter than the last chapter. I wanted to upload it now because I might not have the time to upload it next time. So many schoolworks to do. Enjoy reading everyone!!! ^^**

**Thank you so much to:**

**Rinoax**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Halfblind-artist (It seems you don't have a FF . net account. Uhm, is there any way that I can talk to you privately? ^^)**

**RosieShiba**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Mizinha Christopher**

**noney2008**

**Athena's Heart**

**Herb3**

**RoyxRiza**

**The Misty Forest**

**buffybest**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**narunaru (you too, is there any way I can talk to you privately? ^^)**

**darcy09**

**Darkness4Ichi**

**Thank you so much everyone!!! You always made me smile and happy! Thank you so much for all those people who supports and loves this fic. Thank you very very much! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 16: The Reason**

Riza stared at Roy who was smiling back at her grandpa. She can't believe that he was actually here and the fact that he's the "good friend" of her grandfather is quite surprising. Gen. Grumman never mentioned Roy to her.

"Oh, by the way, this is my granddaughter, Riza Hawkeye." Gen Grumman said as he turned to her.

Roy just looked at her formally then he returned his gaze at her grandfather. "We already knew each other. Actually, she's my subordinate and personal aide."

Gen. Grumman looked at her then to Roy, shock was visible on his face.

"What? I didn't know that! This is surprising indeed."

Roy just smiled while Riza casted her eyes on the ground.

"So, there's no formal introduction needed." Gen. Grumman chuckled. "Well, sit down Roy. I'll just get some more tea." And the general went away.

Roy did as what he was told and Riza did the same too. She continued staring at her cup waiting for something to happen.

"Don't worry Lieutenant; I won't do anything inappropriate here. I just came here because a friend of mine, which is general Grumman, asked me to come. I didn't know you were here." Roy explained in a formal tone.

"_I didn't need your explanation!"_ Riza said in her mind as the sudden tone of Roy made her body tense. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Maybe I'll stay for a week." Roy answered.

"How about your work, Sir?" Riza asked again, she was just trying to have a comfortable conversation with him, well, if that's really going to happen. Her chest hasn't been silenced ever since he arrived.

"I filed for a vacation. Therefore, there's nothing to worry about. I am really doing great and I think it will pay off soon. I'm not like someone else who was not doing any work lately." Roy said.

Riza felt annoyed at that last sentence of his. It's like he was pointing at her when he said that but as usual, she remained calm and composed.

"We will be staying here for a week too." Riza said.

"So Jun is with you."

"Of course, I couldn't leave him in Central. If you're wondering where he is, he's playing somewhere else with some new playmates." Riza replied.

Silence finally ruled their atmosphere. Riza was breathing normally now, that means she was starting to be comfortable. Gen, Grumman arrived a little later with the teapot filled with tea. He poured some to Roy's cup and they started having a conversation. Riza just sat there quietly and she only talked when her opinion was being asked.

"So how's work with my granddaughter, Roy?" Gen Grumman suddenly asked and it made Riza looked at him.

"It's nice. She's really…good at handling things." Roy said monotonously.

"Did you know that she already has a son?"

"Yes. She always brings Jun in the office. A nice kid, really. I think Lieutenant Hawkeye disciplines him well." Roy replied, taking another sip from his cup after.

Gen. Grumman just laughed and it made Riza glare at him. Didn't they realize that she was there, sitting across them? How could they talk about her like she doesn't exist in front of them? And Roy… She made a sideway glanced and it seems that he doesn't enjoy the conversation anymore. Is it because she was the subject? That last thought made her feel guilty again. Roy really changed after that event and it seems that it's her fault.

"Why don't we go inside? It's starting to get cold here." Gen Grumman said as he stood up. "I also want to show the way to your room, Roy."

"Go ahead, grandpa. I'll just wait for Jun." Riza said.

"I guess you don't have to wait for long." Her grandfather said as he gazed at a running figure not far from where they stand. With a blonde hair, Riza was sure that it was Jun. The little boy finally reached them with a brilliant smile on his face and a bunch of flower on his hand. He was about to greet his mommy when he saw the man standing near her.

He stared with awe. He was astonished. "Mr. Firey!" He finally said.

Roy just smiled, Gen. Grumman laughed and Riza winced when she heard what Jun said.

"Mr. Firey? That's a nice nickname!" Gen. Grumman said.

"Yeah, I know. It's better than Roy-boy." Roy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gen. Grumman just laughed again.

Jun was still gaping at 'Mr. Firey'. There are a lot of questions in his mind and he doesn't know what he will ask first. He stayed on that position until he felt someone pulled him gently.

"Jun, what happened to your clothes? And your face is full of dirt." He heard his mommy said as her hand touched his face. He looked at her mommy's worried face and he just remembered that he really is full of dirt.

"We… We played in the field and we did some mud pies and…and we also play tag and I fell a lot of times." Jun explained.

Riza looked at his son worriedly. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No mommy." Jun answered. "By the way mommy, I picked these flowers for you."

Jun showed Riza the bunch of flowers on his hand as he smiled at her. Riza gets the flowers from him and she also smiled.

"Thank you Jun." Riza said.

"What a sweet little boy." Gen. Grumman commented as he pats Jun's head. "I think you should let your mommy clean you up."

"Yes, grandpa." Jun said.

Riza and Jun went inside the manor, followed by the two men who started conversing again. Jun can't stop from glancing back at Roy. He's still wondering what the colonel was doing here. A little hope spurred in his heart as he was thinking some possibilities but still, he can't be that sure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jun was now wearing clean clothes and he was playing with Black Hayate while his mommy was arranging the flowers he gave her in a vase. He was feeling a little guilty because he caused some troubles but he really liked his new friends. They are all nice, especially Alesa. The two older boys show him the place where he could get the flowers. Aleck and Allen are nothing like the older boys on the orphanage. Those boys in the orphanage always hurt and bully him. He was so glad that there are some older boys who could be nice. He was looking forward for tomorrow. They promised him that they would play again.

After arranging the flower on the vase, Riza sat down on the bed and she faced Jun who was sitting on the carpeted floor.

"You looked like you had a great time today." She said as she watched him and Black Hayate play.

"Yes mommy. They are all nice." Jun said. He stood up and he sat down beside his mommy. Black Hayate followed him and the dog reached for his lap. Jun giggled when Hayate licked his face.

Riza smiled at the sight. Hayate is getting bigger and in a few more months, Black Hayate will be a full grown dog. It's like only yesterday when she 'adopted' Hayate. Her attention shifted to Jun and she started thinking the same thing too, that in a few years, Jun will be a grown up boy and she knew this boy has to learn about the truth but she doesn't want to think of that yet. Jun will always be a little boy in her heart and she will cherish this moments with him.

"Mommy, you're not mad at me right? I'm sorry if I dirtied my clothes." Jun suddenly said as he looked at her.

"Just be careful on playing next time." Riza said as she smiled at her son.

Jun cuddled closer at her. "Mommy, what is Mr. Firey doing here?"

"Grandpa invited him to stay here to have a vacation too." Riza answered. Jun's face was suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Grandpa knew Mr. Firey?"

"Yes, he does. They are good friends." Riza said again.

Jun remained quiet and he suddenly became serious.

"What's with that face?" Riza said then she started tickling Jun. The little boy let out a loud giggle as he lied down on the bed, trying to pry his mommy's hands away from his waist.

"Stop mommy that tickles!" Jun said between his laughter.

Riza started laughing too. She loved hearing her son's laughter and it's so contagious and it's the same thing for Jun. He loves his mommy's laughter and it made him happy to see her smile again.

They didn't know that outside their room, Gen. Grumman and Roy just passed by their room. The two men heard the joyful laughter inside and Gen. Grumman let out a chuckle.

"It's been a while since I heard her laugh." The old man said.

Roy just smiled. "I never heard her laugh."

"So she's really serious when it came to work?"

"Yeah, she is. There are also some times my other subordinates fears that nature of hers." Roy admitted.

"How about you Roy? You don't fear her?" Gen Grumman asked.

Roy just kept quiet and he avoided Gen. Grumman's gaze and it made the old man laugh.

They arrived in the room in the end of the hallway and Gen. Grumman opened it. It's a very nice room. His things that he gave to the chauffer when he arrived were already inside.

"This is going to be your room, Roy." Gen Grumman announced as he went inside.

"What? Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"N-Nothing." Roy said as he went towards his things. He was thinking that being in a room near Riza's was a bad idea.

"Don't worry. She can't do anything about this." Gen Grumman said as he smiled. "And I don't have to warn you not to do anything naughty because I know you will never have the courage to do that."

Roy gave him an insulted look. "Is that a joke or what?"

Gen. Grumman just laughed. "Just be a good boy Mr. Firey. You'll get her soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner was served and the General, Riza, Jun and Roy ate together. All the foods are delicious and Jun was enjoying his meal. Riza on the other hand was trying to eat comfortably. She can't concentrate on her food this time. Why the heck did her grandpa has to make Roy sit beside her? Now, she has to deal with her shaking hands and her hammering heart.

"How about we have a barbeque party tomorrow?" Gen. Grumman suggested.

"Yay! Barbecue!!!" Jun exclaimed happily.

"Yes, and you can invite your new friends Jun." the old man said.

"Well, it's fine with me." Roy replied.

"How about you Riza?"

"I-It's okay for me too." She answered.

"Then we will surely have a barbeque party tomorrow." Gen. Grumman happily announced.

The dinner ended with Riza having an awkward time. Roy bumped her arm twice and it seems that it was nothing to him but it has a different effect on her. It made her more uncomfortable. The two men went into the other room while she and Jun went upstairs. She heard his grandpa invited Roy into a game of chess and she doesn't want Jun to disturb them.

"It's been a long time since we had a little game of chess." Gen Grumman said as he gets his old chessboard in a drawer and he sets it on a round table.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Roy said.

Gen. Grumman smiled. "White or Black?"

"Black." Roy smirked as he took his seat.

"Want me to take the first move huh." The general said as he gave all the white pieces to Roy. Roy smirked again as he arranged all the chess pieces.

They started playing quietly with Roy trying his best to beat this old man. He only won once and he was hoping that he could win once again.

"Checkmate." Gen. Grumman announced.

"What?" Roy said in surprise.

"I think you haven't been concentrating well since we started the game." Gen Grumman told him as they arranged the pieces back on their original place.

Roy kept quiet. Well, he tried but it seems that he really can't keep Riza away from his mind.

"I am quite surprise that you have great acting skills." Gen. Grumman commented as he looked at him with a smile.

Roy laughed. "You too, sir. I never know that you can pull up an act like that." he said as he remembered the general's 'surprised' face when he 'learned' that he and Riza already knew each other.

This is a part of his plan. He intentionally ignored Riza the past few weeks after he got rejected again. He treated her coldly and he knew that it is kinda harsh but he really want her to feel that he was isolating himself away from her. He let a few weeks pass. He was thinking of asking General Grumman's help and when he received an unexpected call from him, he grabbed the opportunity and he mustered up enough courage to say what he really feels for his granddaughter. The general was so happy about hearing that and he said the reason why he called him. He agreed and he also told the general if he could help him about his situation. The general gladly said yes and so they are now here.

Roy will never give up on Riza. He knew there is a reason why she kept on rejecting her. He could see in her eyes the hesitation and fear during the times he confessed, or tried to confess. He wanted to know why and he won't give up until he knew the real reason.

"Are you really in love with her?" Gen Grumman suddenly asked taking Roy by surprise

"Yes. I love her. So much." Roy reassured the old man. "That's why I'm not going to give up on her."

Gen. Grumman snickered as he watched Roy's serious face. "Riza…that is so like her. She could be so stubborn. I am really hoping you could soften her views about life. That girl has been through so much pain that's why she thinks everyone will just hurt her someday."

"I will never hurt her, general. If she's thinking that I will just play with her heart, she's wrong. I could never do that to her. She's very special to me." Roy said as he gets the "Queen" from the chess board. "She knew my reputation with other women but that was just a disguise… a silent request for her to notice me." Roy admitted.

"I am glad to hear that." The general smiled. "I wish you luck, Colonel Mustang. You have the rest of the week to spend with her."

Roy smiled back. They continued playing until he lose ten times in a row. The old man is really good. They called it a night and he went to his room on the second floor. It was only 9 pm but he was feeling tired already. He is not really used in traveling long distances, especially when he has to drive himself. He was about to pass by Riza's room when the door opened, revealing Riza in her sleeping garments. He stopped on his tracks and Riza was taken aback too when she saw him standing outside her room. Roy swore under his breath when he realized that he has been staring at her for so long. He said a quick sorry and he dashed inside his room, leaving a confused Riza behind.

She was really stunned to see him out there. She was just going to get more pillows in the drawers downstairs and she didn't expect to see him. She didn't know that his room is just a few feet away from hers and because of that she was now having suspicions about this situation. She got a feeling that her grandpa has something to do with this. She went downstairs and she gets the pillows she wanted and she went back to her room. Jun was already fast asleep. She put the pillow on his side so in case he would move farther on the side, he won't fall down and she put the other pillow on the top of her pillow to elevate her head when she lies down. She grabbed a magazine from a drawer near her bed. It's a women's magazine. She stared at it as she raised an eyebrow. What is a 'women's magazine' doing here?

She flipped it open and she started reading some articles, some real life stories and she raised an eyebrow again when she arrived at the 'Love Section'. She was about to turn to another page when something caught her eyes. It's an advice about loving someone who loves you back but was afraid of having that feeling.

It is just a one sentence that says:

"If you have something or someone special, love it, cherish and if it's a person you really like and likes you back then I think you know the drill..."

Riza frowns then she threw the magazine back to its original place. Enough of this, it will only bring some unwanted feelings. She turned off the lamp on his bedside table and she shut her eyes closed, wishing for sleep to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy slowly opened his eyes. The surroundings are still dark but he wasn't sure if it's already morning because of the thick draperies that are blocking the window. He felt the place, he knew something awakened him and it's in the room. He let his eyes get used in the dark and then he felt something or someone looking behind him. He looked at that someone and he almost let out a yelp when he saw two eyes looking back at him.

"Jun?!" Roy said as he sits up and he opened the lamp on the bedside table. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…I just…I just want to know what are you doing here…" Jun asked hesitantly.

"Your grandpa invited me here." Roy answered. "Wait a minute, how did you know where my room is?"

Jun looks below the bed. "I asked Black Hayate to search for you." he said.

Roy peered below and he saw Black Hayate sitting on the floor while wagging his tail.

"Hmm…What an intelligent dog. Your mom trained him well." Roy commented then he looked back at Jun. "Is there something else?"

"Are you really giving up on my mommy?" Jun asked sadly.

Roy stared back at those sad eyes and he remembered Riza's eyes. He just noticed that the two of them really have the same eyes.

He started ruffling the boy's hair as he smiled. "Who said about giving up?"

Jun looked at him with a bright smile. He understood and he was so happy when he heard that.

"Thank you so much Mr. Firey." Jun said as he gave the man a hug.

Roy just laughed when he heard that nickname again.

* * *

**A/N:** There... Uhm... Yeah... You know what kind of ending it is right? *receives death glare from everyone* Wah! I'm sorry!!! I know I've been kinda addicted to making cliffies but you won't hate me right??? Right??? (XD) **Please REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think about this one and if you have some questions, just ask me. ^^ On the next chapter... Well, you just have to wait to know what will happen next. ^^ Thanks again for reading everyone!!! ^_^**

**P.S. Thank you for Darcy09 for sharing to me that lil quote** ("If you have something or someone special, love it, cherish and if it's a person you really like and likes you back then I think you know the drill...") **I put in this story. ^^**

**P.S. 2: I might not update faster next time, there are a lot of schoolworks to finish and some bossy and know-it-all classmates to deal with. Thanks for understanding. ^^ **


	19. Chapter 17: Bonding Time

**A/N: There! I'm back and here is Chapter 17! Yeah, I know I shouldn't have updated this story yet but I am so bored and we won't classes until wednesday because of a storm *a very devastating storm ='(* that's why I am able to finish this in a short period of time (I think XD). I hope you still can enjoy reading this. This is kinda random... I also proof-read this 3 times so if there were still some errors...well...this author was just really so stupid. XD**

**Thank you so much to:**

**The Misty Forest**

**darcy09**

**Rinoax**

**little miss clueless**

**Midnight Hikari**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Mizinha Christopher**

**hello9245**

**Athena's Heart**

**Kannami**

**Halfblind-artist (Uhm, I also have those, they are displayed in my profile. Add me please. Talk to you soon. ^^)**

**SunnyDaiki**

**RosieShiba**

**noney2008**

**Thank you so much for the review!!! And to those people who reads and favorites this fic, I am so grateful to all of you. You don't know how much you makes me happy. Thank you, Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy!**

**Chapter 17: Bonding Time**

Riza woke up, startled, from a dream or rather, a _nightmare._ It was vague but she knew someone important just said goodbye to her and she felt afraid. She started reaching out but she can't reach that someone. That's when she woke up, catching her breath. It's been a while since she had a nightmare and usually, the nightmares she had were about Ishbal. Shaking her head, she looked beside her and she was surprised to see Jun was not there. The sun is already up and she could see the light coming from the opened door in the balcony. Worrying, she quickly gets up and she went to the balcony. Surely, Jun wouldn't be here…right?

Relief flooded over her when she saw no one there and when she looks below. She stayed there for a while and she gazed at the wide green garden of her grandpa's manor. The wind is so cool and the air is so fresh. She's glad to see that there are more trees and flowers in the place now. She was about to leave the balcony when she heard laughter coming from the garden. She could see someone in her favorite swing in the top of the hill. She knew it is Jun but who could be that person pushing the swing for him?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jun loved the feeling of the wind in his face as he went up in the swing. They have been walking around his grandpa's garden until they reached this place. He really liked it here and he's glad Mr. Firey was there to push the swing for him.

"Will you push me higher than this, please?" He hollered at the man behind him as he gave his swing a gentle push.

Roy laughed. "You might fall down, Jun."

"But I want to reach the sky! It seems that I could reach it now." Jun said as he put out his arm and he made a reaching gesture as he went up.

"Careful now," Roy said as Jun went down. "You should hold on tight, you know that."

Jun laughed and he did what he was told. He just gazed at the blue sky as he went up. He was really enjoying this. He was about to say something to the colonel when he saw his mommy walking towards them. He got worried especially when he saw his mommy's face; he couldn't see any emotion in them.

It seems that Mr. Firey saw his mommy too and he stopped the swing. Jun went down and he run towards his mommy.

"Good morning mommy." Jun said as he smiled.

"Good morning too." Riza said as she smiled back. "You should have woken me up Jun."

"Sorry Mommy. I just don't want to disturb you anymore." Jun said.

Riza looked at Jun and she was wondering how he changed his clothes then he glanced at Roy who has been watching them and wonders maybe he's the one who changed his clothes for Jun.

"Let's go and have breakfast now." Riza said.

"Yes, mommy." Jun said then he looked at Roy. "Come on, Mr. Firey!"

Roy just smiled and he followed the two when they started walking. Jun is the only one who was making the walk back to the manor lively. As usual, he was telling his mommy some stories of what he and the Colonel did. Riza just smiled and she sometimes replies when she was being asked. Roy was silently watching them wondering if Riza was mad at him. He knew that Riza doesn't want him anywhere near her son and after finding out that they have been together the whole morning… well, it's not that bad right? She doesn't know that her son and he have been 'friends' for a long time now…well, not yet.

They arrived in the manor and when they went inside, they saw General Grumman in the front porch.

"I'm wondering where the three of you go when my maids told me that you weren't in your rooms." Gen. Grumman said as they went inside. "I didn't know that you are all together."

"Sorry General, Jun wants me to accompany him while he roams the garden" Roy said.

"And I went to look for them" Riza said after.

The general gave them a meaningful smile which Roy secretly replied with a nod. Riza saw her grandfather's smile and she felt suspicious again. Well, it would be better if he won't do anything. She got the feeling that there's something wrong, just like that day when Roy… She quickly pushed aside that thought in her head. Enough. She doesn't want to think of that anymore. They went to the kitchen as the breakfast was already served. They took their seats and thankfully, Roy sat beside her grandfather. They started eating silently until her grandfather asked her something.

"So Riza, when will you get married?" Gen. Grumman asked casually.

Riza choked on the water she was drinking this time. The people there looked at her with different emotions on their face. Jun looked at her worriedly and inquisitively, her grandfather was a combination of surprise and amusement while Roy just looked at her casually and he continued eating. But deep inside, he found it so amusing to see Riza like that and he fought the urge to smile and laugh.

After the coughs subsided, Riza looked at her grandfather. "What kind of question was that grandpa?"

Gen, Grumman just chuckled. "Well, I am just wondering. Don't tell me you haven't got a boyfriend yet."

Riza raised an eyebrow as she looked at her grandfather. "No grandpa. I don't have a boyfriend." She said in a low tone.

"Since birth?" Her grandpa asked again.

Riza sighed. She didn't know that Roy who was busy eating his food was actually listening and was eager to hear her answer.

"Yes, grandpa. Since birth." Riza replied, trying not to get annoyed. It is quite embarrassing, really, to be asked by that especially when males are present. Well, it's not really a big deal for her if she hasn't got a boyfriend…_since birth_. She would only enter a relationship if she finally found the 'right' man who would love her just like how she loved him and he doesn't have any kind of _escapades_.

Gen. Grumman just smiled. "Well, that is surprising." He replied then he turned to Roy. "How about you, Colonel. When will you stop flirting and finally settle down?"

Roy looked at him calmly then he just smiled. Riza was quite disappointed when he didn't reply because honestly, she wanted to know his answer. They eat again in silence and it ended badly for Riza. A maid went towards Roy and she poured some water on his empty glass. Roy thanked her and he winked at the girl, making her blush and smile too. She was officially pissed off when the meal ended. She came into her senses when she realized what she was feeling. Wait. She couldn't be jealous right? No, she's not jealous. She has never been jealous…

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jun asked as she tugged her blouse.

"Yes Jun, I'm okay." Riza replied.

They were now on the garden and they were watching Hayate chase after butterflies. Jun has his arms wrapped on his knees while Riza was still thinking of not being jealous. The little boy must have been saying something and she wasn't listening.

"Are you sure mommy?" Jun asked as he looked at her intently.

"Yes. I'm sure Jun." Riza said as she smiled at him but it seems the little boy was unconvinced.

"But why did you coughed so hard when Grandpa asked you about getting married? What's getting married mommy and what's having a boyfriend?" Jun asked innocently.

Riza was still for a moment. What would she answer to that? She forgot that Jun was there and he heard everything.

"Well… It's complicated Jun. I will explain it to you when you're older." Riza said as she looked at him. Jun started pouting and she knew what will come next.

"But I want to know mommy." Jun pleaded.

"Next time Jun, when you are old enough to understand." Riza told him. She knew Jun will not stop asking but it's much better if she won't tell him yet. It might lead to more questions that the answers might not be for a child to hear.

Jun continued pouting. It was so obvious that he was upset.

"I just want to know…" he said in a sulking voice and he made this sad face that made Riza feel guilty. She stroked his hair but he still had that sad face.

"What about this Jun, I will buy you some cookies before we go home," Riza said in a reassuring voice. "You want that right?"

Jun looked at her then he suddenly smiled. "Yes, I want some, mommy."

Riza sighed inwardly. She was relieved that Jun was easily distracted once his favorites were mentioned. They stayed there for a while until Gen. Grumman started calling them.

"What is it grandpa?" Riza asked as they went in the kitchen. Roy was also there.

"Well, I'm just wondering if you could help in organizing the barbeque party we are going to have later. We only have a handful of maids and I am thinking if you could help them." Gen. Grumman asked.

"Sure. What is it that you want us to do?"

"We need to buy a lot of meat and vegetables and also sticks. We already have the grillers, and I think we should buy some charcoal too." the general said as he wrote something on the piece of paper. "So, who's going to buy them?"

"I could buy them." Roy said as he walked towards the general.

"Okay, here is the list." The general said as he gave Roy the piece of paper.

"Can I go with you, Mr. Colonel?" Jun asked suddenly, a wide smile forming on his face,

"Well, if your mom says yes." Roy said as he looked at Jun then to Riza.

Jun turned to his mom. "Please mommy, can I go? Please, Please…" Jun pleaded as he held his mommy's hand

Riza seeing how eager her son was couldn't do anything but agree. "Just be a good boy okay?" She said to Jun.

"Yes, mommy!" Jun exclaimed happily. Then he went beside Roy. "I'm going with you."

"I know Jun." Roy replied as he smiled at the little boy. "Well, we are going now."

"Sure." Gen. Grumman said.

"Please be careful." Riza said. Roy just nod at her and they were off.

Riza sighed then she looked at her grandpa. "So, what else are we going to do?"

"Well, you can help in assembling the grillers and the tables in the garden." Gen. Grumman said.

"Okay." Riza replied.

"I'm sorry if I'm troubling you." Gen. Grumman said as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"It's nothing grandpa. I love to help around." Riza replied as she smiled back. "So, where are the grillers?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy and Jun arrived at the market after driving for almost 15 minutes. The market was really far away from the manor. They started walking around while they looked for some stores that sell the things they need.

"I think we should buy the vegetables first." Roy said as he looked at the list.

Jun looked at him with a slightly disgusted look. "Vegetables? Why do we need vegetables in barbeques?" he asked.

"Well, it's written here Jun. I think it's the traditional barbeque style, the barbeque are placed together with the vegetables on the stick." Roy explained.

"But I don't like vegetables." Jun said as he pouted.

Roy laughed. "Don't worry, I don't like vegetables too. We can only eat the barbeque." He said as he grinned at the little boy.

Jun smiled back at him. "Really?"

"Yes, so let's go and find the foods we need." Roy said and they started walking again.

As they roamed the place, Roy caught the eyes of some women, as usual. They would look at him with a flirtatious smile on their face and some even winked at him. Roy will just smile back at them, not daring to do some flirting movements for Jun was there. They bought the vegetables first and as moments passed, Roy attracts more women but as they walked further in the market, he started thinking that the women really wasn't looking or admiring him. Well, yeah, they will look at him and smile but once they saw the little boy beside him, they will smile more widely and some of them even walked towards them and complimented how cute Jun is. Jun will just smile and it makes the women squeal or admire him more.

Roy smiled inwardly as another woman passed by and she smiled at him but the moment she noticed Jun, she brightened up more and she greeted the little boy. The boy really got some charms that might be so irresistible to women. After buying the meat, Roy decided for them to rest in a nearby bench. He bought Jun an ice cream and the boy took it cheerfully. They sat in the bench and Jun ate his ice cream. Roy was gazing at the busy scene before him when a couple of women walks towards them.

"Look, what a cute little boy." Said one woman as she hovered over Jun.

"Yeah, he looks so innocent! I've never seen a cute boy like this one!" Another woman commented.

"What's your name little boy?"

"And how old are you?"

Jun stopped eating his ice cream and he smiled shyly at the women around him. "I'm Jun and I'm five years old."

The women started giving out a squeal, saying how cute Jun is and they also start joking if they can take him home. Roy looked away as these women continued expressing their admiration to little Jun. He didn't know why but he started getting annoyed at this women. They didn't even notice that he was there. Wait, he can't be envious right? Well, Jun is really adorable but he's handsome… Is being cute and young better than being handsome and old? Wait, he's not that old!

"Hey, mister, is this child your son?" asked a woman, finally noticing him.

"Well…" Roy started but he was interrupted.

"Your wife is so lucky to have an adorable little child."

His wife? Well, Riza is Jun's mother and she's really lucky to have Jun but isn't she also lucky to have a husband like him?

. . .

That last thought make Roy mentally kick himself.

"_You're not even her husband! Get a grip of yourself!"_ Roy said to himself as he watched Jun got all the women's attention.

After a while, the women finally left, leaving Jun with cheeks that were kind of swollen because the women kept on pinching him, one side of his cheeks even have some mark of lipstick smeared on it. Roy just laughed at Jun. Then he gets his handkerchief in his pocket and proceeds to wipe off the smears on Jun's cheeks.

"Let's just wipe that thing on your cheeks. Your mommy might wonder where you get this thing." Roy said as he tries not to laugh. Jun was having this confused look because of the women and there is this embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Did they surprise you? Don't worry. That is just normal for boys like us." Roy told the boy and he earned another confused look from Jun. "Never mind." Roy said then he stood up. "Let's go. You can continue eating your ice cream in the car."

They went to the car and Roy started driving back to the general's manor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza finally settled all the things they will need later on the garden. The Manor has really a vast garden; she didn't know that it has a place like this. Well, this place in the garden looks more like a park with a lot of trees and plants and she was sure that she could hear a stream somewhere. Well, she remembers that stream, that is the place where her grandpa usually go when he wants to go fishing and he always bring her there. She also saw a stairs, a man made stairs filled with moss and wild plants growing on its sides that she knew leads to the stream. She could just hear the sound coming up from there. The place gave a refreshing atmosphere and the air is so cool. It is perfect for people who wants to rest and have a relaxing time.

She went back to the manor to help in the kitchen. Jun and Roy were already there. She was quite surprise to see the state of Jun's face.

"Jun, what happened to you?" Riza asked as she touched Jun's face.

"Mr. Firey bought me an ice cream." Jun said. "And there's a lot of girls mommy, who kissed me on the cheeks."

"Oh. Well, let's clean your face." Riza said then she lead Jun in the sink. They walked passed Roy and the guy swear that he saw a glint of anger in Riza's eyes.

"Oh, so everything we need is here." The general said cheerfully as he looked at the foods Roy and Jun bought. "Let's start then."

Everyone in there started working, after washing the meat and cutting it to pieces; they started putting it on the stick together with the vegetables they chopped. Riza was having an easy time in doing this. She can't help but glanced at Roy. She could tell that he was having a hard time by just the frown on his face and the state of the meat and vegetables he puts in the stick. Sighing, she went beside him and she gets the stick on his hand. Roy was surprised when he saw that Riza was beside him.

"You have to do it like this, Sir." Riza said as she demonstrated to him how it is done.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." Roy said curtly as he gets another stick. He was thinking Riza will leave his side soon but he was wrong, Riza stayed on his side until they finished them all.

"There." He heard Riza said as she put the last piece on the large plate, she looked around her and she saw that the two of them are the only one who was left there.

"When did…" Riza started but she stopped. She just let out a sigh then she looked at Roy. "I think Grandpa, Jun and the rest are already in the garden, waiting for us. Let's go." she said as she gets the other large plate.

Roy gets the other one and they started walking with Riza. They walked in silence until they reached the place. Roy observed the place with awe. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. The other maids and other people who are invited were already there. Some children are playing with Jun and the general was talking with a man.

The two of them put the plates on the large wooden table. The general finally noticed them and they beckoned to everyone that the party will start soon. Roy put the charcoal on the griller and slipping his gloves on, he snapped setting the charcoals in fire. The people there stared in awe.

"Whoa!" Said Aleck as he and his brother gather around Roy.

"He's Mr. Firey, the one I'm talking to you about." Jun exclaimed cheerfully as he looked at Roy with twinkling eyes.

"Is that alchemy Mr. Firey?" asked Allen.

"Hey, I have a name you know. It's Roy Mustang." Roy said. So Jun tells them about him and he uses the name Mr. Firey? He really has to talk to that child.

"I know you! General Grumman used to tell us about you." Aleck said as he pointed at Roy.

"Yeah, the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang!" Allen said excitedly.

"Also, the alchemist who could be useless as a wet match when it rains!" Aleck said after his brother.

Roy looked darkly at the boy. "What did you said?!"

The two boys just laughed and General Grumman joined in.

"You don't have to tell them that, general." Roy said in a dejected tone.

The general just continued laughing and he apologized at Roy in the end. They started grilling the barbeques. The children patiently wait while they play and talk to each other, even Black Hayate seems so excited with the event. He kept circling the place where the grillers are located with an open mouth and eager eyes.

Riza smiled as she watched her dog then her gaze went up to Jun who was playing happily with his new friends. She saw how close he is with them specially with the little girl named Alesa. Well, Jun is really cute and it won't be too long that girls his age will notice him. There would be that first crush…then first love… and then he will get married. Riza smiled once again. She's thinking already of the future, it's not like it's a bad thing but she can't stop feeling sad about it. She remembered her dream and she shuddered. It can't be Jun right? He won't say goodbye to her, he doesn't like to be separated from her…

She snapped back from her thoughts when she heard his grandpa said something.

"So could you go, Roy? I'm sorry, it seems that everyone was so busy." his grandpa said in an apologetic tone.

"Sure I'll go. But I don't know the way to go there." Roy said.

Riza found herself walking towards the two men. "Is there any problem, grandpa?"

"Well, I forgot to ask Roy to buy some fish; it would be nice if we will have some grilled fish too. So instead of letting him go to the market again, I just asked him to go to the stream near here, there were a lot of fishes there and I know he could catch some for us to grill." Gen. Grumman explained.

"The thing is I don't know where that stream is." Roy said, speaking more to general Grumman than to her.

"I know the place." Riza said.

"That's good then. Please accompany Roy to that stream and maybe you can help him catch some fish" The general said. "You can have the things needed for fishing in that tool shed." He said as he point into the bottom of the manmade stairs that will lead to the stream.

"Okay Grandpa. See you in a bit." Riza said, as she walked towards the shed and up the stairs, Roy following her from behind.

* * *

**A/N: There... So how was it? Please REVIEW!!! If there are some errors, tell me right away. Thank you so much for reading everyone!!! Hmm... So what would happen next? How would the 'fishing' go? Well, just tune in on the next chapter! :D**

**P.S.: Darkness4Ichi, there, I know you would like the Roy-Jun bonding moment XD *wink**wink* *nudge**nudge***


	20. Chapter 18: In Which Doors Lock

**A/N: I'm back and here is Chapter 18! :D I want to post this before classes resumes on monday, so here it is. Once again, sorry if this is not that good. I am so bored and I was also becoming lazy this whole week. And I was kinda lost a lot of vocabulary terms in my mind so a lot of words here were, uhm, repated so many times. But still, I hope you would like this one. ^^**

**Many thanks to:**

**The Misty Forest**

**SunnyDaiki**

**Rinoax**

**darcy09**

**RosieShiba**

**little miss clueless**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**hello9245**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Athena's Heart**

**RoyxRiza**

**Herb3**

**Thank you so much for the review!!! And to those people who continue on reading my stories thanks very much and thanks for the fave too!!! :D Enjoy reading everyone!!! ^^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 18: In Which Doors Lock Automatically (or so they thought)**

Riza and Roy trudged the slippery path towards the stream. The mosses in some place were so thick and the path is so wet that they are having a little hard time to walk. Riza was trying her best but suddenly, she slipped and she fall backwards. It's a good thing Roy was behind her and he was able to catch her.

"That was close." Roy said as he held Riza on her shoulders then he steadied her.

"Thank you, sir" Riza said as she started walking again.

"We're in a vacation, will you stop calling me 'sir' for once?" Roy said as he followed Riza.

Riza stopped on her tracks and she looked back at him. "Sorry sir, this doesn't change anything."

"But we are really in a vacation; we're not in the office." Roy insisted.

"No matter how you look at it, I'm still you're my subordinate and you're still my superior." Riza said then she turned her back from Roy.

"Fine, then. As your superior, I order you to call me by my first name during the duration of our vacation." Roy told Riza, a playful smile appearing on his face.

Riza faced her again; surprise was visible in her eyes. "But sir…"

"No matter how you look at it, I'm still you're superior and you're still my subordinate." Roy said, imitating what Riza said in a mocking way.

Riza glared at him and he just smirked.

"Whatever, _Roy_." Riza said putting an emphasis on his name then she started walking again.

Roy put all his might not to laugh out loud. He was suddenly enjoying this walk with her. He watched her back as they walk up the stairs and he could feel that she was in a very bad mood. But still, he was so glad to hear her say his name. It sounds so different when it came from her.

Finally, they arrived in the top of the stairs and after a few walk, they saw the stream. It is a beautiful place, more trees surrounded it and the breeze is much cooler here. Riza put the tools on the ground and they watched the stream that flows slowly. A couple of fish started jumping out of the water then back again.

"The General wasn't really joking when he said that there are plenty of fish here." Roy said as he watched the fishes. "Let's get to work then."

They gathered the fishing nets and they readied the bucket of water in which they will place the fishes they will catch. Roy has to fold the hem of his pants up so it won't get wet as he positioned himself in the water. Riza stayed on the side of the stream, waiting for a bunch of fishes to come so she can scoop them. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Riza heard Roy's triumphant cheers.

"There, I caught one!" Roy said cheerfully as he walked towards the bucket of water. Riza watched him placed the fish he caught on the bucket of water and she smiled inwardly. Roy was like a child that caught his first fish in his first fishing expedition. She stayed watching Roy that's why she didn't notice that a large fish was now trapped on her fishing net and it made a strong tugged, and because she was holding the fishing net tight she went towards the stream. She fell down in an awkward position, soaking only her blouse and whole upper body. She looked at Roy who started laughing out loud, his eyes were closed and he was pointing at her. Blushing madly, she stood up and she glared at the man.

"This is not funny Roy." She said as she put down the fishing net on the ground.

Roy stopped laughing and he started staring at her with a smile. She felt her face getting warm as he looked thoroughly at her wet face then at her soaked blouse. That's when she realized her blouse is kind of sticking to her undergarments and it can be seen. She looked at Roy who was still gazing at her now see through blouse. Then finally, Roy realized what he was doing when Riza turned away from him. He gulped when he saw her glaring eyes and blushing face.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to…" he said but Riza didn't answer. He sighed then he started taking off his shirt then he walked over Riza and without looking at her, he gave her his shirt.

"Here, you could use mine. You might catch some colds if you stayed in that soaked blouse." Roy said his voice full of concern.

Riza looked at him then she gets the shirt. Roy turned his back from her, giving him some privacy to change her upper clothes. As she was changing, she started wondering what the hell is wrong with him. He wasn't talking to her the past few weeks but now, it's like they were in their teens once again. She smiled when some images of her younger days started playing in her mind but she quickly shoved them away when she turned to Roy.

"I'm finish now." she said then when Roy turned to her, a faint blush appeared from both of their cheeks. Riza can't believe that shirtless Roy is so hot and Roy can't believe that Riza looks so hot in his shirt.

"Well, let's go and catch some fish again." Riza said as she hung her soaked blouse on a low branch in a nearby tree then she went to get her fishing net. Roy started moving too and he stayed in the water, trying to catch fish.

They worked in silence until, well, Roy shouted gleefully once again.

"Hey, this is a big one! " Roy said as he struggles on holding the fish net but for some unknown reason, the fish was much stronger than him and it pulled Roy forward and he plummets down on the water

Riza gasped as she saw what happened.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Roy came up.

He walked towards the side of the stream and when he came out, his soaked body glistened on the sun. Riza can't help but stare on his knock out body, his broad chest and pack-up abs. She doesn't know why she kept on staring. Is his body that attractive?

"Like the view?" she suddenly heard Roy asked.

She looked up at his face and she wished the earth will swallow her up. Roy was smirking, his eyes filled with mischief. He looked so amused when he looked back at her blushing face. Roy on the other hand can't believe that his lieutenant is blushing madly and it's because of him. It's been a long time since he last saw her blush, he thinks it's during their younger years, when everything was still okay even though there's a little struggle and no formalities were needed.

"S-sorry, sir. Didn't mean to." Riza said as she simply looked away. "You're already soaked and I think we caught enough fish for everyone." She said as she walked towards the buckets full of fish.

"What do I tell you about my orders?" Roy said.

Riza sighed. "Sorry, _Roy_." She said, emphasizing on his name again. "I think we should get back now."

"Okay." Roy told her then he gets the bucket of fish and Riza hold the tools they used. "Too bad I didn't catch that big fish." Roy said as he frowned.

"Well, there's still next time." Riza answered back curtly.

"You mean we will go fishing again?" Roy asked his voice filled with joy.

"I didn't say that _I_ will go fishing with _you_. Go fish with yourself."

"Aww… That's harsh." Roy said in a childish manner and it made Riza smile. Roy stared at her like it was the first time he saw her smiled like that.

"What?" Riza asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing." Roy said as he smiled too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They finally arrived on the scene of the party. Everyone was having fun and there's a lot of barbeques that are already cooked. General Grumman noticed them and his eyes were full of questions when he saw their state.

"What happened to you two? Riza, why are you wearing Roy's shirt?" the general asked his voice was mixed with worry and shock.

"I fell down on the stream and my blouse was soaked. Roy offered me his shirt so I wouldn't be cold." Riza explained.

The general stayed perplexed especially when he heard her granddaughter called the colonel on his first name.

"Where is Jun grandpa?" Riza asked when her grandpa didn't ask anything anymore. She looked around the place and she can't see Jun amidst the people.

"Oh, he's with his friends. Don't worry about it, Black Hayate is with them." Gen. Grumman said.

"Okay then. I'll just put this thing on the tool shed" she told his grandpa and then she started walking away, leaving Roy with the bucket full of fish and his grandpa.

Gen. Grumman turned to Roy with a mischievous smile.

"What is it General?" Roy asked innocently.

The General chuckled. "I didn't know that you have it in you."

Roy just smiled. "Well, I need to do everything, right?"

"You are going to tell me everything after this is finished." Gen. Grumman told him. "Why don't you go and put some clothes on, my maids has been ogling at you ever since you came."

Roy looked around and the General was right. It seems that every girl in that place has been watching him some of them are giggling and whispering to each other and a lot are blushing.

"Your new washed and dried up clothes are in the laundry room, it's located in the front of the kitchen door. You will know where it is once you enter the manor. We can take care of this. Come back soon though, so you could eat a lot of barbeque." The general said as he gets the bucket from Roy.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Roy said then he walked away from the place. He heard the general telling someone to clean the fish and grill it.

Riza after a while came back and she started wondering where Roy could be when he noticed he wasn't there.

"Mommy!" she heard Jun's voice calling her. She saw him running towards her with his new friends and he got something on his head and when he hugs her she saw that it's a wreath made of flowers.

"Where did you got that Jun?" she asked as she touched the wreath on his head.

"Alesa made this for me. It's beautiful." Jun said, smiling widely as he looked at Alesa who was now giving her father a wreath of flower. "I wanted to make one for you too mommy but I can't make it perfectly."

Riza smiled. "Don't worry, it's okay Jun." she told her son.

Jun smiled once again then he declared that he wanted to eat. Riza carried him to the grillers and he let Jun picked some.

"Why do they have some vegetables?" Jun said as he pouted.

"Because that's how it is Jun. You have to eat those." Riza told him when she settled him down on a nearby table after putting the plate with the barbeques on the table then Jun's friend joined him soon after and they started eating.

"Riza," Gen Grumman called her. "Why don't you change your clothes now? Your newly dried clothes are in the laundry. You know the place right?"

"Well," Riza started then she looked at Jun.

"Don't worry too much. Little Jun will be fine." Gen. Grumman chuckled.

"Okay." Riza said to her grandpa then she turned to Jun."I'll be back Jun, eat your vegetables."

"Yes mommy." Jun said then he proceeds to eat again.

Riza kissed Jun's head then she left the place too, leaving the general with a meaningful smile on his face.

She arrived on the front of the laundry room after a while and finding the door open, she proceeds inside and shut it closed.

"Who's there?" someone asked from the inside.

She turned around and she was so surprised to see Roy, clad in new clothes and he was in the process of buttoning his shirt up.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" Roy asked as he stared at her.

"Grandpa said my new dried clothes are here. Sorry to disturb you." Riza said then she quickly turned the knob so she could get out but she stopped when she realized that it won't turn open.

"What's the matter?" Roy walked towards her when he saw her stopped.

"I think…I think the door is locked." Riza said.

"What?" Roy said then he tried to open the door but the knob just won't turn.

"Do doors lock here automatically?" Roy said as he looked at her then he tried kicking it open but the door is just so hard and thick.

"It won't get destroyed easily it's made from a very strong wood." Riza said.

"How about using fire to get out?" Roy said as he remembered his gloves in the pocket of his discarded pants.

"We don't have to destroy this place to get out." Riza said, seeing that this room will be blown out once Roy used his ignition gloves. "And besides, your gloves were also soaked right?"

Roy stopped walking when he heard that. Yeah. He almost forgot that his pants were soaked therefore the gloves are soaked too. He returned to where Riza was standing. "Is there any way out?"

"I think no…" Riza said when she looked around. There's no window in the room.

"This is hopeless." Roy said then he sat down beside the door, leaning his back on the cold wall. "I can really be useless when there's an emergency."

Riza sighed then she sat down too. "Well, I think we have to wait for someone."

"How about using your guns?" Roy suggested.

"I didn't bring them with me. They're in my room." Riza answered.

"Oh." Roy said. "It's the first time for me to see you unguarded."

"It's safe to wander around this manor. This is the only place where I feel safe and comfortable to roam around without my guns." Riza explained.

They sat quietly for the next couple of minutes. There are still no sign of people coming in the areas. Everyone is on the garden far away from the manor and it seems that the event will last the whole afternoon. Riza heard Roy sigh as he shifted his position.

"It's getting hot in here."Roy commented as he stretched his legs.

"Yeah." Riza said. She could feel the heat too. After a while, beads of sweat were starting to form on their foreheads.

"I remember." Roy said suddenly after a long time of silence. "This is like the time when we got stuck in an abandoned old house when we went fishing, it started raining hard and we need to take shelter on a small and rickety house. Well, it was cold during that time, unlike now." then he laughed.

Riza smiled. She also remembered that time. She decided to catch some fish for dinner in a nearby lake and Roy tagged along with her. Her father was away and Roy though he was obliged to study still insisted on going with her. She finally agreed and they set off. While they finally caught enough fish it started raining so hard. Luckily, there is a small house located near the lake and they took shelter in it. Riza admits that she really had a great time with Roy when they were stuck in that house. It's the first time she talked her heart out and she enjoyed their conversation that has different topics from families, friends and anything about life. He made her smile a lot of times during that long rain shower. When they got back home, her father was already home and they got scolded big time. Roy was punished and he was made to study more alchemy and less free time to enjoy while she was given more house hold chores to do but since that day, the two of them became close friends but they could only show their friendship to each other when her father was not looking at them or when he was away. Her father doesn't like the idea of her getting close to boys and he would just scold her once he knew she had talked to some boy but she really enjoyed Roy's company.

"Yes… But everything was so different back then." The words slipped her mouth before she knew it.

Roy looked at her then he smiled. "Yeah. It's a lot of fun and more carefree time."

"For you that is." Riza said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You're such a procrastinator during those times and even now."

"Oh, am I?" Roy said. "I didn't know that."

Riza laughed this time. Roy was quite surprised when he heard her laugh for the second time and it made him smile. Then the two of them started talking about the past and a lot of "do-you-remember". It was like they were teenagers again, talking about anything their conversation heads to. They were really having a great time. Riza didn't know that Roy could still remember all those things.

"I hope we could bring back time." Roy suddenly suggested.

Riza stopped and she stared at him. It's so unlike him to make those kinds of suggestions.

"Too bad we can't do that." Riza said.

"Do you like to come back to those times too?" Roy asked her, his eyes were upon hers.

"Sometimes, yes but there's no use of thinking about coming back or if we're able to come back. That's what memories are for." Riza stated.

Roy laughed. "So the only thing we could do is remember."

"Well, yes. It's kind of sad and nostalgic but still we should be glad that we can still remember. We need to move on so we could accomplish a lot of things but we don't have to forget the past. Those memories of the past, good or bad are the fuel for our burning dreams." Riza said once again, her eyes had become solemn.

Roy stared at her with awe. He was kind of surprise that she had those kind of insights.

"You have your dreams right?" Riza asked after a while.

"Yeah. But it's not just _my_ dream. It's _ours_ right? We have the same dream." Roy answered.

Riza smiled once again. "That's why we will keep following you; _I_ will keep following you until you reached the top."

"What if I already reached the top?" Roy asked. He has been curious to asked that to her.

"Well, it depends on you, but if we are the ones to choose, we will still stay with you." Riza answered.

"And what if I didn't-" but Riza was cut him off.

"That won't happen. I have faith in you. I know you will do your best. We are here anyway, to help you." Riza said abruptly as she looked at him with determined eyes.

Roy smiled sheepishly and once again, silence ruled the atmosphere. The heat was becoming unbearable and because of it, Roy started taking his shirt off. Riza saw him do it and she turned away.

"Don't you think that what you're doing is kind of inappropriate?" Riza said.

"Why?" Roy asked, confused.

"You should consider that there's a woman here."

Roy smirked, realizing what she meant. "It's not my fault that you're getting bothered by my drop dead gorgeous body."

A blush crept on Riza's face then she started glaring at him. "Very funny." She said curtly and she quickly turned away.

Roy continued smirking. He was so amused that through that gesture, Riza kind of admitted that she was getting attracted of his shirtless body.

Riza stands up then she walk towards the hanged dress on the other side of the room. She started searching for something there.

"Turn around." She said to Roy afterwards.

"What?"

"I said turn around. I'm going to change my clothes." Riza said again. Roy turned away quickly and he was now facing the wall. Riza made sure that the man wouldn't dare take a peek so she quickly changed the large t-shirt with her more comfortable blouse then she walked towards Roy.

"Here's your shirt. Thanks." She said as she gave Roy his shirt.

"You're welcome." Roy said then he was surprised when Riza started sitting beside him.

"How long have we been stuck here anyway?" he heard Riza asked.

Roy just sighed then he looked at his pocket watch. "An hour or two." He answered.

"Or three." Riza said, with an annoyed expression. "I wonder what Jun was doing now."

"You really love your son huh?" Roy said.

"Of course. He's my life Roy." Riza answered.

Roy was about to ask _"How about his father?"_ but he refrained from doing so because he knew how she don't like those questions.

"I can't take this anymore, you know that." Riza said after a long minute passed by without things happening and the heat was becoming very unbearable. She stood up then she looked at him. Roy gazed at her too and he started imagining things. Things that Riza will say or _do _to him. Things that are not for minors to see and read about…

"Let's go and try to break this door." Riza said as she looks at him then to the door.

Roy felt like an idiot when he heard that. He was so sure but still, Riza would never do that or think about that. He should stop daydreaming and assuming about this things. He began to stand up and he watched the woman turn the knob again.

"It just won't open!" Riza said irritably as she tried to turn it hard.

Roy tried it too, he turned it on the right and he tried pushing it but to no avail. Then he realized something. They keep on turning it to the right but surely…it's kind of an absurd thing but… he tried turning it on the left and the door opened. The two of them started staring at the slightly opened door.

"You didn't destroy it right?" Riza said in a whisper.

"Of course not. I just turned it on the left." Roy answered.

They continued staring at the door then at the same time; they started laughing because of their foolishness. They can't believe that they've been stuck here for hours because of that!

"No one shall know about this experience, Riza." Roy said after the laughter subsided, he was smiling broadly at her.

Riza smiles back. "I will not dare tell a soul about this." then she laughed again.

They started going out of the room. Through the window in the end of the hallway, they saw that the sun is almost setting in the west. They really spend a lot of time inside.

Roy looked at Riza's serene, smiling face as they walk together and he started smiling too but deep inside he wished that their time together in the room would last long because once they got out he knew everything will go back to normal, meaning he would be nothing but just a superior for her.

* * *

**A/N: There! Finally, I was able to write one of my favorites scenes in my story. XD Please REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading everyone!!! I wonders what will happen next... Love to give some hints but I don't want to spoil you all. XD Thanks once again! See you next chapter :D**

**P.S. Did I do justice on desciribing *ahem* Roy's... *ahem* shirtless body??? XD GOSH! I can't stop blushing too! XD**


	21. Chapter 19: No Words Needed

**A/N: I'm back once again and here is Chapter 19! I want to apologize for my very long absensce. I just experienced the most stressful week of my life and I almost got sick but I'm okay now. Sembreak just started so I am now really back and no stories are on hold anymore. I hope you would still read this chapter and enjoy it too. I intentionally made it longer to compensate for making you all wait for so long ^^**

**Thanks so much to:**

**Rinoax**

**RoshieShiba**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Halfblind-artist**

**hello9245**

**Nekochan4Eva**

**Athena's Heart**

**inufan-308**

**little miss clueless**

**The Misty Forest**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**Kannami**

**SunnyDaiki**

**4cherryblossoms**

**Kristie94**

**Thank you so much for the review!!! And to all my readers, thank you so much for reading my story and favoriting it. You all make me so happy. Enjoy reading this one. This is all for you. ^^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 19: No Words Needed**

Days passed by without any awkward moments between Roy and Riza. Everything looks so fine and it's like they are back in being good friends again. General Grumman is so happy about the new circumstances between the two of them, especially Jun. Jun was having a great time together with them and he's been more cheerful and active. He knew that everything is fine now and he could see his mommy smile genuinely and when she was with the colonel, he could feel she is happy. Because of what he's been observing the past few days, a lot of questions were starting to form in his mind but there was this question that he wanted to ask since he saw the smile on his mommy and Mr. Firey's face when they returned after hours of being gone. That is also the day where they started talking to each other with ease and since then he would always see them together. But he decided he have to wait before he ask it. He has to be sure…

Before they knew it their week-long vacation finally ended and they have to leave. Jun was reluctant to go first because he was having fun and he doesn't want to leave his friends.

"But mommy I don't want to leave yet." He said in a sad pleading tone as he sat down on the bed. His mommy has been arranging their clothes on the suitcase after she had helped him clean himself. Her back was turned to him so she couldn't see how he was close to sulking. He really doesn't want to leave yet.

"We really need to go. Mommy has some work to do." His mommy said, finally facing him. She went towards him and she grabbed his shoes as she kneeled and then she tied its loose shoelaces. She looked up at him and she touched his face. "I promise if ever I will have some free time, we will come back here again."

Jun felt a little relieved but he can't just shrug off what he feels. Well, there's another reason why he doesn't want them to leave, and he fears that maybe it could happen. Once his mommy and Mr. Firey leave this place and they got back to work, he feels that they would go back to treating each other as strangers and everything would be wasted.

Someone started knocking in their room and when his mommy opened it, it revealed the chauffer. The man asked if they are ready to go. His mommy answered yes and the next thing he knew, their suitcases are being carried by the chauffer out the room.

"Let's go Jun." his mommy said but he didn't flinch a bit. "Please Jun, they are waiting for us."

Jun finally stood up and he followed his mommy outside. He doesn't want to go but he doesn't want to make his mommy mad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza saw Roy was already outside, putting some things in his car. Her grandfather was also there, talking to him.

"Grandpa," she called the general as they descend the stairs on the front porch to the garden. "We are ready to go now. Where is the Chauffer?"

"Oh, about that…" Gen. Grumman said as he faced Riza. "The Chauffer can't go with you to the train station."

"But how are we going to-"

"You can ride in my car back to Central." Roy intervened.

Riza stared at him. "But…"

"That is a nice idea!" General Grumman explained happily. "Thank you so much Colonel. I know my granddaughter would be glad."

"But I didn't say…"

"We are going to ride with Mr. Firey?" Jun asked, his face brightening up with a smile. Black Hayate who has been waiting beside the man's car started barking.

Riza looked around her with a slight bewildered look. What is wrong with them?

"Well, what you are waiting for? Go now so you won't be that late in going home." Gen. Grumman urges on. "It's already past lunch and you know how long the drive would take you."

"That's why I think it's better for me and Jun to take the train." Riza said to her grandpa.

"What are you talking about? You'll be safer here and I can get you straight to your home." Roy said with a reassuring smile on his face. He opened the backdoor of his car and Hayate went in fast before Riza could order him not to.

"Take care of my granddaughter, Colonel." General Grumman said as Roy started putting Riza and Jun's bag in the car.

"Of course, General." Roy answered. Then he opened the passenger seat's door for Riza. Riza looked at him then she sighed. She can't do anything about the situation anymore.

"We're going now grandpa. Thanks for inviting us here." Riza said as she gave her grandpa a hug.

General Grumman chuckled. "It's nothing, you can come here anytime you want and be sure to bring Jun." he said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Goodbye grandpa." Jun said then they board the Colonel's car with him sitting on her mommy's lap. Roy said his goodbye too before he board his car then he drove away from the place. Jun made a fleeting sad look outside the car before sighing and looking straight ahead. He was wondering if he would ever see his friends before they could leave.

Riza noticed her son's face as he leaned on her. She stroked his hair then she kissed his head. "Don't worry Jun, I promise we will come back."

"But mommy, won't they get mad at me? I left without saying goodbye." Jun said in a sad voice.

"I know they would understand. So, don't worry about it anymore, okay?" Riza said.

Jun nodded then he started looking outside the window to view the scenery. They traveled in silence for hours. Only the low humming of the car's engine can be heard. A little while, Jun slowly closed his eyes and he fall into a deep sleep. Riza adjusted his position so he would be comfortable before putting her arms around him.

"He's asleep already?" She heard Roy asked.

"It's his nap time sir. He usually sleeps at this time." Riza answered. Roy automatically frowned when he heard what she said.

"I told you not to call me 'sir'"

"Why sir? You told in your 'orders' that I should call you in your first name during our vacation, so there's no need calling you in your name because as you see, our vacation is already finished." Riza said reasonably.

Roy sighed and he concentrated on driving. There's no use on arguing with her. What she told him is the truth. Well, he had a great time hearing her say his name for a week. He'll be missing that for sure when they got back in Central.

"Jun is really a nice kid." Roy suddenly commented. Riza looked at him with a slight surprised look before answering.

"Yes, he is though he could act like such a little boy sometimes." Riza said as she smiled. "There is this characteristic of him that once something happened that he didn't like, he would stay in a sulky mood until he was distracted or he was reassured that it won't happen again."

Roy smiled too. "Well, kids could be like that."

Riza raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I just can't believe you would say something like that about children as if you know so much about them." Riza said.

Roy just smiled. "So, what are the things he doesn't like?"

"Vegetables, he really hates them though I don't know why." Riza answered.

"He doesn't dislike milk right?" Roy said.

Riza laughed. "No, he doesn't." she replied.

They continued talking about Jun. Roy got to learn a lot about the boy but he wanted to know one thing.

"Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Riza asked.

"You know, a little scared about almost anything and having a low confidence and cries easily."

It's Riza's turn to frown when she heard what he said. Jun is not a coward if that's what he was trying to say, well, he's afraid of the dark, and thunders and lightning, well, almost anything but definitely he's not a coward. He might just have a low confidence and yeah he cries easily when he's afraid but she knew he's not been crying a lot lately.

"Well, maybe it's because he had a hard time in the orphanage where he grew up…" Riza stopped and she realized her mistake as soon as she blurted that out. She looked at Roy who had a surprised look in his face.

"Orphanage?" Roy asked.

"Y-Yeah, orphanage. You see, I can't find anyone who could take care of him when he was born. I was all alone and I was about to go to the military academy so I decided to hand him to an orphanage with the intention to go back and get him when everything is okay." Riza said in a quick lie, hoping Roy would buy it and won't ask anything about it anymore.

She felt relieved when Roy nodded and didn't ask anything anymore. He keeps his eyes in the road but she was surprised when she heard him say something.

"His father… His father is such a bastard for leaving the two of you." Roy commented in a low voice. Riza glanced at him and she was sure she saw some anger in his eyes. She returned her look to the road. Yeah, Jun's father or if that man is fit to be called a father is really a bastard for doing that to Jun's mother.

They arrived in the boundary of Central and the East just after the sun sinks down in the west. It will take them for about almost an hour before they could arrive in their place so Roy had an idea.

"Riz- I mean Lieutenant, do you want to have dinner first before going home?"

"No need sir." Riza replied curtly. That's when Jun woke up. He rubbed off the sleepiness in his eyes and he looked around.

"Mommy, are we near home now? I'm hungry already." Jun said as he looked up at his mommy.

"Not yet Jun." Riza replied.

"What about you Jun, do you want to have dinner first before going home?" Roy asked Jun this time.

Jun smiled as he looked at him. "Yes, Mr. Firey!"

Roy looked at Riza with a smug look on his face. He knew Riza can't protest anymore. "Well?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Riza replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward yawned as he sat on the couch inside the Colonel's office. He has been staying there for hours now. Al was standing nearby, busy staring at a bulletin board. Ed yawned again.

"If you're really that bored, then you should leave and come back another time." Havoc suggested as he writes on some paper. "Can't you see we're busy here?" he continued, not minding to talk casually to the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's really pissed off.

Edward looked at the men who were busy writing furiously. They looked like they have been working and haven't been getting some rest.

"You said that the Colonel Bastard is going home tonight. I really need to talk to him and give him my report." Edward said as he sat up.

"But knowing him, he will go straight home and won't bother to come here until he wants to." Breda said to him, not moving his head up to look at him.

The others nodded in agreement and realizing that his wait would just be put in vain, he sighed and he stood up. "Fine, fine. Geez, you really want me to leave badly huh."

"Yeah, your presence is a distraction." Falman replied.

"I'm not doing anything." Edward said defensively.

"You're not doing anything. That's the problem. Don't you know how much we wanted to lie down and don't do anything too? You're making us suffer more." Feury said in a dejected tone. The others glared at him and it made Edward fidget.

"Fine, I'm going now. Al, let's go." Ed called to his brother.

"Yes!" Al answered and they went off.

They walked in the busy streets of Central to their hotel. Edward was already annoyed.

"Brother, don't you think it's kind of suspicious?" Al started.

Ed looked up at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"That the Colonel was in a vacation…and Lieutenant Riza is also in a mission. And both are gone for a week." Al explained.

"So? It doesn't mean…" Edward trailed off as his mind wandered into something then he grinned mischievously. "Well, we can't be that sure but we can assume…"

They arrived at the hotel and they went straight to their room. They were surprised to see Winry lying on the bed.

"Winry? What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Waiting for the two of you." Winry said. "You must have forgotten that you left your room's key to me." She said as she showed the key to them.

Edward sighed. Then he reached over her to get the key.

"I'm hungry." Winry stated with a crossed look on her face.

"Then go eat. There's a cafeteria on the first floor." Edward said as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I want to eat in a restaurant, and I want to tour Central at night. Please Edward; I want the two of you to come with me." Winry said in a cheerful tone.

Edward lay down on the bed. "Nah, go on your own." He said lazily.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go with Al instead." Winry said then she looked or rather glared at Al. "You're going with me, right?"

Al, knowing much better agreed in an instant.

"Well, we are going now." Winry told Ed as she and Al exited the door. She exclaimed loudly once she was out that she will definitely have some fun.

Edward just lay there on the bed, frowning. He's so tired and not so in the mood. He doesn't care if Winry is having fun without him. He doesn't care at all. He opened his eyes and he stared at the ceiling. Why did he suddenly felt more annoyed? Winry, having fun without him, well, she's with Al and she'll be safe but still… Scratching the back of his head, he stood up and he run outside the room, hoping he could catch up with Winry and Al.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy parked his car on an almost full parking lot then he went out to open the passenger door.

"Thanks, sir." Riza said as she put Jun down then she put Black Hayate in a leash.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." Roy said with a smile. "I know a place where we could have dinner. It's near this place."

"Just lead the way Sir." Riza said.

Roy then walked forward but before he could take a few strides, Jun who was holding his mommy's hand gripped his hand too. He was surprised with the little kid's action but when he looked back and saw the smile from his face, he felt somewhat okay with it. He did look at Riza but she was looking straight ahead, unmindful of what his son was doing. So they walked together with Jun connecting the two adults. Riza didn't mind it at all at first but when people started staring and whispering words to each other, she felt uncomfortable or rather embarrassed. She could hear some of them saying "They look so good together." Or "What a nice family." And "I hope I'm in the wife's place. Her husband is so handsome!"

They continued walking and she could see Roy was smiling in her peripheral vision and it made her more uncomfortable.

"It's here." Roy suddenly said when they reached a huge building with a formal front. It looks like prominent people are the only one who dines here.

"Sorry, Hayate. It seems we can't let you in." Riza said as she tied Hayate's leash on a railing a few feet from the door of the restaurant. The dog barked and he sat still, showing that he's willing to wait for them.

They went inside and the waiter there greeted 'Mr. Mustang'. The man looked at her and Jun then he smiled. "Well, I didn't know that you would be bringing your family. So, you're not going to sit on your usual table?" the man asked. Riza looked at him with bewildered eyes. How could he say they were a family?

"Yeah. Please give us a much larger table." Roy requested and the man showed them the way to a table. The man must sense that they need more privacy so they led them to a place in the restaurant where there's few people. "Here are the menu, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang." The man said as he gave them the menu. Riza felt that it's enough. She is not Roy's wife and they were not a family. She was about to say something when Roy cut him off. "Please give me the usual. You may ask my wife what she wants."

Riza stared at him. What is he up to? The waiter quickly turned to her. "I- I want to have some grilled steak and pasta and just water for the drink." Riza told the waiter.

"How about the little kid here?" The waiter smiled as he turned to Jun.

"I want some chicken and mashed potato please." Jun said politely.

The waiter nodded and he left after confirming that it is all they are going to order.

As soon as the waiter left, Riza turned to Roy and she glared at him. "Just what are you doing?" she whispered in a menacing tone.

"What are you talking about?" Roy whispered back innocently.

"You don't know what kind of rumor might start because of this." Riza explained.

"Let them be." Roy said curtly but Riza continued glaring at him. "You think this is funny do you," she said. Roy gulped. Riza is really angry this time.

"Mommy, Mr. Firey are you two fighting?" they heard Jun asked. Riza looked at him and she met his worried eyes.

"No, we're not fighting Jun." Riza said as she tried to smile.

After that, the waiter returned with the foods they ordered. "Enjoy your meal." The waiter said before he left. Riza stared at her food and wondered how she will enjoy it when things are getting a little out of hand.

"This is delicious mommy." Jun exclaimed as he ate his mashed potato. Riza smiled at him, ever since she served him some mashed potatoes, it became one of his favorites.

"The foods here are really delicious. That's why I love eating here." Roy told them as he ate his food.

"So this is where you always bring your dates." Riza suddenly commented loudly enough for Roy to hear. Riza was also surprised of what she just said.

"No." Roy smirked at her. "You're the first woman I brought here."

Riza felt her face began to warm. This is bad; she can't seem to control herself when she's with Roy. Is his charm finally getting into her? That can't be…

She continued eating in silence and avoiding Roy's gaze. It was Jun who was the only one making some conversation. Then she felt something that made her look behind her. It's like the feeling that someone was watching them.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Nothing. It's not important." Riza said then she resumed eating. But she can't still shrug off the feeling of being watched.

Meanwhile, outside the building…

"I told you, it's really them!" exclaimed Breda as he faced his companions, Havoc, Falman and Feury.

Earlier, they decided to go in this district of Central after their very tiring work. They want to relax for a while so they went to search for a bar or somewhere where they could have a drink. That's when Breda noticed a couple from a distance, the man with black hair and the woman with long blonde hair and a child between them, also with a blonde hair. He is about to ignore them when he realized something was very familiar with the scene, specially the built of the man with the black hair and he also saw the dog that resembles someone's dog he knew. So he called up the rest of the gang and they followed the couple while explaining to them.

"So, are you convinced now?" Breda stated once again.

"Yes, Breda." Havoc said with an almost annoyed tone.

"The question is why are they together?" Falman told them as they tried to look inside the open door of the restaurant. They started observing once again in silence until someone disturbed them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing there?" asked a voice behind them.

They jumped and screamed drawing some attention from the people who was walking from the restaurant. "Fullmetal sir, you scared us!" Breda said when he faced the owner of the voice. Edward was not alone, he's with Alphonse and Winry.

"Are you spying on someone?" Winry asked as she tried to take a peek inside.

"No of course not!" the four men said defensively. Edward just look at them, eyes full of suspicion then he looked at Winry and Al. "You said a while ago that you were hungry, right Winry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." Winry replied.

"Then, let's go eat here!" Ed said enthusiastically then he proceeded to march in but the four men stopped him.

"No, you shouldn't go inside!" Havoc said. The others started making excuses but Edward was persuasive, he just won't give up. They started making a fuss, a loud fuss that started attracting more people's attention. There were only stopped by a voice they all knew so well.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" asked Roy Mustang to the group. He could see his men froze then slowly looked at him with shocked and scared expressions on their faces.

"S-Sir!" They saluted before him. Ed, Al and Winry just stared at them then they looked at Riza and Jun who was standing beside the Colonel.

"W-We were just passing by, sir. That's all." Feury explained, his hand up in a salute was shaking.

"I think that's not what's happening here." Riza said coldly as she looked at her subordinates.

"W-were not doing anything wrong." Breda said this time.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" Roy asked Ed as his men was refusing to answer the truth.

"We were planning to eat here but those men," he pointed at the scared subordinates "won't let us in." he said innocently but deep inside he was laughing evilly. Now he knew the reason who those men were spying to.

Roy faced his men again; anger was visible in his eyes. "Are you spying on me?" he asked.

The four men shook their head slowly but they were still shaking. They eyed their superior's hands and they were thankful that he wasn't wearing his gloves.

"They were still with me you know." Roy muttered as he realized what his subordinates were thinking. They looked at them again with fear in their eyes. They thought at the same time that it's time to scram. They saluted at him then as fast as they could, they started running away from the couple.

"Hey, I'm not finished with all of you yet!" shouted Roy but he was stopped by Riza.

"Never mind them sir. You can always talk to them tomorrow." Riza said calmly. Jun was just staring at them, confused then he turned at the three people near him.

"We meet again!" Jun said as he run towards them. Winry gave him a hug, "Aww, you're as cute as ever, Jun! I missed you!" she exclaimed happily. Al patted him on the head. "You look so well. Long time no see Jun." he said happily. Ed didn't say anything because he was still amused of the event that happened before him then he looked at Roy and Riza who was standing now side by side.

"What is so funny, Fullmetal?" Roy asked the kid.

"Nothing." Ed said curtly then he turned to Winry and Al, "Let's go inside now."

"Your report Fullmetal, I'll get it tomorrow." Roy said.

"Yes Colonel." he said then he added 'bastard' at the end.

"Watch your mouth Edward." Riza said as she glared at him. Edward gulped as he stared at those eyes then he realized his mistake. He turned to Jun and the kid was staring at him then he turned at his mommy.

"Mommy, what is a ba-" but Ed cut him off.

"It's nothing! It's just a word! Nothing important, really!" he said loudly then he forced out a laugh. He heard Riza sigh then she told them they have to go.

"Well, see you next time then." Winry said.

"You can visit me tomorrow." Riza told her as she held Jun's hand.

Winry smiled then she waved them goodbye. She will definitely visit Riza tomorrow evening. There are a lot of things she wanted to know. When they already walked away, Winry turned to Edward she hit him on the head with a wrench that she always keep with her. Ed shouted in pain as he held his head.

"What the hell is that for?!" he shouted.

"For telling such a bad word in front of a child! Next time, you should make sure that a child was not present when you say such words. Sweet, innocent Jun almost said that word!" Winry shouted back then she went inside.

Edward muttered under his breath as he followed Winry and Al didn't dare interfere because he doesn't want to be a part of Winry's wrath.

Meanwhile, inside the Colonel's car, Roy was thinking of some things that could make him stay longer with Riza. His first thought was they could have a walk somewhere else but it's getting late so he can't do that. He keep on thinking some ways until he heard Jun talk.

"Mr. Firey…" the little kid called him.

"What is it, Jun?" he asked, glancing at him.

"You're my friend right?" Jun said with a smile in his face.

"Yes, of course. We're friends." He said, wondering why he was asking that.

"Then, you can come over our house right?" Jun said once again. "Mommy said I could invite friends over in our house. Right, mommy?" he looked at his mommy this time.

"Y-yes, but Jun it's getting late." Riza said.

"But mommy, it's just for tonight." Jun pleaded.

Riza sighed then he looked at Roy. "You're already tired right?" she asked.

"No. I'm not tired. I would definitely come over tonight" Roy said, smiling wide. Jun is such a genius.

"Yay! Mr. Firey is going to our house tonight!" Jun exclaimed happily when he heard the colonel's answer then he started rambling about the things he wanted the colonel to see. Riza was left speechless. She knew to herself that she doesn't what to break Jun's happy mood tonight and she doesn't want to argue with them.

They arrived shortly in her apartment. They walked towards it and she unlocked the door with her key and once she turn on the light, Hayate started barking and he went straight to the kitchen.

"Just make yourself at home." Riza said as she followed Hayate in the kitchen. She knew the dog was so hungry but before she went inside the kitchen, she said something to Roy. "Sir, can you do me a favor? Please change Jun's clothes. He knew where his clothes are." Then she turned away.

Roy looked at Jun. "Well, you heard what your mommy said."

"My clothes are in our room." Jun said then he led him to their room. The moment the door opened, Roy smelled a very familiar scent. It was the scent of Riza's hair that he always smelled whenever she walk beside him. He turned the light on then he did what he was told. It was Jun who chose what clothes he wanted to wear. Then after that, they went to the living room where he sat down on the carpet while Jun showed him his drawings then he got some books and he started to show them to him.

"Mr. Firey, would you read this to me?" he asked.

"Sure." Roy replied and Jun started sitting on his leg.

He started reading the book to him while Jun say some side comments. That was the scene Riza saw when she went back to the living room. Roy was so busy reading to Jun and having conversation to him at the same time. She can't help but smile at the scene. She sat quietly on the sofa behind them and watch them with amused eyes.

"Why would he do that Mr. Firey?" Jun asked as he looked up.

"Well…" Roy started thinking of an answer. How could he know the answer to his question when he himself doesn't know why the rabbit in the book have to be so mischievous? "By the way Jun, there's something I want to discuss with you." he said, trying to change the topic.

"What is it, Mr. Firey?" Jun asked as he looked up at him again.

"Well, it's about you calling me Mr. Firey…"

"Why? You don't like me calling you Mr. Firey?" Jun asked once again.

"Uhm, it's not that I don't like it… It was just…well..." Roy searched for a reason where it would be reasonable enough and he won't hurt his feelings.

"Hmm… If you're not comfortable with Mr. Firey, how about Mr. Sparky? You can do some sparks too right?" Jun said cheerfully.

Roy didn't respond for a while, it's more embarrassing than Mr. Firey! But how could he tell that to the little kid? He heard someone laughed and he blushed when he looked behind him and saw Riza, biting her lower lip obviously trying so hard to stop her laughter.

"That is not funny you know." Roy said, embarrassed.

"I'm not laughing." Riza said defensively, trying to get serious but amusement was still evident on her face.

Roy ignored her and he returned to reading for Jun. He didn't mention about what he wanted to be called again and everything returned to normal. After more minutes, Jun started feeling drowsy and eventually, he fell asleep in Roy's arms.

"Riza." Roy whispered behind him. Riza who started reading a book a while ago looked at him. She saw him pointing at Jun who was already asleep.

"Please carry him in the bedroom." Riza requested. Roy slowly and gently stood up and he carried Jun to their room. He gently put him on bed and he stayed beside him for a while, making sure that he won't wake up. Riza noticed Roy has been watching Jun.

"It's really a nice sight, isn't it? To watch a child sleeping peacefully." Riza said as she covered Jun with his blanket.

"Yeah. It makes me feel warm and nice inside. It's like I'm watching a very important thing. It makes me want to be a child once again." Roy said with a smile on his face.

Riza smiled at him too and they watched Jun for a little while more until Roy realized the time.

"I guess I have to go now." Roy said as he stood up. Riza nodded and she walked Roy outside.

"Sorry for disturbing you sir," Riza said when they were already outside.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I really had a great time." Roy replied.

Riza looked at his eyes and she smiled. It is such a genuine smile that made Roy heart beat fast. He made a step nearer to her. "I really had a great time with you Riza. I'm really glad that I was able to spend a whole week with you. You really made me happy." Roy stated as he stared back at Riza. Riza didn't said anything and Roy took that opportunity. He swooped down and captured her lips.

Riza was surprised at what he did, but she suddenly lost the strength to fight back. She felt so intoxicated by his kiss. Maybe she was happy that she was able to spend a week with him too and maybe because she was able to know that he was glad too. Closing her eyes, she started responding to his kiss. It started slowly but arrived in an intense phase. Roy was showing her what she was missing. She put her arms around his neck and as a response, he encircled his arms on her waist then he molded his body against her and the kiss deepens.

They both break the kiss at the same time, both of them catching their breath but they didn't let go of each other yet. Roy smiled at her but she can't return the smile. She was feeling so embarrassed. The kiss felt so right but at the same time so wrong. Roy gave him a quick kiss and without any word, he let go of her and he walked away, leaving her there with her confused feeling. She watched him board his car and as it moved away from that place, she started touching her lips. The warmness of Roy's lips were still there. It feels like when Roy accidentally 'kissed' her but this is more intense. She lean on her apartment door and she looked up the sky it was filled with the twinkling stars. She started thinking about Roy; he left her without any words. For her, that's better. She doesn't need to hear any words from him yet after what happened. She's still confused.

She doesn't know what will happen after that but one thing she's sure of is that everything would not be the same anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm, so how was it? Is it still worth continuing? Please REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think of this. Thank you so much for reading everyone! I appreciate all your effort in keeping up with me. ^^ I will do my best to update soon. **


	22. Chapter 20: Crazy

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! ^_^ Well, I'm glad I'm able to update after a week XD. I dedicate this chapter to my friend little miss clueless. HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :D **

**Thanks so much to:**

**The Misty Forest**

**Rosie Shiba**

**Rinoax**

**MoonStarDutchess**

**Athena's Heart**

**Mizinha Christopher**

**Midnight Hikari**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**inufan-308**

**Herb3**

**SunnyDaiki**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**little miss clueless (hope you like this one ^^)**

**Smacked 914**

**Kannami**

**Thank you so much once again for the reviews!!! You all make me so happy. ^^ And of course, thank you so much to those who keeps on reading this and to those who put this story in their favorite. ^^ Enjoy reading everyone! **

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 20: Crazy**

Roy woke up in a very good mood. He was feeling glad of what happened last night that he can't sleep and he kept thinking about it but it's a miracle he still woke up early. He was feeling so great that he want to go to work already. He was sure Riza would come early and he really wanted to see her right away. He got up, ate his breakfast and got ready for work. He was smiling the whole time on his way to work. He arrived a little later and he was ready to greet Riza when he opened the door in his office but he found it empty the moment he opened it. He was baffled as he made his way towards his desk. Usually, Riza should already be here with Jun. Well, he could still wait. He sat down on his desk and he stared at the door. He waited and waited until the door opened. He stood up, a smile plastered on his face but it turned into a frown when he saw who entered.

"S-sir!" his men said as they went inside, they were shocked to see him this early in the office. They scrambled and stood up straight and give him a salute.

"At ease, men." Roy said as he sat down again, clearly disappointed.

His men stared at him for a moment before they went to their own desk. They were wondering what their superior would do to them. They knew the memories of yesterday were still fresh in their minds and admitting to themselves, they were still scared. They waited and waited until Colonel Mustang turned to them. They instantly paled as the man stared at them.

"It's a good day isn't it?" Roy said with a smile.

The men's head fell on the desk with a loud thud that earned an inquisitive look from their superior.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Roy asked with a frown.

"N-nothing sir. We were just, uhm… yeah, it's a nice day indeed." Feury said his voice was slightly shaking.

Roy gave them a smile again and he turned his swivel chair until he faced the huge window behind him. The four men looked at each other, wondering what's wrong with their superior but they froze again when he turned to them once more.

"Do you think Ri- I mean Lieutenant Hawkeye will come today?" Roy asked.

"_How the hell we would know? You're with her the whole night!"_ the four men said in unison, well, in their mind.

"We didn't know sir." Falman said. The others nodded.

"Okay." Roy replied as he turned look out the window again.

"I think I better go and get the paper works for everyone." Havoc volunteered as he stood up.

"Sure, go ahead." Roy said, not looking up at him.

Havoc went out his mind was still confused about what was happening to their superior.

Roy was left thinking about Riza. Is she running away from him again? That thought made him frown. She shouldn't… He was thinking everything would be alright from now on. He sighed as his gaze went up to the blue morning sky.

Meanwhile, in a hospital a few miles away from the head quarters,

"Is he going to be alright?" Riza asked a middle-aged doctor as the man wrote some prescription on a piece of paper.

"Yes, don't worry Ms Hawkeye, your son is fine. He just need a little rest and of course this medicine." The doctor said as he gave the paper to Riza.

Riza sighed in relief. She put Jun in the hospital because of his sudden stomachache. She woke up that morning because of his cries. She saw him clutching his stomach while crying, saying that his stomach was aching a lot. She gave him some remedies but after two hours, his stomachache didn't go away and it seems it became more painful as he started moaning more in pain. For the first time, she panicked so much that she brought Jun to the hospital right away. She was getting worried the whole time the doctor and the nurse attended to him. She fears the worst until the doctor said Jun is going to be fine.

"It isn't food poisoning right?" Riza said making sure that Jun is really fine.

"No, no it's not." The doctor said as he smiled at her. "He just had an upset stomach. It will soon be gone when he drink his medicine."

"Okay… Thank you so much for your help." Riza said as she put the piece of paper in her purse then she went inside the room where Jun was lying down. He was lying on his side while clutching his stomach and discomfort was still obvious on his cute face. She put his hand on his forehead making him open his eyes and he looked at her.

"Mommy." he said.

"We'll go home in a moment, just rest for a little while." Riza said as she looked at her son. She can't help but pity him. He was really in so much pain and she can't bear it.

Jun nodded and he closed his eyes again. Riza sat beside him and she started massaging his stomach. As she did that, she was also thinking about her superior. Because of what happened, she wasn't able to inform him and the others that she won't come to work. She was deciding if she will call Winry so she could take care of Jun while she go to work but she made up her mind not to. She knew his son needs her more than anyone. Work could wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist is here." Havoc said as he put another stack of paper works on Colonel Mustang's desk.

"Let him in." Roy said, not taking off his eyes from his work. Havoc eyed him for a while before he open the door.

"Hey Colonel Bastard" Ed said but he froze in his track and he looked around then he sighed in relief when he realized the female Lieutenant and her son wasn't there. "Here is my report." And he gave Roy an envelope that encases his report.

"Thanks Edward Elric" Roy said as he gets the envelope.

Ed stared at him, his mouth hangs open. Did he hear him right? Did he… did he just heard him say his full name?

Roy looked at him when he realized he was still there. "What?" he said as he smiled. Ed shivered as he saw him smile. Why the hell is he smiling like that? He never smiled like that to him before! Usually it's his smirking trademark that he shows but it's different now.

"Is there anything else, Edward? You see, I'm kind of busy here." Roy said but he said it gently like he was talking to a kid and he was still smiling.

Ed can't take it anymore. It's weird...and creepy! He stormed away from the place as soon as possible and he didn't dare look back at the person who was giving him the creeps. He shut the door with a bang that made the other men flinch.

"That kid had a problem." Roy commented after a moment of silence. Then he continued doing his work.

"No sir, I think you were the one had a problem." Breda commented before he could stop himself. Roy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying something 2nd Lieutenant Breda?" Roy asked, but no anger or threat was obvious in his tone.

"N-Nothing sir." Breda stuttered, getting ready to get out of the room once the flame alchemist use his weapon to him.

But instead, Roy just smiled at him. "I see." And he resumed once again doing his work. "Well, let's finish this paper works so we could go to lunch early." he said once more before putting himself to "working mode"

His men did their work but they can't stop glancing at each other. They could sense that each one of them is thinking about the same thing too. There is really something going on with the colonel and they will talk about it once they get out of this room.

Well, lunch time came eventually. Roy told his men to go on without him because he still wasn't finished with his work. His men agreed and they went out leaving the colonel to deal with his stack of paper works. Once they got out, they started talking about the colonel.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's scaring me!"

"Did he eat something this morning?"

"I guess something happened…"

Everyone's eyes turned to Havoc as they went inside the military's cafeteria.

"What do you mean something happened?" Asked Breda as he gets a tray.

"It's obvious… Can't you see? Well, I know it's weird and yeah, creepy. He has been smiling a lot even though he was working on his paper works he dreaded so much! Who is the person he's with last night?" Havoc replied.

"You mean… something happened between him and Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked Breda, wide-eyed.

"That can't be! They were with Jun! They can't do it when they were with a child!" Feury said, his face was turning red.

"Yes, I agree! It's wrong for two adults to do it when a child is present. It's just wrong." Falman commented too as they find their seat on the far side of the room.

Havoc sighed and he looked at his comrades. "That's not what I meant." He said as he took his seat. The others took their seat too.

"Eh? Then what do you mean something happened?" Feury asked.

"I was thinking about something else, I know they won't do that extreme thing." Havoc told them.

Breda took a bite on his bread before talking. "You mean…they kissed?"

The group became silent for a while as they tried swallowing that idea.

"Well, it's a guess… or they were finally together." Havoc said once again.

Feury gasped, Breda choked on his bread and Falman on the water he was drinking.

"What? That could happen right?" Havoc said as he looked at his companions. But before they could reply, they were disturbed by someone.

"Hey guys…" Ed said as he joined them in the table.

The men just look at him then they continued their discussion about Havoc's theory on why the colonel was acting so strange and Edward can't help but overheard everything.

"The Colonel and Lieutenant was finally together?!" he shouted a little louder that he attract other soldiers' attention.

"Shh!!!" All the men said in the table and Havoc had to put his hand on his mouth.

"S-Sorry! I was just surprised!" Ed said as he pried Havoc's hand off.

"Well, it's just a theory. We're not sure yet. But still, due to the colonel's actions…" Falman said as he was thinking deeply.

"Yep, it's sure… He's in love." Havoc said as he puff a smoke out of his mouth.

That statement earned a grin from Edward and from the rest of the crew.

Back to the colonel's office, Roy was busy staring at the ceiling, he was half way through his work and he think he deserve a little rest. He was now wondering where Riza could be, well, actually he was getting worried too. The ring of the phone distracted him from his thoughts. He picked it up fast and answered it in a cheerful manner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza finally arrived in their home. She was carrying Jun in her arms as she opened the door. Black Hayate started barking and he encircled his master.

"He's fine Black Hayate." Riza said as she smiled at the dog. Hayate stopped his activities right away and he followed his master when she went inside the bedroom.

Riza gently put Jun on the bed, he was still clearly in pain as he grimaced when he adjusted his position. Riza ran her hand on his forehead before standing up but as she was about to go away, Jun reached out and he grabbed her hand.

"Mommy, don't leave please…" Jun said in a weak voice.

Riza looked at him as she sat down. "Don't worry, I'll just prepare some food for you. I won't leave for work today."

Jun looked at her and he nodded, understanding what his mommy said. Riza kissed his forehead and she went out of the room. Black Hayate stayed inside the room and he lied down beside the bed. Riza walked inside the kitchen and she decided to serve Jun a glass of warm milk and some biscuits. She was in the process of putting the biscuits on a plate when she heard someone knock in the door. She went to open it and she was surprise to see Winry there.

"Hello Riza. I heard form Ed that you didn't come to work today." Winry said as she stood there.

"Oh… Yeah, I can't come to work today." Riza told her.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Where's Jun?" Winry asked with a worried face.

"Come inside first, it would be better if we talk inside." Riza offered as she opened the door widely.

Winry came inside and as she followed Riza in the kitchen, she was told everything but she was comforted when she learned that Jun will be okay. She then helped Riza carry the tray inside Jun's room.

"Jun, Winry is here." Riza said as she put the glass of milk on the side table.

Jun opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw Winry sitting on the bed beside him.

"Sorry if we can't play today big sister… I'm not feeling well…" Jun said as he looked at Winry's eyes.

"It's okay Jun. You should rest a lot today so next time we could play." Winry said as she smiled and pat Jun's head.

Riza went on his side too and he gave him the glass of warm milk, telling him that he should eat first so he could drink his medicine.

"But mommy, medicines are bitter." Jun said as he pouted.

"You have to Jun, so your stomach ache would go away and so you could play next time." Riza explained as she smiled at his son.

Well, Jun drank his milk as he leaned on his mommy's side and he also ate the biscuits. Then he grimaced as he saw the bottle of medicine.

"Please drink this now Jun." Riza said as she looked at Jun who was staring intently to the spoonful of the liquid of doom or that's what he called it in his mind.

Jun gulped first as he put the spoon in his mouth and drank the medicine in there then he grabbed the glass of water that his mommy prepared to wash away the bitterness of the medicine in his mouth. "I told you it's bitter." Jun said with a pout.

"But it will make you feel better." Riza told him as she gets the glass of water from him then she went out of the room.

Winry smiled at Jun as the little boy lean on the large pillow that was propped on the headboard. His mommy doesn't want him to lie down completely because he just ate.

"Does it still hurt?" Winry asked as she gently put her hand on Jun's tummy.

"A little." Jun answered.

"Rest for a while and maybe the pain will disappear later or by night." Winry said as she smiled at him.

Jun smiled at her and then he remembered something. He started talking about the events that happened the week before. He talked about everything, from the moment they arrived in the manor, the moment he saw Mr. Firey and until they went home and had dinner together. He was in the middle of telling Winry that Mr. Firey got to stay for a little while in their home when he heard his mommy calling him.

"Jun." Riza said as she went inside. She was quite surprise to hear her son, despite the sickness he was enduring now, excitedly telling the story of what happened last week. she was alarmed too because it is supposed to be a secret and no one should know about it.

"I guess you have to take your rest Jun." She said as she put the pillow down so Jun could lie down completely.

Jun just kept quiet and he stared at his mommy, wondering if she was mad. He was surprised when his mommy called him on that tone but because his tummy ached again, he decided to talk later to his mommy. He lay down and he closed his eyes, concentrating in falling asleep so he could avoid feeling the pain and after a while, he fell asleep. Riza put the blanket over him and that's when she realized Winry has been staring at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" She asked, wondering what she was up to.

"So, Mr. Firey stayed a while for the night eh?" Winry said in a teasing tone.

"You don't even know who Mr. Firey is." Riza said as she stood up and walked outside to the living room. Winry followed her, giving her the idea that the girl wouldn't stop until she heard what she wanted to hear.

"It's pretty obvious who Jun was pertaining to." Winry said as she sat down on the couch beside her, that teasing smile not leaving her face.

"Well, so what if he stayed a while for the night. It's not like he slept over here." Riza told her.

"So, what happened?" Winry asked eagerly.

"Huh? Nothing happened. He and Jun just had a nice conversation, that's all." Riza said once again, keeping herself compose. The memory of that kiss was coming back to her.

"I mean what happened to the two of you?" Winry said this time with impatience obvious in her voice.

"Huh? Uh… well…"

"Did you kiss?" Winry asked, his smile was turning wide.

This time, Riza blushed and she avoided eye contact. Winry got the idea and she let out a squeal.

"I'm right?! Gosh! That's so… so awesome!" Winry said then she squealed again.

"It's just a kiss, it doesn't determine anything." Riza told her once again. she was trying to erase in her mind the sensation of Roy's lips on hers but she failed, it only made her blush more.

"But still he kissed you!" Winry said excitedly.

Riza sighed and for the first time, she smiled while the image of Roy was in her mind.

"Are you in love with him?" Winry asked once again.

"Huh? Well…"

"Come on Riza, you must answer this one." Winry said as she stared at her friend.

"It's… it's still early to determine that…" Riza answered but deep inside, she really knew the true answer to Winry's question.

"But there could be the possibility that you're in love with him and him, with you!" Winry said again in her excited tone. "So, what are your plans now?"

"Plans? What plans?" Riza asked as she stared at Winry.

"You know, what are you going to do now?"

"Well… Nothing. There's nothing I should do." Riza said as she turned serious. Well, she wouldn't let things go more complicated. It's better if she'll go quiet about it, forgetting about what happened. "It would be better like that Winry." Riza told her as her eyes grew somewhat sad.

Winry kept quiet for a while. "Well, it's up to you… But I guess you shouldn't bottle up your feelings… It would be bad for you and the people around you." she said as she smiled reassuringly at Riza then she stood up."I guess I have to go now. It's almost lunch time. I have to meet with Al in the hotel."

"Okay. Thanks for your time Winry." Riza said as she walked Winry to the door. "And Winry, please don't tell anyone what happened. Specially the things that Jun told you. It's quite confidential."

Winry turned to her with a smile, "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone about this. You have my word." She reassured her. She said goodbye and she was off. She can't stop smiling because of what she learned. The boys would definitely wonder what she was smiling about but they have to guess because as what she promised, she wouldn't tell anyone about this.

Riza leaned on the doorframe as she watched the girl trudge her way then she closed the door and she went inside their bedroom. Jun was still sleeping peacefully. She sat down beside him and she caught a glimpse of the phone in her room. That's when she remembered calling Roy to inform him about the reason she was unable to go to work today. She quickly went beside the phone and she started calling Roy's office. As she waited for someone to answer, her heart can't stop beating loudly and fast. She was feeling nervous which she shouldn't be. Finally someone answered.

"Hello? Mustang's office." Roy said in a very cheerful tone.

Riza raised an eyebrow, wondering if she dialed the correct number. Roy never answered like that.

"H-Hello, Colonel Mustang?" Riza said.

"Riz- I mean, Lieutenant?" Roy replied in the other line.

"Yes. It's me. Well, I called to inform you that I can't come to work today. It's Jun."

"Why? What's the matter with Jun? Did something happen?" Roy asked in a worried tone.

"He got a terrible stomachache. But the doctor said he'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Riza explained to him.

"Oh… Well… Okay then. I'm glad nothing serious happened." Roy said, his voice had calmed down now.

"I'm sorry if I can't go to work today. I will just report tomorrow." Riza said once again.

"It's okay Lieutenant. Just take care of Jun." Roy told her.

"Yes, I will sir." Riza replied and both of them became quiet.

"Uhm, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I'll hang up now. Thanks for understanding my situation."

"Sure, It's nothing. See you tomorrow"

"Okay." and she finally hung up. She stared at her phone for a while until she felt her face became warm again. She shook her head and she lay down beside Jun. Maybe she need to sleep too so she could forget about Roy for a while. Her mind might explode because of its constant reminding of what happened last night.

* * *

**A/N: There... So how was it??? Please REVIEW!!! Well, I know some part is boring and not that lively... But still, thank you for reading! ^^ I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter or what should I improve. Thank you once again. See you next chapter. ^^ **

**P.S.: Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE MISS CLUELESS! Jun wanted to greet you too. XD**

**Jun: *smiles* Happy Birthday little miss clueless! *hug***

**Me: Aww... that's so cute XD**


	23. Chapter 21: Confessions, Chaos, Finally

**A/N: There, another chapter! I realized that this story is reaching it's 300th review. I am just so happy that a lot of people are still willing to review and read it. So I decided to make this chapter longer and with a little surprise *winks*. This chapter goes to all of you! Enjoy reading everyone!!! :D**

**Thanks so much to:**

**Rinoax**

**Athena's Heart**

**RosieShiba**

**artFULLYouvit**

**little miss clueless**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Herb3**

**The Misty Forest**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**Kristie94**

**duckan**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Halfblind-artist**

**royxriza**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**Thank you so much for the review everyone! I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much for the faves and alerts too. ^^**

**Now Playing: "I Need To Be Next To You"**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 21: Confessions, Chaos and then Finally…**

Roy sighed as he put the receiver down. He went back to his seat and he leaned on his desk. Well, he's glad to know that Riza wasn't running away from him, but he was getting worried of Jun. Is it because of what he ate last night? He was sure that restaurant serves clean and good foods. Then he started thinking about paying Jun a visit later. Riza wouldn't mind right?

He was in the process of thinking about it when his men started arriving noisily in the office. They were talking and laughing loudly as they entered. Roy looked at them strangely as they took their seat. They were still talking to each other, not minding their superior. Someone changed the topic and they started talking about this new bar downtown. That's when they looked at their superior.

"How about you sir, do you want to come with us later?" Havoc asked, putting an excited look on his face.

"Well…" Roy started,

"Come on, sir. It's just for today. Lieutenant Hawkeye is not here anyway and you were almost finished with your paperwork right?" Breda said this time, also putting that excited look.

Roy started thinking about it. He wanted to visit Riza and Jun but his men's invitation is just so enticing. In the end, he decided to come with the guys.

"Sure, count me in! Just let me finish this paper works first." Roy said as he went back to work.

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury looked at each other with a mischievous smile on their faces. This night will going to be interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward arrived on the hotel where he, Al and Winry were staying. They will stay here for only three days but they decided to extend it to a week because of what he and Mustang's men planned. He was grinning mischievously the whole time though it would be risky for him to enter a bar. Well, he's now 16 and bars accept people at that age but… but… people in the bar might think he was still a kid because… well…

"NO! I'm not short!" Ed shouted as he ran towards their room. Yeah. He would never admit to himself that he's short. Never!

He arrived at their room and he wasn't surprised when he saw it empty. Al and Winry said they will be going to the market to buy some foods. He wonders if Winry already went to Riza's place. He can't wait to tell this to them but too bad they can't come. Mustang's group doesn't want the Colonel to be suspicious though he was an exception.

He lied on his bed and stared on the ceiling, he started grinning when he remembered what they planned. Though there could be a chance that it won't work…but well, there is always Plan B.

A little later, he heard some footsteps followed by Winry and Al's voice. He greeted them with a smile on his face as they entered the room.

"What's with that smile?" Winry asked as she put the grocery bag on the table. It contains the ingredients for the apple pie that she was planning to bake. She befriended the chef of the hotel and she permitted her to use the oven when she wants to bake.

"Well, we and Mustang's guys are going to have a fun time with the colonel tonight." Ed said as he continued smiling mischievously.

"You're creeping me out brother." Al said as he stared at him.

Ed let out a low laugh and it make the two look at him with worried and confused eyes.

"Just tell us the story or whatever plan that is." Winry said as she sat on the bed.

Edward started telling it right away from the very last detail of the plan. He also told them that they can't come when they suddenly showed interest with what's going to happen later.

"But that's unfair!" Al said as he looked at his brother.

"I told you we don't like the Colonel to be suspicious." Ed explained.

"But brother, aren't you too young to enter such place?" Al said this time.

"I'm already 16 and I'm allowed to go inside but not drink alcoholic beverages...well, I guess. That's what the others said anyway." Edward said as he shrugged his shoulder. "If you want, you can spy on us later."

"Well, I can't. I would rather bake some pie than be with you guys and doing such childish things." Winry said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Edward started glaring at her. "It is not childish!" he said not taking his eyes away from her.

"Yes it is. Well, Good luck on it." Winry said as she gets the grocery bag and then she opened the door.

"Yeah, we will definitely have a great time! And it's a good thing you're not coming you might just ruin it anyway! Do you think you are so good in everything? You're just good at assembling artificial limbs and you would never-"

"Brother…" Al started as he stopped his brother.

"What Al?" Ed asked as he looked at him, he was really getting irritated.

"Uhm, Winry is not there anymore, so there's no use in shouting because she won't hear you anyway." Al explained as he pointed at the close door.

Ed just stared at the door then he turned to Al. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's quite fine when we go out." Al answered his brother.

Ed grumbled as he started lying down again on the bed. It's not new to him. He and Winry are always arguing about simple things. He just doesn't know why they have to argue every time. It's like everything negative she would say about him would make him irritated and mad right away and he think it's the same with her.

"Girls…" He mumbled as he glared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Winry was already in the hotel's kitchen. The chef left her there so she could go to work. It's a good thing the hotel is not full of people so there aren't many activities today in the kitchen. She started getting the ingredients in the grocery bag then she also gets some utensils in the kitchen. She wanted to busy herself today so she wouldn't think much about that Edward. She didn't know why but she started getting irritated when she heard their plan. Why do they have to do that anyway? If this is their definition of fun, it's not funny. They just should let the two adults be.

She saw her reflection on the metal table of the kitchen where she puts the utensil that she's gonna used later. It was kinda blurry but she could still see her irritated expression. She sighed afterwards and she started working. She wouldn't finish anything if she would keep on worrying about that and Edward. She stopped then she felt her face getting warm.

"I should stop worrying about that jerk!" she started mumbling to herself but deep inside she knew she can't. She has been harboring a deep and special feeling for her childhood friend but she wouldn't tell him that.

After a while, she finally finished mixing all the ingredients and putting it on the container. All she needs to do is put it on the oven.

"I wonder what Riza is doing now…" Winry asked to herself as she stared at the two containers of apple pie that she's about to bake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza woke up when she felt someone shaking her arm gently. She opened her eyes and she saw Jun looking at her. She starts sitting up then she looked at the clock on her room. It's already 4:30 pm. How long had she been asleep? She turned to Jun this time.

"Does your stomach still hurts?" she asked.

"Still a little mommy." he answered as he rubbed the sleepiness in his eyes. It seems that he just woke up too.

"Are you hungry? I'll just prepare some food for us." She said as she stood up. Jun was left on the room as he lay down again on the bed. Black Hayate stays with him.

Riza went to the kitchen and she prepared some food for her and foods that were easy to digest for Jun. She doesn't know why but her thought started flying to Roy. _Enough of this. _She started busying herself with preparing the food and when she was walking inside the room her phone started ringing. She carefully puts the tray of food on the side table and she answered the phone.

"Hello? Hawkeye residence." She said.

"Hello, Lieutenant?" the other person said in the line.

The moment she heard his voice, her heart started having a riot once more and she felt her face blush. This is the second time they had talked in the phone today.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"Well, I was thinking about visiting you today…" Roy said calmly on the other side.

"No, you shouldn't! I mean Jun is okay now anyway, so…" Riza said, her face was turning red again. She starts thinking about other thing to say when she heard Roy's response.

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you tomorrow then." Roy said.

"Y-Yeah. Sure sir." Riza answered. She was wondering what's up with him.

"Bye Riza." Roy said and he hung up.

Riza stood there as the line was cut. She can't believe the sensation that was running over her. What the hell was that? Did she just panicked? That never happened to her, well, if a man was the reason. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. She was getting the foods from the tray when she realized Jun was staring at her.

"Why Jun?" she asks.

"Are you sick too mommy?" Her son asked.

"No… why?"

"Because your face is all red." Jun said as he points on her face.

Riza knew her face became redder because she felt the warmness accumulating on it. She turned to the tray and calmed herself then she turned once again to Jun.

"No, I'm not, Jun." Riza said as she smiled at him.

"Okay. Then who is that person who called you?" he asked again.

"It's the Colonel." Riza answered.

"Why did he call, mommy?" Jun said as his face lightens up.

Riza was about to tell him them reason when they heard someone knocking on the door. She told Jun she'll be back and then she went to the door. She feels she already knew who was in the door and she was right when she opened it. Winry was standing there and holding some box.

"I can't stop myself on dropping by again. I hope you don't mind. I brought some apple pie." Winry said with a smile as she showed the box to Riza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy looked sadly at the phone. He knew it. Riza was avoiding him again. He made up his mind that he will talk to her and he'll be sure that she won't be able to run away next time.

"Sir, are you already finished with your work?" Feury asked as he opened the door of the colonel's office.

"Yes, I'm done." Roy answered as he tapped the highest pile of papers on his table. He had that famous smirk on his face.

Feury stared on the paper on his desk then on the clock. How did the Colonel finished his those piles of papers in half an hour? Is he really willing to get out that fast? He was really baffled but well, at least he's finished now. Time to do the plan.

"Okay sir. The others are already waiting outside. I'll take care of this." Feury said as he walked towards the desk and picked up the piles of paper.

"Sure, well, we'll just wait for you then." Roy said then he walked out of the room. He was wondering how much fun would they have that night when he caught a glimpse of the Fuhrer and his son. He instantly saluted when they neared each other.

"At ease, Colonel Mustang." The Fuhrer said as he smiled at him. "I guess you're going out now?"

"Yes your Excellency." Roy replied.

"Excuse me sir," Selim said as he looked up at him.

Roy looked back at him too. "Yes?"

"Can I ask where is Jun? It's been a while since we saw each other."

"Oh, he's not here today. His mommy called and she told me that Jun is sick." Roy explained to the little boy.

Selim's expression changed to worry. "I hope he'll be okay." he said.

"Don't worry, his mommy said Jun will be all right soon enough." Roy said.

"Please Mr. Mustang, tell Jun once he arrived here that I'm waiting for him. I hope we could play soon."

"Sure Selim. I'll tell him that." Roy answered.

"Well, I guess we have to go now. I've been busy these past few days. Since I abolished the anti-fraternity law, I've been invited to numerous weddings." The Fuhrer said with a laugh. "I wonder when will I see your wedding, Colonel Mustang." He added as he looked at him with a playful smile.

Roy felt embarrassed as he looked down on the floor. The Fuhrer just laughed as he tapped his shoulder. Then he said goodbye and he started walking away. Roy was left, surprised at what the Fuhrer said. It seems that the Fuhrer was saying something between those words and he didn't know why he was feeling embarrassed.

He arrived at the parking lot outside the building and his men were already there. They waited for Feury and once he arrived, they were off to the bar. The drive there was very quiet, the four men must be concentrating on what they are going to do. They knew they would be in big trouble if they failed but just like what Edward said to them, there is always a plan B. The problem is they haven't had a Plan B yet!

Havoc who was driving parked the car beside the building. He led the others inside and they had a seat in the corner of the bar. Roy noticed that the bar was just like the other bars in Central but it has a more friendly atmosphere. It seems that his men just wanted to have a talk.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said from his back. He turned and he saw the grinning face of the Fullmetal alchemist.

"Fullmetal Sir!" Breda said as he pulled out a chair for him. Edward sat across Roy and he grinned his childish grin.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Hanging out with you guys." Edward replied.

"Aren't you too young to be here?" Roy asked again.

"I'm not going to drink those kind of liquors. I'll just drink some juice and of course eat." Edward answered again.

Roy just shrugged and they started ordering. Edward ordered some iced tea while the rest ordered some Whiskey. They ordered their own foods too. They started discussing some general stuff as they wait for their food. When their orders came, that's when they started their plan. Edward stood up as he helped the waiter put their food on their table. He was about to give the Colonel his order when he "accidentally" drop it on the colonel's lap.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Colonel!" Edward said in the sorriest voice he ever had said.

"It's okay Fullmetal." Roy replied as he stood up too. It's a good thing he already spread the napkin on his lap.

While the colonel was busy with himself, Havoc slipped a liquid in the colonel's bottle of whiskey (they ordered their own bottles) then he distributed the bottles to their own owners. He also put some whiskey on his glass and he put it next to Edward's glass of ice tea. Havoc smirked to the others. That liquid has an effect that would make the drinker become drunk in an instant. They didn't know if it's true yet because they never tested it that's why they afraid that it might not work out.

"Well, it's okay now," Roy said as he sat down. "Let's start eating"

The others gladly obliged. They started eating and talking, telling each other stories and jokes. Every time the colonel would drink they would stare at him. After a few minutes of drinking, it seems that the liquid was starting to take effect on the colonel. His face was flushed and his expression is dreamy.

Edward and the others started smiling then, grabbing his newly filled glass of ice tea, he looked at the colonel and he asked him "So, Colonel. What do you think of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?" then he gulped the contents of his glass.

Havoc watched the colonel then he also took a drink but he stopped once the liquid went inside his mouth. He stared at the glass. When did his whiskey started tasting like iced tea? Then he looked at Edward who was drinking the contents of his glass continuously, his mouth hanging open. He was too late to stop the kid because Ed already drank it all.

Edward put down the glass then he hiccupped. Havoc was already getting worried. Is he already drunk?

"Hey, I asked you a question." Edward started saying in a slurred voice then he hiccupped again. "What do you think of Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"_Right, he was drunk."_ Havoc said to himself. Falman, Breda and Feury just stared at Edward wondering what was happening to him.

Roy took a drink first before answering. "Of course she's my Lieutenant!" he said in a slurred voice also. Then he took another drink. "She's my lieutenant and I love her."

Havoc and those who were still sane became quiet as they stare and wait for what the colonel would say.

"I love her…" Roy started once again and he hiccupped. "I love her ever since the day I first saw her. She's so beautiful and there was something in her eyes, it's like when I look at those eyes of hers, I feel deeply in love. I really, really love her."

Edward hiccupped too. "Then why don't you go to her and tell her what you feel? Are you being a coward?"

"I already tried telling her but it seems she doesn't want me… and I'm not a coward! You're the coward Fullmetal because you haven't told your mechanic your real feelings for her." Roy replied as he drank again.

"I'm not a coward!" Ed said. "It's just I think I'm not the one who's worthy for her." he hiccupped again. "How about you? Why won't you fight for her? If you really love her, then you should go the distance and fight for your love."

Roy continued drinking the remaining content of his bottle. "That's what I'm trying to do. If only I could hold her right now, I would never let her go."

Edward stared at him with his drunken eyes. "That's what I want to do with Winry too…" he admits.

"I want to protect Riza this time… She has been there for me for a very long time… I love her… so much…" Roy said between hiccups but he doesn't stop drinking.

Havoc and the others gaped at the two people before them. They were wishing that a device that could record this whole event is already invented! The Fullmetal and the Flame alchemist were confessing their loves to their beloveds!

"But I can't tell her what I feel… I don't know how she will react. She's my childhood friend and I don't want any awkward moments between us…" Edward said in a sad tone.

"It's because you're still a kid. Wait 'till you're ready to tell your feelings for her. But I guess you have to guard her for the meantime. She's a beauty, that friend of yours. It won't be too long when boys your age will notice her." Roy commented as he leaned his elbows on the table. He was already feeling dizzy and sleepy.

"Of course I will! And I will never let anyone take her away! She's mine, you hear that? She's mine!" Ed said as he stood up then he points at the colonel but unluckily, he loses his balance and he fell down.

Roy hiccupped as he stared at the sleeping form of Ed. "Hey… we're not finished here yet! You haven't heard what I'm about to say!" Roy said as he poked Ed's face with his finger but he suddenly felt dizzy and he can't take it anymore so he passed out too on the floor beside Edward.

Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury stared at the figure on the floor. Well, the plan went well but they didn't know that Edward will be a part of the confession session of their Colonel.

"So… We should call Winry too right?" Feury said.

The three men nodded. "Don't forget that I win the bet!" Breda announced and the others just groaned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WHAT?!" Winry shouted over the phone as she tightened her grip on the receiver of Riza's phone. She has been staying at Riza's place and she was enjoying it until she received a call from Al saying that Ed needs her because he got drunk.

"Where is he!? How did he get drunk!? WHY did he get drunk?!" Winry asked continuously over the phone. Riza just stared at her friend and she could feel the angry aura that was emanating from her.

"Winry calm down.. You don't have to worry…" Al said in the other line.

"Who said I'm worried?! I'm not worried of him! He's so dead once I got there!" Winry shouted once again in the phone. She was about to say more angry words but she heard Jun speak to her mommy.

"Mommy, why is big sister Winry angry?"

Winry stopped and she took a deep breath. She shouldn't be like this, she will deal with Ed once she saw him.

"Okay Al… I'm calm now. Just tell me where Ed is… Okay. I'll be right there." Winry said in an unusual forced 'calm' voice then she took another deep breath when she hung up the phone.

"Riza, I'll be going now. Something happened to Ed and I have to fetch him." Winry said as she smiled then she ruffled Jun's hair. "Sorry if I scared you back there Jun it's that big brother Ed was being such a… such a naughty kid and I need to be there to give him his lesson."

"It's okay big sister Winry." Jun said as she smiled.

"See you soon Winry. Thanks once again for the apple pie" Riza said as she walk her to the door.

"Thanks for them big sister Winry. They are delicious." Jun told her.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you like them." Winry replied as she smiled at them. "I'll be going now." and she left.

Riza went back to their room while she was carrying Jun. Well, Jun can walk by himself but there were just times that she liked babying him, she was glad Jun was really a sweet child. If only he could stay a child forever.

She was distracted of her thoughts when her phone rang once again. She frowns as she put Jun on the bed and she went to the phone. Her phone has been ringing a lot this day.

"Hello Hawkeye Re-"

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye! Sorry to disturb you, we called because it seems that the Colonel needs your help." Havoc said from the other line.

Riza leans on the wall as she tried to distinguish the noise in the background where Havoc must have been calling. "What kind of help does the colonel wants me to do?"

"Well, he wanted you to come here…"

"And why is that? Tell me everything Havoc." Riza said in a tone where Havoc knew he have to tell the truth.

"H-He passed out…" Havoc said reluctantly.

"Why did he passed out?" Riza asked again.

"He… uhm…"

"Tell me Havoc."

"Fine. He got drunk while we went to this bar!"

"And he needed my help just so I could drag him out of that place?" Riza said in a menacing whisper, she faced the wall so Jun wouldn't see her expression.

"But Lieutenant…"

"No Havoc. We're already out of duty so he couldn't order me around. I bet all of you were there, so why don't you help him?"

"But-"

"I said no, Havoc" she said once again and she put the phone down. She even disconnected the line of her phone to be sure that no one would call her tonight.

"Who is that mommy?" Jun asked as she sat beside him.

"It's just someone I knew." Riza replied.

Back to the bar, Havoc and the others were already outside. He and Falman were helping the Colonel stand up while Winry was shouting at the still drunk Edward. They didn't know how could Winry arrived as fast as that. She was still shouting at Ed as she helped him stand up but it seems that Ed wasn't listening.

"I swear Edward if you ever did this again, I will hit you with all of my wrenches!!!" Winry said angrily as she help the boy stand up.

"That's so sweet…" Edward said with his slurred voice and a dreamy smile formed on his face.

"What are talking about?! I just told-" but everything she was about to say were drowned in her mouth as Edward's lips landed on hers. Her eyes widened in shock. Al and the Colonel's men were surprised too and they stared at the two couple.

"Ed you idiot!" Winry shouted as she punched Edward hard on the face then she stormed away from them.

"Brother!" Al said as he caught his brother who was knocked out by Winry.

"Riza…" Havoc and Falman heard the Colonel speak. They looked at each other and fearing something like that would happen, they released the colonel from their grip and the man fell down on the ground.

"I definitely wouldn't like to be kissed by him!" Havoc and Falman said in unison as they faced Feury and Breda.

Well, they were able to get their colonel home without having that kind of incident. Though they were not able to take care of him that much because he was always mumbling their Lieutenant's name. They went home together and even though they got tired and surprised at what happened, they can't stop grinning and talking about it. They found it really funny and now they have something to tease the colonel about.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning came and the moment Roy Mustang woke up, an eye blinding pain went through his head. He started reaching for his temples as he tried to remember what happened last night. He just remembered talking with his men and then the Fullmetal Alchemist came and they started drinking. That's all. He can't remember what happened after that. He looked at his clock and it reads 10:00 AM. Crap. He's late again. Despite his very painful headache, he quickly got up fix himself some coffee and he got ready for work.

He got to his office an hour and a half later and he was slightly surprised when he saw Riza on her desk and she was busy with her own work but she soon saw him walk inside and she greeted and saluted him.

"At ease Lieutenant." Roy said as he arrived on his desk. Riza went back to her work and she didn't say anything anymore. Roy just stared at her wondering why she looked so stiff and there's a slight anger that can be seen in her eyes. Did he do something wrong?

"Lieutenant, how is your son?" He started asking.

"Jun is fine now. He's playing with Selim." Riza answered in her usual cool voice.

After a while, Riza stood up and she walked towards him with a stack of paper works on her arms. She went on his side and she placed the papers on his desk. It was very clear that she was avoiding eye contact. Roy decided to do something now.

He reached for her hand and he gripped it tight but not too tight, just enough so she wouldn't be able to escape from it easily.

Riza looked back at him, surprised and confused at what he was doing. "What's the matter sir?"

"Are you mad at me?" Roy asked.

"No." Riza answered curtly and she tried to pry off his hand but he was gripping it securely.

"Then answer this… When will you stop running away Riza?"

"What?"

"When will you admit to yourself the truth?" Roy asked as he stared at Riza's eyes.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Riza asked this time. She tried to look that she doesn't know what he was talking about but she really knew what is it and that makes her heart beat fast. She doesn't want to be in this situation!

"You know what I mean Riza." Roy said seriously. "I can see it in your eyes."

_Crap. Is she that obvious?_ "I…" Riza started.

"And don't make an excuse. I felt what it when you kissed me back then." Roy said to her.

"A kiss can't prove anything, sir." Riza replied seriously this time.

Roy continued staring at her but his grip on her hand didn't loosen up. He stood up and in a swift motion, he guided Riza to his side and then he pulled her down so she could sit down on his lap.

"Sir what are you doing?!" Riza said as she tried to sit up but Roy was already holding her.

"Then tell it straight to my face that you don't love me." Roy said as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"What?" Riza said as he looked at him. She was so mad at him because of what happened last night and because of what he's doing now. She can't breathe because her heart kept on beating wildly and Roy's soft and serious gaze was making her fall for him even more and her anger was starting to evaporate and it was getting replaced by fear and uncertainty.

"Tell it straight to my face that you don't love me." Roy repeated once more.

Riza who doesn't know what to do at that time avoided eye contact instantly.

"I…I don't…"

She felt Roy's hand tilted her chin and she just found herself staring at his onyx eyes.

"I said straight to my face, Riza. Now, tell me."

Riza couldn't say anything, she was drowning… She was drowning in those deep eyes of his. She swallowed hard as her grip on Roy's shoulder tightened. It's a good thing she was sitting on his lap, she would have fallen on the ground now because her knees are feeling weak.

"Well?" Roy said again.

Riza didn't know why. Maybe it's because her eyes were so inviting and she was getting confused at the same time too that's why she did it. She stared at his eyes and then she did the inevitable: she started kissing Roy. She was really surprised of what she did and she knew she'll just give him some bad ideas but truthfully, it feels good. After they parted, they found themselves staring at each other again. Roy was smirking while Riza was looking away from him.

"I'm sorry sir, I…"

"Don't say sorry…What are you sorry for anyway?" Roy asked, his smile was turning into a frown.

"This is wrong…" Riza said as she started looking at him. "So wrong… please don't make it hard for me anymore. Let's just forget about what happened today and the other day."

Roy looked back at those eyes of hers. There it is again. Her eyes were filled with hesitation and fear.

"Please Roy… find another woman you can play with. I can't…my heart won't take it Roy…" Riza said in a pleading tone.

"Why, Riza? Is this what you are afraid about? Are you thinking that I'll just hurt you and break your heart?" Roy said in a tone filled with hurt.

Riza just kept quiet as she started avoiding his gaze once more.

"All this time Riza, I never think of you like that. I could never hurt someone as special as you. That's why when I finally got the courage to be honest with myself and my true feelings for you, I swear I will never give up. I will do everything for you, to know that my heart beats only for you."

Hearing those words from him, Riza slowly looks up and she could see sincerity in his eyes.

"Is that for real?" Riza asked almost in a whisper.

Instead of answering, Roy takes her hand and he put it on his chest. Riza could feel his heart beating so fast and hard.

"No one could ever make my heart beat like this Riza." Roy whispered. "So I hope you'd be honest with your feelings too." Roy whispered.

Riza looked at him and her eyes started shimmering. She was overwhelmed by all of this. She wanted to tell him she loved him too with all of her heart but it got stuck in her throat.

Roy wiped the tears on her eyes that were threatening to fall. She smiled at him and then she started hugging him.

"Does this hug means you love me too?" Roy asked.

"I just kissed you didn't I?"

"But I thought a kiss doesn't prove anything?" Roy asked again as he smiled playfully.

Riza glared at him and it just made him laugh.

"I love you, Roy." Riza proclaimed.

Roy stopped laughing and he looked at Riza lovingly then he pulled her gently and they started sharing a kiss once again.

They are both happy. They finally were able to conquer each other's fears. Riza learned to let go of her doubts. She has been running away from this for so long now but in the end, she realized that she really needs Roy beside him and that Roy really loved her while Roy finally won Riza's heart. Nothing can get better than this.

Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and Roy at the same time hugged her tight as their kiss deepens. They didn't want to let go of each other yet. They were concentrating on each other's lips, making them so oblivious of their surroundings.

They didn't know that their subordinates were already there, gaping at the scene before them. The four men never expected to arrive in a scene like this after they went to have their break. They were rooted on the ground and were so shocked at what their superiors were doing. They were only pulled from what's transfixing them when a small familiar voice asked them from behind.

"Excuse me... What are you doing there? Why are you blocking the door?" Jun asked as he tried to make his way through the group of men before him.

Riza and Roy parted as they heard the commotion. They saw Falman, Feury, Breda and Havoc, who was holding and covering Jun's eyes with his hand, staring at them with an apologetic and scared smile.

"Don't worry! We didn't see anything! Just continue what the two of you were doing!" Havoc said and then they went out hurriedly, closing the door behind them with a bang.

Riza sighed and she looked at Roy with a slight worry in her eyes. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Roy just smirked at her mischievously. "Uhm, continue what we are doing a while ago?"

* * *

**A/N: And I'll leave it there. XD What do you think? Please REVIEW!!! Finally, I am able to write this! This is one of my fave scenes. I know you've been waiting for this to happen. I hope you like it!!! ^_^ More (HOPEFULLY) Royai sweetness in the next chapter. Thanks for reading eveyone! :D **

**P.S. Our new term will start next week. I'm going to be busy but I hope I could still write and post new stories here. But forgive me if I won't be able to update this story on time.**


	24. Chapter 22: Trust

**A/N: Hmm... I decided not to end this fic yet. Well, actually I had a dream about this and when I woke up, I realized it's not the end of it yet, there was still that ending that was appropriate for this one. So I'm back to bring you a few more chapters. ^^ Enjoy reading everyone. ^^**

**Thanks so much to:**

**Rinoax**

**Athena's Heart**

**RosieShiba**

**artFULLYouvit**

**Midnight Hikari**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**silently . doomed**

**Red Walrus**

**The Misty Forest**

**Herb3**

**Halfblind-artist**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Kristie94**

**little miss clueless**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for the concrits everyone ^^ I really appreciate your efforts in keeping up with me. ^^ Thanks so much for reading!**

**Riri, this one is for you ^^ Hehe, thanks so much for always being there. XD**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 22: Trust**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Jun?"

"Can I call Mr. Firey 'Daddy' now?"

Riza almost choked on what she was eating. It was a typical Friday night and as usual Roy was there eating dinner with them. Since the two of them started dating, it's been a habit of Roy to drop by every night and had dinner with them. He even stays after a dinner to have quality time with her and Jun.

She looked at Jun's eager face and she felt she just can't say no to him. But he must know the truth.

"O-Of course not…" She answered,

"Why not?" Jun and Roy asked in unison.

She was slightly taken aback when she heard Roy's protest, she looked at him then to Jun then back at him again. Then she blushed when he smiled at her.

"Just eat your food, you two." She replied and she continued eating without looking at them.

After a while, they finished eating dinner and Jun quickly invited Roy to the living room. She was left in the kitchen to wash the plates. She put the plates on the sink and she started cleaning them but her mind was off to what happened a while ago. She was still surprised that Jun asked that question. Was he really expecting that Roy would be his daddy? Then there was Roy too. She doesn't want to expect anything from him, all she wanted is to be with him and love him. _"But until when?"_ A lingering voice that came from the back of her mind asked. "Forever." She said to herself.

She was surprised when someone hugged her from behind. Roy's scent hit her and she felt him kiss her neck as he tightened his arms that were wrapped on her waist.

"What are you doing? Jun might see us." Riza said as she tried to relax in his hug.

"Why? Don't you want him to see his mommy having a quality time with his future daddy?" Roy said, amused then he kissed the side of her neck again.

Riza tensed but she didn't say anything anymore and when she was finished washing all the plates, Roy helped her return them to the cabinet. She wasn't still looking at him and she became quiet too.

"Riza is there something wrong?" Roy asked as he tried looked at her.

"No, nothing is wrong." Riza answered as she tried to smile. But still, Roy noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Riza… are you bothered of what Jun asked you?" He suddenly asked and he was right. He saw Riza tensed up and she avoided his gaze.

Roy can't stop smiling and he chuckled but he stopped when he saw Riza glared at him.

"And what's so funny?" Riza asked.

"Nothing." Roy said but his eyes were still filled with amusement. Then he neared her and he wrapped his arms around him. "I am just happy that I had the most beautiful woman in the world here in my arms… and the fact that she's mine."

Riza blushed once again and Roy's smile widened. "Don't you know how beautiful you are when you blushed like that?" Roy said as he touched her face.

"Shut it Roy." Riza said as she felt her face became warmer with Roy's comment. She was still new to this, to his overwhelming sweetness and charm. She can't stop feeling week on the knees whenever she smiled at her or when he showed how much he loved her.

"Okay." Roy said then he surprised her again when he kissed her fully on the lips. She eventually welcomed his warm kisses and she wholeheartedly kissed him back.

And as usual, they become unaware of their surroundings. Their body molded against each other but as always too, they were disturbed, this time they heard a bark and once they look at Hayate, he wasn't alone. Jun was there with a big smile on his face.

"Mr. Firey and Mommy is love kissing!" Jun said as he stifled a laugh.

Roy let's go of Riza and he went to Jun and he ruffled his hair then he laughed. "You really had to disrupt us huh." He said as he looked down at the little boy.

"Oh. Did I? Don't worry, next time I saw you love kissing me and Black Hayate won't disturb you anymore." Jun said cheerfully.

Roy laughed again and he looked at Riza. "You heard that Mommy Riza?" he teases as he smiled at her.

"Mr. Firey called Mommy 'Mommy Riza' does it mean I can call you my daddy now?" Jun said as he smiled at Roy.

"We'll think about that okay?" Roy answered then he carried Jun.

Riza didn't say anything as she watched them go out the kitchen but just as they reached the door, Roy turned at her. "You coming, Mommy Riza?" he asked, obviously teasing her again.

She just sighed and she smiled as she walked towards them and they went to the living room. Jun started reading his book while he was sitting down on his mommy's lap and Mr. Firey was beside his mommy. If someone could see them now that someone would definitely think they are a real family.

Jun started yawning then he looked up at his mommy.

"Sleepy now?" Riza asked. She looked at the clock and it reads 8:00 PM. "Well, time for bed." She stood up as she put the book Jun was reading on the sofa.

Jun rested his head on his mommy's shoulders then he looked at Mr. Firey.

"Mommy, isn't Mr. Firey going to stay with us tonight? He's been staying here for dinner but he never sleep with us." Jun asked in a sleepy tone.

"No Jun, Mr. Firey needs to go home." Riza answered. Roy just smiled as he heard Riza say his nickname.

"But why?" Jun asked again.

This time, Roy answered him. "It's because my things are in there and no one would guard my house." he said as he put a hand on Jun's head. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Jun just looked at him then he spoke. "I hope you two would live together soon…so Mr. Firey could be my daddy…and we would be…a complete family…" Jun's voice trailed down as his eyes finally gave into sleep.

Riza went to their bedroom while Roy followed her. She put Jun gently on the bed and she covered him with a blanket. Then she turned to Roy who was now sitting on the bed and looking at Jun.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Riza asked.

Roy reached out for her hand and he gently squeezed it then she smiled at her. Riza knew that smile.

"No Roy, you can't." Riza said.

"Aww, why not?" Roy whined.

"You know the reason." Riza replied.

Roy sighed. "May I know the reason once again?"

"Because you're my superior and I'm your subordinate." Riza said with a grin.

Roy looked unconvinced and frowned childishly at her. Riza just laughed. She can't believe Roy could act like a child. It's really a nice feeling to know some things about the person you love when the two of you got so close together and even if it's weird, bad or good, you still love them more. Just like Roy. She found his other manner so cute and she never finds it to be weird or anything.

"And you just said that your things are in your house and no one would guard it." Riza reasoned out to him.

Roy sighed once again and he scratched the back of his head as he laughed. "Well, as you say so." He looked at Jun again before he bid Riza goodbye.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Roy said as he kissed Riza on the forehead. They were already standing on the doorway.

"I know you'll be here…as always." Riza said then she chuckled.

Roy smiled at her. "I really had a great time tonight." He said then he gave her a quick but deep kiss. "Goodnight my Riza." then he left.

Riza waved him goodbye and she was left there with a smile on her face. She felt so happy and so satisfied. She knew things can't get better than this. She went back to her bedroom after she turned off the lights in the living room. Black Hayate was already lying down her bed. She patted the dog's head before saying good night to him then she lied down on her bed but she can't sleep. She was thinking of Roy and she was grinning like an idiot while thinking about her. Her friends would definitely find it weird or worse, they would laugh at her if they could see her now.

She shifted her position and she looked at Jun. She smiled as she remembered what he asked her when they were eating dinner. It's only been weeks since they started going out and it's still not okay to ask that question. It's not that she doesn't trust Roy, but deep inside there was still this little fear and she can't help putting her guard up. It's still the same reason. She looked once again at Jun and she hugged him. She knew Jun was so happy too that he had Roy beside him at times and that what makes her happier. It seems that Jun is her strength and weakness. She's happy when he's happy and she's hurt and sad when he's sad. The bond she had with this child is so strong that she wished he really is her son. She fell asleep with that thought in her mind.

The next morning, she gets ready for another day of work. Jun was as lively as ever. He was telling her what he wanted to do today as they went out the house. She stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar car then she sighed when she saw Roy came out from the driver's seat with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Roy greeted her and Jun with that charming smile on his face then he kissed her on her cheeks.

"You don't have to do this you know." Riza commented.

"Why? I love going to work with you and besides don't you like it that I am now going to work early?" Roy said as he opened the passenger seat for them.

Riza sighed then she went inside with Jun and Jun started having a conversation with her and Roy. They arrived shortly in the Central Military HQ. Once they entered the building, people who were already there can't help but stare, some even stopped and stare at them but they cower and started doing their own business when Riza would glare at them. Roy started reaching for her hand to hold it but she gently pries it away.

"What?" Roy whispered at him.

"We're in public Roy." Riza whispered back.

As usual, they were the first to arrive in Roy's office. Riza gets the paper works for Roy while Jun started his drawing activity.

"Isn't it a bit early to do this paper works, Lieutenant?" Roy asked as he stared at the piles of papers on his desk.

"No sir. You're already here so why don't you try to work and finish them on time?" Riza said as she went to her desk to do her work also.

Roy knew he has to work because he doesn't want to suffer the consequences later. Their subordinates arrived an hour after them. Once they saw the two of them together, they started grinning widely and mischievously and like the other soldiers; they would only stop when the female Lieutenant would turn her icy glares on them.

They worked in silence saved from Jun's inquiries about things and his drawings that he frequently shows to Roy and his mommy. When Selim arrived at the usual time he fetches Jun to play with him, the office became officially quiet. They didn't know the reason but the four subordinates just felt that they have to be more observant of the two. It's still new to them and they really can't believe that their two superiors will end up together when they were just planning something about the two of them. That little scene, or if it's fit to call that, they saw weeks ago were still fresh in their minds and it always became a trending topic between them whenever they would be together and because of that, they were 'accidentally' heard by the other soldiers that's why the story went through the whole HQ like wild fire. Their confessions were confirmed when a lot of soldiers saw the Colonel and his Lieutenant went out of the building together.

Finally, break time came and the four men started filing out of the room. Roy stretched and yawned, showing how tired and bored he is even though he just finished a few papers. He looked at Riza who was still busy with her work.

"Riza, aren't you going to have a break?" he asked her.

"No, sir. If you want, you could have a break. Be sure to come back on time." Riza answered without looking at him.

Roy continued looking at her. She looks like serious and stoic, as usual. "Riza."

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop calling me 'Sir'"

"We're at work, sir." Riza replied.

Roy sighed hard. Then he stood up and he walked towards her, he leaned on her desk with his hand then he bend a little so he could see her face. "What's the problem Riza?"

"There's nothing wrong." Riza answered.

Roy tilted her chin as he went to sit down on the side of her desk. "Don't lie."

Riza stared back at those eyes filled with seriousness. She knew she had to say something. "I-I'm sorry… it's just that…well…" she stuttered as she tried not to be mesmerized with those eyes of his but it seems she failed.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"I wonder when you will start taking all the things I say to you seriously." Roy said as he slightly frowns.

Riza looked at him once again. "I take everything you say seriously Roy."

"I hear a 'but'"

Riza sighed. She it's time to tell everything to Roy. "It's just this thing is every new to me…Ever since I became a soldier, I had learned to keep my guard up… well, actually I have been taught by my father to be tough ever since my mother died…I was just…well...I was afraid of getting hurt…don't get me wrong…" Riza said as she tried to explain but she stopped when she saw Roy's eyes upon her.

"You still don't trust me, right?" Roy asked in a slight bitter tone.

Riza looked at him with worried eyes. "No, it's not like that."

"Don't worry… I know it's my fault." Roy paused then he looked back at her with a determined smile at her. "I am up to the challenge Riza. I could prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. Just please give me a chance, okay? Please don't doubt the things that I am doing to show how much I love you."

Riza stared at him and she can't believe what she heard. "Well…I…"

"I love you Riza, and no one can ever replace you in my heart. Remember that." Roy said once again as he stood up. He was about to kiss her but Riza knew better. She stopped him when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Not now Roy." Riza told him.

"Why?" Roy said as he pouted.

Riza had to control herself and him too because she knew what will happen if he let his inviting lips touch hers.

"You can do it later, just not now." Riza said then she smiled at her. Roy smiled back at her then he kissed her forehead instead then he returned to his desk.

Riza watched the love of her life with a genuine smile on her face. She knew in her heart that Roy would do anything for her and she should stop worrying. She just has to focus on the present and not worry too much of what the future would hold for them. What's important is they are now finally together and loving each other.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please Review! Thanks for reading everyone! On the next chapter...someone will celebrate their birthday! ^^ See you next chapter! :D**


	25. Chapter 23: A Happy Birthday

**A/N: I'm back and I'm bringing chapter 23! Sorry for the long wait. Been lazy and have to deal with waking up early for school. Well, school has been nice but I'm not really used to going home early, not that I'm complaining. XD Sorry if this chapter is full of grammatical error... **

**Thanks so much to:**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Rinoax**

**The Misty Forest**

**Midnight Hikari**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**Athena's Heart**

**Red Walrus**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**artFULLYouvit**

**Bonds of Hatred**

**little miss clueless**

**SunnyDaiki**

**soulcorsOnManga**

**RosieShiba**

**noney2008**

**Thanks so much for the review! You were the one who keeps me on going. Thanks very very much. ^^ Thanks also for reading this fic and putting them in your fave and alerst list. Can't thank you enough. ^^ Enjoy reading everyone!!! ^^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 23: A Happy Birthday**

Many months had passed. Riza and Roy's relationships strengthen through time and it seems Roy was really serious on what he said. He really showed to Riza that she could trust him and he always made her feel so special. Riza felt happy during those months that she spent with him and Jun. She couldn't ask for more than this.

Before Riza knew it, Jun's birthday was fast approaching. She can't believe it's been months since Jun came to her and hugged her and called her his mommy. She smiled as the memory of that day came in her mind. She would never forget that, specially the day she decided to adopt Jun. The little boy really brought her joy through those months and she was glad she was able to make him happy too, that she was able to provide him what he had been searching for… a mother's love.

But she knew to herself that sometimes she can't stop feeling guilty when she thinks of it. Her conscience sometimes overcomes her and she feels so bad about it. She knew she can't hide the truth to him for a very long time. Someday she has to tell him.

She closed her eyes and shook her head so she could shrug off those thoughts then she looked at Jun who was busy reading "The Little Prince". She smiled at him then she closed her daily planner. Jun's birthday will be three days from now and she has been planning what to do for his birthday. She already invited people she knew. She started thinking that it won't look like a children's party because of the adults she invited.

"You're reading that book again?" Riza said as she sat down beside Jun on the carpeted floor. Jun looked at him with a smile then he nodded.

"I'm now on the last part, Mommy… I always feel sad whenever I read the part when the Little Prince is saying his farewell to Mr. Pilot… I always ask myself why they have to be separated…they were friends right? And when I look at this star here, I could feel Mr. Pilot's sadness. Mommy, can't we go to Africa? Let's go search for the "Little Prince" so if we ever find him, we can send Mr. Pilot a letter." Jun declared as he looked eagerly at her.

Riza just smiled at him. She really was happy of Jun's childish wonders and innocence about these things. But he was bound to be disappointed sometimes.

"I'm sorry Jun but we can't." Riza said as she gently ran her hand over Jun's head.

And as what she expected, Jun pouted. "But…" he started but he stopped then he looked at the book then at her.

"Mommy, we won't be separated right? We will stay together forever right?" Jun asked as he started standing up and giving his mommy a warm hug.

Riza hugged his son back. "Of course, we won't be separated."

"Promise?" Jun asked again.

"Yes, I promise." Riza assured him.

"Then let's make a pinky swear." Jun said as he showed his small pinky finger. Riza gladly let his son lock his pinky finger to her then he hugged her again and he kissed her on the cheeks. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Jun." Riza replied as she hugged him tight. She was really feeling good but why is there another emotion that was trying to overcome her happiness now?

* * *

It was Riza's day off and she was glad that she was able to go out with her friend, Rebecca. They were able to invite Maria and Schiezka but because of their sudden busy schedule they weren't able to come today. She arrived with Jun on the usual spot where she and Rebecca always meet.

"Hey!" Rebecca said as she wave then she smiled at Jun. "Hey there little Jun, it's been a while since we saw each other. Aww… you're still so cute!" She declared cheerfully as she gave Jun a hug. Jun greeted her too and he returned her hug.

"So, where are we going?" the woman asked as they started walking on the street.

"To the usual place where we shop. " Riza answered. She decided to shop for some small gifts she wanted to give Jun and of course some things she needed for Jun's birthday tomorrow.

They went to different shops where Rebecca bought new clothes. She also bought some but they are for Jun. She was thinking of giving her son some new set of clothes for his birthday. After they visited the grocery store, they decided to eat lunch on a nearby restaurant.

"So, heard any news from your friend Winry?" Rebecca asked after she sipped on her glass of juice.

Riza raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Havoc told me a very interesting story about the two of them." Rebecca answered.

Riza remembered that story too. She just heard the news from Havoc, that Edward kissed Winry when he was drunk and she confirmed it when Winry visited her the night before they have to leave Central. She and Edward haven't been speaking to each other since that incident happened. Winry came to her and started crying her heart out, not that she doesn't like or want Edward to kiss him. It's that he got to kiss her when he's drunk meaning he didn't mean it. That's why she was so upset. It's been months since that happened and she haven't heard anything from them yet.

"Winry haven't contacted me yet. I guess she's so busy in her family's automail shop. Edward hasn't been in Central too." Riza replied.

"Oh." Rebecca said curtly. "Do you think already went to…you know what." She said as she winked and smiled mischievously.

"Rebecca." Riza said then she sighed. "That kiss was just an accident, you know that."

"Big sister Winry and Big brother Edward love kissed too?" Jun suddenly said as he looked at them. "Just like what you and Mr. Firey are doing?"

Riza blushed as she heard Rebecca giggled. "Jun, it's rude to interrupt in to older people's conversation."

"Oh… I'm sorry mommy." Jun apologized as he looked at her.

"Come on, don't scold him." Rebecca said again as she laughed. "Tell me Jun; do you always see your mommy and uhm, Mr. Firey kissing?" She asked as she turned to Jun.

"Yes and they don't want to be disturbed." Jun told her.

"Jun." Riza said as she looked at her son. Jun just looked apologetically at her and he continued eating again.

Riza sighed and she glared at Rebecca when she heard her laugh again.

"What?" Rebecca said as she looked back at Riza. She stopped laughing now but amusement was still visible in her eyes.

"Whatever, Rebecca." Riza replied then she continued eating while trying to hide the blush on her face. She noticed Jun's face had a stain and she grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. That's when she heard Rebecca's voice again.

"I never knew I would see you with a child. I'm so used to you bringing and taking care of Black Hayate but now, you're taking care of a real child. I never saw you so motherly and dedicated." Rebecca said with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Riza can't help but smile at her friend. "If you're jealous of me having a son, why don't you propose to Havoc?"

Rebecca choked on what she's drinking. "What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing." Riza said curtly as she sipped on her glass of juice. For the first time in their friendships' history, she made Rebecca shut up.

After they ate their lunch, they started going around the shops again and eventually, Rebecca bid them goodbye.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, okay?" Riza said to Rebecca. "And I think Havoc would be there too." she added just to tease her friend.

"Shut up Riza." Rebecca replied, annoyed.

Riza just laughed at her friend as she waved her goodbye.

"Do you want to go home now?" Riza asked Jun as they started walking. She was holding the things they bought on her other hand.

"No mommy, let's go to the park!" Jun said as he pulled his mommy towards the way that leads to the park. Riza followed her son as he leads the way. They arrived shortly in the park and once again, Riza was surprised when she saw someone familiar sitting on a bench.

"Hey!" Roy said as he waved his hand to them.

"Mr. Firey!" Jun said as he ran towards the man. Roy carried the boy in his arms then he kissed Riza on the cheeks when he walked beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Riza asked as she looked at him. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Well…" Roy started as he smiled sheepishly at her. "I just had a little break…"

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "A little break, huh?" she said as she looked at his garments. He wasn't wearing his military uniform instead, he was wearing a simple polo shirt and slacks but he still looks so dashing on it.

Roy's smile widened. "Come on, Riza. I already finished with half of my work. I was just thinking of joining you here."

"Still, you haven't finished your work. How did you know that we are going here anyway?" Riza asked as they started walking.

"Hmm… Let's just say I had a feeling you'll be here." Roy said then he gave a meaningful smile to Jun.

Riza just sighed she knew something is going on here but she can't stop herself from smiling.

"So, are you already finished with shopping?" Roy asked as he looked at the bags Riza was carrying then he tried to get it from her but Riza refused.

"Yeah, I'm already finished with it and don't worry I can carry it myself." Riza said as she smiled at him.

Roy sighed this time as he looked at her. She really likes being though. He adjusted Jun on his arms then he reached for Riza's free hand and he intertwined their hands together. He was waiting for her to protest but he felt her hand relaxed on his and she even held his hand gently. This made him smile so wide.

After their little stroll in the park and some shops, Roy decided to go back to work also because of Riza's coaxing, but he never left them until he doesn't bought something for Jun yet. He saw Jun looking at a teddy bear on a shop's window so he bought it for him. He also said that he will give him another tomorrow.

That night, Riza and Jun were already on their bed. Jun was hugging the teddy bear Roy gave him and he was smiling as he was looking at it.

"You really like the teddy bear huh?" Riza said as she looked at Jun's smiling face.

"Yes, mommy. It's from da- I mean Mr. Firey. It's the first gift I ever received from him." Jun answered as he buried his face on the teddy bear's head.

"What do you want to name it?" Riza asked again as she touched the teddy bear's body. She knew that once you own a teddy bear or even dolls, you have to name it…well, according to her mother.

Jun became quiet as he thinks of what he was going to name his new teddy bear. Then he looked up to his mommy with a smile. "I will name him Rori."

"Rori?" Riza said. _Bizarre name._

"Yes mommy!" Jun said as he smiled.

"Okay then. Welcome to the family, Rori." Riza said as she pat the teddy bear. Jun laughed and he hugged the bear tight. In a few minutes, he was fast asleep. Riza smiled at him as she ran her hand on his hair then she kissed his forehead.

She looked at the clock and it indicates 8:30 PM. In a few hours, it would be Jun's 6th birthday. She sat up and she went to her desk. She suddenly had the urge to write him a letter. She grabbed a pen and a paper from the drawer then she started writing.

_Dear Jun, my little prince, _Riza smiled at that term.

She knew she have to write everything…how much she love him…and everything about the truth. When she finished writing the letter, she started thinking that maybe she won't give the letter yet. She will wait till he's a lot older. She set the letter aside then she went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Jun really had a blast. His mommy's friends are there and even his friends, Allen, Aleck and Alesa whom he met in his great grandfather's villa and of course, Elicia and Selim were there (though there were being guarded by his bodyguards.). There were food, sweets he likes and a lot of gifts that came from his mommy, Mr. Firey and his mommy's friends and other people from the military. Everyone was really having a great time.

Even Winry, Edward and Alphonse were there. Mustang's crew kept on teasing the Ed and Winry when they arrived and a lot of people saw their hands intertwined on each other. Ed blushed a lot but he never let go of Winry's hand. The people there accepted the fact that they were now going out and they were happy for the two of them.

"Come play with me Jun." Alesa said as she grabbed his left hand but before she could take him to a corner, Elicia grabbed his right arm and pull him towards her.

"No she's going to play with me." Elicia stated.

"No, he will play with me." Alesa said as she frown at the new girl she just saw.

They started pulling Jun towards them. Jun looked at his older friends who were looking at him and they just laughed. Jun smiled weakly as he tried to please her two female friends.

"Jun!" he heard his mommy called. His friends automatically let go of him as he went towards the table. His friends followed him there too.

"It's time to blow the candles on your cake." Roy said as he carried Jun and put him on a chair. The guests gathered around the table and they were smiling at him.

Riza light the candle with some matchsticks (no, she wouldn't let Roy use alchemy just to light the small candles) then she looked at Jun. "Make a wish first."

Jun looked at the glowing candle then to his mommy. "I already got what I had been wishing for, mommy." he said with a smile.

Riza smiled back at him, realizing what he meant. "Then ask for another wish."

Jun stared at the candles once more as he was thinking of a better wish, then a smile curved his lips and she said out loud. "I wish my mommy and Mr. Firey would get married soon so I could finally call Mr. Firey 'daddy'." Then he blew the candles.

What came after is a deafening cheer from their friends and it made Roy and Riza blushed and they smiled, embarrassed at their comrades' cheers and laughter. Then all of them said happy birthday to the little boy who was laughing with them.

More foods were served and then Jun started opening his gifts. He got a lot of books and toys from his friends and mommy's friends. Then he got a hold of Mr. Firey's gift for him. He opened it excitedly and he smiled widely as he saw what the box contains. It's the biggest toy car he ever saw.

"Thank you Mr. Firey!" Jun said as he hugged him.

"You're welcome Jun." Roy replied.

Then he started opening the gift that came from his mommy. He smiled too when he saw what it is. It's a picture frame with a picture of him, his mommy and Mr. Firey. Then there was a small wooden box and when he wind it and opened its lid, it produced a very beautiful sound. It seems so familiar.

"It's the song you always sing to me." Riza said as she ruffled Jun's hair.

"That's why it's so familiar." Jun answered then he stood up to hug his mommy. "Thank you so much mommy."

"You're welcome." Riza said as she hugged him back.

More gifts were opened, more foods were eaten and when it's finally dark, their guests started bidding them goodbye. Jun thanked all of them, specially his friends. Alesa kissed him on the cheeks and even Elicia kissed him too. Roy was teasing him about it until he turned so red. Riza has to scold him to stop putting pressure to his son. Roy just laughed it off then he started helping her clean the messy place.

They were now in the kitchen and they were almost finished washing some plates when Roy started getting intimate with her again.

"What do you think about Jun's wish?" Roy asked as he was hugging her again.

"What about it?" Riza asked, trying hard not to blush and think much about it.

"How about making his wish come true?" Roy said as he kissed her cheeks.

Riza almost dropped the plate on her hands. She felt her cheeks warm up as blood rushed on her face.

"W-What are you saying?" Riza said with a shaking voice.

Roy tightened his grip on her waist. "You know what I meant."

A loud knock on the door disturbed them. Riza was a bit thankful to whoever person was that. She doesn't know what she's going to say if ever what she was thinking was right. Roy sighed as he let go of her and she saw that he was frowning when she turned to him.

Riza just smiled at him then she went to the living room to see who was knocking on their door. Jun was reading loudly as he was sitting on the floor. She could hear Black Hayate was barking at the door, indicating that whoever their guest is a stranger. She opened the door and she was greeted by a large middle-aged woman with a scowling face.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Riza asked as she stared at the woman.

She saw someone move beside the scowling woman and she was surprised when the light from her house shone at that someone's face as she came nearer.

"Diana?" Riza said as she stared at the woman's face filled with fear and worry.

* * *

**A/N: There... So how was it? Please REVIEW!!! I also want to apologize if the next chapter wouldn't be up on time. I will not be able to write because next week would be the start of the real lessons and we have to study hard this time and I won't be able to write easily this time because of personal reasons. I hope you understand. Thanks so much for reading!!! ^^**


	26. Chapter 24: The Truth Hurts

**A/N: I'm back once again and here is Chapter 24! I never knew I could write it in half a day. Whew! It's so painful to write, (not that I don't like writing it. You will know what I meant when you started reading it) and there's always that feeling in my throat that I can't get off whil I'm writing this chapter. Even though it's very short I hope you still like to read it. ^^**

**Thanks so much for the reviews:**

**Rinoax**

**artFULLYouvit**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Red Walrus**

**Midnight Hikari**

**RosieShiba**

**soulcorsOnManga**

**little miss clueless**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**silently . doomed**

**The Misty Forest**

**Bonds Of Hatred**

**Athena's Heart**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**royxriza**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 24: The Truth Hurts**

"Diana?" Riza said as she stared at Diana's face. The young woman was pale and there was fear in her eyes.

"M-Miss Hawkeye…" Diana said in a low whisper.

"So, you're Miss Riza Hawkeye?" the middle-aged woman said as she looked at her. "I am here to discuss important matters with you."

"O-okay…" Riza replied as she widened the door so they could come inside. She noticed that Diana is so tensed and she can't look at her.

They arrived in the living room where Jun was reading a book to Roy. The two of them looked at them as they walk inside.

"Aunt Diana!" Jun said as he stood up but he stopped when he saw the middle-aged woman. He ran towards his mommy who was standing beside Diana then he hide behind her.

"So, it's true." The middle-aged woman said. "By the way, I'm Molly Stoner, the head of the main orphanages in Amestris. I was informed that something bad was happening in one of my orphanages, in the South to be exact. It was confirmed when I went there and one of the children was missing, I investigated it and I learned that the child was practically adopted."

She looked at Riza then to Jun. "Jun Blythe is that child."

"I'm not going with you! I already found my mommy!" Jun said as he tightened his hold on his mommy's skirt.

Ms. Stoner just gave a thin smile as she looked at Riza. "I learned that the adoption papers were faked. I never knew one of my trusted assistant," –she made a sideway glance to Diana-"can do such things. Ms. Hawkeye, you adopted Jun illegally and Jun, she's not your real mother."

That's when Riza reacted. "You just can't tell him that!"

"Why? Doesn't he know the truth yet?" Ms. Stoner said at her.

Riza remained quiet as she looked at the woman then she felt Jun's hold loosens. She can't look at him yet. This is what she fears the most at the moment.

"Ms. Diana Jance explained to me everything. I know she did it without any bad intentions but still because of what she did, the two of you can go to jail." Ms. Stoner explained. "But because she told me your whereabouts and I'm here to take Jun, well, I'll just make this incident pass."

"No… you can't take him…" Riza tried to say as she felt herself getting numb.

"He's not yours Ms. Hawkeye and you got him illegally. Besides, there's already a couple that was ready to adopt him months ago."

"But still-"

"Why? Can you tell him that you're he's real mother?" Ms. Stoner said coldly.

Riza finally looked at Jun who was looking at her with eyes filled with confusion and fears.

"Jun… I…" Riza started but she can't tell him. She can't lie to him anymore. He heard enough.

Jun's eyes started brimming with tears. "Y-you're not my real mommy?"

Riza averted her gaze. She can't see him cry, it's too painful.

Jun started crying as he ran towards Diana. He kept on sobbing hard as he hugged the young woman.

"Jun, let's talk. Let me explain." Riza said as she started walking towards him.

"No! You're just going to lie to me!" Jun said as he looked at her.

Riza stopped as he saw Jun's eyes. It's filled with betrayal, hurt and anger. She felt like crying herself. She can't face the fact that she made him hurt this much and it's because of the lies she told him.

Ms. Stoner asked for Jun's things. Riza have to get all Jun's clothes and put it in his bag, she also put some of his coloring materials and papers in it then she gave it to Ms. Stoner.

"Well, I think everything is settled now. Don't worry Ms. Hawkeye you will not hear anything from us anymore. We're going now." Ms. Stoner said as they started walking out the door.

Riza followed them until they reached their car. She can't stop looking at Jun who was carried now by Diana. His face was buried on Diana's shoulder and she could still hear his sobs.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble Ms. Hawkeye. I'm really, really sorry." Diana apologized as she was about to board the car.

Riza just nodded. She was still looking at Jun. If only she could hug him for the last time…

"Jun…" Riza said as she tried to reach out.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Jun said between sobs.

Riza was shocked. Jun really hated her right now. She knew how much he was hurt because of what's happening.

"We're going now." Diana said and she finally boarded the car.

Riza just watched the car sped away until it disappeared in a corner of a street. The numbness she felt a while ago slowly disappeared and it was replaced by a sudden pain, she felt her heart was being pierced by a dagger. She realized that Jun is now gone and there's a possibility that she will never see him again. The worst thing is that she hurt Jun. Her innocent, sweet Jun. No. Ms. Stoner is right. He is never hers. She was about to give in to the hurting feeling as her eyes was getting wet but she stopped when she felt someone was standing behind her.

She looked around and she saw Roy. She almost forgot about him. His eyes were also filled with confusion. Her heart was gripped by fear once again, as she realized that Roy heard and saw everything. He already knew about the lies she was telling everyone. She started walking towards her apartment hoping that Roy would soon go away but he didn't, he followed her inside.

"Riza, wait." Roy said as he held her arm. They were now inside the living room.

"What? You already saw and heard everything. You already knew the lies I've been saying." Riza said.

"I still want to know everything. I know you did this for something and I know it's not for something bad." Roy told her.

Riza looked at him and she could see how much he wanted to know about everything. Taking a deep breath, she went towards the sofa and she sat there. Roy sat beside her and he held her hands, urging her to go on. With a shaking voice, she told him everything. From the day they first saw Jun until the day she finally learned about her cousin, that she's Jun's real mother.

"I kept that from Jun. I just don't want to break his beliefs that I'm his real mother. I never knew that this will happen… It's not my intention to hurt him. I was planning to tell him the truth when he's a little older." Riza explained. "I'm sorry if I lied… I would understand if you'll get mad at me."

Roy stared at her face. He knew how much pain she was feeling right now. He could see it from his face and heard it from his voice. His loyal and dependable Riza, his strong, calm and stoic Riza was in the verge of tears. He could see in the depths of her eyes that she's so broken and shattered. Those eyes of hers let him know how much she needed someone to be there for her. He knew she's feeling weak and helpless.

Roy pulled her closer to him and he kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad at you Riza… Please don't hold back. If you want to cry, just cry. I am here for you and I will never leave you. I'll stay here as long as you want." He said as he held her face. "I'll never leave you."

Riza looked at him then she hugged him back as she buried her face to his chest. It took a while until he heard Riza's muffled sobs, her whole frame was shaking. "I'm so evil… I hurt a child's feelings. I betrayed his trust, his hopes and his belief that he really found his mommy… I deserve this…" Riza said between sobs.

That statement of hers stabbed Roy's heart. He held her tightly and he let her cry her heart out. "No Riza, you know you don't have any bad intentions, you love Jun that's why you have to lie to him right? Don't say that you deserve this…" Roy said, trying to comfort her but in the end, he just let her cry. He knew there's something that crying can cure that a laughter or happiness can't.

* * *

Riza woke up with a heavy feeling in her head. She was thinking about what happened last night as she held out her hand to the other side of the bed. She sat up when she realized that Jun wasn't there then she saw the teddy bear Roy gave him days ago. That's when she remembered that Jun was taken away from her and that she will never see her again. She felt the pain in her heart again as the scenes last night played in her mind.

She was getting teary-eyed but she blinked and stopped her tears from falling when she heard something from the kitchen. She went out and she walked towards the place where the noise was coming from.

She was surprised when she saw Roy cooking. He was so busy reading a cookbook. Her eyes fell on the messy counter and on Black Hayate who was standing beside Roy. She also noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. Did Roy stay with her the whole night?

"There, Black Hayate. It is finished." She heard Roy said as he turned off the stove. "And it tasted good. Riza would definitely like it."

Even though she was feeling so depress inside, she can't help but smile at Roy's sweetness. She walked towards the table and Black Hayate must have sensed her presence there so he started barking and he went towards here.

"You're already awake." Roy said as he turned to her. He kissed her on the cheeks then he stared at her eyes. "You're eyes are still red and swollen." He said as he traced the skin under her eyes with his finger. "I will just prepare our breakfast." And he went towards the cabinet where the plates were located.

Riza went to her bathroom and she cleaned herself up. She still wanted to look presentable to Roy. She came back to the kitchen and she saw that the table was ready. They started eating their breakfast in silence.

"Riza…"

Riza looked at Roy when he heard him say her name.

"I was just thinking…" Roy said but it's obvious that he was hesitating to tell her what he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"Well…about Jun…"

Riza felt sad the moment she heard Jun's name but she wanted to hear what Roy's going to say so she nodded for him to go on.

"I was thinking that because the two of you are related by blood, you can still get him, you know…" Roy started scratching his head it seems he's so frustrated. "I can't explain it well. I just realized that... if you know what I mean.

Riza nodded once again but she remained quiet. She knew what Roy meant. Even if she should fight for Jun, if the child doesn't want to be with her, she wouldn't be able to get him to stay with her.

"I just want you to fight for him… It's your right Riza." Roy said once again.

"I'll think about that Roy. For now, let's just wait for the right time." Riza said sadly as she continued eating.

* * *

**A/N: There... how was it? Please REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading everyone! As usual, I don't know when I could post the next chapter. I will be busy and lazy at the same time X3 See you on the next chapter!!! Thank you once again!!!**


	27. Chapter 25: Misery

**A/N: Argh... I'm so horrible. I didn't updated for so long. I'm so sorry everyone! I just don't know how to write the next chapter (but thankfully I'm able to write it out) and I've been a much of a bookworm lately...meaning more read, a little write. It's been a while since I wrote something and I don't know if this is good enough. I hope you would still enjoy reading this.**

**Thanks so much to:**

**The Misty Forest**

**Athena's Heart**

**Blackbrightfield07**

**Rinoax**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**royai (I will do my best on writing that scene ^^)**

**Midnight Hikari**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**royxriza**

**artFULLYouvit**

**silently . doomed**

**kristie94**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Bonds of Hatred**

**And to those who reviewed the past few chapters:**

**miss anonymous bitch (thanks so much for the reviews! X3)**

**ramenwriter15**

**Thanks so much!!! And for my readers, thanks a lot too!!! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 25: Misery**

It's been weeks since Jun left Riza's house. During those days, Riza felt so empty. Her co-workers noticed that she became colder and she doesn't talk to them that much. They also noticed Jun's frequent absence but no one dare ask her why he is not with her. They knew something is wrong but still they don't want to further cross the female lieutenant.

Riza noticed the reaction she was getting from people but she doesn't care anymore. They became afraid of her because whenever they tried to ask her something she will just give them her icy glare and cold shoulders. She knew she shouldn't but she just can't stop herself from doing so. She was too affected of what happened to her and to Jun. Everything is her fault and she can't stop blaming herself. The only person who could stay with her for a very long time is Roy. He never left her side. He always stay with her even when she was already home. There are times when he will stay for the night and he will make her feel calm when she started crying. Yes, whenever she's outside she shows how strong she is but whenever she's alone she would break down and cry.

It's just too painful for her whenever she saw Jun's things, his toys and book, his drawings. Every day she would open her eyes then she will automatically turn beside her hoping she would see Jun. But when she realized Jun wouldn't be there, her eyes would be misty. She just felt so hopeless even though Roy always told her that she could fight for him. But what would she fight for if the one she wanted to fight for doesn't want to be with her?

"You're not eating you're food." She heard Roy said. She looked up at him and she met his worried gaze. They were eating dinner in her place that night.

"I'm not just in the mood to eat." Riza said as she stared down at her plate.

"You should eat. You're getting thin." Roy said, not taking his gaze away from her.

Riza sighed then she tried eating. She doesn't want him to get worried. She knew that she's being a nuisance to him already. She doesn't want that.

After they ate their dinner, Roy is the one who washed the plates even though she insisted she wanted to do that but he persuade her to stay in the living room. She hates it when he does that. It's like she is incapable of doing simple tasks. She went to the living room and she sat on the couch. That's when she saw a book sticking out of a box under the coffee table. She gets it but she almost dropped it when she saw what book is it.

"The Little Prince…" Riza said as she traced the title with her finger. It is Jun's favorite book. Suddenly, memories of Jun flooded her mind. The smiles, the laughter, the childish wonders, the promises… she gripped the book to stop herself from crying. Her eyes were getting misty once again.

"Hey…" Roy said as he touched her shoulders.

Riza looked at him then she turned his gaze back to the book. "This is Jun's favorite book."

"Yes, I know. It's your favorite too, right?" Roy said in return.

Riza just nodded then she bit her lower lip. She knew in a few moments the tears would start falling. She felt Roy's hand gently touched her head then she pull her towards him. She could hear her heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. Roy would always do this whenever she was about to cry. This sweet gesture of his always washed away her worries then she won't cry afterwards. She knew he cares a lot for her and sometimes she felt guilty because of it.

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For burdening you with such things. I might look so stupid. I've been so miserable."

She heard Roy sigh then she felt him kiss her head. "You're not burdening me. I want to stay with you and if it's possible I would stop the pain that has been gripping your heart."

Riza encircled her arms to Roy's waist then she let some of her tears fall. She's crying not because of the pain she was feeling, she was crying because she was so touched by what Roy said. It's very clear that he really loves her and he's willing to do everything for her. After a while, she opened the book then she started reading it. Roy just watched her as she read silently. She imagined Jun was there and he was reading with her. Jun used to tell her that he wanted to go to Africa and search for the Little Prince. She smiled despite the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

Roy slowly slipped from Riza's grip then he stood up and he covered her with her blanket. Then he stared at her sleeping face. She's been sleeping peacefully this past few days and he's thankful for that. He went out afterwards and he prepared some breakfast for Riza. Since the incident happened, he would sometimes stay for the night in Riza's place. He doesn't want her to be alone because she knew how lonely she would get.

It's been painful for him too, to see her like that. He would see how she bravely faced the world outside, if only she could stay on like that. But when she would be alone with him in her place, she can't stop but break down. Jun has been a very important person to her even though he's not really her son. She really loved the boy and everyone has been a witness on how she was so devoted to the boy. Guilt, sadness, anxiety… these are the demons that were eating Riza. He tried to convince her that she should fight for Jun but Riza would just shook her head. He doesn't know what was stopping her to take some actions like that.

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt Hayate's head nudged his foot.

"Hi there Black Hayate," Roy said as he pat the dog's head. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

He was finished cooking and he was just preparing the table for him and Riza when he noticed someone was watching him. He looked up and he saw Riza on the doorway watching him with a smile on her lips. She walked towards him.

"Good morning." Roy said then he kissed her lightly on her lips. "I was just preparing our breakfast."

Riza just smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs. In a few minutes, they were already eating breakfast.

"It's your day off today." Roy said after a while. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Riza looked up at him. "No. I'll be fine Roy. You must go to work."

"But-"

"You should go to work." Riza said. "There would be a lot of paper works waiting for you."

Roy winced when he heard the words 'paper works'. "Do I really have to?"

Riza nodded as another smile curved on her lips. Roy smiled back. He was glad Riza could smile and have casual conversation with him. He let Riza help him on washing the dishes then when it's time for him to go to work, he stayed on the front door and he continued staring at her.

"What? You're going to be late." Riza told him.

"Are you really sure you don't want me to stay?" Roy asked once again, hoping that Riza would change her mind.

"Yes. I'll be fine. You want to be the Fuhrer someday right? Then you should do your responsibilities" Riza answered with a firm but gentle tone on her voice.

Roy, who was quite surprised on what she said, just sighed accepting defeat. He then kissed Riza on the forehead. "I'll miss you."

Riza smiled and she waved him goodbye as he walked away. When she can't see him anymore, she closed the door and she went inside the living room. The place is very quiet and empty except from Black Hayate who was sitting on the floor. She went towards him and she stroked his head. It's been a while since she bonded with her dog. She looked around her and she think it's better if she'll do something today. She decided to clean her place.

After a few minutes she was now finished in the living room and her kitchen so she decided to clean her room next. She went inside and she saw that it's not that messy. A few papers were just in a disheveled order in some corner of the room. She organized them then she went to the other desk where some of Jun's things were located. She never touched Jun's things when he left. His shoes, the shoes she bought for him were still there. She could remember that she would always tie the shoelaces for him whenever they were about to go out. Then the teddy bear he named Rori, it's quite sad he wasn't able to enjoy its company for a long time. She knew how he treasured this teddy bear. It was from Roy, the man whom he dreamed to become his daddy.

Her gaze went to his toy cars, the gifts he received on his birthday, his books, his drawings, his coloring materials then to the music box she gave him for his birthday. She sat on her bed and she winded the key then she opened it. A very beautiful and calming sound came out. The memory of Jun singing to him the beautiful song made her teary eyed once again. She really missed him. She looked at the picture frame that was standing on her bedside table. They were all smiling there. Jun was standing between them and he was holding their hands. They looked like a happy family there.

_A Family…_

Riza wiped off the tears on her face as her mind finally decided what she hope is a right thing. Jun really belongs to her and it's time to settle things up. She really missed him and she wanted to hear him. She would take his anger and hatred. She realized that she's not the only one who was hurting. Jun was hurting too and she's willing to take that pain away. If only he would give her a chance. But she must be positive. She knew she wasted a lot of time for being miserable. She must do something.

She went to the other side of her room where her phone is located. She dialed some number and she waited for someone to pick up. Finally, someone answered from the other line.

"Hello? South Amestris Orphanage, how may I help you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sigh... I miss Jun... well, anyway, yeah I know it's so short... I might update chapters that is short because I don't want the chapters to be jam packed anymore. I wanted it to be light. So, how was it? Please review! I know what's written here is not much but I need your opinion. Did I do justice on Riza? Well, see you on the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! ^_^**


	28. Chapter 26: Courage

**A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry for the very late update. I hope you'll still interested to read this. ^^**

**Thanks so much to the reviews:**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**Rinoax**

**Athena's Heart**

**RosieShiba**

**artFULLYouvit**

**soulcorsOnManga**

**silently . doomed**

**Midnight Hikari**

**kristie94**

**Bonds Of Hatred**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**tinytokirabbit7**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell**

**xxxx (Hi there! Uhm, it depends on my mood. Sometimes I update every week or every two weeks. Hope that answered your question. ^^) **

**Enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 26: Courage**

"Hello? Southern Amestris Orphanage, how may I help you?"

_It's not Diana_. Riza thought as she heard a woman speak in the other line. "Hello. May I speak with Ms. Diana Jance?"

"Okay. May I know who's speaking?" asked the woman.

"Tell her it's Riza Hawkeye." Riza answered.

After a little while, she heard Diana from the other line.

"Riza?" Diana said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Riza could hear the tension and surprised from Diana's voice. She must not have been expecting that she'll call her.

"Diana…" Riza started. Suddenly, she didn't know what to say to her about Jun. "I just… well…"

"Is it about Jun?" Diana said in a low voice.

Riza took a deep breath before speaking. "Well… Yes. How is he?"

"He's… he's fine." Diana answered.

"I hear a "but"." Riza said. "Please tell me Diana. I want to know if he's really alright."

She heard Diana sigh. "Since the day we returned here, he was not himself anymore. He won't eat in time for several days and he's always sick. We didn't know what to do. He refused to talk to all of us. He just wanted to be alone."

Riza got worried instantly she knew how vulnerable Jun was. Jun was not okay after all.

"But don't you worry, Riza. He's okay now though he's became quieter and he doesn't like playing anymore. I know what you are thinking but it's not only your fault. If only I didn't -"

"No, Diana." Riza said as she interfere Diana's words." I understand. I know that your intentions were good back when you are asking about adopting Jun. I love Jun too, Diana. It's just hard for me. I know now that he's suffering and it's because of what we did…of what I did. I presumed that everything will be alright, that someday he would learn about the truth and he would accept them. I was wrong…"

Diana sighed. "I was wrong too… I really feel so guilty, Riza. I want the old Jun back. I want to see him smile again. But…"

"But what, Diana?"

"Actually…" Diana started but there is hesitation in her voice.

"What?" Riza insist.

"To tell you the truth, Ms. Stoner is keeping him with her in the main building of the orphanage. I was allowed to visit but only for a short period of time. I know how strict she is. She was still mad that the rich couple who was about to adopt Jun before he found you weren't able to adopt him." Diana explained. "She was mad because she didn't get some money from them."

"Huh? What do you mean Diana?" Riza asked.

"Ms. Stoner… Ms. Stoner extracts some money from rich couples who wanted to adopt children. Or so that's what it seems. Actually, those rich couples were only rich because they sell children to other people who make them work. I don't know if those couples, or if they were really a couple, are a product of an agency that is an affiliate of Ms. Stoner's."

Riza was so surprised of what she learned from Diana. She didn't know that such things like that happen in Amestris. "In short, Ms. Stoner sells the children to those people who will also sell them?"

"Yes, you can say that. I just learned about it when we arrived here. I visited Jun a day after she declared that she will keep him with her. I overheard her talking to the phone and that's when I discovered it. I didn't know that this orphanage do that kind of thing. I'm afraid of Jun's welfare and of course the other children's welfare too."

This revelation made Riza more determined to fight for Jun. She felt mad at Ms. Stoner. How could she do that to the children? How could she make the orphanage a nest for illegal activities? She took a deep breath and allowed herself to think of what kind of explanation she will tell Diana. "Diana, the reason why I call is to tell you that I will fight for Jun."

"What do you mean?"

"I will fight for Jun because we are related by blood." Riza then proceed to explain everything to Diana.

"I'm surprised Riza…" Diana said afterwards. "It's such a nice coincidence!"

"I know." Riza said and after weeks of feeling depress, a genuine smile finally appeared on her face.

"But Ms. Stoner got some big back-up. I believe that those people who sell children are a part of a syndicate." Diana told her.

"I work for the military, Diana. I know we can do something about it. But of course we need some evidence." Riza said.

"I will gladly help with that." Diana said.

"Just be careful. We still don't know how strong our enemy is." Riza told her. She could feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins. She didn't feel alive like this for weeks and somehow she felt excited.

"Okay. Will I tell Ms. Stoner about your proposal about Jun?" Diana asked.

"No, I will tell her myself. I will call next time. I will just discuss this to Roy and to my grandfather."

"Good luck with it, Riza. I will do my best here too." Diana said. "I have to go now. 'Till next time Riza."

Riza utter her goodbye and she hang up the phone then she sit down on her bed. She felt so strong and so willing to do this. She wanted to do something for those children and of course to Jun. She knew the child would be fine with her and she's set on explaining everything to him once she got him. But there are a lot of things to do first.

* * *

Roy was busy signing some paper works. He was trying his best to focus on work but his mind always drifts to Riza. He stopped then he took a look at the desk his female lieutenant always occupies and he sighed. He didn't know why but he already missed her. His lips curved into a smile as he thought of that, when was the time he never missed her?

He gets back to doing his work but he noticed someone was watching him. He looked up and he saw his men were looking at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well…" Havoc started as he scratched the back of his head. "We just want to know what is happening to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"And to Jun." Breda said.

"We really miss Jun." Feury said this time.

"And the Lieutenant's gun." Falman said.

That last phrase earned the man a look from the others. "What?! I was just saying that the Lieutenant is not that lively anymore, that she was not ordering us around and threatening us with her gun."

"Right." Havoc, Feury and Breda said before looking back at the Colonel.

Roy looked at them seriously but deep inside, he was getting tense. He doesn't know what he will say to them. He can't tell them the truth yet.

"Well..."

"Hey colonel bastard!" Edward kicked the door open and he walked towards his desk. He was holding an envelope which conceals his report and a basket. He put the basket on his desk and he handed him the envelope.

"My report." Edward said curtly then he sat down on the couch.

Before opening it, the colonel turned to his men. "Why don't you take a break? It seems that you already finished half of your work."

At that instant, Mustang's men scrambled towards the door. Roy sighed at the sight and after the door closed, eh turned to Ed.

"It's not just because of the report, right?" he said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Winry wanted to give that to you." Ed pointed at the basket. "It's an apple pie. She's on her way to Lieutenant Hawkeye's house right now."

"Tell her I said thanks… And I'm not talking about that, Fullmetal. You're here for another reason. I can sense it." Roy said as he looked intently at Edward. He saw Edwards tense up on his seat and he concluded that he was right. He was about to ask him something when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

A soldier opened the door. "Good Morning Colonel Mustang. I am here to tell you that the Fuhrer wants to see you in his office now."

The Fuhrer? What does he want from him? "Okay. I will be there. Fullmetal, can you wait for me. I will just talk to the Fuhrer."

Edward waved his hand. "Sure, go ahead."

Roy followed the soldier to the Fuhrer's office. He saw the soldier knocked first and then a voice told them to come in. The soldier opened the door for him and the soldier bow before leaving them and closing the door.

"You're Excellency" Roy said as he raised his hand to salute the man.

"At ease, Colonel Mustang." The Fuhrer said as he smiled at him. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Is there something I could do for you?" Roy said after he sat down.

The Fuhrer took a seat too then he looked at Roy. "Well, Selim had been lonely. He kept on searching for Lieutenant Hawkeye's son. It's been weeks since I saw his son. I just want to know what happened."

Roy looked down at his lap. He didn't expect this. What would he say? Quickly, he tried webbing a story in his mind but he heard the Fuhrer laughed. He looked at the man quizzically.

"You looked so tensed. Is there something wrong?" The Fuhrer asked once more, amusement was still visible in his eyes.

"Well…"

The Fuhrer drank his tea then he looked at him once again, "Did something happen with the adoption agency?"

After hearing that question, Roy turned to him with bewildered eyes.

"Am I right?" The Fuhrer said with a smile on his lips.

"What… But how…"

"How did I know? After Lieutenant Hawkeye handed me the papers about her being the mother of Jun, I made some investigation about it. Later, I found out the truth. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is not the real mother of Jun Hawkeye… I mean, Jun Blythe."

"But if you already knew about it, why didn't you confront the lieutenant about it?" Roy asked. This revelation is making his head spin.

"I want to know how things will develop." The Fuhrer told him.

"What do you mean?" Roy said his eyes filled with suspicion.

"I don't know the whole story but if I were you, Colonel Mustang, I will tell Lieutenant Hawkeye to fight for the child." The Fuhrer took another sip on his tea. "Besides the headquarters had been lonely since that child has been gone."

Roy didn't say anything. He was still thinking about what the Fuhrer said.

"You're dismissed Colonel Mustang." He heard the Fuhrer said. He stood up and he saluted. He saw the Fuhrer gave him a meaningful smile and he knew at that time, the man did mean good things.

* * *

"But that can't be! How could that old lady do that?" Winry said as she put down her cup. Riza just told her everything. She arrived there with Al an hour ago to deliver her homemade apple pie and of course to discuss things with Riza.

As soon as she started asking questions about her, the lady started telling her everything. She was shocked at first but she understood in the end. She was sad for Riza; she knew how painful it is to lose someone.

"I'm sorry for lying to all of you." Riza said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, we completely understand." Winry replied.

Al nodded as a reply. "By the way, Lieutenant Hawkeye, did you tell the Colonel about this?"

"Not yet. I will tell him later." Riza replied.

"We will be going now. I wish you all the luck, Riza. I know you can do it. Just tell us if there's something we can do." Winry said as she stood up.

"We're looking forward to seeing Jun again." Al said as he waved her goodbye.

"Me too." Riza said with a smile as she wave them goodbye. Riza closed the door then she looked at the note the landlady gave her a while ago. It's a note saying that the place she and a couple of people were living on is about to be renovated. Meaning, she have to relocate for a while as soon as possible. She sighed as she put the note down.

A few hours later, Roy came to her house. Riza greeted him with a tight hug.

"What's the matter?" Roy told her as he looked at her with amused eyes.

"I decided to fight for him, Roy." Riza answered as she looked back at her. Roy's smile widened.

"But I need to discuss some things to you first." Riza said then she told her everything.

Roy's face became grim as he listened more to her story. "We need to do something about this." he said.

"Yes, but I think we should get some information first. Diana offered to do some investigations. She will inform us in a couple of days." Riza said to him.

"Yes, I think that should be our first step." Roy held her hand and he smiled at her again. "I'm glad for your decision, Riza."

Riza smiled back at him. Roy lowered down his face to give her a kiss but Riza suddenly stood up.

"I almost forgot. There's another thing I need to discuss with you." she said as she got the note and then she gave it to him.

"You need a new place to stay?" Roy said after he finished reading the note.

"Yes, as soon as possible." Riza answered.

Roy smirked at her. "Well, you can stay at my place."

"You know I can't. Isn't there an apartment near your place?" Riza said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, there is. But I think it would be better if you would stay at my place." Roy insisted.

Riza didn't answer she just stared or rather, glared at Roy.

"F-Fine, you win. I will help you in getting your things out here to your new place." Roy said as he sighed.

* * *

Days passed by and Riza were able to get an apartment. Roy helped her with her things and after two weeks, everything was at its place. She also informed Diana about her new place. Diana was able to get some information and she was sharing it to Roy and to his men and they were trying to make their own investigations. She was also working on some papers that will help her fight for Jun. She thought everything will be alright for now but one day she got a call from Diana.

"What do you mean he was gone?" Riza asked Diana, her voice filled with worry.

"He's been missing since last night, Ms. Stoner told me. She thought Jun was with me. I told her he wasn't with me. Then a while ago she gave me this piece of paper. It's a letter with Jun's hand writing, telling us that he will be looking for her mommy." Diana said.

"But…didn't you told him that he's mom is already dead?" Riza asked once again.

"Yes, we already did. I'm just thinking…"

"What?"

"Maybe he's looking for you." Diana answered.

"But how could be that possible? He hates me now, Diana." Riza said thinking about that day Jun looked at her, his eyes filled with hatred and pain.

"It could be a possibility. Please just tell me if ever he would come there." Diana pleaded.

"Okay, I will." Riza said.

After hanging up, she decided to take a walk. She was nearing her previous apartment when a sudden idea came into her mind. With a racing heartbeat, she turned and stopped at the gate of the apartment compound. She felt that she needed to see something or someone there.

She took a deep breath then she opened the gate, preparing herself and wishing that she's right. She continued walking slowly until she reached her place. She felt a sudden rush of worry and surprised when she saw a boy with golden hair, sleeping peacefully at the floor. She also felt some tears welling up in her eyes as she crouched down and gently caressed the boy's hair.

"Jun..."

* * *

**A/N: There... How was it? Please REVIEW!!! ^_^ Hmm... Well, Jun is mentioned so much in this chapter... So I guess that's partly a compensation. Haha. Thanks for reading everyone!!! ^_^ I hope you could be a little more patient. I might update late again. ^^ Thanks once again!!! ^_^**


	29. Chapter 27: Because I Want My Mommy

**A/N: I'm finally back!!! Sorry for the very late update. I know it's been a month since I last updated and I want to apologize for that. Here is the last chapter of I Want My Mommy. Enjoy reading!!!**

* * *

**I Want My Mommy**

**Chapter 28: Because I Want My Mommy…**

"Jun…" Riza whispered as she caressed softly the little boy's hair. Her sight was getting blurry because of the tears that were starting to come out from her eyes. She was so happy, relieved and surprised at the same time… mixed emotions that she doesn't know how to express. She just wanted to cry…

Jun stirred and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before focusing at the person who was touching his head. He looked up and his eyes widened as he gazed at the person looking down at him. All of his sleepiness disappeared as he stood up and he gave this woman a tight hug.

"Mommy!"

Riza was surprised to hear those words as she got hugged by this little boy. The tears finally cascaded down her face as she hugged him back. She missed his hug and his voice and specially the way he called her "mommy." It's pure bliss to hear this word from him again.

"I've been searching for you since last night. I keep knocking and knocking on your door but you're not answering." Jun explained as he looked at her. Tears were also falling down his face. "I missed you mommy."

Riza smiled despite her tears. She gently wiped down the tears on Jun's face. "I don't live here anymore, Jun. I am staying in an apartment not that far from here. Well, it's only for a short time." she explained.

Jun sobbed as he hugged her again. Riza just let the boy cry in his arms. After a while, when he quieted down a little, she gently pry him away from her and she looked at his eyes.

"May I ask what are you doing here Jun? It's just Aunt Diana is so worried that you were missing. She called ma a while ago to inform me."

Jun pouted as he looked down. "I didn't mean to run away… I just want to see you right away…and I want to say sorry…and I want to ask if I could stay with you again." Jun said as he started sobbing again.

"But why Jun? I thought you don't like me anymore." Riza asked in a low tone.

Jun hugged her again. "I'm sorry mommy… I'm sorry… Please forgive me… I didn't mean to say those things. I understand everything now."

He pulled away from her and he started rummaging his bag. Then after he found the one he was looking for, he gave it to her. Riza looked at it and she wondered how Jun got the letter she wrote in the eve of his birthday. Then she remembered the night she arranged Jun's things because Ms. Stoner told her so. She knew she placed the letter somewhere on the table. She must have grabbed it and placed it inside his bag without noticing.

"After I read that…and after Aunt Diana told me everything, I finally understand." Jun said as he looked at her. "I want you to become my mommy because you showed me and let me feel how it's like to have a mommy. You taught me so much about love. I know my real mommy is a part of the sky now, that she's a star that will continue twinkling and she will always stay in my heart. But you became a part of my life too; you've been my mommy ever since the day I saw you and that will never change… Please, please be my mommy. I don't want to be alone anymore, I want a mommy to be there for me, and I want you to be that person. I love you so much mommy Riza."

After that, Jun hugged her again. This time, Riza didn't hold back anymore. She sobbed as she hugged him tight. She was so touched by this boy's words… and who is she to say no? She missed him so much and she wanted him to be his son… she's been his son ever since she took him in. That would never change too…

"Of course, I forgive you Jun. I'm sorry too…" she said as she hugged him tight once more.

Riza took Jun in her new apartment. They were greeted by Black Hayate's joyous bark. Jun hugged the dog and he started talking to him happily. Riza smiled at the sight. Then after a while, she told Jun to take a bath and later he will have his breakfast.

"What's the matter, Jun?" she asked as she saw how Jun hesitated.

"I'm fine mommy. It's okay even though I don't take a bath." Jun explained as he backed away a little.

"But why?" Riza said as she took a hold of Jun's arm.

Jun flinched the moment she touched that part of his arm. Riza hold his hand then with her other arm, she rolled his sleeves up. She gasped at what she saw. Jun's arms were covered with black bruises; some of them were turning blue and violet. She looked at his other arm and it was the same.

"Who did this to you?" Riza said in a grim tone.

Jun just looked away from her.

"Please tell me Jun. Is it Ms. Stoner?" Riza asked once again.

This time, Jun looked at her with sad and scared eyes. Riza started hugging him again.

"I'm sorry Jun… I'm so sorry…" Riza said. "I promise you, this won't happen again."

She stood up then she went inside her room. She reached her phone and when she was about to dial Diana's number, Jun tugged her pants.

"Who are you going to call up, mommy?" he asked.

"I will call your Aunt Diana."

"But, why? I thought…."

"Don't worry Jun. I will not give you back to that Ms. Stoner. It's that your Aunt Diana is so worried. I will just tell her that you're here." Riza explained to him then she smiled.

Jun smiled back at her.

After a while, Riza was finally talking to Diana. The woman was so happy that she found Jun. They were in the middle of discussing about Diana's investigations and the plan of Roy and his men when Riza heard some commotion from the other line.

"Diana?" Riza said.

"So, it's true. The two of you got to do something with this." said a stern voice from the other line.

"M-Ms. Stoner?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't you know that you're in a very big trouble right now? Well, we could talk about it. We will go there and you have to give Jun to us." The old woman demanded.

Riza gritted her teeth. "No. I won't give him to you!"

"Then we have to settle everything in court… I could get you arrested you know."

"We'll see about that."

All Riza heard after that was the dial tone. The old lady hung up.

"What's the matter mommy?" Jun asked with a worried look on his face.

"You don't have to worry Jun. Everything will be okay soon…" Riza said as she caressed Jun's face.

* * *

"Excuse me, Colonel Mustang there's a call for you in line one." said a soldier.

Roy nodded and he dismissed the man then he answered the phone.

"How was it?" he started asking.

"The Big Stone is on the move." said a man's voice from the other line.

"Is that so…" Roy said as he started planning things in his mind.

"The Big Stone got her Little Stones with her and they were planning to migrate."

"Do you know where they will go?" he asks once again.

"To the yellow river." the man from the other line answered.

"Okay. You know what to do." He said then he hung up. After that, he looked at Breda and Falman who has been staying with him.

"Gather the other soldiers, men. We are moving out." he said then he grabbed his coat.

Ever since Riza reported to them the suspected doings of the old lady named Ms. Stoner, he started an investigation team. His men have been investigating for weeks and a woman named Diana has been giving them some information about the orphanage and the old lady. He knew this thing is going to happen so he already planned something for this.

He heard a crackle in his walkie-talkie as the car he was boarding together with Falman and Breda swerved in a corner. "Yes?" he said.

"The Big Stone is approaching the Yellow River." Said a man from the other side.

He was surprised of what he heard, that woman really moved so fast. "Okay. Just stand by on your place but make sure they wouldn't touch the Yellow River."

"Roger that and by the way, don't be surprised when you arrived and see that there is actually two yellow rivers." The man said from the other side before turning his walkie-talkie off.

Roy stared at his device with a knotted forehead. What does he mean by that? Two yellow rivers? Could it be…?

"Colonel Mustang." The soldier who was driving called him. "We are approaching out destination."

"Get ready men. You know what to do." Roy said as they stopped on a nearby building. He knew the other soldiers already surrounded the area.

* * *

Riza suddenly heard some footsteps outside her apartment then a sudden loud knock on her door. Jun who was playing with Black Hayate ran towards her and he hugged her. Black Hayate started barking at the door. She knew then that the people outside were strangers. Big, bad strangers. The knocking continues and it seems that the person wouldn't give up. She stood up then she faced Jun.

"Stay here okay? Mommy will just talk to someone."

Jun nodded his head then he sat on the sofa.

She walked towards the door with Black Hayate following her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Ms. Stoner. Behind her are two tall men in black suit and between those men is Diana.

"Where is the boy, Ms. Hawkeye?" Ms. Stoner asked her grimly.

"My son is inside." Riza answered her with confidence in her voice.

"Son?" the old woman said then she gave out a mocking laugh. "He is not your son!"

"Well, maybe not now but very soon." Riza told her with a very brave front. Oh how she wanted to shoot this lady! She can't forgive her for hurting Jun and doing illegal things to children in her orphanage.

"We'll see about that." Ms. Stoner said then she gestured to the man on her right to come and search inside her house.

"Hold it right there." Riza said as she clutched her gun from its holster in her back.

"No, you hold it right there, Ms. Hawkeye." Ms. Stoner said to her with a mocking smile on her lips. She looked behind her, to Diana. "One wrong move and she'll get hurt."

Riza looked at Diana and she saw how scared she looked. Then she realized something. The man beside her is pointing something at Diana's back.

"Why you…" She hissed at the old lady.

Ms. Stoner just laughed then she looked at one of her men. "Go ahead, look for that boy."

The man advanced forward but Riza never left her place. "I won't let you." she said.

Black Hayate came from the inside and he started attacking the man who was trying to pass through. A little commotion happened and that's when Riza sprung to action, she gets her gun from her back then she aimed at the man who was holding Diana. She shoot the ground near the man's foot and because of shock, he let go of Diana. She told Diana to run inside and protect Jun. When she turned to face the two men, the other man is about to attack her.

"That's enough!" someone shouted then a fire of a gun can be heard. The two men and Ms. Stoner froze at their places.

Riza saw Roy holding the gun he just fired. There is anger in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt the woman I love."

After he said that, a figure jump off from her apartment roof and she saw how Havoc jumped on the man, knocking him down then he attacked the other, also knocking him off.

"You're late. I thought I told you not to let them touch the yellow river." Roy said anger is still visible in his voice.

"Yellow River?" Riza told herself.

"Sorry chief, well, better late than never." Havoc replied.

Roy sighed. "Feury is on his way." Then he looked at the old woman. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

Ms. Stoner trembled from either fright or anger. "This is not over yet, I still have my other men!" she told them then she started calling her so-called men until she got hoarse.

"I guess that won't be necessary." Roy said as he put his gun on its holster. "My men already rounded all of them up."

She could see that the old lady's face turned pale.

"You could get her now." Roy said to the soldiers who were on stand-by.

As the soldiers started dragging the old lady away, she was shouting curses and threats at them.

"We'll see each other in court!!! You'll pay for this!!! I swear you'll pay for this!!!" Ms. Stoner said as they forced her inside the car.

"That won't be necessary also." Roy said as he watched the military cars sped away. "There's enough evidence that would make her pledge guilty. Feury is also in his way with the evidence he gathered."

He started walking towards Riza then he reached for her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm okay." Riza replied with a smile.

"I'm glad that is over." Roy said as he smiled back at her. Then he turned to Havoc. "What do you mean by two Yellow Rivers, Havoc?"

Riza then started to remember Jun. "Oh no, Jun!" she said then she ran inside. She saw Diana hugging Jun who was sobbing in her arms.

"Jun." she called him then the boy ran towards her.

"Mommy." he said. "They won't take me anymore right?"

"Of course not. I told you, everything will be okay soon." Riza said with a smile on her face.

"So, this is what Havoc meant when he said two Yellow Rivers." Roy said behind her.

She looked up at him and she could see a very happy smile on his face.

"Mr. Firey!" Jun said as he hugged him too.

"It's been a long time since I heard you call me that." Roy said as he carried the boy in his arms.

"I missed you Mr. Firey. Please forgive me for what I did to Mommy. You will let me stay right?" Jun asked him.

"Of course Jun, of course I will. We will let you stay." Roy answered.

When Roy let him down, he turned to her and hugged her once more. "You will be my mommy forever right?"

"Of course Jun… I will be your mommy… I will be your mommy, forever." She answered as tears started welling up in her eyes.

This is what she wanted ever since…and she couldn't be happier than this.

* * *

Months passed by since the day Jun was returned to Riza. Everything was back to normal. This time, there's no more lies told. Everyone in the military knew what happened and they also knew the story. They accepted why Riza have to do that and they were just glad Jun was able to come to the Military HQ. Riza never knew that a lot of people will miss her little boy.

Yes, it's official. She finally legally acquired Jun. Her background as his aunt made her more eligible. They get on with their lives and she made sure Jun knew a lot about her real mother. They visit Lisa's grave once a week and Jun always talk to his mother.

Because of Roy and his men's good job in catching a big time criminal, they were given their well deserved promotions. Roy is now a Brigadier General, Feury and Falman were 2nd Lieutenants and Breda and Havoc were 1st Lieutenants. She declined the offer of a promotion because she didn't really do anything.

Havoc also found someone to love truly without basing it on a woman's body and he found that true love in Diana. They have been going steady for months. It seemed that Havoc fell in love with her the moment he first saw her and vice versa. Diana is now the head of the Amestris Orphanages and she makes sure that everything is alright. She never failed to check on all the orphanages.

All is certainly well but Riza hasn't been feeling glad lately. It's because Roy has been assigned temporarily in the North. He has to stay there for a month. She was worried too because North could be a vicious place and she will terribly miss him.

The day finally arrived where he have to go. The night before, he stayed with her and Jun and they have a long talk. They were now in the Central Train Station and Jun and Roy has been talking but she can't seem to understand them. She was wallowing on her own feelings. She just can't stop from feeling sad.

She sighed as she looked at her watch. Then the train finally arrived. It stopped and a lot of passengers were getting out. Roy stood in front of her and he touched her head.

"I'll be going now." Roy said.

She didn't dare look up at him, her head was bowed down and she was staring on his shoes. She was afraid that her eyes will tear up. "Oh, get a hold of yourself Riza! He will just be gone for a month. He will certainly come back." She told herself but she still didn't dare look up.

She just waved her left hand but as she put it up, she felt Roy's hand hold it then she felt something slid down her ring finger. She looked at her hand and she couldn't believe her eyes. In her ring finger is a silver ring. She looked up at Roy who was now walking towards the train then he faced her as he stood inside by the door. He was looking at her intently.

She felt her eyes were turning misty. She held her hand then without turning her eyes away from Roy then she nodded in approval. Roy's face brake in a huge smile then he waved at her. The doors of the train finally closed and it started moving away.

Tears started falling down in her eyes as she look at her ring. She can't believe it. She really can't believe it.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Don't be sad, Mr. Firey said that he'll be back soon. Please don't cry anymore mommy." Jun said as he looked up at her.

Riza shook his head. "I'm not sad Jun. Actually, mommy is very happy." She told her son then she pulled him in a tight hug.

Meanwhile, inside the train, Roy found his seat and he sat down. He just can't stop grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy…very happy. Tears started welling up in his eyes then he bowed his head and covered his eyes with his hand. Ah, tears of joy. He never had tears of joy before. So, this is what it feels like.

"Are you okay, chief?" Havoc asked beside him.

"Yes," Roy answered as he wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Everything is fine."

And all is finally well…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! I know the ending is kinda uhm, not that well... Hehe. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reading it!!! Please proceed now to the EPILOGUE ^^**


	30. Epilogue

**I Want My Mommy**

**Epilogue:**

The sun is shining brightly on the east. It's the start of a new day and Riza is already geared up for this day. She woke up early to cook breakfast. This is a special day. As she was setting the plates on the table, she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Good morning my Riza." said a husky voice.

She laughed then she faced her husband. "Good-" she started but she was greeted by a deep kiss on the lips.

"That's the proper way of saying good morning." Roy said as he smiled at her.

She just smiled back at him. He always makes a way to greet her with a kiss every time. He started helping her with serving breakfast and after a while, they heard tiny footsteps descending the stairs then she saw her children, Maes Declan and Maea Elisabeth running towards her.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" chorused the two children then they gave the two of them a hug.

"Good morning!" Riza said as she kissed the top of their heads. Roy did the same too. "Where is your older brother?"

"He said he will be down soon." Maes said then he pulled her skirt. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, go to your seats and we I will serve your foods." Riza told them.

"Yay!" the children exclaimed happily then they went to their seats. After a while, a young boy with blonde hair went inside the kitchen. He was rubbing the sleepiness off from his eyes then he went to her.

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." The boy said then he gave Riza a kiss on the cheeks then he went to his seat beside Roy. His father greeted him a good morning too.

"Good morning Jun." Riza replied as she smiled at the boy then she caught Roy's eyes and he was looking at her like he was trying to tell her something. She just smiled then she faced Jun.

"Why don't you look under the table, Jun?" Riza asked him.

Jun gave him a quizzical look then he started peering under his table. He saw a big box wrapped in a colorful paper. He started grinning widely as he stared at the box.

"Happy 12th birthday, big brother!!!" Dec and Elis said in unison before giving him a kiss on the cheeks. Riza hugged him tight and Roy patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you!" Jun said gleefully as he smiled at them.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Roy asked.

Jun shook his head. "I will open it after I returned from school." He told them.

"Well, you should finish eating your breakfast so you could go to school. You don't want to be late right?" Riza said as she smiled at him.

After a few minutes later, Jun said his good bye to his parents then together with his siblings, he walked with them hand in hand.

"Children really grow up so fast." Riza said as she looked at her departing pre-teen son together with her young children.

"It seems like it was only yesterday when Jun asked me to be his daddy." Roy smirked as he moved her, putting his arms around his waist.

"And he got his wish." Riza said as she faced Roy. His husband was grinning at her this time. "In a few more years, I won't have my babies anymore." She said as she think of her 5 years old twins.

Roy's grin grew wider and a glint of pure mischief was visible in his eyes. "Well, we can still make some additions in the family." He told her as he moved his face towards her but Riza put a finger on his lips.

"I'm afraid you've got some work to do first, Fuhrer Roy Mustang." She said as she smiled at him.

Roy groaned but he started smiling at her too. "Yes, my first lady." Roy answered as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading!!! Aw, Jun is all grown up. Please read the Author's Thank You Note if you have the time. Thank you once again!!! See you next time!!! ^_^**


	31. Author's Thank You Note

**Ah. Now it's time to thank all of you who have been a part of me and this story of mine. Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far. To all of you who read my story, reviewed, favorite it and put it on their alert list, Thank you so much!!! I am able to write this story because of all of your support. Thank you once again:**

**Little miss clueless (my very first reviewer XD)**

**Royai fanatic**

**Lindtchoco**

**Deniece**

**Shyj**

**Athena's Heart**

**Aithne**

**YourLifeInWords**

**Ramenwriter15**

**Noney2008**

**Whatever**

**Wolfborg007**

**MoonStarDutchess (the one who inspires me a lot with her works)**

**Silver starlight serpant**

**Ashley**

**KaguraTheWindGypsy**

**Kannami (thanks so much for the fanart ^^)**

**Kristie94**

**Darkness4Ichi (my bestfriend who's always been there. X3 Thank you so much for drawing Jun ^^))**

**Ksiarsauke**

**NYCgirl914**

**Sozin~Assault**

**Yotzie**

**Midnight Hikari (one of my very good friends ^^)**

**ItachiIsDeidaras**

**The Misty Forest**

**Dark-Lady-Hel**

**Gaiawolf**

**Ren . Mazda**

**Itachi-was-mine**

**JgirlJFan03**

**Scentsy**

**Herb3**

**RosieShiba**

**Rinoax (One of my very good friends*hugs* Thank you for the hugs XD)**

**Shoutyourlove**

**Expressionist868**

**Keyra89**

**NekoChan4Eva**

**Snowraino**

**Hello9245**

**Tinytokirabbit7**

**4cherryblossoms**

**PixieStixys**

**Halfblind-artist**

**Silently . doomed**

**artFULLYoutuvit**

**buffybest**

**Mizinha Cristopher**

**Narunaru**

**Darcy09**

**Miss anonymous bitch**

**SunnyDaiki**

**Inufan-308**

**Resha Tsubaki**

**Duckan**

**Red Walrus**

**Bonds Of Hatred**

**soulcorsOnManga**

**Blackbrightfield2007**

**Royai**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell**

**Xxxx**

**Miss liza**

**Beautifly92**

**Sidekick Pride (thanks once again for the heartwarming review ^^)**

**LL**

**S.I.R.E. Ruby-san**

**Lalala**

**Kuma the wolf alchemist**

**Panther956**

**PokemonRules14**

**Thank you so much everyone!!! Thanks you so much for bearing with me and my not so good grammar. Sorry if I can't thank you all one by one. I'm so glad that I'm able to interact with you and to my friends (you know who you are) thanks for being good to me, I'm glad I met you all. ^^**

**And to those future reviewers, thanks to all of you as well**

**I don't know when I will write another multi-chapter. This experience is such a nice one and I'm so happy you liked what I did.**

**Till next time!!! ^_^**


End file.
